If Wishes Were Hornets
by illusorygentleman
Summary: In the fifth story in the One Night collection, its the holiday season and everybody has a chance to have their dreams come true... but at what cost? Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**I know its been a while since my last story, but I have been super busy putting the finishing touches on plotting this one. I hope everyone will enjoy this story because I fully expect I will. Those that were missing some of the raw action of the earlier stories will be pleased by this one, I'm sure. Its going to go in some very interesting directions so I really hope everyone likes it. As always, I own none of the characters, songs, etc. featured in this story.**

* * *

In Seattle, not much had changed since the end of summer for most of the iCarly gang. They slowly worked towards finishing their senior year, and Freddie actually was earning enough credits that he would enter college as a sophomore rather than a freshman. Even Gibby was pretty busy, his school basement food joint garnering more and more business every week, which prompted him to work extra time there. Sam helped out when she could, but as the work increased, Sam's interest in the restaurant was waning. Carly was devoting a lot of her free time for the school newspaper, trying to earn herself some brownie points when college application time came around. The only unchanged person was Spencer, who still spent a great amount of time working on insane sculptures and trying to be the best guardian for his sister that he could before she went off on her own. But all that was just the stuff on the surface.

Relationship-wise, there were some really uncomfortable moments within the gang. Carly had one of her lonely nights once when all the work had gotten to her head, and despite her throwing herself at Freddie, he wouldn't budge and some unrequited feelings and bitterness remained for a while. Carly had even approached Sam in the interest of starting up something simple for when the two would sleepover, but while Sam certainly looked like Melanie, she did not share her sexual interests. It seemed everywhere Carly looked, there were people that she felt an attraction to but she just couldn't find someone to date or even just have an experience with. The once free spirit was now feeling weighed down by her emotions and she was becoming more and more self conscious, thinking that it was her that was the problem. As an escape, she began reading and dreaming of fairy tales and finding her Prince Charming, who was certainly missing from Seattle.

Also missing from Seattle was Freddie Benson's social life. His life had become a real routine- wake up at 6, work out, shower, do last minute homework, go to school, get off and go to fencing practice, go home, do work, possibly talk to his friends, and then go to bed. Rinse and repeat 5 days a week. He thought he made the brave and noble choice in letting Jade off the hook and keeping Sam at a distance, but every night, his bed would feel lonelier and lonelier; the image of his two girlfriends quickly drifting from his memory. Halloween night, however, he made a huge mistake and after having a couple drinks, had come onto Sam, who was just as drunk. Neither of them really remembered that night, but he only felt ashamed when he looked back on waking up next to her passed out in his bed, completely naked. What was already a strained friendship was getting more and more complicated and with this development, they could barely call themselves friends now. The same goes for Carly. After he rebuked her advances, things had been really strained, so for almost two months his only friends were Gibby and Spencer, and seeing them without the other two, on his schedule, was incredibly difficult. He tried to talk to Jade at least once a week, trying to maintain their friendship in the face of both of them still having very strong feelings about each other.

Sam was struggling with some very strong feelings. She didn't want to break up with Freddie, but she felt like she had to. She was weighing him down, she thought. He was going to go off to some far off tech smart school and she would be lucky to get into a damn community college, if she could even afford that. She was still incredibly in love with him, and in a night of weakness, she slept with him again. She knew he was drunk and she pretended to be too, and lied when she faced the sober him the following morning. She couldn't help herself. He dressed as Zorro, and there was something about the mask and cape and the way he looked at her in her Wonder Woman costume, and the feelings overtook her. She hated herself so much after that, and couldn't blame Freddie for wanting to have nothing to do with her. She was shocked when he asked her on the holiday road trip, but he invited everyone so maybe he just wanted to be nice. Her greatest fear came from the possibility that he'd see Jade again, fall in love, and he'd never come back to simple, stupid, old, Sam.

After Thanksgiving passed, Spencer could not be more excited. It had less to do with the holidays and more to do with the chance of a lifetime that was falling into place perfectly. He was really worried when Freddie mentioned taking another trip to L.A, not knowing what he would do down there. Then he received word that he had been entered into a sculpture contest, as most creative artist of the year. The location: The Los Angeles Center for Design. He could take his sculpture down there and enter the contest. The prize was a year-long trip around the world to study art at all the major schools and areas where he could make his craft even better, not to mention $30,000 dollars. As good as all that was, there were some major downsides. The trip would start in March which meant he couldn't see his sister graduate high school and she'd be by herself. Legally, it would be fine; her 18th birthday was coming in February. He just worried about her being all alone in the big city and while he was definitely going to enter, he seriously considered whether he could even accept the offer if he won.

And Gibby was still Gibby. Unlike the others, he still had another year to go before he graduated, so he wasn't nearly as stressed. What did stress him out was his relationship with his friends and the way they acted around each other. Ever since the end of the last school year they had been acting really weird and secretive and he knew there was something that was missing, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Knowing that iCarly was probably going to be ending for good in a few months was a bummer, and as the person who would still be around when they all went their separate ways, he had become a bit sentimental and missing all the fun stuff they did together. And the costumes. One day he'd have to get Carly to give him all the costumes her wore. He didn't have a use for them, but just having them, like his fake head, made him feel like he had something that mattered.

Eventually, school wrapped up for the fall, and winter break began. Of course, Freddie was already working on the next year's work, but now that they had some free time, the four best friends spent a bit more time together. The awkwardness between Carly and Freddie had ceased, but things with Sam and him were still not the best. That's not to say that they couldn't get along, but the playful spark of violence and romance that peppered their friendship for the last few years had certainly gone out. Carly wanting to watch Disney and other classic romance movies didn't help with that awkwardness. Gibby loved the movies so he would never complain though. After a week and a half of relaxation with just the four of them, the day had come for the big trip south, something everyone was looking forward to and somehow dreading all at the same time.

* * *

"You ready yet?!"

"Almost done. You packing a scarf?"

"I don't think so… it's California… I don't even think its winter there?"

"Spencer!" Carly shouted, "Of course its winter there. They are on the same side of the country as we are." Carly was eagerly packing her suitcase, trying to find the best cute outfits for the trip, and tossing them in. At the core of her suitcase, which was already filling up way beyond capacity were two thick books: 'Grimm's Fairy Tales' and 'The Sandman and Other Tales.'

"Oh yeah… I always forget about geography and stuff. I guess I will get a coat… scarves make my head look weird."

The siblings were in opposite sides of the apartment, shouting packing ideas as they rushed around the apartment scrambling to pack everything in the few minutes they had before they needed to leave on the trip. They weren't alone in the loft either.

Sam had taken it upon herself to take care of all the food in the fridge since it was going to spoil while they were all gone. Eating made Sam happy, especially bacon, and anything was better than sitting and dying in silence on the couch next to Freddie. Every so often she'd look over at him, wearing that plaid shirt combo that made him look like a gay lumberjack, sitting by his giant suitcase, and just as he'd look at her, she'd turn away. She knew he was doing the same and things were awkward enough. Honestly, she didn't even know why she was going on this trip. Things were FUBAR with Freddie, Carly was acting really introverted, Spencer and her still hadn't gotten completely past what happened over the summer, and Gibby was just weird. The LA kids weren't much better. The closer friend there she had was Jade, and right now she couldn't feel anything but burning hate for the girl that would no doubt steal Freddie again. Part of her kinda missed Beck, but given how things ended with them and from what Jade had told them a couple months ago, he had become real bad news.

Freddie was struggling with his feelings. Something in the moment as he watched Sam shovel down all the excess food, just reawakened his feelings, but he was fighting them. She was wearing winter clothes, but her shirt was still thin enough that Freddie could make out all her curves. He was also unsure about a Christmas gift he had bought for Jade months ago. He certainly had no use for it, and there was no way he could give it to anyone else, for sure. So it sat buried deep in his suitcase until he could make the decision.

Gibby was missing from the apartment, but apparently he was in the camper decorating it for Christmas, which seemed just as frightening as it was nice. Especially since he had a ton of lights and stickers and decorative stuff that worried Spencer since it wasn't even his camper.

Spencer finally emerged from his room with his bag, and plopped down next to Freddie, nearly landing right on his bag. Freddie quickly repositioned the bag and started to say something when Carly came down the stairs, nearly falling as she rushed to meet her friends. Now that everyone was ready to go, they all shuffled into the elevator and headed down to see what Gibby had done to the camper on this way too bright of morning.

As they arrived in the lobby downstairs, Lewbert started to say something as Sam and Freddie in unison just flicked him off, not even making eye contact as they headed out the door. This earned a grinning look between the two, but it quickly dissipated once the funny moment had passed. The foursome turned the hotel's corner to get to the camper and were immediately taken aback by what it looked like.

The camper was covered in Christmas lights, which Gibby had used to spell out their names in addition to "iCarly" along the sides. Everyone took note that Gibby had made his name bigger than everyone else's. There were also some crude tree designs along the bottom, which Spencer winced at as Gibby stepped from the door, with his hand bandaged, taking a minute to join them and revel in his art.

"You guys should see the inside!" he said slapping Freddie on the back a little too hard as he led the way. As they peered inside the camper, they saw decorations and construction paper Christmas designs that covered almost the entire interior. Despite it being a real eyesore, everyone complimented Gibby on the job well done.

Spencer loaded the bags into the back, careful that his sculpture remained untouched before hopping into the driver's seat and starting the vehicle. The teens took their seats, preparing themselves for the cold and long trip to Los Angeles.

Carly was nose deep in a book for the whole trip, only stopping when they would eat or when it got dark, and she just switched to her Pear reader. Freddie did much of the same, playing with his phone and other tech between naps, when he could manage to drown out Spencer's loud Christmas song singing. Sam just slept for most of the trip, waking only when she was hungry. Gibby had just gotten a 3DS and was busy playing some games on it, the device's battery life lasting nearly half the trip.

The game system was charged and the crew all refueled with some lunch just south of Portland. For a few minutes at the lunch table, things almost seemed back to normal, as everyone joked and laughed and Sam and Freddie even shared a few awkward glances which eventually got to be a downer between them, and just like that, the fun times dissipated.

Everybody loaded back up on the camper and prepared for the long trip again, everyone taking their seats and watching what they could see from the decoration covered windows. Hours passed and just as the reached Sacramento, it got pretty dark pretty fast. Gibby rigged up the lights outside just after dinner and they were back on their way.

In addition to getting dark fast, it had also gotten very cold fast. Carly was practically passed out, wrapped from head to toe in sweaters and blankets, in the passenger seat. Gibby essentially was the same, wearing a thick, puffy jacket that took up a whole seat on his own. Freddie was sitting comfortably beneath a blanket, still messing with his Pear-pad, but he couldn't help look over at Sam, shivering, apparently having left all her cold clothes in her suitcase. He took a deep breath before motioning Sam over to sit with him.

Sam looked angrily over at him. What did he want? Her mind raced over what he could be trying to do, and the fact that she was confused and cold didn't help matters. Finally realizing that she wasn't coming over, he slipped out of his blanket and waved it towards her for a moment before tossing it at her.

She stared incredulously at him, and considered throwing it back in his face. How fucking dare he do something for me? I don't need his charity, she thought. But then she felt how warm the fleece was and she felt compelled to curl up in it, catching a deep whiff of the blanket, and her mind went blank… son of a bitch, she thought, it smells like him. Unbeknownst to Freddie, Sam had kept a couple of his shirts, clinging to the smell of the man she loved and lost whenever her feelings got the better of her. But this was fresh, and damn did he smell good. When she opened her eyes, she saw him wrapping his arms around himself. Sam silently slinked over to Freddie and say down next to him spreading the blanket over both of them.

"Sam-"

"We're just trying to keep warm. Nothing's going on," she said coldly.

"I know, but I was just saying thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?" she said, pulling away slightly, "You're the one who gave me the blanket."

Freddie laughed for a moment. "Yeah, but you didn't have to bring it and yourself back over here. This actually feels nice and warm."

"Yeah…" Sam slid as close as she could platonically to Freddie and lay her head on his shoulder. "I…"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing… let's just keep warm and not talk." Sam cursed at herself for backing down from what she was going to say, but 'I love you' was just too hard to say. She closed her eyes and smelled him and felt his closeness, and she was overwhelmed, her mind racing with thoughts. And then he kissed her forehead before getting comfortable enough to sleep. This is what I get, she thought. I broke up with a sex god, and now I have to live my life as a peasant. As his breathing stiffened, she knew he had fallen asleep, and she smiled softly, and said what she needed to say, drifting into her own dreamland, knowing that he couldn't reject her in this moment.

* * *

Jade West was frantically trying to clean up her house. The last text Freddie sent said they'd be in around 10 pm, and she really wanted the house looked nice in the hour she had before they arrived. She spent the last day cleaning all the extra rooms, and making sure they were clean for her houseguests. She never imagined herself as much of a homemaker, but when the idea of Freddie coming to see her arose, she turned into the perfect housewife. She'd even bought food and stuff for them. Her parents had no idea that people were coming, but Jade honestly wondered if they would even care if they did.

Things had certainly been complicated on her end for a couple months now. Ever since the incident with Mr. Vega catching them, things with Tori had become very awkward. They had only been able to spend the night one time and despite their best effort, there just wasn't a spark there anymore. It probably had less to do with them not being into having fun together and more to do with Nathan, her new boyfriend. The two had been officially together for almost two months, and as much of a cliché as the guy was, and he certainly was- like something straight out of a straight to DVD movie, Jade couldn't help but like the guy. He was a good fit for Tori too- nice, chivalrous, and pretty outgoing; everything Beck wasn't.

Everyone thought Beck had hit rock bottom after the Trina thing and treated him accordingly. Some of his friends, like Andre, were hanging out with him more often, hoping to get him out of the funk, while others, like, well, everyone else, were much more apt to just leave him alone. It blew Jade's mind when Tori told Beck that she forgave him, but it honestly seemed to just make him more resentful and sulky. Perhaps the biggest change in the group was Trina. After the Beck thing got out she had to face a lot of ridicule and somehow she kept her head up through it and developed a sense of humor. She was still a talentless hack who was self absorbed, but at least she was no longer the most annoying creature on earth.

Cat was still the same on the outside and to the less than keen observer, she seemed unchanged over the last couple months. Underneath the surface though, Cat seemed really lost and there seemed to be some deep secrets and a sadness that they all tried to get to the bottom of, but she never wanted to talk. Robbie knew something about it, and it had to do with the date the had, but he was remaining quiet. Apparently at some point, he destroyed Rex and got rid of him for good, but Jade wondered if he actually got rid of the Rex that was in the kid's head.

After putting the finishing touches on the living room, where she figured everyone would congregate, Jade crashed into her room which could have certainly done with some of that cleaning. As she lay on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, eyeing some of the posters and the little glow in the dark stars and moons that were taped to the ceiling. Her dad had put those little glow things up when they first moved into the house, and she was a little girl, and as much as she was no longer that little girl, she just couldn't bring herself to take them down. He had told her that night that there was no reason to be scared of doing something new because if she aimed for the stars, even if she didn't make it, she would still be among the stars. It was the dumbest thing she had ever heard, and yet his words were written in each and every one of her idea journals. She wanted more than anything to be a star and to be among those stars.

She lay on her bed for almost an hour, but it only felt like minutes as she daydreamed about being a movie star and being a hit on Broadway. She would have stayed in this world of flashing cameras and flying flower bouquets forever, but the sharp sound of a car horn snapped her out of it completely.

Staring at her reflection, she checked herself out. She was wearing a long sleeve see-through shirt with a black spaghetti strap top underneath, an outfit that made her tits look magnificent, and a black skirt with see through leggings. She made sure she looked good in the mirror before racing to her front door and opening it to find a gaudy looking camper outside. She had hoped upon first sight that this was a fluke, but the flashing lights that read "iCarly" certainly said all she needed to see. After putting her thick jacket on, she strolled outside into the December air and greeted them.

"Yo," Gibby said as he was the first to disembark, "we're here now."

"Um, yeah, I can see that… Gibby, right?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "we met that day at the camp."

Jade just smiled and nodded as the back door busted open to reveal Sam, wrapped up tight in a blanket. She grabbed her bag and without a word to Jade, she walked inside.

"Sure… come right in," Jade said under her breath.

She saw Spencer wave and open up the back door as he unloaded some of the bags which Gibby grabbed and headed inside. Carly was off the vehicle next, looking very tired.

"Hey, Jade," she said softly.

"Hey Carly, you doing ok?"

"Yeah," she said taking a deep sigh, "Just really tired from that trip. Would I be an awful guest if I just went straight to bed?"

"Not at all… Once everybody gets in, I will show you to your room, and you can catch some z's."

"Awe-some," Carly smiled as she headed inside.

And then he was there. Freddie Benson stepped off the camper, his hands full of stuff and he hadn't quite seen her yet, but she was already paranoid that she looked awful, quickly trying to adjust her hair, making sure it curled just right and the blue strands were prominent, and stand up straight in a way that accentuated her figure. She walked towards him slowly as he finally made eye contact.

Fuck, she thought, he's smiling. That damn smile that made her feel a deep warmth even in the middle of winter.

"Jade…" he said, and attempted to say something else but she pushed him towards the door.

"We can talk inside… go set all that stuff down."

He did as he was told as Spencer grabbed the rest of the bags and Jade helped him shut the back door before walking him to the house.

"This is an amazing house, Jade. I cannot tell you how cool it is that you're letting us stay here."

"Aw, Spencer, it's cool. The place is empty. It needs to have more people in it."

"Groovy," he said as he took the steps to the front door and headed inside as Jade shut the door behind her, putting her coat back on the coat rack.

All the teens were looking at the expansive living room, with the high ceilings and plenty of sitting space.

"Well, this is my place. I hope you guys are comfortable."

"Um…" Carly said, trying to find the words, "your house is like 10 x the size of our apartment so I think we're gonna be ok."

"Well, let me show you to your rooms. Carly, Spencer, and Sam, your rooms are upstairs." Jade led them up the stairs and pointed to the left, down a hallway with 5 doors. "The two doors on the right are for you and Sam, Carly. There's a bathroom connecting your rooms, so I hope that's ok. Spencer, you're at the end of the hall on the left and your room has a bathroom attached. Gibby, your room is down the other hall, second door on the left and Freddie you're at the end of the hallway on the left."

All five went into their respective rooms and looked around, amazed by how nice everything looked, surprising old and white compared the all black atmosphere that they expected coming from Jade.

"I'm going to be up for a while if you guys are wired, but if you want to just go on to bed, I understand. That drive is a killer."

"I think I'm gonna turn in," Spencer chimed in, and Carly followed suit with a thick yawn before heading into their bedrooms. Sam gave Jade a look then a look at Freddie, and then a look back at Jade before sighing and heading into her room.

"Is she ok?" Jade asked Freddie and Gibby, and both responded with a shrug, but Freddie's eyes gave a different story. "Maybe she'll better in the morning…"

Jade led the guys to the rooms and both tested out the beds. Freddie exited his room pretty quickly after putting his stuff down, but Gibby was already undressing before his bedroom door was even shut.

"Ummm…" Jade said, eyeing the strange kid.

"Don't mind Gibby," Freddie said, closing the door just in time. "He's… something."

"Kay…" Jade said, looking down at the living room. "You probably want to get on to be too. We can talk in the morn-"

"Actually," he said, tossing his sweater into the bedroom, "I'm wide awake and I was hoping we could catch up."

"Oh god… I was… kinda…" Jade was trying not to smile too much as she responded, "hoping you'd say that."

He reached out to her and she entered his arms for the first time in months but it felt like it had been forever since she last touched him, and yet he felt the exact same as he was when she last held him. He even smelled good. And that was before he wrapped his arms around her. When his actual embrace happened, she felt like she'd melt. Not that she'd ever let him know, though.

He also had forgotten how good she felt in his arms, a perfect fit honestly. Her sheer skintight clothing doing her a ton of favors. She smelled like lavender and he wanted to taste her almost immediately. The feelings overtook him and he had spoken before he even realized it."

"I missed you."

Her heart skipped at least a few beats as his words rested into her ears. "I… missed you too," she managed to say between tight breaths, desperately trying to savor this moment.

He pulled away and looked at her, half with renewed emotion and half with some deep sadness.

"Can I… get you something to drink?" she said, leading him back down the stairs to the living room. "I've got some soda, tea, juice, milk… or I could grab something from my special supply."

"Special supply? Well, you have my attention."

"Somehow, I figured I might. Give me a sec and I'll fix us something. Make yourself comfortable. Take a seat on the couch," Jade said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Your house really is incredible, Jade."

"Yeah… my parents certainly are proud of it… though you wouldn't know that given that they spend absolutely zero time in it."

"Sorry about that… I know what it's like to have just one parent missing, I can't imagine not really seeing either for a long time. "

"I always wondered what happened with your dad… if you don't mind me asking."

"It's cool," Freddie said, slipping his shoes off. "Right after my mom got pregnant, he kinda skipped town and while I've never met him, his checks always come in without fail."

"Enough talk about our parents, babe… Here," Jade said, handing him a glass full of a red liquid that, while clearly alcoholic, he couldn't identify. Freddie also couldn't get over the fact that she had just called him 'babe.' Did she really think they were… together?

"This is… good… babe."

"Freddie, that sounded like it hurt just to say… is the drink that bad?" she asked reaching for his cup.

"No, it's fine. I'm certainly not a big drinker but this actually tastes good," he said, taking another sip.

"Then what is it?"

Freddie took a deep breath and sighed. "You called me 'babe.' It just threw me."

"Yeah… sorry," Jade said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's just a term of endearment… not like a romantic thing. I know you're not really into the whole 'us' thing-"

"Whoa," he quickly interrupted. "I never said that. If anything, I'm too into the 'us' thing. That was kinda our problem."

"Our problem? You dumped me so you could get your head together if memory serves…"

"Well, yeah…" Freddie sipped more of the increasingly good tasting drink before taking a deep breath. "I don't really have the heart… no, that's not true. I didn't have the head, and as much as I wanted you, there was no denying that I rarely spent the night alone. I didn't want to be alone, but I needed to be. I know you loved me and I love you. I wanted to be everything for you, but I just don't think I can. At least not right now, and I wanna make things right, but I feel like I'm losing everything and it's killing my brain. But, you're right… I didn't want to hold you down and I felt like I was stringing you along."

Jade swirled her drink for a moment and then looked at him with those piercing green eyes. "Well, Benson, it's been a couple months, so be honest: Were you?"

"Jade… I wasn't doing that. At least not on purpose." Jade pulled away from him a bit. "I am crazy in love with you, and I just felt like locking you in as my girlfriend, let alone, I had two of them, when I couldn't be there the way I needed to be… it just wasn't fair."

Jade swirled her drink around a bit before she decided to speak up. "I love you too… but I have to confess something, and I might as well tell you now. I kinda cheated on you while we were dating."

"WHAT?!" He put the drink down aggressively, and then undid the manly action by quickly grabbing a coaster and setting the drink down lightly. "You cheated?"

"Yeah. With Tori-"

"Oh… another girl? Well, I guess that's not as bad as the image that flashed through my mind."

Jade laughed for a second. "What was that image?"

"I don't know," he said, getting flustered. "I just imagined some really handsome asshole just… doing stuff."

"Well, glad I could help I guess… Tori and I just clicked one night and it just became kinda fun and flirty, and while I have messed around with girls before, while dating guys, you're the first one I actually felt like I might have crossed a line."

"Well, I'm not crazy about it, but I don't think it's the end of the world. I mean, I was with Sam a bit and that was kinda like cheating on you."

"Yeah, but you only slept with her because you were also dating her. You wouldn't have done that if you weren't with her."

Freddie's eyes wandered for a second, and without missing a beat, Jade punched him in the arm. "Ow! What?!"

"You slept with her when you weren't dating? Like after your whole 'I need to be alone' wax poetic session. You're an ass."

"Slow down… it was Halloween, and I was drunk, and I don't even remember it. I woke up to her in my bed and ever since then, we've barely even had a conversation, let alone consider anything romantic. It was just a drunken accident, one that I have regretted for over a month now."

"Ah, booze… the great equalizer. She probably drugged you. That'll teach you to take drinks that people make for you."

The two exchanged some laughs as Freddie considered inspecting his drink while she wasn't looking. Then there was some awkward silence before Jade finally broke it.

"So you guys are going to celebrate Christmas here?"

"Yeah, since its just a couple days away, I figured we might leave before the New year."

"Cool… I guess I should go buy you guys some presents…" she said, the thought just occurring to her.

"Nah… you letting us stay here is a great gift on its own. I did get you something though." The words had slipped out and he had no intention of saying that. Not with this gift.

"Oh really?"

"I mean… I got it while we were still together, and it was actually going to be for your birthday back in October, but I…" he felt himself blushing, the alcohol partially to blame no doubt, "Never mind."

"No," Jade said, sliding closer to him until she was nearly on top of him. "You tell me what it is… I hate to be teased."

"Jade… I don't think it's a good idea… I don't even know if I could even give it to you, let alone tell you anything-"

Jade was no longer sitting next to him; she had quickly shifted so she was straddling his lap and facing him. "Oh, you have to give it to me. Please Freddie… please" she said, gyrating her hips a bit and running her fingers through his hair. "Please… give it to me."

Freddie cursed how convincing her argument was, before he sighed heavily and just muttered, "Okay."

"Yay…" Jade said, quickly climbing off his lap, "Now was that so hard?" Her eyes flickered downward toward his crotch, as a sexy smile crossed her lips. "Well, maybe it was."

Freddie laughed nervously, the drink certainly having an effect. The last thing he wanted was to jump right back with Jade the moment they were together again, but in this moment, he couldn't really think of anything else. She looked amazing and feeling her so close to him after the months they spent apart was rapidly becoming too much.

"So, will I have to wait til Christmas, or can I go ahead and open it?"

Freddie took a long sip and finished his drink, hoping it would give him some much needed courage. "It's in my bag. I gotta get it out, and maybe you should open it in private."

"Then get to it," she said, drinking her drink like a shot, jumping off the couch, and grabbing his hand to lead him up the stairs.

Freddie dug around in his suitcase and pulled out a box, about a foot long and covered in snowman wrapping paper. He cautiously handed her the gift, almost wincing as she took it from him.

"You said it should be opened in private… maybe we should go to my room." Freddie followed her the few feet across the hall, and was blown away at the sight of her room. It was like a dungeon met a funhouse. There were skulls and oddities and the purple, green, and black color scheme was really trippy. In the center of her room was a huge bed, which she say down on while looked around. He barely noticed her tearing open the paper and opening the box, and he had actually forgotten the audacity of his gift when he heard her say his name.

"Freddie…"

"Uh… yeah?"

"There's a dick in this box."

"Yeah… see what I meant about the privacy-"

"Holy fucksack!" Freddie couldn't help but laugh at her language. "This is your dick. What the? How did you… what?"

Freddie nervously chuckled. "Gibby got a head of himself made and while I was with him, I had this crazy thought and it turned out, it was a thing. So-"

"So what? You just handed me a dildo, which looks and feels almost exactly like yours, except it is cold, and-"

"It's actually microwavable. You can heat it by-"

"Fucking seriously?" Jade's playful look had turned into incredulous exhaustion. "Why would you give this to me?"

"Because… like I said, I don't have a use for it, and at the time I felt bad about the distance and wanted to make it up to you." An idea suddenly popped into his head, "Wait a sec… how did you know that was mine so fast?"

"Freddie, you know what its like to meet a penis that is made out of all your hopes and dreams? Well, you probably don't but I do. I knew it the first night we were together, and something like this thing," she said, gripping the base and shaking it at his face, grinning, "I would never forget."

"It's also got a small motor in it, so it works like a vibrator and I had it flavored as well."

Jade's eyes went wide, and tentative licked the tip of it, and followed up with another after the faint taste of candy, like she was licking a strawberry lollipop.

The way she was acting, Freddie considered just backing out of the room, but she set the thing back in the box, and set it on the ground, and stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her. "So, you liked it?" he asked, cautiously.

"Baby, that is the coolest, creepiest, sexiest, most inappropriate gift I have ever been given. Of course I love it. And it takes a lot of pressure off of me."

Freddie looked quizzically at her. "How does this take any pressure off? I was feeling nothing but pressure since the moment I mentioned the gift. I mean, all I've succeeded in doing since I saw you is drool on my shoulder, so there's that."

"Well, I won't lie. I have wanted to jump your fucking bones since you got here and now, even if I don't get the real you, I can still fill my… craving."

Freddie was taken aback by how completely animalistic she was being, like a woman possessed. "Glad I could… help then."

"Don't get me wrong," Jade said, losing her balance a bit and catching herself on his arm, "I really would love to make love to the real you, because there's no replacing that." Her hands had shifted from his arm up to his chest. "Actually… I might have a gift for you too. One I think you'd really like…"

"Oh really? Why do I feel like you're just going to throw something together?"

"You might be right," she said grabbing a shirt from her closet. "Now put this on like a blindfold, and don't you dare look before I tell you to."

"Yes m'am," he said wrapping her black shirt around his eyes, which she tightened behind his head. "Ow," he exclaimed when it went too tight.

"Sorry… but I can't have you peeking."

Freddie then sat alone on Jade's bed, not able to see anything and unable to hear much of anything besides some shuffling. He thought he had heard some clothes moved around, and he wondered if she was stripping down for him. His mind began to draw up all these elaborate ideas, like her being naked with a giant bow, or some sort of sexy gift she had tucked away. A moment later, he heard something open, like a cd drive or something, and then a loud click.

"Alright, when I say go, you can take it off, ok?" Freddie nodded, unwrapping the shirt from his head, waiting for her to give him the go ahead to drop it. There was some faint music playing before she spoke again, "Ok, go."

Freddie's eyes didn't have to adjust too much since she dimmed her lights, and his eyes went wide when he saw her step from her closet. She was wearing a little Santa hat and top, her cleavage looking amazing, with a short skirt with the same see through leggings. But the sight that hit Freddie harder than anything, was the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He was going to ask a question when she put her finger to her lips, telling him to hush. And then he recognized the song being played: "Santa Baby."

As the song played, Jade began to sing and dance slowly for him, pantomiming some of the actions to the song, which was really funny at times, but there were no mixed signals when she got to the "hurry down my chimney tonight" portion. After the first chorus, she moved from a teasing dance to a straight lap dance, an act that distracted him from the singing and more focused on her ass which looked amazing through the see through tights.

Despite grinding herself against his body hard, her singing didn't stop and Freddie couldn't believe how beautiful her voice was. After a few lines, it became a lot less about her sexual acts and more about this moment where he was drawn into her aura. As she turned around to face him, straddling his lap, he realized that he was completely enamored with her, and like some siren song he couldn't look away and desired her by an unimaginable amount.

The song wrapped up, and she took a breath and climbed off his lap, "Did you like that?"

Without a word, he reached to her face and pulled her to him and kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone, his hands not wandering her body, because in this moment, her lips were the most important thing in the universe to him.

Jade was surprised and shocked by his reaction but within moments, melted into his arms, throwing her arms around him and kissing him back. She felt his tongue penetrate her mouth, wrestling hers down as they desperately tried to swallow each other. Freddie's hands drifted from her face and felt along the straps of her top, his fingers rubbing her collarbone and drifting lower.

As Jade's mouth gasped at his touch, Freddie pulled from her lips and moved his kisses to her neck, his teeth scraping over her neck a bit as he kissed. Jade could feel her body heating up very fast and moans were escaping her lips without her even realizing. As she began to breathe erratically, his hands moved to her breasts, taking his finger and drawing it up and down her cleavage.

Jade reached her hands to pull the top off when his hands grabbed hers, causing a whimper to escape her lips at his aggressive act.

"Not tonight, baby…" he whispered into her ear, "You looked so hot, I couldn't think of anything but stripping you down since I saw you. And you did that without me. I'm going to enjoy undressing you myself." Freddie nibbled at her earlobe for a moment before his fingers began playing with her straps until finally stopped teasing and slid them off her shoulders.

As he slid those straps down, she looked at him, her eyes screaming the true vulnerability she was feeling. Sex with between Jade and Freddie had always been amazing and incredibly fulfilling, but there was something about this time in this particular moment that made it seem different. Her eyes said it all.

Freddie pulled the straps just off of her arms, lowering the top just enough so that her nipples were just barely revealed. He quickly lowered his head to her chest taking one of her erect peaks between his lips. He sucked on it while his hand rubbed up and down her midsection before switching to her other breast. His mouth left a wetness which quickly turned her sensitive nipples into icy hard peaks. Knowing her body was getting colder, Freddie used his free hand to massage her breasts, his thumb massaging and warming the nipples as he went back and forth.

Jade watched him suckle on her incredibly sensitive body, but eventually, the pleasure sent her head rolling back, her eyes closing so she could lose her sight and make the feeling more intense. A light moan escaped her lips while her hands played with her hair as well as his when did something she really liked. Which, granted, was quite a bit.

"Ooohh baby…" she said, biting her lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed me."

Freddie looked up at her smiling, his teeth holding onto her nipple just enough not to hurt. He stood back up and faced her, her eyes once again burning him inside, as if they were begging and warning him all at the same time. He kissed her, his hand moving to her chin to hold her in place. As he pulled away, his hands drifting down to her lower back, he whispered, "How would you feel if I said I wanted to take you right here and now and not stop until we can't see straight?"

Jade felt a chill over her body which quickly turned into a wave of utter heat. Just his words earlier had made her moist, the gift had made her wet, but this- whatever this was, she was practically gushing after what he had done and said. She couldn't even form the words to respond to his aggressive words. She just nodded, looking up at him with a look that screamed innocence just as much as wanting.

"Come on, baby… you gotta tell me. Use your words…" he said, his finger running along the frame of her lips as he squeezed her ass."

"I… I would want that," she said nervously.

"A little louder, Jade… I need to feel how much you want it." Freddie was just toying with her now, his left hand running across her tight-covered thighs and ass, making sure to massage her skin extra hard when his hand touched between her legs. "Jade, I-"

"Freddie," she said confidently, her eyes flaming with passion, "I want you to fucking take me and fuck me right now. I need you inside me again, and I have never wanted anything as much as I want your big hard cock right now."

It was all Freddie needed to hear as he reached down and ripped her tights between her legs, his hand increasing the size of the tear as he undid his pants and slipped his boxers off. Jade was wholly surprised when he pushed her back onto the bed. She looked up at him for only a moment before he dove his member deep inside her, experiencing some resistance from the tightness, but not enough to slow him down.

"Ooooh Fuck!" she exclaimed as she was filled far beyond capacity, she felt. "How the fuck did you get bigger?!"

"You might want to keep it down, babe" Freddie said, slowly pulling out of her. "Gibby is right through that wall."

"Freddie, my room is soundproof," she said, earning an incredulous look from him. "I did it when I was with Beck. Now hurry up and fuck me."

Freddie did as he was told, slowly pushing back inside her before pulling out, increasing his pace and strength each thrust. He quickly removed his shirt and shook off his pants and boxers from his legs. Freddie enjoyed watching her DD cup breasts bounce as he fucked the girl harder and faster with each passing moment, amazed that the Santa hat was staying on her head. She grabbed them and held them in place while he pounded her. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders so he could get closer to her and deeper. He normally enjoyed watching himself penetrate, but somehow that Santa skirt covering up the action made him even hotter. The new angle sent her eyes rolling back, and knowing he had her like a fish on a hook, he began to finger her sensitive bump as he fucked her.

This new assault proved too much and her eyes widened for only a moment as he felt her walls tighten around him, and her body quaked her orgasm rushed over her. Freddie slowed down enough so that she could catch her breath, before he leaned down to worship her breasts once again.

He didn't have long to enjoy her chest before she pulled him up by his hair and with a newly found fire, she whispered though her teeth, "My turn."

Turning over and pinning Freddie to the bed, Jade quickly took his member back inside her, and impaled herself on it slowly, pulling her own hair as she felt as if she would be split in two. After getting her bearings, she began to ride him, gyrating her hips so that he could hit every angle inside her, but with his size, he did a good enough job of that already.

Freddie tried to reach up to touch her chest as she rode him hard, but she swatted his hand away and gripped her own breasts as she began bouncing on him, her eyes remaining focused on his, and flashing a hungry smile at him every few moments, assuring him that she was having just as much fun as sexual pleasure. Freddie laughed as the Santa hat's ball kept falling over her face.

Besides some grunts, moans, and some other natural noises, the two remained mostly silent as they were together, until he finally broke the silence. "Not sure if I mentioned it, but I reeeally love this Christmas present."

She laughed a bit as she bit her bottom lip, "That reminds me… I think now is a pretty decent time to try out that gift of yours." Jade crawled off of him and leaned over the bed, grabbing the gift from its box, her hands running over it, still amazed that he would ever give her such a thing. "You know it's funny…"

"What is?" Freddie asked, sitting up.

"I had a dream the other night where you came here and introduced me to your twin brother. And the two of you ravaged me in, like, every way possible. Even some ways I never knew I wanted it. And some I thought were just impossible. And now I have this… and I kinda want to bring some of that dream to life."

Freddie was speechless as she crawled off the bed, removing all her clothes but the Santa hat, and kneeled on the floor, before sliding the item along her outer lips, playing with it until finally, after turning it on, she sat down on it, the fake member filling the same spot the real one had just occupied. A deep gasp escaped her mouth as she smiled over at him, and her eyes closed in pleasure. She wiggled her finger at him, motioning him to come to the very edge of the bed. He had barely gotten there when she reached and grabbed his throbbing member and pulled him the last inch so he sat on the edge.

With a wink and a quick bounce on the toy, Jade dove her mouth onto his cock, savoring the taste of her own juices mixed with his sweat. She took him deep in her throat before coming off and gasping for air before blowing him again. She bobbed her head up and down his member, sucking the life from him as she tried bouncing on the fake cock, her tits wigging with each move. Freddie applied pressure on her head, forcing it down a bit more, but when he felt her pull back, he let her up.

"Oh this is good," she said, bouncing and using her saliva to jerk him off a bit. "But I feel like something is missing. Can this thing stick to walls?"

Freddie looked at it a moment and nodded.

"Awesome," she said, getting off of it. She raced to her door and used the suction cup at the bottom to stick to a point on the door around her chest level. Jade bent over, shaking her ass a bit with a 'come hither' look on her face.

Freddie walked up behind her, running his hands down her front and kissing the back of her neck sensuously as his hands kneaded her breasts. His engorged member rested on the crack of her ass as he slid it up and down.

Jade bent over again and Freddie got the picture, pushing inside her pretty quickly and with a force that pushed her head forward onto the waiting toy. Her mouth widened on impact as the fake cock went deep in her mouth, savoring the sweet candy taste mixing with her own pussy juices, and just as she would pull off of it, Freddie would fuck her back onto it. His speed and force increased as her screams and moans were silenced by the toy, as she held onto the door for support. Freddie quickly grabbed her forearms and used them like reins as he fucked her so hard and fast that, as her orgasm overtook her and she screamed into the dildo, her eyes rolled back and for a moment she thought she might lose consciousness amongst the bliss.

Despite her natural aggressive personality, being so submissive was an enormous turn on for Jade, and the idea that she loved and trusted the person who was dominating her completely made her feel something that was beyond words. As his pace resumed and he announced he was getting close she wrestled from his hold and pulled away from him.

She quickly slid the piece down the door and turned around bending over so it would pierce her as she took his engorged member into her waiting mouth. What she couldn't get in her mouth she stroked, sucking lightly at his head. Jade removed his cock from her lips with a loud pop and looked up at him, and while she wanted to look him in the eye as she thrust herself back and forth slowly against the dildo, she had no intention of saying anything but the words just tumbled out at once.

"If I had one wish," she said stroking him from base to tip, "I would just want you to make me your personal fuck doll. Maybe that should be my Christmas gift to you- becoming your own personal fuck doll that you can treat like a bad girl, an angel, a whore, a princess, or just your personal cum dumpster- depending on how you feel that day. But at the end of the day, whatever you want me to be- I'm always just going to be yours, so you might want to start setting aside some time at least once a day for my pussy. So give me that hot load, Freddie. Cover my face and give me the white Christmas I need."

Her words proved too powerful for him and with a loud gasp, Freddie shot several thick ropes all over Jade's face and breasts. After the assault, she licked his member clean and managed to catch quite a bit of it in her mouth, rubbing the rest into her skin before licking her fingers and sliding off her new toy and collapsing onto the floor.

"Holy shit, Jade…" Freddie said catching his breath. "I don't think I've had a release like that. I feel like every ounce of energy just left my body."

"Well, you're going to have to channel your inner Superman because you turned my legs to fucking jelly. Carry me to my bed."

Freddie loved how quick she had turned from this vulnerable girl to barking orders at him, and he couldn't argue, picking Jade up and carrying her to the bed like they were a newlywed couple before setting her down in it. He even went a step further and pulled her sheets up over her body.

"Thank you, baby," she said, watching him collect his clothes. "You don't have to leave, Freddie. I was hoping you would spend the night in here. Maybe test your toy to see if it can go other places… unless you'd rather be the one to…"

Freddie turned to face her slowly, looking over the disheveled and clothing strewn room. He looked at her, and despite looking like she had just been in a war, her hair and makeup an absolute mess, he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in this moment and he wanted so desperately to climb into bed with her, but he felt a heaviness in his heart.

"Freddie? What's wrong?"

"Jade… did we just make a huge mistake?"

'What?!" she exclaimed sitting up, covering herself. "No! Why the fuck would you say something like that?!"

"Because look at us," he said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I did everything I could for the last few months to try and be ok, and resist getting into bed with girls until I worked out what I really want. What we just did wasn't fair to you."

"How the fuck was this not fucking fair to me? I, a full grown woman with a fucking mind of my own, just begged you to fuck me. It's not like you raped me or anything. I wanted it, and I know that you wanted it too. So stop being fucking pussy and just enjoy yourself for once. I swear, we can't ever just have a night where one of us doesn't pull this shit."

Freddie stared into Jade's eyes which were beginning to water and he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words.

"So that's it? You show up at my door and within two hours you showed up, gave me a dick mold, got me naked, fucked my brains out, and now you're going to walk out of here like it doesn't even matter? You know what, Freddie? Go fuck yourself."

"Jade-"

"No… I put myself out there. I had no business getting with you again after the hell that was our long distance relationship and yet here I am, completely at your mercy, and you act like I'm just some piece of ass you can love and leave? You can-"

"Can I finish my thought?" he said gruffly, silencing her.

"Fine, but then you need to get the fuck out."

Freddie took a deep breath, "Jade, I love you, and I'm sorry I kinda ruined this, but what I was trying to say is that we are going to end up in the exact same situation when I go home. I, and I think you too, just experienced some pure unbridled happiness and the moment it was over, the realism came crashing in, and I had no idea how I let this happen."

"'We' let this happen, Freddie. Look, it happened, and I don't regret a second of it. If you do, then you need to leave here right now. But I know you don't regret anything that just happened. I know exactly what you felt because I felt it too."

"Jade… I love you. Like, seriously. And maybe you're right, but I don't think I'm wrong to be concerned."

"Maybe… but can you keep your concerns to yourself if you want to keep me from killing you," she said, her smile creeping across her face. "Now let's go get a quick shower before I pass out."

Freddie helped her up and helped her to her shower. While she was getting the water ready, he excused himself to get some quick toiletries before joining her. He slipped quietly from her room and ran across the hall to grab a few things before heading back into Jade's bedroom to join her for a shower where they managed to get clean and then managed to get dirty again. After giving Jade yet another orgasm in the shower with his own oral assault, Freddie dried himself and Jade, who could barely stand, and carried her to the bed which he joined her in, their embrace lasting nearly the entire night.

However, had Freddie looked down the hallway as he snuck to his room, he would have seen a blonde girl in grey pajamas sneaking down to see him, and if he had looked on his way back to Jade's room, he would have seen Sam sitting in the hall with her head between her knees and sobbing.

* * *

**Well, the stage is being set for some serious angst and events which I hope you're just as excited about as I am. I had a couple requests to put Freddie and Jade back together, and so here we are. I won't make any promises on whether or not they will stay that way, but I think there are some twists that will surprise a number of you. As always, if you liked it, please review or PM me. If you hated it, you can do the same. Even if you've never done a review before, I always appreciate the feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I was hoping to have this out by Christmas Eve, but alas, between my editor being sick, and it taking way too long to write some parts of this. I hope everyone enjoys, and as always, I do not own any of the featured Nick show characters. Since this is the last chapter before things change a bit, I will admit that I'm a little nervous heading towards a branch off.**

* * *

Freddie woke up feeling utterly exhausted and sore. His mind raced back to the night before and what he and Jade had done, wondering if he was right that this was a mistake. But as he shifted in the bed, he realized that Jade was curled into him still asleep, but she had a faint smile on her face as she breathed softly into his chest. At some point in the night, they must have put clothes on as Freddie felt that he was wearing his boxers and she was wearing a camisole and some panties. He thought hard about staying in bed with her for the entire trip, but since things were so new here, he didn't want Sam and Carly and the gang to know that he spent his night here.

Freddie kissed Jade on the head softly and began slowly slipping out of her bed, grabbing his clothes up off the floor, dressing as he made his way out, trying to be as quiet as possible. Just as he managed to get out of the door, he heard her move, and quickly and silently shut the door behind him. He took a deep breath and walked across the hall to his room, still thinking about what it meant to be with Jade again last night. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that, as he slipped into his own room, he didn't notice that he was not alone.

"Long night?"

Freddie nearly jumped as he spun around to see Sam laying on his bed, wearing a gray sweatshirt and some pajama pants.

"Umm… yeah, I guess," he said nervously.

Sam sat up in the bed and stared daggers at him. "I know where you were and what, or who I guess, you did last night-"

"Sam, can we not do this?" he said, interrupting her. "Look, I didn't plan what happened with Jade and me last night. It just sorta happened and I'm still processing it, so if that's all you have to say, then spare me please."

Sam wasn't expecting this response at all and was taken aback immediately. "Well… I wanted to see you last night and I saw you, and I was hurt."

Freddie looked over at her slowly before saying, "And what did you want to see me about?"

Sam stood up and faced him, and without a word, removed her sweatshirt, revealing a really nice piece of blue lingerie that hugged her curves. "This is why. I realized in the camper last night that I don't want to fight with you or have things be awkward. I love you and I need to be with you, regardless of the reasons we shouldn't, and I…" As the light hit her face, Freddie could see that she had clearly done some heavy crying as her eyes were once again welling up with tears. "I guess I was just too late."

"Sam… I don't really know what to say. I do love you… but ever since Halloween, things have been crazy awkward and I thought you were ashamed of being with me after we broke up, and that's why you took off the next morning. I personally wanted to see how things could work, but I guess I couldn't find the words either. But-"

"But you have no problem fucking the vampire skank in there?" she said throwing her sweater back on. "You'll just fuck anything that bats an eye won't you?"

"Sam… I told you I don't want to talk about her or last night. You want to talk about you and me, that's fine, but I got enough on my mind with Jade." Freddie jumped for a moment as he felt a vibration in his pocket.

"Let's just do a roll call of all the girls you have fucked just for being around- Me first, of course, not that it seems to matter to you. Obviously, Jade, and honestly, over the summer it was fine, but whatever. Add Carly to that, who went from good girl virgin to sex fiend, to a lesbian, and now she's all wrapped up in fairy tale crap. I haven't figured out a way to blame you for that yet, but I'm pretty sure you're connected. My gay sister is another one. Oh, we can't forget that little redhead friend of Jade's who is also pretty gay. Face it, Freddie, whenever you are in the same room as a girl, you're likely to screw them. And even with all that, I'm still crazy about you."

"You're right…"

"Fuckin' A, I'm right, Benson."

"Look, I made a mistake with you. And her honestly. I know you dumped me because you thought I was better off leaving you behind and you were wrong but I went along with it. I broke up with her because I wasn't sure who I should be with. I'm still not. I mean, think about it, every minute of every day we choose. Who we are. Who we forgive. Who we defend and protect. To choose a side or to walk the line. To play the middle. To straddle the fence between what is and what should be. That's what I was doing, Sam. Trying to find the delicate balance of interests that can never exist. Choosing by not choosing. Defending a center which cannot hold. So here we are. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you just as easily as spending it with her."

"That still doesn't answer why you would feel that way and then crawl into bed with her."

"I know. Thus the reason I'm feeling the way I am. I have everything I could want with Jade, but I can't enjoy it because I'm thinking about you. And same applies when we had our night together, I thought about Jade afterwards."

"Well, I will make this easy, Fredward. You can-"

"Sam, I don't really want your blessing on this, it won't change anything, no matter how much freedom I'm allowed, my compass is still going to point to both of you."

"You didn't let me finish…" she said, her teeth beginning to grit. "I was going to say that you can go fuck yourself, you self righteous asshole. You clearly made a choice so you can live with it. I'm done."

Freddie was a bit stunned as Sam walked out, shutting his bedroom door loudly. Freddie took a deep sigh as he sat on his bed and checked his phone to see a text from Jade.

-Where the fuck are you? Sneaking out was pretty shitty.

Well, this can't get much worse, he thought looking at the flashing clock on the bedside table.

"JUST SO EVERYONE IS AWARE, FREDDIE AND JADE FUCKED LAST NIGHT!"

"Yeah…that would do it," he said to no one in particular.

* * *

Needless to say that breakfast was awkward for all those involved. Freddie and Jade's secret romance was now out in the open and they couldn't help but feel a lot of shame, regret, and anger towards Sam Puckett. Sam was already over the two of them apparently and was now upset that there was no bacon in the house and they were all just eating fruit and toast.

Spencer tried to be as adult as possible, making sure not to mention it, but Freddie could feel his eyes on him every so often. After they finished, Spencer headed off to his room for a few moments before coming back down, dressed to go out.

"I gotta go drop my sculpture off at the museum or else it won't get judged for that art contest next week." He thought one of them would want to get out of the house and come with him, given all the tension, but no one volunteered. He kissed Carly on the head, snapping her out of her stupor as she read at the table, before heading out the door.

Gibby kept looking over at Freddie and then back over at Jade, giving them both weird looks, but switching to congratulatory winking and giving thumbs up whenever he was just looking at Freddie.

Jade went to go do the dishes and Freddie offered to help her, but she just shot him an angry look before shaking her head and encouraging the four teens to hang out in the den to watch some tv.

Carly stayed at the table reading on her Pear-reader while Gibby helped Jade with the dishes. Sam flopped down on the sofa and flipped through the channels while Freddie just looked over at her. When he would look at her too long, she'd flip him off and his attention would return to whatever was on as she channel surfed.

The awkward tension was so thick, a knife could cut through it. Finally, Jade exited the kitchen with Gibby and sat down next to Freddie, not making eye contact, but reaching to hold his hand tightly. She might have been trying to send some sort of Morse code the way she was gripping his hand on and off, but Freddie didn't follow the message.

For several minutes, all of them sat in utter silence, the only sound coming from Jade's big television. Jade's phone started buzzing, interrupting the silence and she quickly checked it and announced that a bunch of people were meeting for lunch in a bit and they should come too. Everyone seemed fine with the idea, and one by one they all disappeared up to their bedrooms to prepare for going out and grabbing showers until finally Freddie and Jade were alone.

"I'm really sorry about Sam."

"I'm less mad at you about that than I am the fact that you left me this morning. I went to sleep thinking I wouldn't be waking up alone this morning, so I was hurt. Why did you leave?"

Freddie sighed deeply, "I just didn't want people to get the wrong idea if we came out together. It was dumb, I know."

"It's whatever, Freddie," she said as her eyes were glued to the tv. "I love you but you've got some really serious shit going on especially with her. I think you should work things out with her, but I know you won't and she won't listen so I'm going to do something stupid and stick with you."

Freddie smiled at her, and leaned in and turned her head slightly to kiss her. It was soft and simple at first, but it quickly turned deep and sensual. Jade backed from his face slowly, her face unable to hide a grin.

"Yeah… now I'm going to do something incredibly stupid," Jade said standing up, "so I'm going to need you to follow me upstairs and fuck me in the shower."

"I-"

"I wasn't asking you," she said, grabbing the front of his pants with a wicked grin. Freddie followed right behind her, thinking to himself this was probably not a good idea, but who was he to argue with her?

* * *

Thank God for GPS, Spencer thought as he drove the bulky camper through the streets of LA looking for the museum. He even got some really nasty looks from some people for driving such a gas guzzler. He tried not to worry too much about it, since he wouldn't be here long and it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He pulled the camper into a pretty tight spot and ran around to the back to unload his sculpture.

Spencer was pretty proud of his artwork this time. It looked like a DNA helix, but with trash and stuffed animals for all the pieces. Back in Seattle, someone had offered to buy it for 10 grand and he almost said yes, but then the contest came up, and he couldn't help but want to enter it. It was a bit heavy though so he was glad he brought it with a wagon.

He was met at the side door but a middle aged man who was essentially bald, but he had a weird horseshoe shape to the hair on the back of his head. He wore tiny librarian glasses on the end of his nose and was short. His nametag said Asst. Director Stevens, and Spencer reached his hand out to shake the stranger's hand. Stevens looked at Spencer's hand shook his head.

"Sorry, mate. I don't shake."

"Wow, you're Australian!" Spencer shouted before he even realized it.

"New Zealander actually, but I wouldn't expect you to just know that. So you are…"

"Spencer. Spencer Shay. I'm here for the sculpture contest," he said pointing to his design.

"Uh… huh," Stevens said, giving Spencer an incredulous look before reaching into his pocket and reading a list of names. "Look at that… you actually are on the list, Mr. Shay. I'm Arthur Stevens the co-director of this museum. Follow me."

Spencer followed the small man into the museum, dragging his little red wagon right behind him. They went down a long corridor and then turned a sharp corner which almost made Spencer drop is sculpture but he saved it at the last minute. Finally, they reached a showroom filled with everyone else's artwork. My competition is insane, he thought.

"If you will drop your piece off over on the left wall, we will head up to the office and get all your paperwork taken care of."

Spencer did as he was told, and set it up, taking his wagon with him under his arm like it was a skateboard. He followed Stevens up a flight of stairs, and then another flight of stairs, and then another flight until finally they reached his office.

Paperwork was a breeze for Spencer as he rapidly ran through the papers, and was surprised to see that there were going to runner up prizes. Second place wouldn't get the prize money but would still get to take the around the world trip. Third and fourth place just had a $5000 and $1000 dollar prize respectively. Spencer was on his way out of the door when Stevens stopped him.

"Mr. Shay, as a gift for being a part of our event, here is a pass to our museum. It's good for five visits."

"Or one visit for myself and four friends?" Spencer asked, smiling.

Stevens stared at him, completely deadpan, before just saying, "Yes, Mr. Shay… though the idea that you have four friends would surprise me greatly."

Spencer was unsure how to respond to that and just backed out of the office slowly. He ran down the stairs and put the wagon back in the camper. He had every intention of driving back to the West mansion, but the awkwardness from breakfast really got under his skin so he decided to stick around and check out the museum.

It was a huge museum with three floors of exhibits, all of which were filled with art. He felt like he had walked through a mile of sculptures, which led to an even longer path of photographs, mostly black and white. Eventually, Spencer reached the third floor which was full of paintings of all shapes and sizes, showing every art form imaginable. Spencer took his time with these, really taking in the artistic vision being presented.

He was staring at a picture of a pond when a woman walked up beside him, and also stared at the painting. Spencer tried not to look too much at her, but he certainly found her attractive, but he couldn't figure out why. She looked a little younger than him and was a bit shorter than him, with long dark brown hair and glasses. She was wearing a long brown sweater with a tshirt and tight black pants. The two stood there for a few minutes, both not wanting to be the first to walk away, until finally she broke the silence.

"So, how about this painting? Crazy, right?"

"Yeah… it is certainly… something." He was clearly desperate to find the words to make him sound smart. "I like the colors, and the way the water looks really…. You know, watery."

"I think it's the artist's best work, for sure, and the expression it certainly screams about the fragility of youth and nature."

"Ok… I gotta be honest. I don't know anything about any of that… I'm just a guy who likes paintings."

"Seriously? Thank fucking god…" she laughed. "I was seriously thinking you might know I was full of shit. It's a pretty picture though, for sure."

The two shared a laugh and walked to the next picture, and after another short stint of silence, he offered his hand out.

"I'm Spencer, by the way. Spencer Shay."

"Amy. Rivers," she said softly. "But I think I actually know you from somewhere."

"I doubt it… I have only been in LA for like a day. But you do seem a bit familiar as well."

"Huh… I swear I've seen you on tv or something. Weird." She stared at him for a couple minutes, her eyes framed by thick rimmed glasses that looked really nerdy, but she looked impossibly cute.

They walked by a couple more paintings before Spencer took a second to check out her ass. He immediately regretted it as she caught him, but gave him a sly smile.

So, Spencer, what brings you to Los Angeles?"

"Two things actually. One, my little sister and her friends wanted to visit some friends who live in LA, but the main reason I'm here is the sculptor's contest."

"No, shit? Me too!" she said, a bit too loudly. "I dropped off my submission this morning, and then I just decided to hang out here. Now, I'm kinda glad I did."

Spencer gave her a smile. "Me, too actually. I was just-" He lost his train of thought as his phone went off in his pocket. It was a text from Carly letting him know where they were eating lunch. "Sorry, text from my sister. They are getting lunch at some outdoor café downtown. Wanted to see if I wanted to meet them."

"I think I know the place actually," Amy said, looking at her own phone. "It's an okay place, I guess… if you want lunch, you should come with me. I think I know just the place. Sushi joint called Nozu."

Spencer was unsure about this girl. She had gone from a complete stranger to wanting to have lunch with him way too quickly. And yet, there was something really familiar about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Sure, Amy… sounds great."

"Awesome… I'll drive."

"I could just follow-"

"Not a chance Spencer, you couldn't keep up with me in this…" she stopped short and stared at Spencer for what seemed like minutes, but was really seconds as she shouted, "Oh, shit… are you one of the people from iCarly?"

"Ummm… kinda, I just help my sister out every so often. I didn't realize people actually watched it in this area."

"Are you kidding?! I love that show. I found it while I was in college and just became a huge fan. I know its corny and dorky and no 25 year old has any business watching that stuff but seriously… this is really cool. I've met celebrities but this feels like a really rare opportunity. That seals it… I'm driving to and buying lunch."

Spencer had seen some pretty crazy fangirls of the show, but he never expected a situation like this, with a girl who looked like this. "You don't need to do that Amy… I can get my own lunch. I'm not some celebrity, I'm just a guy from Seattle who has a really smart and talented sister with some good friends."

"You make it sound like you're nothing. Clearly you're an artist if you were invited to submit to this place."

"You're one to talk, Amy. You have something here too. We're competing against each other, you know."

"Yeah, but the art thing is just kind of a side project. I have a… job, and my social life keeps me busy. I worked on my sculpture off and on for like 3 years."

"Pretty sure you just proved my point…"

The two shared a couple laughs as they headed toward the stairs and to her car. Somehow, Spencer wasn't surprised that she drove a VW Beetle, but was pleasantly surprised to see that it was full of weird knock knacks from a bunch of shows and movies, most of which he knew about but had never seen.

"Sorry about the mess… I am a real slob," she said, throwing a pile of stuff from the passenger seat into the back.

"It's all good. The only reason my vehicle's clean is because it belongs to a buddy of mine." As he sat down, he saw a weird picture for half a second, but shook the idea out of his head as he buckled in, looking over at her.

Amy swapped her glasses for sunglasses and pulled out of the museum lot and into the city traffic, driving erratically through the thick LA traffic

* * *

When Jade had called it an outdoor café, what she really meant was that it was a glorified coffee shop with most of the seating outdoors. Freddie didn't want to be a snob and mention that Seattle was the real place to get coffee, but he shrugged it off since Jade liked to think she knew best, and when she was happy, she let him have sex with her. Which was nice.

Jade and the iCarly gang arrived last to the hangout, and raced to the big table where they saw the whole gang from Hollywood Arts and the camp, plus Andre and this buff new guy.

"About time you got here, West…" Tori said, punctuating her name hard and giving her a smile as if she was being insulting, but it just wasn't in Tori's skillset to be mean.

"Oh, Ah'm little Miss Tori Vey-gah, and Ah'm just the most punctual thang," Jade said mocking Tori in her signature voice. The two girls exchanged a glance as Freddie and Sam took seats at the table, with Gibby and Carly between them for obvious reasons. Jade sat next to Freddie, next to Tori who was sitting close to Nate, who had his arm draped over her. Trina sat next to her sister's boyfriend, with Robbie and Andre sitting on her other side, with Beck and Cat rounding the circle next to Sam. Everyone shared their hello's while a barista came by and took their order of baked goods and flavored coffees.

Seeing that he was clearly the new guy, Freddie tried to hit up Nate to get to know him, but Nate was a bit intimidating. And for some reason, Freddie's brain was screaming not to make any "you're the boyfriend of my girlfriend's girlfriend" jokes, even though he had no idea how to even make that joke. Finally, he just settled on, "How's it going, man?"

"Eh, it's alright, I s'pose. You?"

"Yeah, going alright on my end, all things considered. So, you're kinda new to LA, right?"

"I reckon so. My dad took me to Hollywood and some feature lots a couple times before we finally moved here."

Freddie took a sip of his coffee. "Mmm… not bad," he said to no one in particular before kissing the back of Jade's head as she was in the middle of a conversation with Tori. "You were right about this place, babe."

"Of course I was," she said, not even turning.

"Yep," Nate chimed in, "damn fine cup of coffee."

"So what does your dad do?"

"He's Jeremiah Shepherd. He's a producer of a bunch of movies and I think he wants to direct sometime next year. Being a dad though is probably 7th or 8th on the job list though."

"That sucks, dude."

"Yeah… I guess, but it's all good. Got the girl of my dreams so I can't really complain," Nate said, squeezing Tori for a second, but the Latina teen was unfazed from her conversation with Jade. "Women, amirite?" he said, offering his fist out for a bump, which Freddie cautiously obliged, earning both guys a mild punch from their girlfriends.

On the other side of the table, Sam was sitting and drinking in silence, trying not to look at Freddie, and she couldn't really look the other way too much without seeing Beck. When she first saw him, she had a bit of a 'holy shit' moment, seeing that he did not look well, and his eyes seemed a bit sunken like he hadn't slept in days. If what she heard about him from a couple months ago was still true, he might be on drugs again.

Beck did feel a twinge of annoyance as he knew Sam was looking at him, but he had no intention of acknowledging her. Part of him felt some regret for how things went with him and Sam at that camp, but that was the past and Sam acted like a child. Besides, it freed him up to go after Tori, who he had been wanting for a while anyway. But now the thought of her sent searing rage into his eyes. Not Tori herself, but whenever he thought of her, he remembered how Jade convinced her to dump him and how that scavenger redneck Nate had stole his girl from him. They had been together since almost the moment she dumped Beck, and he knew that she didn't care for Nate the same way he cared for her. And the day that was realized would be a great day for Beck Oliver.

Carly was trying to shrug off the awkwardness of seeing Cat again as well. The redhead was nice, for sure and she was a lot of fun, but right now Carly was looking for something wholly different. Cat kept trying to get her attention to make eyes, but Carly kept trying to shake her off. She felt like a bitch doing it, but Cat was never one for subtlety and in front of all these people, she couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed that Cat might out her, especially since she was reconsidering her whole 'into girls' thing.

Cat was incredibly sad that Carly seemed to be ignoring her, and didn't understand why she was being mean. She felt little tears welling up, and she tried to fight them, understanding how easily she slips into being overemotional. She thought about talking to Beck, but he had his angry face on, so she figured he wouldn't want to talk to her. The petite redhead scanned the table, and everyone seemed busy in their own conversations. The only person who seemed to be paying attention to her was Robbie, but she really didn't feel comfortable around him and he was also treated her different since she didn't share his feelings. Cat just resigned herself to sitting in silence while she looked around, wishing everyone would just get along. It was a beautiful day despite being a bit chilly, and she daydreamed about spending it with her friends on an island beach somewhere.

Robbie and Trina were actually becoming good friends now. While Robbie had let what happened with them go, the idea of dating her again was pretty foregone. Trina, on the other hand actually still had feelings for the skinny nerd, but did what she could to hide that fact. Robbie was still heavily enamored with Cat, but given her sexual preferences, he really didn't stand a chance with her so he had just retired to the idea that he would be single forever. Luckily, Andre, Nate, Freddie, and Beck, when he would actually put a word in, were there to talk to when Trina decided to finally give him some space.

The 12 teens had mini sandwiches and drinks, sitting at the table for over an hour before Carly realized her brother still hadn't shown up. She was just about to call Spencer when she saw that he had already texted her.

-Off 2 lunch with this cute girl I met. Will call later when I'm heading back. Love ya, kiddo.

Spencer is already going on dates with girls, Carly thought; we haven't even been here 24 hours. She quickly replied and got back to gabbing with all the other kids, everyone tossing out their rants, raves, and personal ideas about iCarly. Personally, she couldn't wait until she could just end the show and take a lot of the fame and pressure off and end stuff like this.

As lunch ended, Jade reminded everyone about the Christmas party at her house the next night. After that, one by one, they went their separate ways until finally there was no one left but Tori and Nate.

He held her close and once everyone was completely gone, he kissed her on her head and she fully kissed him back softly. Tori was always really particular about PDA, but little stuff like this didn't get to her.

Nate was a great guy to Tori, and he was always nice, supportive, and he was very handsome. For all intents and purposes, Tori should have been all over him. Her last few boyfriends had been pretty scummy and most were more focused on other stuff than her, especially Beck. But Nate was nothing like that, and while it was comforting to know that he was different and she felt safe with him, she still had this feeling that something just wasn't right with them.

Unlike Beck, Nate didn't actually push her to have sex, which was really surprising for a teenage guy. They had done a lot of making out in the two months they had been together, and he had gone down on her, but they had yet to cross the line completely. She wondered if that was a sign of something, or perhaps he was a virgin and didn't want to take that step. But if he was as in love with her as he said he was, he should want to take the relationship to the next level, right?

Despite all her doubts, she really did like Nate and she enjoyed being in a relationship with someone so caring and nice and sweet, and just different. She pushed her face into his chest, his warm pecs being the perfect home for her chilled face.

"I love you."

His words threw Tori off so much that she nearly fell out of her seat. She knew it, but this was the first time he had just outright said it. "I… love you too, Nathan."

"Do you really?" he said, looking into her eyes, searching for the answer he desperately needed.

"I… I think so. I mean… I guess I was just responding and I didn't know what else to say, but I do love you and I really like being with you."

Despite her positivity, Nate felt his heart sink. She was just appeasing him at this point and that was the last thing he wanted. "Well, that's ok. But don't say something you don't mean, Tori. If you don't felt that way about it, it's ok. Not the end of the world. But please don't lie to me."

"You're right," she said, putting her head to his chest again. "I'm sorry. I just panicked."

"S'all good, pretty lady," he said, hugging her tight and putting his confident and playful face on. "Now, why don't we get you someplace warm?"

Tori just nodded as they stood up and walked to his truck, hand in hand. After jumping into the cab, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go to your place, babe. I really don't want to go home and see what Trina's done with the Christmas decorations."

"Sure thing, babe," Nate said, smiling through his heartache, but looking forward to the alone time they would be having.

* * *

Halfway across town, Spencer and Amy wrapped up their sushi lunch and she somehow convinced him to come back to her flat. He was surprised at how good the sushi joint was, but there were a ton of people there so it felt a little cramped. There was something strange about this girl, and yet also very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. But he liked her, and that was certainly something.

To say that her apartment was different would be a huge understatement, but it seemed oddly fitting for her. The place was an absolute mess, but what caught Spencer's eyes more than anything was that it was like nerd heaven. The walls were adorned with all sorts of Doctor Who, Star Wars, and Lord of the Rings paraphernalia. Action figures and busts of characters were on shelves, and perhaps weirdest of all, there were sexy pictures of her on the walls.

"Nice place you got here, Amy."

"You're so full of shit. This place is a dump, Spencer. Don't lie."

She cleared off space on the couch for them and Spencer sat down while Amy did a few things around the apartment.

"I'm not lying," he said. "You have some really cool stuff here. I never imagined you would be into all this stuff."

"Well, it's not a great opening line. Can you imagine if I had said, 'Hey, I'm Amy. How would you like to see my scale model of the Millennium Falcon above my bed?'"

"I actually might have said yes to that, given the implication."

The two shared a laugh while she raced around the apartment doing several things that Spencer honestly wasn't sure of. As he waited, he grabbed his phone and started going through it, and saw a text from Carly that they had a good lunch and were hanging back at Jade's now. Spencer started scrolling through his pictures on the phone until he hit one of Carly and him when she first came to live with him. He was amazed by how much she had grown, and like a tidal wave, the guilt he had over the repercussion of possibly winning this contest ran over him. He felt sad, and worried that he was making a huge mistake either way he went.

Amy finally slowed down and brought Spencer a beer before sitting down nest to him. He was so unfocused that he didn't even notice that she had changed into sundress and sweater combo.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah… sorry. Just kinda out of it."

"Any particular reason?" she asked, twisting the cap off her beer and taking a sip.

"Eh… nothing huge. I know I'm probably not going to win this whole contest thing, but," Spencer said morosely taking a drink, "I am worried that if I do and I take this trip then Carly will be all by herself and I just don't feel right leaving her behind."

"Wow, seriously? Isn't she like 18 by now or something?"

"Yeah, she is… but I've always been there for her, and she's all I have and I know I will hate myself for either choice." Spencer took a deep sigh and finished off the bottle of beer. " I just feel kinda down."

"Maybe I can give you a pick-me-up. What is it that you really want right now?" Amy asked setting her finished beer on the side table.

"I wish I knew."

"Well… do you want a 'pick-me-up' or do you want to pick me up?" Amy leaned in close to Spencer, taking her glasses off.

Spencer met her just short of his face and kissed her passionately. It was weird for him to just straight up kiss a girl like this, but there was something undeniably sexy about her right now.

"I think I made the right choice," he said, smiling at her.

"Goddamn right you did," Amy said, before ripping her sweater off and pressing her lips tightly against Spencer's. Their hands were rapidly searching each other's bodies and Spencer was pleasantly surprised that, despite her baggy clothes, Amy was thin, but she seemed to have some really nice breasts. He knew she did, given the amount of cleavage her sundress was showing moments before, but after feeling that she was bra-less, he could feel her curves.

The two kissed softly as his thumbs ran across her nipples, which were hardening quickly just as much due to excitement as the cold. His tongue snaked into her mouth as her's slipped into his mouth massaging his own tongue. She reached down and pulled his shirt off in a flash, as she ran her fingers over his abs.

Eventually, Spencer found the nerve to take it the next step and slipped the straps off her shoulders and pulled the dress down just enough to expose her pert breasts. They were clearly D cups and unlike Kenzie's, they were 100% real. He immediately lowered his mouth to her chest, sucking softly and running his tongue over her sensitive peaks. He then swapped to the other one to do the same as his thumb and forefinger played with the now neglected nipple.

Amy threw her head back for a moment and looked down at him worshipping her chest before pushing his head further onto her rack.

"Harder, Spencer. Suck my tits harder!" she said through gritted teeth.

Spencer did as he was told, gripping her tighter and sucking harder on her body's sensitive places. He pulled away for a second and she brought her hand up, lifting her breast so that the nipple was right at her mouth, and licked it sensuously. Spencer then kissed her through the breast so both their tongues danced along the sensitive peaks.

After the kiss, Spencer wasted no time dropping to his knees in front of her as she sat on the couch. He lifted her slightly and slipped his fingers inside her dress and into the lining of her panties, pulling them down a bit and then grabbing them with his teeth and finishing the removal slowly before diving his head back under her dress.

He kissed her inner thighs softly before he felt her hand on his hand through the dress, pushing his face into her core. Spencer got the message and dove his long tongue inside her, licking along her walls and running his sponge-y tongue all over her most sensitive of areas. His hands wandered up her body and began kneading her breasts.

Amy's eyes rolled back a bit as she helped one of his hands touch her breasts, and held his head in place with the other hand, praying that his oral assault lasted just a little bit longer so she could come. She hadn't had someone besides herself, make her cum in so long, but if this guy kept it up, that was about to change. Her mouth opened involuntarily, throwing out moans and high pitched noises she didn't even know she could make.

Her moans caused Spencer to increase his action, pulling back a bit so he could pull her hood and lips apart until her clit was exposed. He softly licked it and nibbled at it while his fingers toyed with her out lips, teasing the idea of penetration. Finally his middle and ring finger were thrust inside her, causing her to hunch over unexpectedly. This sudden feeling was the last straw she needed, and with a high pitched scream and a bit of convulsing, she came. Hard.

"Holy fuck!" she exclaimed, taking deep breaths to restore herself. Without another word, she grabbed Spencer by his hair and pulled him up to face her, still heaving for breath. Once he was standing again, she threw him onto the couch to sit and removed her dress completely. She dropped to her knees hungrily and tore off his belt and opened his jeans, and growled as his boxers became her new obstacle. She pulled those and the jeans to his ankles before admiring what she was about to experience. "Oh god… this… this cock is what I've been waiting for."

Before Spencer could thank her or say something awkward, she impaled her face onto his member, instantly getting almost half of it in one move. She let the 4 inches simmer in her mouth and throat, savoring his meat's taste before pulling out and taking a breath, smiling. She used her saliva to stroke him a bit before licking the head like a lollipop.

Amy began bobbing her head up and down on Spencer's cock, using her free hands to stroke his base and his balls. Eventually, both hands drifted to her own body, to rub her breasts and to rub her clit as her head and neck did all the work necessary. She knew she was doing a good job when he emitted some grunts and put his hands on her head. She made some noises of her own, her masturbation causing some moans which sent some vibrations into his member.

"Amy, I'm like really close."

Before he could even finish the sentence, she had pulled off of him and slaps his dick, giving Spencer this animalistic look that intimidated him. She reached into the wallet of his pants and thumbed through until she found a foil square. She tore it open with her teeth and used her hands to pull the condom onto him completely. Having a few seconds free from her mouth and his stamina had returned. Amy pushed him back onto the cough so he was laying down before climbing on top of him and slowly lowering herself onto his waiting cock. Inch by inch, she took all of him inside her until he bottomed out inside of her, and she was filled. She even touched her stomach to see if she could feel his flesh spear inside her.

Once she became accustomed to him, she began gyrating slowly, getting completely acclimated before she unleashed the furious fucking she wanted to give him since she saw him at the museum. Spencer leaned up and kissed her breasts and she grabbed his hand putting his fingers inside her mouth. She could taste herself on him and that made her so hot she could hardly stand it.

Suddenly, she threw his hand away from her face and pushed him to lay completely flat, and began to impale herself over and over with his rod, each time, getting harder and faster. Her body bounced like not tomorrow and her breasts went all over the place. Her hands tried to hold them in place but eventually she gave up and put her hands on his chest scratching him with her nails as she fucked herself into some kind of sex oblivion. She'd never felt anything like this before and a flash of white became all she could see for several seconds as a mind altering orgasm took hold.

She collapsed onto him and kissed him softly as her inner walls were still tightening around his member. She licked his ear and whispered, "Shit, baby… I'm not done but I'm tired of doing all the work. Get up, bend me over, and fuck me… And don't you dare stop until I tell you to."

Spencer got up onto his knees on the couch quickly, pushing her face down onto a stack of freshly folded laundry on the other side of the couch. He ran his member all along her entrance.

"Stop fucking teasing and fuck me!" she screamed, throwing Spencer off so much that he just pushed completely inside of her in one swift move, sending her face into the clothes, muffling her scream. Gripping her hips tightly, he moved in and out of her, so swiftly that his ball were slapping against her entrance. He pace and fury increased and she was so exhausted that she felt her body just giving in to him completely. As his hands moved from her hips to her hair, he pulled on thick handfuls of hair like they were reins as he pounded her harder and more intensely. He watched her breasts hanging and swaying with his thrusts, and freed one of his hands to reach and slap her ass, quickly leaving a red hand-shaped mark.

A loud whine combined with her vaginal muscles squeezing him alerted him that she had come once again. This was quickly followed by a loud exclamation as she pulled from him and sank to her knees.

"Get that rubber shit off and hit me with that hot cum you've been holding onto. I need your cum to paint my face and tits! Become Jackson Pollack and treat me like your fucking painting."

The words were all Spencer needed to hear as he pulled out and ripped the condom off, and only had to stroke himself a few times before his own overwhelming orgasm hit him and he fired rope and rope of white, painting her tan skin with his seed. Once he could see straight again, he looked down at his lover, her hair, eyes, lips, neck, and heaving breasts covered in his cum. He never even realized he had that much in him and she seemed just as surprised.

"Sorry," was all he could manage.

"What the fuck are you apologizing for?" she asked, tasting his cum, and after realizing it had a nice citrus flavor, began licking more and more of him from her body. 'That was hands down, the best fucking sex of my life, and believe me, that's saying something."

She went from the living room to the bathroom in a hurry, the sound of a shower cranking up. As she walked back into the living room, washing her face with a washcloth, she stared at him, as if to ask "What are you doing?" and her words mirrored that.

"Do I have to spell shit out? Get your cute ass in the shower, Spencer. You're going to clean up your mess. And if you're really good, I won't let you have any tools."

* * *

The Christmas party arrived sooner than anyone was prepared, and even with a whole day and a half and a few extra hands helping her, Jade got her house guest ready with just a couple hours before people started showing up. Though to be fair, Jade did spend a lot more time with Freddie than she had originally anticipated. Their renewed love affair was like a hurricane of corny jokes, deeply meaningful conversation, and mind blowing wall to wall sex. Between his arrival and the party, Freddie and Jade had had sex 5 times. And that's not even counting when she jerked him off under the kitchen table during dinner one night. They just couldn't keep their hands off of each other and this fact did not go unnoticed by anyone, least of all Sam.

Sam was in a real quandary. She felt trapped inside Jade's house, having to look at the love of her life be with someone else. But on the other hand, she wanted to stay close and keep an eye on them, some insane fear that they might get married while she wasn't looking. She didn't know anyone in LA besides Beck, and she definitely didn't want to talk to him. But unless something interesting happened at this party and she found some male to spend time with, she felt like she might just crawl begging to Freddie. Or worse, Gibby. And the weird thing was that she didn't even want sex. She just wanted some guy, preferably Freddie, to tell her how pretty she was and that she was wanted. He could do whatever with her, just so long as he made her feel special.

Spencer had only been in LA for three days, but he might already have a girlfriend. Well, she certainly felt like a girlfriend, at least. They had had sex together twice that first day they met, and she wanted him to spend the night and he had to decline. He did however, after some of her insistence, join Amy for a brunch at her place, where much of the food ended up uneaten as they became distracted and Spencer finally got to see her bedroom. There was something very off about her though, and after seeing more of the nerd memorabilia and her suggestive posters of herself, Spencer was wondering if Amy was crazy.

The guests started appearing around 8:30, with Robbie being the first unsurprisingly. The boy may have been Jewish, but he certainly wasn't the type to miss a Christmas party or be in the Christmas spirit. He went right to work trying to help Jade, Freddie, Carly, and Gibby set everything up with the food. Robbie did have a bit of a crush on Carly, but he was more interested in Cat. He considered trying to hit on Carly at the party if the chance arose, since he was so close to just giving up on Cat.

Andre arrived next, with Beck in tow. Their ebony and ivory friendship seemed extremely odd, and not because of skin color, but because of their attitudes. Andre was always very happy and positive and he was extremely creative. Beck, on the other hand, was extremely dour and cold, never really looking happy or friendly. Beck knew the house better than most of them, and instantly took a seat on the couch while Andre started setting up his music system to play some Christmas music infused with some rock, rap, and even some country at the behest of Nate.

Sinjin and Berf showed up next and were able to get 5 steps into Jade's house before Jade chased them off with a broom like they were rodents. She remained on the lookout for the two of them for the rest of the night.

Tori, Trina, and Nate all came together, but they couldn't look any more different in their appearances. Nate had his usual western look going, boots, jeans, flannel shirt with a suede duster, this time topped with a cowboy hat. Tori was wearing her Christmas outfit from last year, when she, Jade, and Cat had saved Andre from getting a bad grade by performing his song. And Trina looked like a housewife from the 50's, her hair in a bun, wearing a purple blouse and a skirt. The trio looked odd together, but Trina broke off after taking a few steps inside. As Nate passed the kitchen, he handed a case of beer, as if by magic, from inside his coat and into Freddie's hands.

Finally, Cat arrived with their teacher Sikowitz, who definitely seemed out of place amongst all these young people, but he certainly brought some life to the party. Cat on the other hand, felt really odd at the party, amongst people she felt like she barely knew, people she knew way too well, and some people that knew way too much about her. She was bundled up with all sorts of heavy coats, but as soon as she got to the living room, she took them off and was left in a nice little cocktail dress. Needless to say, it did nothing for the guys, Robbie especially, to stop staring at her. Sikowitz carried with him this huge box, that wasn't wrapped so it didn't seem to be a gift, but he was being very careful with it.

With all the guests now in attendance, the party was underway, the music was pumping and so was the alcohol. There were also some little snack foods for people to nibble on as they socialized and partied. Jade and Freddie stayed pretty close together, as did Tori and Nate, while the single participants mingled and talked.

Sam sat down on the couch next to Beck and started to say something, but quickly shrugged the urge off. He did notice however and was going to say something to her, but all he really could manage was "Sorry."

"It's cool," she replied, just as coldly before taking a swig of beer at the same time he did, leading to a funny visual for those who were watching them. And that was the longest conversation either of them had with anyone the whole night.

Eventually, Jade and Tori went off together for some nose powdering time, which Freddie liked to imagine had a lot less to do with noses and powdering than they let on, but he was wrong. With his freedom, he walked outside and found Nate sitting on the stoop, drinking his beer while watching the party through a window, Gibby right beside him.

"Hey man, you ok?" Freddie asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing good. Just getting some fresh air," Nate said sipping his beer. "Well, as fresh as air can be in this insane town."

"I like LA," Gibby said, chiming in. "Lots of people."

"Well spoken, Gib."

"Thanks, Freddie. So, Nate… what's with the cowboy getup?"

"I got here on time so I got to be the cowboy guy," he said, implying that there was a joke there. When he realized no one got it, he quickly turned serious. "This is my normal look. Well, minus the hat and boots. Just figured I would wear the stuff.

The three guys sat in silence for several moments, watching how the part was going, and when Jade and Tori came back downstairs, they started dancing with Cat, Robbie, Trina, and Carly. Seeing the party picking up, Gibby went inside, and from the moment he started untucking his shirt, Freddie knew what was coming.

"Our girls are certainly something, ain't they Fred?" Nate said, snapping him out of it.

"Yeah… they really are. How long have you and Tori been together?"

"Just a couple months. I saw her on my first day of school, and I guess I finally wore her down enough that she gave in and dated me. What about you and Jade?"

Freddie sighed heavily before responding. "Well, we met over the summer at this camp and hit it off and we've kinda been off and on since then… so maybe 7 months."

"Man… must be tough to try and do that long distance thing. I tried doing it with this girl back in Texas and it just couldn't work."

"Yeah… we just do what we can, and I don't know if we'll even be together after we head back home. I think we're just trying to grasp onto what time we do have. And I'm paying for that for sure," Freddie said sighing as he drank his beer.

Nate stopped mid drink and gave him a look. "What's that mean?"

"It's just… I'm not sure if you got to meet my friend Sam at lunch yesterday, but we used to date. And she dumped me a while back, so I could go to a good college and not feel tethered to her… and I love her, but when we got here, she came onto me right after I renewed things with Jade. So, now she's super depressed."

"Yeah, blonde chick, I saw her inside with Tori's ex, Beck."

"Jeez… that guy is a tool. They hooked up at the same camp I met Jade, and he really did a number on Sam. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Preachin' to the choir, brother," Nate said, offing his beer and pulling another out of his jacket. "That's some bad business, man. I feel for you, for sure. I'm kinda in a weird spot myself with my girl."

"Go on," Freddie said, leaning in to listen.

"Well, I ain't really one for gabbing-"

"C'mon man, spill," Freddie said, softly hitting Nate in the shoulder. "I mean, Tori is incredibly hot and you're a lucky guy to have her."

"Oh, I'm real lucky," he said taking a huge sip of beer and pointed at her inside, watching her dance so gracefully and sexily inside. "Like lottery lucky. Tori's like nobody else in the world. When I'm with her, it's like - it's like I'm split in two - half of me is just on fire, goin' crazy if I'm not touching her. The other half is so still and peaceful, just perfectly content. I just knew from day one… I just know… this is the one." Nate turned his head and looked Freddie straight in the eye for the first real time, "But she doesn't love me."

Nate stood up and walked inside, leaving Freddie to think about his words. He watched as the cowboy tossed his hat aside and started dancing with his girlfriend in the den. The two kissed and the look on Nate's face showed the depth of his feelings for Tori, while, to Freddie, it was clear that she liked him, but she didn't really love him.

Freddie walked inside and looked over at Jade dancing, and then over at Sam, who gave him a look, which he followed with a nervous and apologetic smile. He then joined Jade and the dancing, his mind racing if what Nate said also applied to him.

* * *

"Since this is the last year I will see almost all of you, I thought I would bring something that would blow all of your teenage minds. Hopefully enough that I will completely forget that I am almost a middle aged man here at a teenage party where all of you are drinking alcohol. We're just going to pretend that is normal."

Sikowitz had silenced everyone in attendance and climbed atop a coffee table to make his announcement, drawing everyone's attention to the box in his hand. From it, he produced a weird snow-globe-esque object and, after jumping down from it, placed the globe on the table.

"I like snow globes as much as the next guy," Andre said, looking confused, "but what makes it so special?"

"Glad you asked, Mr. Harris. I picked this little ditty up when I was backpacking over Eastern Europe. I was staying at this little hostel run by this Romanian couple who may have been gypsies. I'm still unclear on that, but-"

"I love you, Sikowitz, but can you please get to the damn point?!" Jade said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, Jade, since you want to be a gank… Long story short, I got this as a gift and they say if you make a wish right at the stroke of midnight, it will come true. I thought you would appreciate taking part in this, since we are only a few minutes away. But be careful what you wish for children, because-"

"Because we just might get it… Ha ha, you are sooo funny Sikowitz."

"Mr. Oliver, I would urge you, and anyone else who wants to touch and make a wish, that you really think through what you ask. Life is more than about some silly clichés."

"So, if you think its some dangerous thing, why give us the chance to use it?" Tori asked stepping towards her teacher's item.

"Now that is a good question, Tori. I am leaving this here for the night because I think it can really change your lives for the better and as some of my favorite students I have ever had, I thought you deserved this opportunity."

The teens all looked over at each other before casually walking over while watching the clock.

"Maybe we all should try it together," Freddie suggested. "If all of us are touching it, maybe we all can get our wish."

"Hate to say it, but the nub's right," Sam said, coming behind him. "We don't have much time anyway, and I don't know about you guys, but I know exactly what I want to wish for."

Eventually, they all got at least one finger on the orb as the clock was running down. Carly noticed that her brother was missing and called over to him to give it a try.

Spencer shrugged and raced over and got a finger on it as each of the 13 of them silently made their wishes:

"I wish that every guy had a crush on me."

"I wish we could all get away from everything and spend all our time on the beach."

"I wish that Nate never came to California."

"I wish my life was more like one of those fairy tales."

"I wish there were two of Freddie, so I could have him too."

"I wish Tori loved me like I love her."

"I wish Jade and Sam could be combined into one person so I wouldn't have to choose."

"I wish we all had superpowers"

"I wish I was starring in a remake of The Scissoring."

"I wish Carly could have the best life possible."

"I wish Cat was into guys."

"I wish I was the star of my very own tv show."

"I wish I still had that chicken suit"

Everyone braced to see if their wishes had come true, but everything was the same, except Sikowitz was gone. They all laughed at how stupid the idea as they refilled their drinks, and continued to party on for another couple hours before people started to head out. Andre hadn't had a drink the whole night, so he served as the DD for Trina, Tori, and Nate. Cat, Beck, and Robbie left together a bit later after he arranged a cab for them, and while she was uncomfortable given their relationships and histories, she was too plastered to care much. Gibby had fallen asleep on the couch and Carly and Sam quickly retired to their rooms after everyone was gone. Spencer was going to do the same, but he felt a buzz in his pocket around 2:30 with a text from Amy that woke him right up.

-8=====D

Spencer stared at his phone for a few seconds, trying to figure out how to respond, but he got his answer just a few seconds later.

-That's the Bat signal to come over and fuck me.

He grabbed his keys and headed out the door as fast as he possibly could, leaving Jade and Freddie, who were cleaning up the kitchen staring out of sheer confusion. Freddie playfully grabbed her ass as she cleaned and she spun around and tackled him, kissing him hard. Their hands wandered all over each other's bodies as they made their way up to her bedroom and his pants were off before they even reached the bed. She ran to the bathroom to put some lingerie on for him, but by the time she got out, he was already passed out, spread half naked across her bed. She wanted to be mad, but she really felt relieved as she lay next to him and drifted off within a few minutes.

* * *

**And there we have it, the 13 wishes from each of our characters. I think most are pretty obvious as to who wished for them, and those that aren't can probably be figured out by process of elimination. Unless something bad happens, I should be writing the wish one-shots in the order that they are listed. But if there are some that you're really looking forward to, I might be able to get those moved up a bit on the list. I hope everyone enjoyed it and is as excited as I am about what is coming. As always, please comment/review/PM me with your thoughts and feelings. I'm always open to suggestion and new ideas. Also, I need to send out thanks to irishfan62 for giving me one of the wish ideas, which definitely beat the wish I had planned for a character. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you will stick around for the first wish.**


	3. Trina

**So it took a while but I finally got all the wish chapters plotted out. I should have done it before ever starting the story, but I just had vague ideas. So, as a number of you who reviewed guessed, Trina is up first. I will warn you that if you are not the type who enjoys a lot of "action" in their stories, this one is not for you. You can skip to the bottom for a summary. Hope evveryone enjoys.**

* * *

**"I wish that every guy had a crush on me."**

Trina Vega woke up with a start. There was a loud bang downstairs, and she threw on an oversized sweater and ran down to see what it was. Tori had just dropped a plate, which shattered on impact with the floor.

"You're such a klutz, Tori."

"No, I'm not… it was just an accident, and I tripped over the table leg, and my balance..." she said, letting out a soft sigh. "Nevermind, yeah… I'm a klutz. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Awesome," Trina said, heading up the stairs to finish getting ready. I'm starving." Trina walked down the stairs and in a whispering voice, but with the volume of a shout, said, "And a little hung over," adding air quotes throughout.

Trina quickly washed up and threw on some clothes and headed down to her sister filling two glasses with juice. "So where's mom and dad?"

"Mom is out shopping and dad is working a double, so I guess I had to take over the woman of the house duties," Tori said, looking at her sister with a stare that said 'You should be doing this.'

"Don't get an attitude, Tori. I just got my nails done before that party and I wouldn't risk hurting them anyway."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tori said, rolling her eyes and handing her sister a plate of pancakes.

"Are these the low fat pancakes?"

"I don't know Trina, I just used the mix from the cabinet." Tori said, getting up to check the box in the trash.

"Ughhhhh… you are so useless. If they aren't I can't eat them. I can't have too many carbs in the morning. You should know that. Why are you trying to sabotage me?!" Trina shouted, throwing her plate across the table, the pancakes sliding off and into the floor.

"Ummm… yeah, these are the no fat, low carb pancakes, Trina."

"Oh," she said, calming down quickly. "Well, good." The eldest Vega reached over to her sister's plate and grabbed it, taking it for her own, leaving Tori with the half empty plate with the rest of the stack on the floor. "Thanks Tori."

Tori was about to strangle her sister when her cell phone rang. "Hey Andre, what's up?"

"Not much… just thinking about getting some lunch over at the taco joint on Laramie."

"Blanco Bueno?"

"Oh my god!" Trina's shrill voice sounded behind Tori. "I love that place. Tell him I want to come too.

"So you're bringing Trina, I guess?"

"Yeah… Sorry. Anyway, yeah, I think I could definitely do some lunch… we doing a group thing?"

"We can… I know Robbie and Nate are coming. I know Jade's got all the iCarly people at her house so she might not make it, but Beck will prolly be there. No idea on Cat. She hasn't texted me back."

"Groovy… We will meet you guys there in an hour. Assuming I don't murder my sister first."

"Yeah… you, uh… do that. Or don't. Just go with what you feel."

Tori laughed as she said goodbye and hung up the phone, turning back to Trina, still furious at her annoying sister with her mouth full of her food.

"Hey Trina."

"Yuh," she said, her mouth full.

"Yours were the low carb ones, those that were on my plate were the full fat and starch ones."

Trina's eyes bugged out and she pushed the plate away and ran up the stairs to try and vomit the stuff out of her system. Tori sat down at the table and finished eating her orignal pancakes in a nice silence before she went to get ready to go out.

"These low fat ones aren't bad at all…"

* * *

Trina took forever to get ready so Tori and her sister were a few minutes late for the lunch date. Tori was pretty casual, but Trina had dressed in this really nice black tube top dress that went just beneath her knees. Cat wasn't there for some unexplained reason and Jade apparently never answered her phone, so it was just the two Vega sisters, Robbie, Andre, Beck, and Nate. As the two girls took their seats, the guys seemed to be acting really strangely. Nate pulled out a chair for Trina, but not for Tori, which was the first major clue that something was up. Normally ignored in favor of her sister, Trina was now getting everyone's attention as she regaled everyone about the pancake incident from this morning, inciting laughter at Tori breaking a plate and annoyance at the youngest Vega for giving her the fat pancakes.

"I just told you that, Trina. All the pancakes were the same, I was just kidding."

"That was kinda mean, Tori," Robbie said, coming to his ex-girlfriend's defense. "You know Trina's diet means a lot to her."

"Umm… sorry." Tori was really miffed, and leaned against Nate hoping he would come to her defense, but he just pulled away from her.

"Anyway…" Trina continued, "I need to look this menu over. Everything is sooo good here."

"Well, I think I might get whatever you get then, girl." Andre said, giving her his best smooth voice.

This is like the Twilight Zone, Tori thought. What is going on and why is everyone all over Trina today?

The server came by and in Broken English took their order, and Trina quickly excused herself to the restroom once she was free. She didn't know what was going on with those guys but she certainly didn't hate it. Trina loved how nice the bathroom in this place was, almost like a hotel bathroom. She touched up her makeup and lips in the tiny bathroom, making she looked even more desirable to them. Before she could leave though, someone began tugging on the door.

"Occupied!" she shouted, putting the finishing touches on herself. The pushing continued, until the door's lock was jimmied enough for the aggressor to get through. "Robbie?"

"Yeah… listen, I've been thinking and I don't know what it is. As soon as I saw you today, something just clicked, and… well."

"Go-"

Before she could get the 'on' out of her mouth, he had pressed his body against hers, their lips locked in a tight embrace as he pushed them against a wall. Trina was so surprised that she couldn't even comprehend what had happened for several seconds. Robbie was rarely aggressive, and this was above and beyond what his style was, but she really didn't hate this at all.

Robbie's hands had on her clothed abdomen, but they were rising quickly, and just before he reached her breasts, his hands shot up to her arms, and his lips disconnected from hers and he dove his mouth, with a little bit of teeth, onto her neck and sucked on her secret spot that always made her weak in the knees. As his fingers rolled over the goosebumps on her arm, he smiled at the effect of his work as his neck attack increased, no doubt leaving hickeys on her neck.

His hands swept down her body, with one fondling her breast while the other slipped under her dress, feeling her gushing wetness that he caused. He slid her panties aside and inserted one digit slowly, as she moaned into his hair, gripping his curls tightly. It had been months since she had seen any action that wasn't her own hand or her little pink battery operated friend.

Robbie bit her earlobe softly and whispered, "Your scent… It's like intoxicating." He pulled his fingering fingers away and licked one of them clean. "Mmmm… you're even better than I remember."

"Robbie… this is… really really nice, but… we need to get back to the others for lunch."

"I can't resist. I'm hungry right now," he growled, as he dropped to his knees thrusting his head in between her legs.

She felt his teeth pull her soaked panties down, letting out short gasps, wondering if this was real. "Robbie… We shouldn't be- HOLY FUCCKKKK!" she exclaimed as his nimble tongue scored a critical hit on her extremely sensitive clit. Her body was thrust against the wall, as she gripped his head tighter, pushing him as far as she could into her core.

Robbie continued eating her out, only pausing momentarily to work her love button with his tongue while two of his fingers thrust inside her.

"Robbiiiiieeeee… Ohshitohshitohshit!" she screamed through gritted teeth as her orgasm, which had been building since Robbie first touched her, took hold and her body convulsed. Robbie could feel her delicious pussy tightening like mad around his fingers as she came.

Trina was still catching her breath, her eyes just beginning to uncross as she noticed that he was still fully dressed, but that was quickly changing as he unbuckled the front of his pants and dropped them and his boxers, his manhood standing at full attention.

Trina took this as the unspoken sign for 'Suck me,' but before she could get on her knees, he stopped her and lifted her onto the sink, sliding her abdomen out slightly, and without missing a beat, lined himself up, and thrust his cock inside her completely.

The sudden feeling of being filled completely after months of nothing made Trina feel like she would be split in half, but after a few thrusts, she was used to it, and with a few more after that, she could feel herself getting close again. She slid the straps of her dress down her arms enough to drop the dress enough and reveal her supple tits. Robbie had spread her legs wide his arms outstretched, holding her ankles as he pounded her, her head hitting the mirror behind her, but she was too ecstatic to feel any sort of pain. He loved watching her big tits bounce as he thrust into her.

He slows down and begins suckling her breasts while he kneads the other with his hand before switching, thrusting slowly as Trina moans as she grips her own hair tightly. "Baby…" she says, her eyes rolling back. "I can't take much more… how close are you?"

"Almost there," he said quickly, pulling her off the sink counter, spinning her around, and bending her over. "I needed to see if this ass was as perfect as I remember it." One loud slap later, and her pale ass had a red handprint on it. "Mmm… it is."

Robbie pressed his member against her tight asshole, pushing it in a bit, earning a pained whimper from Trina.

"Another time, Robbie… please, just fuck me now… I need you to cum, and I want to swallow every last drop…"

Robbie was enamored enough that he wouldn't argue as he gripped her hips tightly, his length sheathing inside of her in one swift motion. With his cock inside her, Trina felt complete. Full even, and this was arguably some of the best they had ever had if not the best.

Robbie grabbed her arms and pulled her up by them as if they were reins so that she could see into the mirror. "See me fucking you, Trina?"

"Uh… uh… Ye… yeah," She managed to get out.

"Take a look in that mirror and just remember who is fucking you."

"Ohhh you're fucking me so good, Robbie."

"Who is fucking you?"

"You are… you- OH GODDDDD!"

"And whose ass," he said, spanking her hard again, "is this?"

"That's yours!" she shouted, her orgasm now taking hold.

He could feel her coming, her core becoming a vice for his member. He pistoned harder and faster inside her until he could feel his end coming. He slid out of her and she dropped to her knees, her mouth wide open as she caught her breath.

"Robbie," she said, as he thrust into her mouth. She intended to say more, knowing this dirty talk thing was working well, but he apparently couldn't wait. And after tasting their sex mixed together, she thoroughly enjoyed it.

Trina didn't have to give his member too much of an oral workout before his seed shot deep into her throat, and she sucked him dry, her tongue dancing at his urethra , trying to taste every last drop of him. Once she knew he was spent, she stood back up and redressed herself, both of them taking deep breaths to recover.

Before Trina could even say a word, Robbie had her pressed up against the wall again, kissing her, not even minding the taste of his own cum in her mouth. She finally had to push him away.

"Robbie, what the hell is up with you? I mean, I like the passion, but keep it together."

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok," she said, reapplying her makeup. "We need to get back out there to the group though. Don't want to make them think something's up."

"I want them to think it. I want them," he said, getting right next to her ear, "to know how I fucked you, and made you scream my name."

"Well, I don't mind them knowing we fooled around, but let's keep the details private, ok?"

"Fine… I'm going to head out. If I follow you, I'm going to see your ass and I'm going to want to plow you all over again."

"Huh… well, we can't have that," she said laughing as he walked out. She followed him by a minute and sat down at the table where the food had already been delivered. Tori was staring daggers at her, but the guys all looked at Robbie like they wanted to kick his ass.

Lunch went by without much discussion. The guys didn't want to talk to each other, Trina wouldn't shut up, and Tori was just incredulous as to why everyone was acting so strangely.

Just as they were finishing up their assorted Mexican food, Sikowitz stopped into the restaurant to the surprise of everyone.

"Hey, what are you children doing here?"

"Just having some lunch," Tori said, "What about you?"

"Oh yes. I heard that this place makes a fantastic coconut colada, and I needed to try it."

"Umm…" Beck spoke up, "Isn't the colada part coconut anyway?"

"Yes, Mr. Oliver. Yes, it is."

"So…" Trina interjected, "You're getting a coconut flavored coconut drink?"

"Yes, strange Vega sister… Yes, I am."

Everyone shared a weird look and they laughed for a few moments before Andre's alarm went off. "Sorry guys, but I gotta jet. Almost time for my grandma's medication. Good to see you Trina… Come on, Robbie."

Robbie pouted a bit, but gave Trina a loving look as the two guys left together.

"Tori, I've gotta get some more red nail polish. Can we stop by there on the way home?"

"Trina," Tori said, exasperated, "That's on the other side of town. We can't-"

"I'll take you," Beck chimed in, his usual dour attitude nowhere to be found today. "I gotta run by the store and grab some stuff anyway."

"Well, there we go, Tori… Glad someone in our circle of friends likes me…"

"You're not even friends with us!" Tori shouted, "We just let you tag along."

"Just be nice to yer kin, Tori," Nate said. "You been whinier than a dog stuck in the screen door today."

Tori fumed as she looked at her boyfriend. "Just take me home," she said to Nate, before looking at her sister. "Try not to screw anyone else on your way home," she said through gritted teeth, giving Beck a harsh look.

The four left pretty quickly, just as Sikowitz got his drink and returned to an empty table.

"Strange, strange, children…" he said to no one in particular."

* * *

Trina and Beck rode silently to the store together, but every so often Beck would try and say something and he would stop just before it got out of his mouth. Finally, about two miles from the store, he asked her the question.

"So… you and Robbie a thing now?"

"Umm… I don't know. I mean, maybe, but we just kinda hung out. I'm still kinda unsure what's up."

"So, that's a no," he said cocking a grin.

"Maybe… I really don't know." Trina could see where this was going and Beck was really hot. Not even the backlash from their last hookup scared her off from him. "I guess not," she said smiling back.

"That's… good." Beck slowed down and pulled into an alley and parked the car behind an old warehouse. "I think we'll be safe here."

"Umm… Beck, what are you doing?" Trina asked, backing away from him.

"What we both have been wanting for a while now." He stroked the side of her face as he undid his seatbelt and hers. "You do want me, right?"

"I… I don't know. I mean, yes, but this is really sudden. And… I mean, we're in a car."

"Oh being in car is no big deal. You have any idea how many times Jade and I were together in this car? That backseat is where your sister rode me so hard, she spoke Spanish. Do you want to "

Trina looked in the backseat, and she had to admit that it was really alluring. As she looked over to make sure there was room, his hands were already exploring her body. He pulled her dress down and leaned over and sucked softly on her hardening nipples, while his fingers squeezed her free peak between them.

Ooohhh… you are so not fair." She said, cooing at his touch. Her fingers ran through his perfect dark hair, gripping it as he worshipped her tits with his mouth and fingers. As he worked his magic on her chest, he used his free hand to grab hers and bring it to the front of his pants. Trina immediately got message as she gripped his hardened member through his pants. "Is that for me?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know, he said, leaning into her seat a bit. "Is this," he said as his hand dropped between her legs, his digits pressing against her strained and moist underwear as he whispered in her ear, "steaming hot pussy for me?"

Trina nearly melted into his arms as he talked to her so sensually. It was one thing for Robbie to do this, but an A list hottie like Beck? How could she say no? She nodded at him affirming that her body was his and he slid into the backseat and removed all his clothes, tossing them in the floorboard. She followed suit, amazed how spacious the backseat of his car was. Beck opened up one of the doors so their legs and extremities would have plenty of room to hang out, but not too much.

Once she was nude, he pushed her onto her back and straddled her chest, his engorged cock, which seemed bigger than the last time they were together, just centimeters from her mouth. She knew what he wanted though as she grabbed her breasts and pressed them together making the perfect tight and soft hole for him to fuck.

Beck grinded into her chest, tit fucking her as hard and fast as he could. Every so often, she would lick the head or suck on it when he slowed down. Whenever she did this, he rewarded her by rubbing her clit or inserting a finger inside of her. This encouraged her to do it a lot more and before long, he was no longer having sex with her nearly DD cups, but watching her blow him, which was just as nice.

He marveled for a moment. Trina wasn't unattractive by any means, but she was kind of annoying, which was the reason people didn't like her. But now, seeing her with a dick in her mouth, he felt like she was now perfect. He leaned over and turned, with his member still in Trina's mouth, and began licking up her pussy juices. They were so tasty and hot that he lost all control and became like an animal, pistoning into her helpless face and eating her out like he'd never imagine. He even used some of her juices to lubricate a finger and shove it into her ass slowly.

She released a muffled cry, not of pain but of pleasure as she came with a mighty force from this new intrusion. Without a word, Beck rolled so he was under her and turned to face her. She got the hint and climbed on top of him, impaling herself slowly on his member. As much as she enjoyed how rough Robbie was, she wanted to enjoy this moment, and Beck did almost as good at filling her completely as he was longer but not as girth-y. Beck could not believe how tight she was after she had already been with Robbie a couple hours ago.

Trina rode him slowly at first, but then as his hips bucked against her core, she increased her force and pace, bouncing on him. Beck grabbed her breasts to hold them from bouncing in her face. Because of the angle, she had to lean a bit more to avoid hitting her head much on the roof of the car. She leaned forward enough so her tits were just over his mouth. He leaned his head up a bit, taking a nibble at her nipple, until finally he bit her sensitive peaks.

The mix of pleasure and pain sent Trina over the edge as she moaned hard, nearly screaming from the intense feeling. She growled down at Beck between moans and thrusts, "So… am I… better… than Tori?"

Beck smiled back at her, licking her nipple. "Your tits sure fucking are," he said, smacking her breast before tasting it again. "I can't wait to paint them with my cum."

This was all the confirmation that Trina needed as she released her sexual frustrating into an eye opening orgasm, before climbing off of him and sliding to her knees outside the car as he stroked himself a few times before a few thick spurts of his white love covered her breasts and chin. Trina scooped it up into her fingers and licked them clean.

"Now can we go shopping?" she asked, putting her clothes on.

"I don't know… Can I fuck you in the bathroom like Robbie did?"

Trina laughed, but in her mind, she was starting to feel really uncomfortable that all her male friends were sex starved insane people.

* * *

Much to Beck's chagrin, they didn't fool around inside the drug store, but he sure tried. Trina was getting uncomfortable with the situation and rushed to get this errand over and done with so she could get home and get away from how clingy and aggressive he was being. She felt completely exhausted and after getting a few dirty looks from Tori, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed, and just relax, but at this moment, she needed a shower more than anything.

As she let the hot water cascade down her figure, unable to think of much besides the sweat and sex pouring off of her and down the drain. She was extremely sore. Robbie had been way too rough with her, and Beck, while a bit softer, got her into some really odd positions to fit in the car. She wished they had a Jacuzzi that she could use to take care of her sore muscles with some heat. Trina finished her shower and threw a towel on for a moment to dry off, but caught her reflection in the mirror. She let the towel fall to the floor, and admired her body, running her hands over her figure, seeing the assorted marks the two guys had left on her. She felt awkward about the guys but after seeing herself, and she looked good, she wondered if their attraction was natural. Not once did she even consider that her wish had caused this to happen. She quickly dressed and went downstairs to eat.

Dinner with her family was pretty boring normally, but something felt really odd about this particular dinner. Her dad was looking at her very intensely. Trina knew it wasn't the guys' marks because she covered all of those up. They acted normally, but Mr. Vega kept looking over at Trina, and then looking sick, and then he'd recover and then he'd look at her again. It was almost constant, and Trina was getting increasingly uncomfortable. Finally, the straw broke as Trina turned her head at just the right moment to catch her dad looking at her cleavage. Her stomach turned at the idea of her dad checking her out. She quickly finished dinner and excused herself to her room to sleep.

She lay in bed, going over the events of the day and searching for some rhyme or reason for why everyone was acting so differently to her. There was a quick knock on the door and Trina sat up as her sister ran in and shut the door behind her.

"What the hell is going on with you today?" Tori asked angrily whispering so their parents couldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Trina asked, only half-innocently.

"Umm… how about the fact that you screwed Robbie in the bathroom of Taco Bueno? Then you flirted with all the guys at lunch, making them act weird. Oh, and we can't forget you fucking my ex boyfriend… again. And then there's the way you were looking at dad. What the hell is going on?"

"I honestly don't know. Guys have just been really nice to me today, and-"

"And so you just fool around with them… because they show you a little interest? That's ok?"

"No… I mean… I don't know. It just sorta all happened at once. Robbie was all over me. And then Beck gave me a ride, and it just… wait, how did you know I slept with Beck?"

"Because you just told me, idiot."

Trina fumed with anger at her sister tricking her. "Well, you know what? Beck told me that I was better than you!"

The two girls started slap fighting over and over again until their mom called for Tori to come downstairs. The youngest Vega stuck her tongue out at her sister, adding both hands to flip her off as she walked out and slammed Trina's bedroom door.

Trina tried to shrug off the encounter but her sister's anger haunted her and she just tossed and turned for the next few hours.

* * *

She had almost been able to drift off when there was a loud sound outside her window, followed by a very shallow knock. Trina crept slowly toward the window and grabbed a baseball bat from the corner, wondering if it was prowler. She pulled back the blinds to see Andre at her windowsill.

"Andre!" she said, opening her window slightly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry… But I couldn't sleep and I was kinda thinkin' all about you since I saw you lookin' fine at lunch today. Thought I might come over and see if you wanted to hang."

"At 2 o'clock in the morning?!"

"Yeah… I guess… you feelin' me?"

Trina just stared at Andre for several seconds, trying to ignore his flirty tone. For a moment she considered letting him stay, but her fear that he would act like Beck or Robbie changed her mind.

"Sorry Andre, but I'm really tired. Maybe another time. Like during the day. And you could call first."

"Sorry... yeah… my b. I'mma go home now," he said, backing out and looking really hurt at the rebuff. "Sorry again for waking you up. Call me, girl."

"Yeah… sure." Trina said watching him climb out the window and down the side of her house. She sauntered back to her bed, tossing the bat back into the corner, and climbed underneath the covers. She stared up at the ceiling and prayed that sleep would finally come for her.

* * *

Not surprisingly, Tori had zero interest in dealing with her sister the next day, and made plans to hang out with Jade and the iCarly people as soon as she got up. Trina just saw her for a moment on Trina's way to the shower before her sister headed out to Jade's. Part of her wanted to apologize for being bitchy and everything, but if that was Tori's attitude, then Trina had no interest in talking to her sister.

Trina scrounged around the kitchen to try and find some food for a late breakfast early lunch. She wasn't the best cook in the house and with Tori pissed and gone, her mom gone on some trip, with Gary no doubt, and her dad not getting off until 7 that night, there was no one around to do her cooking for her. She finally settled on cereal; even she couldn't screw up cereal.

She plopped down on the couch and flipped through the tv, searching for something to watch on this boring lonely day. After what felt like an hour, she settled into watching some romantic comedy that wasn't very good, but it wasn't bad enough to change the channel. And as soon as that one went off, another followed right behind it. The time flew by so fast, Trina didn't even realize she'd been laying on the couch for nearly 4 hours.

Trina might have stayed there if it wasn't for the doorbell. She took her time getting to the door, wondering who would be stopping by. A quick look through the peephole told her everything she needed to know, as she let the stout cowboy into her house.

"Um, Nate, as much as I like to see you… and I do, Tori's not here. But I'm glad you came because I have another audition tape for you to give to your dad."

"That's cool… I think he's making a sculpture with all of them, so I'm sure he'd be right tickled to have another one to add."

"But he's watching them, right?"

Nate paused for a second and looked at her, clearly preparing to lie.

"Yeeeeaahhh… I'm sure, he is," he said drawing it out as long as possible. He sauntered over to the nearest chair and tossed his hat on it.

"Oh good." Trina raced upstairs to grab the tape from her bedroom and when she turned around she was face to face with Nate. In her room. Where he could see all her stuff. Trina panicked with embarrassment.

"Ummm, so yeah, like I said, Tori's gone over to Jade's I guess so… she's there if you are looking for her.

"I know. But I'm looking for something a little different today. Something with a bit more meat, if you catch my drift."

"Ummm… Nate, look… you are really fine. Like Tom Hardy looking gorgeous… but… Tori is my sister. And you guys are good together. And I reeeeeeally don't think that us doing what you're thinking is the way to go."

Trina tried to exit her room but his thick arm blocked her path.

"Now don't be so quick to shoo me away, pretty lady. I'm sure I might be able to convince you."

"I don't actually need any convincing, Nate. I'm good. We are good. Now let me by."

He clearly was annoyed, but he raised his arm and let her pass. "Look, I know you have a really thing for me, and maybe its cause of my dad. Or my looks. But I'm just interested in you, and when it comes to that… I will take what I can get."

Trina walked down the stair as she talked to Nate over her shoulder. "Like I said, you're with my sister. I've done this 'sleep with my boyfriend's guy" thing before, and its not-"

Before she could finish, he had pressed her up against the railing at the crook of the stairs with his own body, and running his hands down her arms. Trina was very aroused by this guy, but part of her was a little scared of him. When Robbie and Beck had come onto her, she had the comfort of knowing she was possibly stronger than them and could take them if things got complicated. Nate was different for sure. And the worst part was, deep inside, Trina was getting really turned on by this.

"Ooohh… this isn't right."

Nate's thick arms had pinned her to the railing and he was right up in her face, his breath feeling very steamy for how cold it was in the house, but it smelled fresh, minty even. He must have prepared for this, she thought. As the stocky aggressor pressed his girlfriend's sister against that hard metal railing, Trina couldn't help but feel what was driving him to this action. There was a clear protrusion to his tight Wranglers, and she couldn't help herself as her fingers slid down to feel it for herself.

It's so thick, she thought. I can't fool around with him… He'll absolutely destroy me. How the fuck does Tori handle this?

"Nate-"

Nate wasn't nearly as concerned with his erection as he was Trina's vulnerable body. He wanted to take her right here on the stairs, but that wasn't very gentlemanly. He instead chose to lean in and nibble on her earlobes. His tongue flicked over her lobes every so often as the goosebumps raced down the side of her body. Her body was absolutely screaming for him to take her, but she refused to fully give into him, knowing that this was fifty shades of wrong.

"I can't do this… Not- Ohhhhh… right there."

The mixed signals were wasted on Nate who had drifted to her neck, his strong hands glued to her hips and pulling her in close, her breasts smashed against his chest while he smiled, knowing this was doing what he intended it to. His fingertips dug into her thighs and holding her tight, he lifted her a bit onto the banister as he leaned in, now at eye level with her breasts, and held her there. He gnashed his teeth and pressed his hot mouth to her clothed chest. Even through a good bra and a shirt, she could feel the pressure of his tongue and the wetness of his saliva.

"Please… nooooo…. Not here. Please."

"So, you do want this?"

"Fuck, yes… just not here. Upstairs," she said gasping at the feeling, and still feeling ashamed. She had needs though, and he was the instigator… Tori just doesn't understand what it's like to be her, Trina thought, trying to make what she was doing somehow ok.

This was all the consent that Nate needed as he wasted no time lifting Trina off the banister and picking her up in his arms and carrying her up to her room like a bride on her honeymoon. He gently set her down on her puffy pink bed, and unbuttoned his ranch shirt and jeans, until he was just in a tank top and his boxers, which were doing nothing to hide how much he was into this.

Trina scooted up the bed and slipped her shirt off and wiggled out of her pants before extending her finger towards Nate and motioning him towards her. He easily complied and walked over to the bed, and crawled towards Trina, spreading her legs far enough apart that he could easily situate himself between her legs, leaving kisses on the inside of her thighs. She cooed at his touch and found herself grabbing her own generous chest, pulling one breast out of her bra to stimulate as he progressed.

Nate felt along her panties, and grabbing the part covering her molten core in his fist, he tore them off, ripping them apart. Trina liked the underwear, but her shocked feelings disappeared into nothingness when she felt his tongue inserted inside her. His bulky fingers gripped her exposed clit between his thumb and middle finger, rubbing it with the index, as he dove his tongue deeper, exploring her most intimate crevice.

Trina's eyes rolled back to the back of her head, her vision just turning to white from the absolute intensity that he was bringing to her center. She propped herself up a bit to unclasp her bra and quickly slid it off, arching her back as he hit her sweet spot and she had both hands on her breasts, squeezing her hardened nipples between her fingers.

"Ohmygawd!" she exclaimed, her body beginning to shake from her powerful orgasm taking hold. Nate felt a rush deep inside her, but did not let up until she had come down from the feeling.

"So," he said, pulling his face from her love cavern to look up at his heavily breathing prey, "I take it you enjoyed yourself."

Trina looked down at him, incredulously annoyed by his smug smile, and grabbed his hair. "I'm not done with you yet."

She pulled him up to eye level next to her, and saw this look in his eyes like something was wrong, but she didn't want to concern herself with whatever was up as she lifted his shirt and kissed all over his abs and shoulders. She couldn't help but squeal at the perfection of his toned body as she kissed down his happy trail.

"Trina, darlin'… there's something you gotta know."

Trina looked up at him with her bedroom eyes as she fished his member from his pants. "Yeah, I know I shoulda been doing this a long time ago."

He tried to speak and stop her but when he felt her nimble tongue dance along the head, he could not find the words.

"Fuck," she exclaimed, trying to take him into her mouth, "You're really big." Truth be told, a little of that was to build his ego. Robbie always liked it when she would say things like that. But while he wasn't as long as what she'd had in the past, he had an insane girth. "I can barely fit it in my little tiny mouth…"

She did however, using some deft teethwork, and managed to build up a comfort level and a rhythm. Within a minute, she was bobbing her head up and down his shaft, gripping the rest with both hands. As she slowly got more down, her hands drifted from his member up to his stomach as she scratched on his abs as she was clearly enjoying herself as much as he was.

It took all of Nate's energy not to cum right in her mouth, but there was something he really needed her to know.

"Trina. Stop."

She stopped and looked up at him, annoyed that he would stop her at this point. "What?"

"It's nothing against you… you're a fine piece of woman. But I, uh… I'm not really-"

"Spit it out, country boy," she shouted through gritted teeth, her hand just sroking him to maintain his erection.

"I'm- well, that is to say I've never, well, I mean, not never never, but I-"

"Oh my god," Trina exclaimed, releasing his member from her grasp, knowing exactly what he was trying to tell her. "You're a virgin?"

"Well, I mean, I've certainly had my share of lady buffets and I have to admit that yours might be the best one yet, but I haven't crossed that line quite yet."

Trina was in a quandary. On one hand she knew exactly how he felt. Losing it is a really big deal. But on the other hand, he was incredibly good looking and while it scared her at first, she really wanted to feel him inside her. "Well, thanks for the compliment I guess, but… uh… what do you want to do?"

"Well, I've never wanted a woman half as much as I want you right now, but I don't know. I love your sister, and heck, the last few days, I swear I've fell in love with you too. I want to save this for marriage. And I thought your sister would be that recipient, but now I'm all shook up."

"Whew… that is a bummer." Trina looked down at him, still standing at attention, and went back to stroking him. She spit on her hand to give it a little lubrication. "I really really want to fuck you, but I guess if that's how you feel, we can stop."

She let go of him and began to roll off the bed, but his arm reached and grabbed her. "I didn't say that. Let's just not go any further. Is that ok?"

"I guess," she said, partially sad and partially a bit relieved. Her sex drive tended to overwhelm her so it was good that he had the fortitude to stop things from crossing a line. But now knowing that no other pussy had ever sheathed that thing made her want it even more.

She resumed her position between his legs and propped her self up enough that she could wrap her tits around his member. Slowly, she stroked him up and down and up and down, allowing him to feel her soft body.

"Do you like fucking my tits, cowboy?"

He groaned in an attempt to say yes.

"If you like the outside, just imagine," she said, slowing down for a moment to lick the head before continuing, "what it would be like to fuck me on the inside."

His large hand drifted down and when her mouth was right over his waiting cock, he pushed it down, and held her there for a few seconds before letting her come up for air. She let out a huge gasp to breathe and pulled her body away a bit so she could just use her mouth to service him.

After only a minute of this, she felt his hips bucking as he announced how close he was. Trina backed her mouth up so just the tip was between her lips and stroked the shaft like mad. With a loud gasp, he came like a fire hose, sending shot after shot down her throat and out the sides of her mouth as his seed slipped down her face and down her tits.

"Wow…" she said, grabbing a towel to wipe off the excess, "you really were saving up for somebody."

"Sorry about that, pretty lady. It's been a while since I've, you know, done that. Or had that done."

"No, it's all good. I, uh, thoroughly enjoyed that… experience. Maybe we could-"

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! REALLY?!"

The two turned to the doorframe to see Tori, Jade, Freddie, Sam, and Carly standing there staring at the two of them. Freddie's eyes became wide at the sight of her body and he licked his lips before Sam and Jade both whacked him in the head.

"Oh my god, Tori… it's not-"

"I swear to god, if you say 'it's not what it looks like' I'm going to kill you, and honestly I still might." Tori stepped through her bedroom door, and shut out her entourage, but they couldn't help but notice Sam's eyes were glued to what was between Nate's legs as the door shut on her face.

"Look… Tori… Nate came over to see you, and saw that I, um… wasn't feeling well, and-"

"And what, you took her temperature with your dick?!"

Nate grabbed his clothes slowly, "Tori, baby… we all know that wouldn't work anyway."

Tori punched him hard right in his face. He didn't go down, but the girl certainly had some power behind those fists.

"Don't you dare try and be funny and you will never call me 'baby' again. Get the fuck out of my house and don't you dare even talk to me again. You worthless piece of hick shit."

"Tori, please- let me explain."

"Fine, you have five seconds to explain in a way that makes me completely forgive you."

"Well, she and I-"

"I wished it!" Trina blurted out, the scary truth becoming real for her just now, cutting him off, hoping it would save him from her sister's wrath.

"What?!" the other two said in unison.

"The wishing thing we did at the party. I wished that guys would want me. That's why Robbie and Beck both came after me. Andre came here last night, but I stopped him. And then he came over to see you, and I guess that was it. It happened. Don't be mad at him… I don't think he can control it."

The three stood there silently. Neither really wanted to believe that Tori's dreams of being a star and his dream for Tori's love were ignored so that Trina could screw a bunch of guys. But the evidence was pretty undeniable.

"I'm really sorry… I had a few and I made a selfish wish. I wish that I could take it back… but I don't know how."

Tori put her hands to her head to think for a minute and then finally responded in a cold emotionless voice. "Nate… I don't know what to say… I'm gonna need some time to think, and I will talk to you later, but I don't really see us coming back from this. So, please go."

Nate looked like a sad, lost puppy, but he didn't argue. He tried to touch her shoulder and kiss her but she shrugged him off and he was out the door.

"You are going to call Sikowitz right now and see if there's a way that your wish can be reversed or whatever. Otherwise, I'm probably going to end up killing you. Never do this kind of shit again, Trina." Her sister nodded, and Tori looked around the room, and all she could smell was his aftershave and sex, and the scent made her stomach turn. "I can't stay here… I'm going back over to Jade's and I don't know when I'll be back."

The youngest Vega turned and walked out the door, facing her friends that were no doubt eavesdropping on all of that. They disappeared from sight, but just as Trina was looking for her phone, she saw Freddie in the doorway. He almost spoke before Jade's voice called him down. He made a quick 'call me' sign before disappearing again.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no magic... thing... that can reverse it?! There's gotta be something I can do, Sikowitz."

"Well, there is. But I have to ask… do you really not want this wish you made?"

Trina paused for a moment and stared at her phone, her mind racing with how he could ask this question. "Of course I want this wish to end!"

"Then I don't know what to tell you, Miss Vega. When you truly don't want to the wish anymore, it falls apart, and things go back to normal. So, either your case is different, which I doubt, or you do still want your wish to be true. Might want to sort that out."

He hung up the phone and Trina sat in her empty house, watching television and praying for an end to this, and wondering why she couldn't make it all stop.

She must have fallen asleep because when she looked at the time again it was after 8pm. She rushed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, desperately searching for something. She meant to eat something after her shower after everyone left, but it slipped her mind as she was getting in touch with Sikowitz.

She made a quick ham sandwich and grabbed a glass of juice before plopping back down on the couch to wallow in her misery. Trina flipped through the channels quickly, trying to find something to boost her spirits, but alas, nothing was on. She was heading up to her room when there was a knock on her back door. The clear glass didn't hide who had come to see her. Any of them.

Robbie, Beck, and Nate stood outside, and they looked like they had had a few drinks. She cautiously opened the door to ask them what they were doing there, and they pushed right in.

"What are you three doing here?!" she asked, annoyed.

"I…" Nate said, staggering a bit as he walked towards her, "I got dumped today. By my dream woman… so I decided I deserved a beer or two or… six."

"I'm sorry about that, but-"

"And me and Beck have been talking about yesterday, and we got into an argument over who was better. So we need that settled," Robbie said.

"So you two are so insecure that I need to tell you who was better at sex? That's seriously what you're asking?" Trina said, crossing her arms and opening the door for them to leave. "You guys are fucked up… just go away and leave me alone."

"See, that's what I figured you'd say," Nate said, plopping down on her couch. "But seeing how you kinda caused all this with your wishin', I figured you owed us."

Trina walked back into her kitchen and sat on a barstool. "I get that I screwed things up for you Nate, but what do you want me to do? And what did I even do to you guys?"

"I guess nothing too bad, but we've been craving you for the last day or so, and the need is getting seriously overwhelming," Beck said calmly, clearly drunk, but surprisingly eloquent.

"And I'm sorry… I'm trying to get rid of this wish thing so I can be free. And you guys can go back to normal."

Robbie came up behind her silently, and touched her sides, which made her jump at first but she came down quickly as she spun around to face him.

"Seriously, Robbie, stop. I'm really not feeling up for this."

Now that she was turned around, Beck was now behind her, and she suddenly felt trapped between the two. The situation got worse when Nate came up and blocked her from getting away.

"Guys… I'm sorry about the feelings but I really just need to sort things out so we can be ok. So, please, go."

"Don't worry guys," Nate said, piping up, "I know from experience that she doesn't really want us to go… she just takes some… persuadin'."

The guys chuckled as they circled her closer, each one reaching out to touch her in a different area. Nate felt up her front, his hands cascading over her large breasts, and squeezing them, while Robby gripped her thighs tightly, his hands rubbing over her peach shaped ass, and Beck kissed the side of her neck, sucking over his old hickeys and creating new ones while his hands ran through her hair.

Trina was screaming on the inside, not because these guys were all over her, but because she was really scared about what they would do. The worst part, though, was that through all that fear, she really liked this attention, and from the moment they started touching on her, her body was craving the ravaging that they would give her.

She still tried to fight back a bit, pushing them off of her, which only pushed them to become more aggressive. They almost seemed to be in a trance over her body. When each one grabbed her shirt and pulled hard from different directions, her blouse buttons exploded all over the living room, and their hands now touched her naked flesh. Her pants went in a very similar fashion, and before she even knew it, she stood in just her bra and panties in the center of three fully dressed guys who were kissing and touching her all over. Those undergarments quickly were tossed away and the guys led her to the table, where she was lifted and laid down. Trina honestly felt like a feast for them, as their hands mauled her exposed tits and the rest of her flesh.

Beck slid down to her legs and massaged her legs and feet, kissing them ever so often, his fingertips rising to her inner thighs and dancing along her outer lips. Nate leaned over her face and kissed her passionately, while her stroked her hair and grabbed her hand and placed it on the front of his jeans where his erection was getting larger by the second. She couldn't see well, but she was able to fiddle with his zipper enough to reach in and free his engorged member from his pants. Robbie stood in the middle of the two guys, his hands massaging her huge breasts as her back arched from the attention. He bit softly on her nipples while his hands drifted down to finger her with Beck.

Having two guys using their fingers like pistons inside her, made her absolutely convulse with pleasure and her mouth opened to unleash a moan. However, as soon as her mouth was wide enough she felt something slap the side of her face. She looked to see Nate's cock hanging there, as if it was beckoning her. Trina slid up the table a bit so her head was hanging off slightly and Nate had easy access to push himself right into her throat.

Trina gagged only slightly as his pace increased as he fucked her face like a wild man. Up on top of the table, Beck had removed his pants and boxers and was on top her. He lined himself up and, using her body for balance, pushed himself inside her with one stroke. The force pushed her further into Nate's cock as she screamed at the intrusion, and her eyes bulged, but she worked it out so she wasn't being choked. Her muffled noises sent nice vibrations through Nate's member, which he was enjoying until Robbie pushed him out of the way.

Robbie's cock took Nate's place, as the thin nerd pinched her nipples tightly as he fucked her face as hard as he could, reaching her tonsils, trying to desperately to get off. This continued for another couple moments until Nate, now fully nude, pulled Beck off of her and then picked her up and carried her to the couch.

He took a seat and pulled her into his lap to face him, his member sliding along her sensitive and swollen pussy. The massive piece toying with her entrance made shivers go through Trina's body.

"Uhnnn… Nate… what are you doing? You're a v-"

Trina was immediately silenced as he lifted her slightly and impaled her slowly on his rod. Her eyes rolled back in her mind and she saw white as she lowered herself slowly.

"Jeez-us… whew," he said, getting used to being inside a woman. "The woman I planned to marry dumped me today, so I figured 'what am I waiting for?' and then these guys talked about how good you were over drinks."

Trina bit her lip as she bounced on his pole, her breasts flapping in his face. He licked and suckled on her perfect globes as she rode him, gripping her own hair tightly. Behind the couch, Robbie and Beck approached, completely nude now, and offered their meat to her. She swapped back and forth between the cocks, sucking, licking, stroking, and giving every attention to their poles as she impaled herself faster and harder on Nate's.

As she began gyrating, she could feel herself reach her edge, and with a loud groan, muffled by Beck's rod in her throat, she came with a burst, and Nate kept going, knowing he was reaching his edge soon as well.

Trina recognized this and climbed off of him, allowing him to get up and cool down, and pulled Beck and Robbie over to her, and Robbie went to whisper something in her ear. When she leaned in, he pushed her down so she was bent over. Beck climbed on the couch, sliding underneath her and pulling her down, sheathing himself inside her.

Just as Trina had gotten used to having another dick inside her, she felt Robbie pushing her down a bit and pushing his lubed up condom covered cock to her back door. He toyed with her asshole for several moments as Trina slowly prepared herself for the double penetration. Finally, gripping her hips as tight as he could, he shoved his length into her ass, which was the tightest thing he had ever felt in his life. If it wasn't for her massive saliva to lube him up, there's no chance he would have been able to even get the head in.

"Holy Shitfuck!" Trina shouted. "You're tearing me aaapart…"

It took a few moments but Beck and Robbie built up a rhythm, neither one even considering that their nethers were touching each other's. As Trina pushed back on Robbie's cock, Beck was sliding out, and then vice versa. The seesaw feeling was amazing and Trina could not believe how good all of this felt now. Trina could not imagine anything more intense than this.

She was proven wrong as Nate stepped back up, leaning on the edge of the couch, pushing his cock into Trina's open mouth, she gasped slightly at having yet another hole filled, but it turned into a pleasured humming as the three guys ravaged her body in every way imaginable. This could have gone on for even longer for Trina, but Beck announced that he was close, and he quickly pulled out of her, to her chagrin.

She motioned for Nate to step aside so Beck could present his juice covered member for her to do some final service. Nate took the hint and quickly took Beck's place, and wasted no time thrusting upwards in to her core, causing her to scream into Beck's cock, sending him over the edge, firing shot after shot down her throat as she tried to swallow it all.

Now spent, Beck collapsed on a nearby chair and watched the show. Robbie slowly slid out of her for a moment, while Nate pulled her close to him, pistoning inside her so fast that her eyes crossed. He lifted her up, still inside her and held her by her legs as she clung onto his neck for support as he fucked her harder and faster, loving the way her tits bounced. Robbie came up behind her and before she even realized she was being double stuffed again, this time with Robbie without a condom. As Nate would lift and drop her, both flesh rods impaled her at once and screamed.

Once the guys were in a rhythm, they did not stop, going nonstop inside Trina until she was sure she would lose consciousness. Finally, Robbie announced how close he was and, holding her in place so he could go as hard and fast as he could, felt a strong release and fired deep inside her bowels. Trina bit her lip as she felt his seed moving inside her back door. With only Nate left, she focused entirely on him until he could no longer hold her and he let her down and bent her over and fucked her doggystyle for a couple minutes before he started to feel close.

Trina was happy that this was finally over as she was exhausted and sore, but god did this feel fucking amazing, she thought. Nate slowed down a bit, grabbing her tits tightly and increased his pace, and Trina looked over and saw Beck moving to the couch in front of her, his cock already hard again.

He was less than gentle as he pushed his cock down her throat, gripping her hair and pulling her head towards him as Nate would push in. The force of getting fucked from both ends shook Trina and she screamed in another orgasm.

She was able to pull off of Beck's rod for only a moment to say, "Guys… I, uh, fuck that's good Nate… I can't take any more."

"But Trina," Robbie said, now cleaned off, stroking himself back to life, "we probably should have told you. We all took a couple Viagra a piece that I stole from my parents… so we're good for hours. When we heard about the wish thing, we knew the only way to make it stop was to make you not want it anymore. So we are going to fuck you over and over until either the pills wear off or you don't want this."

The horror of the situation dawned on her too late to respond as Beck went back to fucking her mouth, while her pussy was being fucked raw by what felt like a tree. Nate groaned loudly as he fired his seed deep inside Trina's womb, and climbed off her.

She wanted to yell at him. To scream at him for doing something like that, but she felt herself getting weaker by the moment, and as Robbie was lining himself up with her pussy, she felt that she was losing consciousness. Just as the thin nerd thrust inside her, and before everything faded to nothing but black, she had one final thought:

This isn't what I wanted.

* * *

**Well, that was certainly intense, right? So for those without the stomach for love scenes, Trina can't stop guys from coming onto her and Beck, Robbie, and even Nate are powerless to resist her. They end up unable to control themselves. Major plot point for all the wish stories though: This will remain permenant until you don't want the wish anymore. I hope everyone enjoyed. I know this was a little different from the norm, but I hope it worked. Please review/comment/PM and I will be eternally grateful.**


	4. Cat

**This is a super fast update for me I know, but this chapter really flew by. It's a little bit different that what I've done and is the first one that really feels like a one shot I guess. Feeling realyl sick and tired, so I will foregor the usual pleasantries and just say I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

"Hey, Baby Girl! Wake up!"

Cat's eyes felt glued shut but she could clearly hear Andre yelling at her, which wasn't really what she wanted to hear first thing in the morning. The first thing Cat felt, however, when she woke up was the warm salt water rushing over her face. She was so easily startled that she convulsed and freaked out at the feeling of waking up with ocean water, and sat up, looking down at her clothes. She was wearing her bright pink pajamas, which were now wet and sandy which made her want to cry. She looked above and saw Andre, standing in just a pair of pajama pants, and looking over the water.

"We're on an island," he said, as plainly as possible.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "How?!"

"I don't know. Just woke up here a few minutes ago. Found Jade and Robbie further down the beach."

"Together?! Well, do they know anything? I'm really scared, Andre."

"I know, babygirl. I'm really confused too. And I didn't really get close to Jade to talk to her. She's… um… not exactly dressed. Robbie's not either. Poor guy just has some awful looking boxers on."

"Jade's naked?!" Cat exclaimed, getting excited and standing up and rushing over.

"Calm down, girl… she's not nude… she just is wearing some… night clothes that don't really leave much to the imagination."

"Well, if we're on an island, there have to be people here, right? They wouldn't just have an island that has no people on it, would they?"

"Um… I don't think people have control if islands have people on them. But-"

"Oh my god! Food! And Water! And I don't have my pearphone!"

"Yeah… none of us do," Robbie said, coming up behind Cat, wearing a giant leaf that he wrapped around himself. "And I doubt Jade has hers… she doesn't exactly have… pockets."

"Thinking about taking a walk down the beach to see if anyone else is here," Andre said, pointing down the sand. "Robbie, come with me. Cat, go check on Jade… maybe you can find that poor girl some clothes."

The two guys broke off, leaving Cat to watch the sun over the beach. If it wasn't for being cut off here, she thought, this would be paradise.

* * *

"How do you have a knife?!" Trina exclaimed.

"I've always got my pocketknife on me." Nate was sawing as hard as he could on a palm branch, so Trina could use it to cover up."

"So you came prepared in your flannel shirt, jeans, and tools, unlike me, who was abducted from her bed in the middle of the night and I'm stuck in nothing but a night shirt?" How is that fair?!"

"I didn't choose this. I'm as lost as you are-"

"How the fuck did I get stuck on an island with you?! Ughhhh!"

For a moment, Nate considered getting a rock and knocking the annoying teen out, but in the distance he saw Andre and Robbie walking up. "Hey guys!"

"Umm… Nate, why are you dressed normal?" Robbie asked.

"Well, best I can figure- we're wearing whatever we went to sleep in. I kinda passed out as soon as I walked in, so I guess I lucked out."

"From now on, I'm sleeping in some different clothes," Andre said, looking down at his raggedy burgundy USC pants. "You got your phone?"

"Nah, man… I think I put it on my dresser before I passed out."

"Damn…"

"So, is it just the four of us?" Trina asked impatiently. "Because as the only female, and therefore the island's queen, I will not hear any repopulation ideas. Well," she said eyeing Nate up and down, "I could be convinced."

"Something's wrong with you…" Andre said, shaking his head. "And no, Cat and Jade are also here. They're looking for other people too, I guess."

"So no one's seen my sister or Beck then? They're really the only ones left in the group unaccounted for."

The four looked down the beach on both ends, and at the thick vegetation on the mainland of the island.

"So, uh Nate," Robbie said nervously, "I hate to stereotype, but you seem like you'd know your way around the woods. Do you think we can try and set up a camp. I could help. I've seen like every episode of Survivor."

"I'll bet you have," Nate said with a chuckle. "All I got is this knife, and I'm not gonna be chopping wood with this. But I could probably manage something."

"Me and Robbie will help you, man. Trina, why don't you head down the way we came and let Jade and Cat know that we are here. Maybe go looking for the others. You know… if they're even here."

Trina groaned for a few seconds and then did as she was told, walking along the shore as the water rushed over her feet. She rounded the corner and could see Cat's bright red hair from quite the distance. Jade lagged a bit behind the short girl, and from a distance she looked like she was wearing lingerie underneath a poncho made of a couple giant leaves.

"Oh, its you," the goth teen greeted the eldest Vega sister as they met. "I guess this really is hell."

"Shut up, Jade. Nobody likes you. What are you even wearing?"

"I was being sexy for my boyfriend, and fell asleep and woke up here. You know what a boyfriend is, right, ogre? That person who loves you and gives you affection. I'm sure you've read magazines about them."

"Stop it, you guys," Cat contested softly, which did nothing to stop the hatred.

"That's funny coming from the cunt who will take anything with legs. Which includes my sister, dyke-pire."

"I'd call you a cunt too, Vega, but let's be honest- you lack the warmth and depth."

"STOP IT!"

Cat's high pitched scream silenced the warring women, who turned to her and apologized in unison.

"Andre, Nate, and Robbie are like half a mile up that way. They said we should start looking for anyone else while they try and do guy stuff."

"Guy stuff? Ugh… so sexist," Jade said, rolling her eyes. "Fine, so do they have any ideas on how we ended up here… or at least where the fuck we are?"

"Language…" Cat said, covering her ears as if it hurt to listen to.

"Well, if the sun always rises in the east, then… that is north," Trina said proudly.

"Good job… that tells us nothing."

Trina wanted to strangle Jade, but Cat stood between them and held their hands, making sure they behaved. Sometimes having someone with the mentality of a 5 year old could really be annoying.

Jade was about to make a comment when there was a loud snapping sound from the woods nearby. The three girls were taken aback, and finally, Jade stepped forward, mostly because the other two pushed her, to check the noise out, and a couple birds flew out quickly.

"See, you scaredy cats, there's nothing-"

"BOO!"

Jade screamed a bloodcurdling scream as she leapt back from the woods as Tori exited the brush in a t-shirt and pajama pants, snickering.

"That wasn't fucking funny, Vega!" Jade fumed. Deep inside, she knew she would have done the same thing in this circumstance. "You scared the shit out of us."

"Sorry," Tori said, approaching her sister and friends. "We heard you guys through the brush, and I thought this might be kinda funny. I actually still feel a bit buzzed from last night."

"You never could hold you liquor," Jade said matter-of-factly. Truth be told, everyone was nursing a bit of a hangover from the party last night. "Wait, who's 'we?'"

"Beck. He's a few feet back. He had to pee. Plus, I doubt you want to see him in a tank top and boxers."

"I would," Trina said, half jokingly, earning looks from the rest of the group. "Whatever…" she said, crossing her arms.

Beck finally exited the woods and said nothing as he walked past the girls. "Of course, I end up on an island of girls I've… well, Cat's here. What's going on?"

"Beck's convinced this is a dream," Tori said, making a gesture to suggest he was insane.

"Then how did we get here, Tori?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know. Do you guys know anything?"

"Robbie, Andre, and Nate are here too. They are back this way, trying to set up camp," Cat said, pointing down the beach. "Is anyone else here?"

"Not that we can tell," Tori said, looking up and down the beach. "Best we can tell, there is like thirty feet between each side of this island. So there's like no jungle space here. And no animals except birds and bugs, which is weird. Beck thinks he found some coconuts, but we'd have to climb a tree for them."

"Nice recon, sis."

"I guess. I guess let's go talk to the others and try and get settled before we start talking about the how's and why's."

The four girls and Beck walked down the beach, trying to find some semblance of other land, but couldn't see anything.

Tori walked up by Jade and whispered with her, "So… are we gonna talk about…"

"Nope," Jade said, walking faster, and hoping she could get settled and hoped one of the others had some excess clothes to offer.

* * *

"So does it weird anybody else out that we all kinda ended up in pairs? I mean, I ended up with Jade, Andre and Cat woke up in the same place. I'm assuming Trina and Nate were together… not like that. And then, Tori and Beck."

Robbie looked around the circle at his friends, looking for an answer. It had taken a few hours, but they managed to get some sticks and brush- jus enough to get a fire going- as the sun was going down. Most everyone remained pretty quiet except to give and take orders on what was needed for the fire and food. They passed around a couple coconuts to eat and drink from as they talked amongst themselves.

"I'm more worried about Freddie, and the rest of the iCarly people," Jade said, watching the flames dance in front of her. Luckily for the scantily clad goth, Nate had taken pity on her and gave her his flannel shirt when everyone met up, which was plenty big enough to cover her. Beck shot the two of them an annoyed look, seeing yet another person who liked Nate better than him. "They aren't here, and they were in my house, and Freddie was in bed with me last night, so I don't really know."

"Hadn't even thought of those guys," Andre said taking a coconut sip. "So whatever it is, it just affects the 8 of us. We all went to sleep in our beds, and now we're here. Who would want to do something like this?"

"Hey, what about that wish thing Sikowitz had?" Tori said, feeling the brilliance of her idea.

"What about it?" Beck asked, skeptically.

"What if it was real?"

"That's insane…"

"Is it, Beck? We're on an island with no explanation, so I think we could think outside the box here. What if someone wished that we'd all get stranded on an island? Who would-"

"I didn't mean it like that."

All eyes turned their attention to Cat who shrunk away from all the attention, wishing she wouldn't have spoken up.

"You… did this?" Trina said before lunging at the petite redhead who squeaked with fear.

"I didn't mean to. I just wished that we could all just get away from everything and hang out at the beach."

The shared looks around the fire went from angry and annoyed to really thinking about her wish and her intentions behind it.

"I never thought it would come true. I just thought it would be nice to spend time together away from all the problems we have at home."

"Well, Cat, now we have a whole new set of problems," Andre said, patting Cat on her back, and she started whimpering. "It's ok. First thing tomorrow, we will start trying to signal someone to come get us."

"Won't work," Jade said coldly.

"And why is that?" Nate said, speaking for the first time.

"Because I know how that thing works. Sikowitz told me about once when I was at his house for a play project. The person who wishes it has to completely change their mind about wanting it before it can be undone. If that doesn't happen in three days, we're fucked."

"Nice of you to mention that after we all wished for stuff. Why would he let us do that?!" Tori exclaimed.

"Because he thought we could handle it," Beck said, not making eye contact as he chewed the coconut piece. "He thought we'd be smart about what we wished for, and even if we weren't we'd be smart enough to call it off before anything sticks."

"Alright then," Trina said, walking over to Cat slowly before grabbing her and shaking and screaming at her. "WISH US BACK HOME!"

"Jesus Christ, Trina!" her sister exclaimed, pulling Trina off the poor redhead. "Cat couldn't help what she did, and now she just has to think about this and find the answers for herself."

Cat looked over at her friends, who looked at her with pity and disappointment. She looked at Jade especially, who gave her a strained look as if to say she understood, but really didn't want to talk about it.

Several minutes later, Tori and Nate left the campfire and found a spot to try and get some sleep together, as she curled into his large body for comfort. Trina gave Robbie puppy dog eyes until he agreed to do the same, placing his back to Nate's. Jade went and curled up next to Tori, and Beck slept a few feet away from everyone else.

Cat sat and looked out over the vast ocean, angry that she had caused all her friends' suffering with her wish. But as she admired the beauty, feeling sleepy, she couldn't help but think that they might warm up to how nice this place was. Her heavy eyelids must have given her away as Andre tapped her on the shoulder

"Go lay down with the others. I'mma keep watch for a while, and keep the fire safe. The fire should alert anyone who comes by, I hope."

Cat just nodded and she curled into Jade's warm body and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Isn't this weather beautiful, guys?" Cat said excitedly as her friends all shared another coconut while giving her annoyed looks. "Well, I think so."

"Cat, sweetie," Tori said, desperately trying to be nice, "you know that you need to not like this place to be able to leave, right?"

"Yeah… but it's so nice here and we have no real worries here and-"

"Cat… we can't stay here. We just can't. We need to get back home. We have lives that we-"

"This is what I was talking about!" Cat shouted. "No one can get past our busy lives back home. You're all so busy with everything you're doing that no one has time or energy to hang out with Cat. I mean, Beck, who was the nicest guy ever is a bad guy now. How's that possible? Our lives are really twisted in LA and I think we are better going back to basic stuff."

"Is that the problem, Cat?" Jade piped in, "You can't handle that things changed? It's ok, you know… no one is-"

"You stop, Jade. You're the worst of all of them. You've changed completely from the way you were."

Jade was going to respond, but Cat took off down the beach. They considered following her, but Beck stopped them.

"She just needs to blow off some steam, guys. Let's let her figure this out on her own."

That was a good enough answer for the rest of them as they went back to work on getting wood for the fire and some more food to eat.

* * *

Down the beach a bit, Trina and Robbie were trying to see if they could find any other food sources, both in the water, and in the trees. It had been a few months since they had broken up very publicly, and Trina still felt really about it. The only thing that even came close was sleeping with Beck, and she still felt far worse about the Robbie thing. She wanted him to forgive her, and in a lot of ways, he had. But what she really wanted was for him to take her back. She would never admit it, but she wished that guys would appreciate her the way he did.

"I don't hate you, you know," he said, as if he could read her mind.

"I know. I guess it took all this to make me really wish we were still a thing."

"Well, we aren't. It's not the end of the world, Trina. And I think we all just learned a lesson about wishes." The way that he snapped at her, really took her by surprise.

"Well, that's your call, I guess, but I'm still sorry and I miss you. Last night by the fire, trying to keep warm, was actually really nice. Just reminded me of the time you snuck and spent the night with me."

"Look, Trina. I do like you. I think you're very attractive and believe me, I'd love to start things back up. But I can't trust you. I know you're a good person deep down, but you have a long way to go before I can just up and forgive you just because you say you're sorry. I just don't think we can date again. Not anytime soon, at least."

Trina's mind raced. She really wanted this to go smoothly, where he gave her another chance, but she wanted him back more than anything. She felt bad for what she was about to do, pushing him, but she felt like she had no choice. "Then we don't have to… date."

Robbie dropped the load from his hands, exasperated. "Then what do you want?"

Trina leaned in and kissed him deeply, and while he was surprised, he gave in and enjoyed the kiss as well.

"I just wanted to feel that again," she said, savoring the feeling of feeling so close to him again.

Robbie's face was flushed with red as he grabbed the supplies and sped ahead of her, not wanting to face what had just happened.

"Wait up!" she shouted as she raced to keep up with him. "Why are you running from this?"

"Because I don't want to like you, Trina. You hurt me. A lot. And now here you are," Robbie said angrily, dropping the wood and coconuts, "throwing yourself at me, and I really want this to happen, but I have to have some semblance of self control. And as much as I want to just do the things we used to do, it isn't right for either of us."

"Just give me a chance," she said, looking him in his eyes. She reached out to his hand, looking around checking to see if anyone could see them, and pulled his hand underneath her oversized sleep shirt where he could feel her braless chest. As if he was a blind person, rediscovering the world, his hand remained and felt up her body even after she pulled her own guiding hand away. "Now doesn't that feel good?"

Robbie slid his hand from underneath her shirt and thought long and hard about what he had just done. He looked at Trina, who looked just as desperate as she was horny, and mentally questioned what he should do. A loud voice inside him called him an idiot for even considering taking Trina back in any form, but as Rex's voice settled down, he decided he deserved this, and she deserved a chance at least.

Trina glanced at him, waiting for his response now that she'd put everything out there. Within a minute, she got her answer as he pulled her in and kissed her deeply, his hand drifting down her back, pulling her in close and smashing her chest into his.

His nimble fingers laced through her hair as he held her face in place to kiss it, and she pushed him up against a tree, excited to have him back with her. And she had every intention of showing him how much.

She quickly grinded herself against him, and pulled the giant leaf off of him as swiftly as possible. He did the same with her over shirt and he was going to mess with her underwear's waist band when she dropped to her knees in front of him. He was just barely hard, the sudden rush of lust not catching up to his bloodflow just yet. Trina knew just how to fix this problem however, as she fished his rod out and licked it up and down like a lollypop.

Robbie threw his head back in total pleasure. God, had he missed this. Trina's mouth always worked him like magic and after so long without anything, she was definitely getting the job done here. As he hardened up, she went from licking and mildly sucking to full on Hoover mode, bobbing her head up and down on his member.

Robbie knew this sudden and long awaited tryst was going to end quickly if she didn't stop soon, and he pulled her head away with just enough time to recover. Trina pressed her generous chest forward, and Robbie took her nipple in his mouth, sucking on her breast softly at first, then moving to the same ferocity that she used on him. While Trina kept his head in place with one hand, she was reaching inside her underwear with the other, fingering herself slowly and getting her nice and wet for what she needed next.

Ripping the nerd away from her gorgeous peaks, Trina past Robbie to the tree and bent over slightly, offering her hot and moist hole to him, looking back at him with a look that screamed for attention. He certainly wasn't going to argue with her as he slowly inserted himself inside her tight fitting cave.

Trina's eyes went wide as he entered, but relaxed as she got used to the feeling of his cock inside her. Now this, she thought, is what I have been missing. She gripped her tree tightly as Robbie began to thrust in and out of her quickly. His hands gripped her sides and knowing she was getting more and more into this, he slapped her ass hard, sending pleasure and pain shockwaves through her body . She shifted her angle so he would have better access in and out of her, and it made a huge difference.

The path to her g-spot had been revealed, and Robbie nailed it on every hard and fast thrust. Trina's sight just became a blanket of white as she felt a mind blowing orgasm take hold of her very being. Robbie's hands shifted from her shaking thighs to her bouncing breasts. Taking hold of each one he pistoned in and out of her as she struggled to hold onto the tree as it was her only support as her body had given out from the sex.

"I'm close," he said, through clenched teeth, not slowing down his assault.

"Cum inside me, baby..."

"Are you sure?" he asked, snapping out of the lust mindset.

"Yeah, I'm going to go in the ocean when we're done… and besides once the little twat gets her shit together, this will have never happened."

Robbie didn't think about this long as he gripped her sides and she stood with her back to him, still deep inside her. He lifted her leg up a bit as she braced herself on the tree and fucked Trina as hard as he could. She thought she wouldn't come again, but when his grip turned into a vice and she could feel the liquid fire being shot inside her body, the feeling took her to the next level and she felt a small flutter of another orgasm.

Trina kissed Robbie as deeply as she could, as if to tell him what this meant to her, and then raced to the water just out of everyone's sight so she could wash herself off. Robbie gazed at his former girlfriend and wondered if they really could get back together and be happy.

* * *

As night fell, Cat finally decided to come back to camp and sit down and share some coconut and some fish that Beck and Andre were able to catch by stabbing them with sticks. It was amazing how quickly they had all adapted to this change in a day. Cat quickly noticed that Trina and Robbie were very close, and she wondered if they had gotten back together, and the idea of him being happy, especially after what he confessed to her, made her happy as well. See, she thought, this really was for the best.

Tori and Nate looked very happy together as well, but Jade and Beck both looked absolutely miserable. She reached out and scratched Jade's back a bit, but Jade recoiled from her. After dinner, they all just sat around talking, trying to kill time until they could get some shuteye. Andre and Tori started the gang into singing, which both Beck and Nate abstained from, and for almost an hour, everything seemed ok and people were happy and things honestly felt like the way they used to. But it couldn't last forever, Cat knew deep down, and she could not have been more right.

* * *

As the singing wrapped up, Tori and Nate were cuddled close and they excused themselves, and made it clear they were going further up the beach to have some special alone time. Nobody really questioned it, and as much work as Nate did for the group, no one was certainly going to tell him what he could and could not do with his girlfriend.

The couple walked hand in hand through the sand and sat down on the edge of the shore, the water flowing up to their feet with the tide. Tori kissed her boyfriend deeply, savoring how romantic this moment was, even if neither of them wanted to be on this island.

Tori's hands felt up Nate's hard stomach, feeling his ab muscles, resting her face in the crook of his neck as his hands ran all over her stomach and lower back. Nate slid his hand under her thin shirt and touched her soft skin until he reached the swell of her breasts. Her body was so warm and soft, he always felt like he was discovering his favorite toy every time he touched her.

Tori pulled his hand upwards so that he could get a nice handful of her almost C cup chest. She loved that he was so gentlemanly, but sometimes he was just too timid for her. She slid her own hand down his stomach and gripped his burgeoning erection through his jeans, which caused him to jump back suddenly.

"I love you… you know that right?" he said nervously.

"Yeah, of course. I love you too."

"Really?" he asked, knowing that she didn't mean it the same way he did. "I mean, really, are you in love with me?"

"Well, I mean…" she stuttered, unsure about how to respond to what he said. Sure, she loved him and cared a lot about him, and part of her could see her settling down with a guy like him for the rest of her life, but the truth was she didn't feel that spark. She knew she didn't and yet, the idea of letting down the one person who had been there for her when she was at her lowest seemed implausible. "I love you, and you're the sweetest guy, but maybe I just need time."

"That's fair. I ain't going anywhere, I guess," his eyes gave her all the disappointment that she could handle.

"Wait… just because I'm on the fence about being in love with you doesn't mean we can't we can't enjoy each other's company. We're all alone out here on this beach and the others are far away. Why don't we make the best of this. Maybe tonight, we could…"

"Tori… look, I need to tell you something. I hope it won't change nothing, but you're certainly pushing this here button for me." It was rare for anyone, especially Tori, to see Nate expose his feelings or his secrets, but she couldn't believe how vulnerable he seemed in this moment. "I had my share of girlfriends, but, uh… I ain't never been with any of them the way that you're suggestin'"

"So, you're a virgin… that's ok."

"Well, I was hopin' it would be. But I'm kinda old school, and I believe there are some things that, uh, predicate that kind of activity."

Tori looked at him, confused for a moment until she caught what he was trying to say. "So that's why we haven't had sex?!" she exclaimed, the words pouring out of her mouth before she even realized it.

"Uhh… yeah, I guess. Marriage is kind of a big deal for this. Is that a problem?"

Tori laughed a bit to herself. "Not exactly, but if we're stuck on this island, getting married might be a huge problem."

The two laughed and he took her in his arms and they kissed passionately, his hands drifting over her body. They continued for several minutes until she broke from him, smiling. "So you want to marry me, huh? Why?"

"Why not?" he responded, looking into her piercing blue eyes. "You're about as gorgeous as they come, and you are the nicest, most honest person I've ever met. I've kinda been in love with you since I saw you. I just saw you in the hall one day and all those country songs just started to make sense, y'know? You're just pure perfection."

Tori blushed and was about to kiss him when a voice startled to two of them.

"Pure? Not even close."

Beck stood in the sand, the moonlight shadowing his face but his hair was unmistakable. In his hand was a bottle, which was completely empty..

"Beck," Tori said, "Please get out of here. I'm trying to have a nice time with my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry. I just overheard the word 'pure' and needed to come over and correct the redneck."

"Where'd you get that bottle from?" Tori asked, trying to defuse the situation.

"I had it with me when I woke up. Guess I fell asleep drinking before we came here and it came with me. I was saving it… but you two lovebirds kinda ruined that."

Nate slipped away from Tori and stood face to face with Beck. "You need to go, man. This can get really bad for you, and there ain't a lot of hospital options out here."

"Yeah… maybe not. But that sucks for you." Beck sent a fast right hook across Nate's face, busting his lip on impact, but Nate recovered quickly.

"Last chance, Oliver. Back off."

Beck took the last swig from the Jack Daniels bottle and smashed it on a nearby tree. He took a deep breath like someone ready to die. "Did you know your girl there could put sucking dick on her resume? She-"

"Beck," Nate growled. "Seriously, if you say one more word-"

"Oooh.. I'm really scared of the big tough cowboy." Beck waved the broken bottle around as he taunted. "I think I struck that redneck nerve of yours. Did she tell you all the things we used to do? She- Oof!"

Nate's rock hard fist flew into Beck's stomach, silencing his taunt, but he didn't stop for long.

"I deflowered her. You know that? I fucked-"

CRACK!

Nate's fist crashed against Beck's face, sending a piece of a tooth flying.

"Keep it up… cowboy," Beck said, wheezing, bleeding from the mouth. "I'll tell you all about how tight she was and how hard I fucked your little perfect bitch."

THUNK!

Nate's fist was beginning to hurt from this punishment, but Beck would not stop.

"Tori, tell him about when you begged me to fuck you like a whore."

Nate slugged Beck across the face once more, desperately trying to stop him from talking. He managed to get him to drop the bottle, but Beck would not stop.

"You wanna know the best part?" Beck asked just before Nate lifted him over his head, preparing to throw him in the water. He waited a second too long to act as Beck spilled his secret weapon, "I never loved her… I just fucked her pretty face… pussy… and ass over and over for fun. But at least she told me she loved me."

Nate saw red in his words, and instead of tossing him in the water, Nate lifted his knee and brought Beck down on it with a resounding CRACK, followed by a soft thud, as he fell to the wet sand, the tide's waters flowing over his beaten body.

As Nate cooled down, he looked at everyone looking back at him in horror at how far he took this. He tried to apologize to Tori, but she ran off into the trees in a hurry, followed by her sister. Andre and Robbie gave him a strong glare, both in anger and fear as they picked the beaten teen from the sand and drug him off towards the fire.

"You coulda killed him, man!" Andre said. "What happened?"

"He… I was trying to tell Tori I loved her and that I wanted to marry her, but he-"

"Hey," Beck said, lifting his head up a bit to look Nate in the eye. "It's probably a little late for her to wear white." He laughed for a moment, and then groaned as his body gave out and the guys carried him away towards the fire where Cat and Jade were.

Nate stood alone in the sand, and looked down at his hands. He sat down by the water staring at the horizon, and never moved again from that spot.

* * *

"It's awful what happened to Beck," Cat said softly, watching the fire with Jade.

"No," she said coldly. "He deserved it. I thought he had gotten better and we actually were getting along again… but he crossed a line tonight."

"Jade! That's awful! He could be seriously hurt!"

"Good."

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one wanting to say anything to cause the other to make a fuss. Jade couldn't care either way when it came to Nate. He was a nice guy and he treated Tori like she deserved to be treated, but he was also the reason that they stopped having their special sleepovers so, there was that. Jade really wanted to go after Tori and talk to her, but she decided against it.

Cat on the other hand, couldn't help but look at Jade. Her beauty and elegance had not even withered after being stuck on this island for a couple days. Nate's flannel shirt was open and Cat could see all of Jade's curves her little teddy, and the petite redhead couldn't help but lick her lips and imagine the two of them together again. She never understood why she felt the way she did for Jade, but it was undeniable and she wanted to feel her friend again.

"You know what I was just thinking about?"

"What's that, Cat?"

"The night at the camp. The night we played with the candles. I really miss all the fun we used to have before things changed."

"Yeah, I gathered that you're upset. You wanna tell me why?"

"Well, I mean, we were good, and we became super close right after you and Beck broke up. And then that stupid camp happened, and things changed. Everything became Freddie this and Freddie that. Even when you came home, you were still obsessed with him. We had to go see him, which was a really long trip. Just for you."

"But you had Carly to keep you company, Cat. She's a really nice girl and you got along really well. We all got together if you remember."

"Yeah… but again, we left, and Carly and I knew it was just a fling. You're the one I care about. So then finally, things were back to normal here and we were friends and I felt like we could be close again, but then you and Tori got super close, and you did the things together that we used to do. It was really special to me, and I feel like you broke it."

"So what do you want me to do, Cat? Never talk to Tori or Freddie again? Is that what will make you happy?"

Cat sighed heavily, taking a deep breath and feeling like she was on the verge of crying. "I just want you to make me a part of your life. Just don't ignore me."

"I wouldn't… well, I didn't mean to if I did."

"Well, you did. And it made me sad, and now I don't feel comfortable with the group. But you are the one I'm really missing."

"Aw, Kitty Cat, its ok…" Jade said, reaching her arm out to hold her friend. "Is this what this wish was all about? Wanting to get closer to me? All you had to do was talk to me."

"And we could have… you know… do the thing."

"Well, I mean, I'd have to make sure Freddie knew first, but-"

"Ughhh… I'm so tired of him always getting in the way of us." Cat turned silent for a few moments before unzipping and shrugging her pink top down a bit, revealing her nakedness underneath. "Can't we just… do stuff here. He's not around, and neither is anyone else. Pleeeease…"

If it wasn't for the subject matter, Jade could swear that she was dealing with a child. Not saying no fast enough prompted Cat to take it a step further and completely unzip, her naked body revealed now underneath her pink top. Jade had to admit, as she looked at the almost predatory redhead, that she really missed having fun with Cat. Her read hair fell just at nipple level, and Jade admired Cat's thin and toned body with pert breasts with little pencil eraser nipples. Jade was powerless as the redhead sat on her lap, putting those sensitive peaks right at mouth level.

The goth teen leaned in and suckled on those petite B cup tits, running her thumb over the free nipple and switched back and forth as Cat enveloped Jade's head with her pajama top, keeping her there as Cat tossed her red hair back, feeling an overwhelming sense of bliss. Jade's mouth hungrily took in her porcelain skin in, her tongue nimbly dancing on Cat's nipples, sucking every so often.

Cat's taste ignited a lot of old feelings in Jade, and she could feel herself getting wetter, and in that teddy, Jade's wetness had nothing to absorb it. Cat could feel the dampness along her own crotch and reached down and felt along Jade's soaked entrance. Cat's fingers slipped inside the garment and created finger circles around Jade's pulsing clit.

Normally when they were together, Jade was the dominant one, but now as Cat held more of the power, both girls had to admit the new feeling was a rush. Jade quickly removed Cat's pajama top and tossed it on the ground, which was quickly followed by Nate's shirt which was tossed, as the two pieces created a towel like place for them to lay on. Cat added her own pants to the area as Jade and Cat were just left to their underwear.

Cat slid the straps off Jade's arms as the lingerie came off her shoulders, revealing her voluptuous curves, which were always Cat's favorite parts to experience. She opened her mouth wide and took as much of Jade's DD cups in as she could, which wasn't very much. She sucked like a girl possessed on Jade's extremely sensitive nipples. Knowing Jade was turned on by pain sometimes, Cat flicked Jade's exposed peaks, creating a stinging sensation which Cat covered with her mouth. Jade's eyes rolled back a bit as she held Cat's head in place, letting the petite redhead have her feel of her body.

Jade kissed down Cat's body and was almost to her pantyline when the normally shy redhead pulled her up and whispered "Together," in her ear. Jade took her teddy off and lay on the clothes as Cat slipped her panties off and pounced, her body on Jade's, and more importantly, Cat's hungry mouth was right over Jade's aching core.

Each girl slowly but their tongues to the other's warm and wet holes, creeping the sponge-y organs inside, and after both had a sufficient taste of the other's sex, the girls hungrily lapped from each other. Jade focused more on Cat's extremely sensitive clit. When they were first together, Jade had licked her little bean two or three times, and Cat was already having an orgasm. Cat's tolerance had grown a lot since then, but it still felt ungodly when Jade would hit the sweet spot.

Cat used a combination of licking up all of Jade's nectar and then shoving two fingers and pistoning them in and out of Jade's hole. Cat ran her teeth up to the sensitive nub, and bit slightly on it, causing Jade to moan loudly and tighten her legs' grip on Cat's face. She didn't mind though, knowing that this made Jade feel good, and that was her whole goal here.

"Holy shitballs!" Jade exclaimed as Cat's fingers hit her G spot after reaching deep inside her. Jade gripped Cat's perfect ass tightly, pressing her core further into her hungry mouth as she hummed, which made Cat begin to spasm, and, once Jade used every trick in her arsenal, she tried something new just as Cat was climaxing. As the petite redhead announced that she was coming, Jade lubed up a finger with her spit and inserted it just a half inch into the redhead's backdoor.

"OHMY GOOOOODDDDDDDD!" Cat's body shook, as she released all of her juices at once, covering Jade's face, which the dark haired girl lapped up happily knowing her orgasm was on the way.

Jade continued giving sensuous licks up and down Cat's completely bald pussy while the redhead hungrily ate her lover out. Finally, Cat hit the perfect rhythm, and Jade gripped her pert ass to hold onto as she screamed inside Cat's core as her orgasm took hold.

"Shitshitshitshit, fuck Tori… I mean, fuck, Cat."

And then it stopped. Cat rolled off her targets body, pushed Jade off their clothes and ran off into the woods, completely nude. Jade lay on the left over clothes and breathed deeply just as much from exhaustion as embarrassment at what she'd just done. She took a deep breath and threw her clothes back on and headed up the beach to Nate.

"I did what I had to do," she said, unsure if he was even listening to her. She sat down next to him, unsure whether she should bother him, but she really didn't want to be alone. "We're both really fucked up, you know."

He remained stoic and didn't say a word, but he nodded softly before returning to his statue form, somewhat happy that he wasn't alone on the shore anymore.

"You don't say much," Jade said, sighing heavily as she tightened her shirt for the island breeze's cold touch. "I actually like that."

* * *

Deep in the brush, Cat was dressing herself again and desperately trying to find something to make her feel better. How could she, Cat thought. We were having a moment and she calls out someone else's name just as I'm giving her a release that I've been trying to give for months? None of it made sense to Cat. Everything was supposed to be simple. No distractions, and now look at her friends. One just insulted her more than she had ever felt before. One's current boyfriend beat her ex-boyfriend half to death. And everyone was still mad at her for causing all this. In the distance she could hear Tori crying to her sister about being both scared of Nate and embarrassed by all the stuff she did with Beck.

"I don't want this anymore!" she screamed at the sky. "Please! I want to go home! I don't like this!"

Cat sat with her head between her knees, rocking back and forth, crying and scared that nothing was happening. The sad truth beginning to show through and finally things became clear for her. It was never about the location. LA and Hollywood Arts and even the iCarly people were not the problem. The problem was her friends all along. And she had doomed them to be trapped there together. She could not think of any escape from the hell that befell her so she did the only thing that made sense. She undressed and walked into the water, following the moon until her feet couldn't reach the bottom anymore. And then she waited.

* * *

**Wasn't that kind of a bleak ending? But it makes sense given the circumstances, I guess. Hope everyone enjoyed and I really hope to hear some reviews from you guys. Speaking of, you may notice that there is a poll up on my profile. I hope everybody checks it out and will vote as this story progresses. Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Beck

**It seems insane for me to finish a chapter within a week of finishing one, but I was just really into this one. I hope everyone will enjoy it as much I did writing it, and its one that I might certainly write an addition to if there's some interest. Anyway, as always, I do not own any of the characters featured in the following story, and I hope you all enjoy.**

"I wish that Nate never came to California."

* * *

Beck's alarm was going off loudly and he sighed angrily because the annoying piece of shit was all the way across the room. He rolled out of bed groaning, his head swimming with the hangover he brought on himself at Jade's party. He didn't even know why he was there in the first place. Since their much deserved breakup, he had barely gotten along with his insane ex-girlfriend, but of course she was head over heels with the iCarly kid. Andre and Robbie begged him to go, he really just wanted to go for Tori but that was really stupid. Tori and Nate seemed really solid and nothing about that seemed to be changing anytime soon.

He smacked his alarm hard enough to break it, but it took the hit and the alarm stopped. In retrospect, he couldn't even recall why he set the alarm, but filed it under the ever increasing "Shit I Did While Blitzed" file in his brain. He groaned and looked at himself in the mirror. It was shitty days like this that made him really miss the sweet pills that took all the pain away but now he just alcohol to heal his wounds. He grabbed a quick shower where he stumbled around under mildly hot water and thanks to his lack of memory and alertness, washed his hair twice. He checked his phone while drying off and saw a text from Andre that the group was meeting at the Taco Bueno place. Beck sighed as he shrugged and texted him back that he'd be there. He really didn't want to deal with any shit from Tori and her Neanderthal of a boyfriend, but he was hungry, and maybe they wouldn't be there, he thought.

As he pulled his car into the parking lot, he saw Andre and Robbie getting out of Andre's van. The three guys headed inside and Beck looked out to see Trina Vega's car sliding into two spaces, signaling that she was definitely driving, which meant Tori, which meant Nate would be here too.

Fuck, he thought.

The two girls came in and Tori apologized for being late because of Trina. Tori then told everyone about how she lied about her sister's pancakes being not being fat free and how she flipped out, earning a laugh from almost everyone at the table.

"So… is this all that's gonna show up?" Robbie asked, hoping Cat would come.

"Yeah," Andre said. "Cat said she was busy this morning with some thing, which was pretty weird for that girl. And Jade never responded. I assume she's busy with the… iCarly people."

"Or one of them, at least," Beck chimed in. He listened to see if Andre was going to mention Nate, but he never did. Finally, he decided to just flat out ask. "So, Tori, where's that boyfriend of yours?"

Trina punched him in the arm as hard as she could. "Asshole."

"What?" he asked, hoping that the response was due to a bad breakup and everyone else got the 'don't mention' memo.

"Don't act like you don't know," Tori said, glaring at him. "You knew Jason stood me up for the party last night. You made fun of me for it, remember?"

"Sorry…" he said, "I guess I was pretty buzzed… my bad."

Tori rolled her eyes, and sighed. "I don't know why I ever liked you."

The friends sat in silence for a bit longer until Trina started reading things out loud from the menu. "Ooh, I think I'm going to get this California burrito," she announced loudly.

"That's cool…" Andre said, eyeing Trina and then looking to the others for a laugh.

Beck tried to look at the menu, but he was really confused. Why is no one talking about the redneck? Did he miss something?

"Hey, um… did you guys ever meet that big guy… came to Hollywood Arts from Texas this year?"

Everyone looked over at Beck wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"From Texas?" Robbie asked, incredulously. "Don't think so. I had to do work with all the new people and teach them some technical theater stuff and there were no Texas people. One was from Kansas, but I don't know who you're talking about."

"Really? His name's like Nate or Nathan something. Last name Shepherd or something."

"Umm… I know a guy at Northridge named Nathan," Andre said, thinking back, "but that guy is a basketball player."

"Huh…" Beck recoiled back in his seat, and the idea hit him like a truck. His wish came true. Nate was gone. He never even came to the city, which means that nothing was in the way of him getting Tori back.

"I wish Jade was here," Tori said quietly. "I'm gonna text her."

"Ugh, again with that gank?" Trina rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I went through all the trouble of finding you Jason and you're still wanting to spend all your time with the trampire."

"Jade's not that bad," Robbie chimed in. "I mean, she used to be a nightmare, but for the last several months, she's actually kinda tolerable. Not sure what clicked."

"She fucked that obnoxious web show guy, for one thing," Beck chimed in.

"Can you ever not be a prick?" Tori said, shaking her head. "She dumped you which probably did more help than harm for her attitude."

"Tori's got a point," Andre said. "You two were always pretty rough for each other."

"Why's everybody ganging up on me?" Beck said, raising his hands as if to surrender. "I didn't do anything."

"Umm… yeah you did, Beck," Robbie said, trying to stand up to one of his best friends. "You started keeping secrets. You started abusing all those pills. You hurt Tori a few times both emotionally and physically. You punched me for talking to Tori without your permission. And you tried to steal from Jade's house to make money for getting more drugs. You really lucked out that Jade talked her father into not pressing charges. And once the pills were out, you started drinking everyday? You're lucky that we care enough to try and help. Are the last few months just a blur for you or something?"

"You left out the time he got me high and made me have sex with him," Trina said quietly, still embarrassed by the event.

"Well, you had some control over that," Robbie shot back, clearly not quite over her betrayal. "Are you high again, man?"

Beck shook his head, trying to take in all the stuff he had supposedly done. Was that really what he had been doing? He looked over at Tori, who just looked down at her menu, trying to hold back the tears as the memories of the monster her boyfriend had become washed over her. She whispered something to Trina before rushing to the bathroom to collect herself.

All eyes turned to Beck, angrily glaring at him, wondering if he was really back on drugs, and why he would be this way. Finally, Andre put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Maybe you should grab yours to go."

Beck was pissed but still conveyed a sense of apology as he slid from his chair and walked out of the restaurant in a mighty huff. As he walked to his car, he passed Jade's vehicle in the parking lot. He walked over a bit closer and saw Jade sitting on Freddie's lap in the passenger seat and making out with him.

Beck walked back to his car and after punching it to let out some anger, got back in and headed back to his trailer.

* * *

Tori had just sat back down in her seat when Jade and Freddie came in and sat down next to her. Both of them looked a little worse for the wear, but no one chose to mention it.

"Sorry… we got caught up in stuff at the house. Took us a while to get ready. And I was going to cancel when Tori texted me and I rushed over."

"Uh huh… I can imagine," Andre said smirking while Freddie blushed a bit.

"Well, you can stop imagining perv. Right now." she shot back coldly. "So what's good here?"

"We were just talking about that," Tori said, smiling a bit that her friend was here. Secretly to everyone except maybe Trina, Jade and Tori had spent at least two nights together a week since the school year started. Tori was considering whether she was actually a lesbian for a while, but guys still did it for her so for now, she was settled on 'bi.'

"We just kicked Beck out," Trina blurted.

"Good," Jade said. "That guy is an ass. Can you believe he had the nerve to show up at the party last night?"

"That was my bad," Robbie interjected, "I told Andre that we should invite him to try and make him feel like part of the group again. If he isn't treated like such an outsider, then he maybe he won't act like one. Which none of us really helped today, I guess."

"I say good fucking riddance, right Tori?" Jade said, scratching her friend's back while holding Freddie's hand under the table. "Sorry if this is all kinda boring, babe," she said kissing her boyfriend's head.

"It's fine," he said. "I just wish that the others would have wanted to come with us. More the merrier and all that."

"Oh yeah… what a shame that your beast of an ex girlfriend, along with her best friend the anti-social bookworm, her brother who is never around, and that weird pudgy kid couldn't make it to our nice lunch because they wanted to go sightseeing. Damn shame is what that is…" she said, sarcastically.

Finally, the waiter came over and through some thick broken English he took everyone's order and the friends sat around talking and laughing as if this really was the best holiday ever. Tori looked over at Jade every so often, and smiled at her lovingly, which Jade responded in kind. It had been four days since the two girls had last hooked up and Tori was antsy about tonight. She was going to do something she had never done before and she felt extremely nervous but the idea of having Jade with her made everything a little bit better.

* * *

The pillow on Beck's bed had taken a serious pounding in the last hour, as the dark haired teen punched it as hard as he could every few minutes, imagining Nate's face, which he was finding harder and harder to place for some reason being the target. He also imagined Robbie and Andre on the other side of the pillow as he struck it over and over, desperately trying to work out this rage he was experiencing. The ride home was bad enough, as he barely could make it in his emotional state.

Who the fuck were they to tell him what he did? He didn't do that shit. He knew that he had lost Tori to the country bumpkin asshat, so he got his shit together. So he wasn't the guy who did that stuff they said.

The idea of trying to explain the truth baffled him, and he sat down on his bed and took his head into his hands. He just needed to prove to them that he was better than whatever they thought of him. He was clean. He would stop drinking if that's what it took for them to give him a real chance and prove he never did any of that stuff.

The frightening truth crept over him slowly, as he realized that the problem was never Nate or the people. It was him. He was guilty of most of that stuff. He did take drugs, he reacted violently a few times and he definitely slept with Trina. Hurting Tori was just an accident, but they were right. The fact was, he would have turned out a lot worse if Nate hadn't shown up.

Part of him thought that the wish was a mistake, but his mind was focused on one thing in particular. If Nate wasn't around, then there was nothing stopping him from getting back with Tori. He just had to prove that he was better and she'd surely take him back with open arms. Beck tried to figure out the best way to do what he needed to do to win her over, but he just couldn't find the right words. Flowers, maybe, he thought, but shrugged it off for being too typical.

"Ugh!" he shouted at the ceiling, cursing his situation and inability to find the answer he needed.

* * *

Finally, after nearly four hours, he settled on just dressing up and heading over to see her at her house. He raced over to the Vega house, and seeing that her car was still at the house gave him hope that she'd be inside. He took several deep breaths as he got out of the car and headed to the front door. He knocked a couple times before Trina answered the door, and quickly slammed it shut.

"Hey," he said, catching the door with his hand "I was just stopping by to see Tori."

"I figured. That's why I shut the door. Go away, Beck. Nobody here wants to talk to you."

"Fair enough, but is Tori here? I just-"

"No!" Trina said, getting angrier and angrier. "You get the hell out of here. If dad comes home, he's going to shoot you. Thought you learned your lesson from last time. Fucker…"

"Wait, Trina… please. I don't know why I've acted the way I have the last few months but I'm better. I really miss your sister, and I love her. Please, just tell her I'm here."

Trina stood with her fists on her hips and stared into Beck's eyes. She didn't see the bloodshot anger and depression that normally filled his empty eyes. Trina actually thought he meant this apology and she hadn't seen a genuine look in his eyes since the night he talked her into trying the mix of Vicodin and alcohol. She couldn't explain it, but she believed in his sincerity tonight.

"Look, I don't know why I'm fucking telling you this, but… Tori's out with Jade tonight. Probably going to spend the night with her or something. I don't really want to know what those two are doing."

Beck groaned, and sighed. "Ok then… thanks, I guess."

"Just… don't come back here for a while, Beck. Not until things are, you know… different."

He gave here a slow nod and sauntered out of the house and got back in his car, and punched the wheel over and over. How could he have been so dumb? Of course she was busy and doing stuff with Jade. Beck summoned up some courage and drove over to Jade's, going over in his head how he could talk Jade into coming out with him.

As he pulled up outside her house, Jade's car was nowhere to be seen. Son of a bitch, he thought to himself, Trina lied to me. But then as he heard her again in his mind she never said they were at Jade's just that they were out. Fuck… how could he know where they'd be.

He called her phone hoping she might pick up, but after it going to voicemail twice, he let it go. Beck decided the best idea was just to go hangout somewhere and wait for her to call. Maybe he could get to her before she went home with Jade and he risked losing one ex to another.

A few hours went by as Beck floated to every restaurant and joint that he thought Jade might go to, but there was no sign of her or Tori. He got back in his car, and called Tori again, but got no answer so he left a message. Figuring hanging outside Jade's house wasn't the worst thing he could do, he started driving towards the mansion as fast as he could. As he cut through some back roads, his phone vibrated and he saw it was a pic text from Tori.

He looked down for a second and opened it up and nearly threw up on the spot as his stomach tightened into a Gordian knot, and things went blurry from there.

* * *

If it weren't for her timing going to the bathroom, Tori never would have heard or felt her phone's vibrations in the loud and busy club. She flipped it up and saw a text from Trina.

-Beck came by a while ago. Said he was sorry. Pretty sure he wants to talk to you. Told him you were out.

Tori's fingers shook a bit as she texted back in a hurry.

-K. I really don't want to deal with him tonight. Not after today.

Tori finished up in the bathroom and headed back into the club where she could see Jade and Freddie dancing together. There was some techno sounding song playing that sounded like some weird video game music- "Nightcall by Kavinsky" her Pearphone quickly identified. She slowly approached the couple, as Jade grinded her back softly against Freddie's front, the closeness between the two of them was insane, Tori thought, what the heck am I doing?

Tori stepped up in front of Jade who reached out and pulled Tori close and as the music went on, Tori was dancing face to face, grinning at Jade as the goth teen was sandwiched between her partners. This positioning continued through the next song as Freddie's hands shifted not only to Jade, but also to Tori. His hands were strong and he was so nice and gentle as they danced. Tori had dreamed of finding a guy who was big and strong and would protect her, and she could definitely see the appeal of Freddie to Jade.

But that was the problem for her. Jade was completely head over heels for him, and Tori was pretty sure he felt the same way about her, but that left Tori out in the cold. Tori would just be the replacement for him when he had to leave for school. Maybe that was the point of doing all this stuff tonight.

Her deep thoughts must have been obvious as Jade leaned forward and kissed Tori softly. "You ok, Vega?"

"Yeah… sorry. Guess I'm just having a really good time."

"You don't look it."

"Yeah… do you want to sit down, and we can all rest?" Freddie asked leading the girls closer to the bar so they could talk.

"Sorry… Beck went to my house tonight looking for me. Wants to talk and-"

"Barkeep!" Jade interrupted. "Three vodka tonics."

"You got any ID?" the middle aged bartender asked.

Jade scoffed for a moment and pulled her shirt down a little bit, "You think I got any room for an ID in these tight clothes? And," she bent over the bar a bit displaying as much cleavage as humanly possible, "do these look like the tits of a minor?"

The bartender guffawed, shook his head and rolled his eyes and quickly made their drinks.

"You're insane, Jade," Tori said, laughing as Jade shot her that sultry and devious smirk she had mastered so well. She looked over at Freddie to make sure he was cool with Jade doing this, and he seemed to be just as surprised and amused as Tori.

"Yeah, Vega," she said turning around with the three drinks in hand, which the other two grabbed, "I'm the crazy one. I believe you were just about to tell us about you considering attention from the guy who pushed, bruised, cheated on, and then broke your very soul."

Jade downed her drink in a flash while Freddie and Tori took their time.

"Trina said he seemed different."

"Oh, fuckin' A, Vega!" screamed through gritted teeth earning an eavesdropping look from the bartender. "Oh mind your own shit, dude… and I'll take another one of these." The bartender rubbed his fingers together signaling wanting some payment. She looked at Freddie and nodded him towards the bar.

"You're rich and live in a mansion, and I still have to pay?"

"You're my shining chivalrous knight, babe," she said sweetly, and he rolled his eyes as he fished out his wallet, signaled for another drink for himself, and paid the bartender.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that high school ID, and you and your girlfriends are not gonna order anymore drinks. Deal?"

Freddie gulped and nodded.

"Good," he said, pouring three drinks, confusing Freddie. "Here's another on the house because I tip my hat to you, kid."

Freddie smirked and looked back at the girls who were standing close together and giggling in each other's ears. He trotted back to them and greeted his girl with her drink, which she quickly took and sucked down before planting a big kiss on his cheek. Jade turned his face and kissed his lips softly, smiling through it as she couldn't help but be happy when their lips touched.

Tori, feeling excluded, finished her first drink and let the couple have their moment. Jade then grabbed the top of Tori's shirt and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Wow, Jade… those drinks really did a number on you…"

"Nope… I just love you two… like a lot. You," she said poking Tori's sternum, "need to let Beck go. I did, and he was remotely likeable when I dumped him. He may be changing, Vega, but he doesn't deserve you. Not gonna tell you what to do, but I would never give a man a chance to hurt me like he hurt you."

Jade's devilish attitude turning to sincerity was always a weird experience for Tori, but the look in her green eyes was so comforting, that she just nodded and sipped on the second drink.

"And you…" Jade said turning towards Freddie, "You sir, are in for a surprise after I take Tori home."

"I thought I was…" Tori started but Jade stopped her. "Or nevermind."

With Jade taking each of their hands and leading them, the three teens headed back out onto the dancefloor to enjoy themselves.

* * *

An hour passed before Tori, Jade, and Freddie left the club. They had been cut off at the bar, and having a good hour to sweat the drinks out, Freddie was able to drive. He asked for directions to Tori's house, but Jade sent him on the path to her house, and as the mansion came into view, Freddie was very confused.

"Thought we were taking her home?"

"Tonight, she's right where she needs to be."

The two girls exchanged laughs and Tori pecked Jade on the cheek, the night's drinks really doing a number on her happiness. They walked into the house, each trying not to stumble as they crept past Gibby and Sam who were passed out on the couch. They headed up the stairs towards Jade's room, and Freddie headed into his room as the girls broke off for Jade's.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked, looking at him like he was nuts.

"Figured you two probably wanted to spend some alone time together tonight. Didn't want to-"

"You're dumb as shit for someone who is supposed to be a genius," she said. "Get your ass in my room, and don't you dare argue." Her forceful tone was certainly persuasive as he headed into Jade's bedroom where Tori sat on the bed, and Jade shut the door behind him.

Freddie had been praying that this would be how the night ended, but he never actually believed it would happen. He looked up and down Tori's body, thinking about how much she looked like that Shelby Marx chick that Carly fought once. Her tight jeans displayed her thin and fit legs which led to her taut stomach and perky chest, clearly straining against her shirt. Her long brown hair framed her tan face and her eyes explained her personality- genuine feelings, honesty, and innocence. And she looked really nervous as she looked over at him, and she immediately looked down as if she was embarrassed.

Jade was rummaging through her dresser and grabbed a pair of furry handcuffs and slipped by Freddie and kissed him and like magic, hooked him into one of the cuffs. He gave her a look to say that he liked where this was going, but she hooked the other cuff on the nearby coat rack.

"What?" he exclaimed as she backed away from him slowly, grinning evilly as she sat down next to Tori.

"Benson, my dear friend Tori here needs to feel good, and I know you can help her with that, but she needs to feel comfortable first. So you're going to stay on the sidelines until she says so." Jade took her jacket off and tossed at Freddie as she cozied up to the nervous Latina, whispering in her ear. "I meant that, but don't wait too long… I need his attention too, y'know."

Tori smiled nervously as Jade dove her face into the crook of Tori's neck, licking and suckling on her exposed jugular. Tori purred at the feeling that she knew would leave a mark behind but she didn't care as her eyes closed and she cupped Jade's face.

Feeling Tori's touch, Jade pushed it a bit further, using her teeth on her vulnerable skin as Tori pulled on Jade's hair while her other hand drifted down Jade's chest, her nimble fingers toying in her generous cleavage.

Jade worked her way up to Tori's earlobe, nibbling it and licking it, causing visible goosebumps to appear all over Tori's arms. Tori gripped Jade's face and pulled it over to her own and kissed her, running her hands through Jade's hair, and savoring the taste of Jade's mouth. Their tongues met in battle as they embraced a bit closer, breaking only for a few moments to catch a breath.

Freddie couldn't believe how hot this was. He'd seen Carly and Sam do stuff like this, but there was something about seeing this moment and being unable to get involved that drove him absolutely crazy.

The feeling only got worse as Jade bit her lip between the kisses and took her dress off with one swift movement, revealing a red and black bra that was barely containing her ample tits. Tori followed up with the same movement, losing her shirt as well. Freddie marveled at how hot she looked underneath, her bright blue bra making her chest look glorious.

The two half naked girls continued to kiss each other, grinding against one another, moaning softly into each other's bodies as they slowly explored each other's bodies as if this was the first time. Tori couldn't help but glance over at Freddie who stared at her with lust n his eyes. Jade noticed and looked over at her boyfriend whose erection was obvious against his pants.

"I left you a free hand for a reason, Freddie. Show us how much you are enjoying the show."

Freddie undid his belt and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor while his member strained against the soft cotton of his boxers. Tori just stared at him and what he had between his legs and suddenly she felt a rush of both fear and excitement. Jade's hand drifted downward between her legs and against her dampening jeans. Jade unbuttoned the tight denim, and released Tori from the jeans, sliding off the bed and pulling so that Freddie could see her panties and how damp the royal blue cotton had become.

Even from a couple feet away, Freddie could smell her sex, and it was intoxicating. He reached inside his boxers before he even realized it, and pulled himself out, revealing his hardening cock to the girls and slowly stroking it.

Tori bit her lip as she looked at his meat, imagining all the things that he could do to her. The last time she had sex was with Beck and was over three months ago, and the last time she enjoyed had to be several weeks before that. She was getting wetter by the second and Jade definitely noticed, her pale hands rubbing all over Tori's tan skin, toying with the waistband of her panties.

"Like what you see, Vega?" she said, her fingers reaching inside her wet panties. "I think you do… you're so wet. I think you see that cock and all you can think is how that thing could fit in your mouth, or how much he is going to stretch that sweet little pussy out. Is that it?"

Tori wasn't even looking now, her eyes clenched shut as she fantasized what Jade was saying was really happening. In a flash, Jade shifted and reached inside her ample bra and tossed something at Freddie. He managed to catch it and it was a key, he released himself in a hurry, letting the cuffs fall as he slipped his shirt off and stepped out of his pants. He looked up at the girls and Jade had spread Tori's legs on the edge of the bed, blocking her ability to see him, and Tori's panties were quickly being lowered to the floor.

Freddie kneeled in front of the bed between her legs and had a direct attack with his waiting tongue to her glistening lips. The sudden and unexpected feeling of someone eating her out caused Tori to sit up with a start in shock, but Jade pushed her back down her hands firmly on Tori's chest. A quick unclasp later and Tori's B cup breasts were exposed. Jade leaned down and sucked on the sensitive peaks, rubbing her tongue in circles, causing Tori to moan softly.

The two part oral assault continued as Freddie found her clit and licked and sucked on it, sending wave after wave of fire into Tori's nubile body. Tori's pussy tasted really sweet and he found himself enjoying eating out Tori a lot more than he had any other girl. His enjoyment showed as he reached corners and crevices that Beck had not even dreamed of exploring inside her. It felt like pure electricity as she felt an orgasm building already. When Freddie introduced a single finger because she seemed too tight for two, Tori couldn't handle it and let out a shriek that would have woken the house if Jade hadn't put a pillow over her face just in time.

Freddie licked up all the juices from his hard work and kissed her supple thighs softly while she came down from her orgasm. Jade grabbed his arm and pulled him up onto the bed with them. She whispered in his ear as she licked his earlobe. "You full or did you save some room for dessert?" she asked, reaching inside her own thong and getting some of her wetness on her fingers and putting them to his lips.

He responded by grasping her thong and sliding it aside as she climbed on top of his face and leaned down so she could service him as well. She licked the head just as his tongue raked against her inner walls. Reaching behind her, she unclasped her bra, and tossed it across the room. She took him deep into her mouth and bobbed her head several times as his tongue reached all her favorite places as he gripped her ass.

"Can I..." Tori said weakly, her eyes glued to Freddie's member. Jade smiled with his dick in her mouth and slowly pulled herself off his hard cock. It was not free for long as Tori nervously adjusted her mouth to take him inside her mouth. Beck always complimented her blowjobs, but this was a completely different circumstance. Her tongue slid over the head and licked him like a lollypop, the flavor almost tasting like one between his actual taste and Jade's saliva. Tori braved herself with a quick breath before attempting to suck him off. How could Jade do this, she thought, this is really hot but it's also really hard.

Freddie loved the feel however as it inspired him to vigorously attack Jade's core with his tongue as she grinded on his face. With a mighty gasp, he felt her insides tighten and she came for him. As she rode her orgasm, she climbed off Freddie so he could clearly see Tori with his member in her mouth. She stroked his base as she managed to get a couple inches into her mouth.

Tori was really getting into it, still remembering how he devoured her pussy in ways she had only had dreams about, and hoping to share that feeling with him. There was a loud buzz which distracted them, but Tori managed to say, "Just my phone," before going back down on Freddie.

Jade reached inside Tori's jeans from the floor, her curiosity taking the lead, and saw that it was Beck calling again. She was going to text him back when she had a great idea. She looked down at her boyfriend with his hands on Tori's head, trying to get more of himself in her tiny mouth. She snapped a picture of the sight, making sure it was clearly Tori and that was clearly a way bigger cock than his. And sent the pic to Beck with just the words:

-She's got her hands full right now.

She shut the phone lid and tossed it back onto the clothes pile before leaning down and licking Freddie's shaft where Tori hadn't reached yet. Freddie groaned knowing that if they kept this up, he was going to lose it. Jade whispered something in Tori's ear and Tori agreed with it, and slid her lips off the cock and climbed up to face Freddie. The two shared a very simple kiss while Jade took over for Tori.

Tori honestly felt like snuggling into Freddie's strong arms when he held her close, the two kissing softly and intimately, his hands exploring her body. The way he cupped her face and looked her in the eyes every so often made Tori feel things that she hadn't felt in a very long time. He pulled her on top of him and looked up at her beauty, and how her hair fell perfectly on her body, he pulled her down to kiss her again as her body slid downwards on his until she felt Jade's head. Jade quickly stopped her blowing task and licked Tori's pussy all the way up to her pretty little asshole.

The feeling felt so good as Tori slid back a bit more until she felt his hard cock nestled between her asscheeks, grinding a bit so it toyed with her entrance. For the first time, Tori felt really unsure about all of this, as he was clearly larger than anything she was used to. Jade climbed behind her as Tori leaned her body upwards, looking down at Freddie. Jade's hands explored Tori's body heavily, paying special attention to rubbing her clit and her breasts. Tori's flexibility allowed her to lean a bit more and kiss Jade deeply.

Tori finally took a deep breath and lifted her abdomen and lowered it slowly, impaling herself slowly on his member. She had barely gone down when she had to stop, her eyes wide with the intense feeling. She felt like he was going to tear her in two. Freddie looked up at her, clearly in pain and looked apologetic.

"We don't have to do this," he said. "This is probably going a little to fast for-"

Tori silenced him by getting another inch and half inside herself. She was being filled for sure, and Freddie thanked God for her pussy being so wet because if it was any more dry, she really would be in pain and he probably couldn't even fit in there.

Tori's smile was plastered over her face as Freddie filled her more and more and after a sudden push from Jade, the last three inches disappeared inside her. Tori couldn't believe what this felt like, and looked down to see if she could see the impression of his cock through her stomach.

"How do you feel, Vega?" Jade asked, suckling on her tanned neck while kneading her breasts, her tiny nipples between Jade's fingers and she twisted them like she was looking for a radio station.

"Sooo… full," Tori managed, unable to lift herself up still in utter bliss at the feeling. "I cannot even remotely describe how good I feel right now, Jade."

"I have a pretty good idea," she muttered, helping Tori lift up, watching as Freddie's member came out of her and once she was 2/3 of the way off, she thrust herself downward faster. And from there, she starting grinding and bouncing faster and harder. Jade fondled Tori's chest as she rode her boyfriend, kissing her friend's neck and scratching down her back as Tori's hands reached to her hair to grip it tight as she experienced pleasure in ways she never thought possible.

With Tori's rhythm, Freddie knew he was getting close and forced his hips upwards with her bounces, and he announced that he would come soon. Tori stopped moving as if his words snapped her out of some lust driven mental state.

"He's close, Vega…" Jade whispered, nibbling on her neck. "You got him that way from start to finish…What do you want him to do? You want him back in your mouth giving you his sweet cream right down your little throat? I always love that. Maybe cover that pretty little face of yours in his cum? Decorate that tight little body with those thick white ropes? Or do you want to feel the real thing- when he fires deep inside your very core, painting your insides with his seed?" Jade was clearly getting turned on by her own words.

Tori climbed off of Freddie for only a moment and turned around to face Jade. "I want to remember this moment. The best moment of my life. I want you to touch and kiss me Jade… I want to see your eyes as Freddie… does the thing."

Jade wanted to laugh at Tori for using such simple words, but the idea turned her on so much, she jumped for it. Tori and Jade kissed more passionately than they ever had as Tori lowered herself, facing away from Freddie. She didn't impale herself as slowly this time, but Freddie did get to observe the 8th wonder of the world what was her ass. He gripped her tan peach of a bottom, massaging it as she bounced up and down, Freddie's cock filling her up and hitting all different places.

The angle hit her g-spot right no point and Tori screamed into Jade's mouth as the two girls were entangled in one another. Jade rubbed Tori's clit as she grinded as Tori latched her mouth onto Jade's heaving breasts, sucking her nipples hard, which only turned Jade on more.

This whole new feeling was sending waves of immense pleasure to Tori's brain as colors started melting into just one blur of sounds and tastes, and Tori could not have been happier. Some grunts from Freddie gave the signal that they were nearing the finish line, and Freddie began bucking his hips so that the force of his penetration was much more intense and Tori's mounting orgasm was taking hold.

A gasp followed by a throaty groan gave the signal that Freddie was releasing and Jade gripped Tori tight pushing her down onto the rod, kissing her deeply as Tori moaned as her own orgasm turned her pussy into a vice, milking the spurting cock until Freddie was utterly spent. Tori's face was frozen in pleasure as Jade helped her off and laid her on the bed next to Freddie.

Jade couldn't wait to taste the flavor of Tori's pussy, mixed with the cum from Freddie that she absolutely loved to taste. Her mouth enveloped the exhausted member, sucking softly and talking in the whole plethora of flavors that her mouth was experiencing.

Once Freddie was cleaned off, Jade moved to Tori's exhausted pussy which was pulsing with utter exhaustion. Jade licked it up and down only needing to spread her lips apart a little bit to reach her tongue deep inside and taste her boyfriend's tasty deposit.

"Can I…Taste?" Tori asked nervously, as Jade slid her body up to Tori's mouth, and kissed her deeply, the contents of her tongue dripped into Tori's mouth as her eyes rolled back tasting the fruits of her efforts. The two girls kissed deeply, smiling and savoring this moment as Freddie pulled the girls closer to him, with one on each side. Every fiber of Tori's being felt like it was on fire and her body felt utterly drained, but she had never felt more invigorated.

Jade, however, was still needing some fulfillment and she kissed her boyfriend deeply and let her tongue wrestle his. She took a look at Tori and the weakened Latina just said "Jade, I can't do anymore."

The porcelain skinned girl smiled back at her. "Relax, I'm tagging in Vega… and if you want to in, you might have to fight me for him because I have been needing this for waaay too long..." Jade licked her lips and ran his recovering member through her fingers. "Though… if you did want something almost as good, you should open that box," she said point at Freddie's Christmas present for her. "Though maybe I'll save that one for later."

Tori wanted to respond but she was beyond tired and as she nestled into Freddie's strong arms she couldn't imagine anywhere else she'd rather be. And one look at Jade's green eyes as she fiercely started to kiss Freddie's chest, Tori realized that there's no one she'd rather be with.

* * *

Beck couldn't take his eyes off the text he'd just gotten. Was that Tori? Who was she with? Couldn't have been Jade, he thought. But then who sent it because the angle was all wrong for either Tori, if that was Tori, and whoever she was with to have taken the picture. His mind was racing and he had just put the possibility that it was Jade and Freddie she was with when he finally looked up and just saw bright headlights as they crossed the yellow lines.

The crash happened so fast that Beck didn't even know what had happened until much later. He just remembered the sudden stop, the flying glass, and the searing pain of his seat belt cutting into his chest and shoulder.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, but his head was swimming and he was pretty sure he was bleeding. Beck had little doubt that his car was totaled and it was so dark and the headlights were so bright, he couldn't even see the other driver or anything besides the wheel, pressed metal, and a flash of red. He could hear sirens in the distance, but he was slipping from consciousness. He tried to keep it together but variations of the same thought kept popping up.

I wish I could take this all back, he thought. I wish I had a second chance, even if I had to deal with Nate.

* * *

It took several minutes and a number of tools, but they managed to safely get Beck out of his complete wreck of a car. The ambulance loaded the badly injured teen into the back while the police questioned the driver of the black Hummer that had apparently crossed over lanes while he was trying to answer his phone.

"It was an accident, I swear. I was on my way to the airport to fly home and see my son for the holidays and he called me, and I looked down to answer, and I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry… I can't believe… Is that boy going to be ok? I will pay for whatever the damages are. To him and the car. I just want to make my flight so I can see my son. I knew I should have just moved here and drug him with me."

The officer looked over the insurance and the license the driver had handed over and looked at the carnage of Beck's car and the minor damage done to the Hummer.

"Well, I hate to ruin your plans, sir, but you're going to have to come with us. We're going to have to place you under arrest for distracted driving. Jeremiah Shepherd, you have the right to remain silent…"

* * *

**I'm sure I'll get some flack for that ending but I thought it was appropriate. As I mentioned last time, keep an eye on the poll on my profile to make sure you vote for the wishes that you'd like to see become permenent, and be sure to let me know which ones you might liek to see additions to if they don't become a part of the ongoing story. Thanks so much for reading and please leave feedback. Always love getting feedback from my readers.**


	6. Carly

**I know its weird for me to have an update this fast, but this chapter poured out of me really fast. Also, its really short. And it is so different than anything I have ever done. At least, so far. There were a lot of inspirations that went into this, including music and a kids show from when I was young, so if you see some similarities, that's probably why. I would have checked to see if there was too much similarity, but I couldn't really track it down to check. I included a couple songs to help create a mood, so I hope that helps. Anyway, enough with all the author chitchat. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

When Carly woke up, she instantly felt an overwhelming wooziness, and rolled out of bed. She reached for her phone on her nightstand, but she just felt open air. She opened her eyes expecting the bright morning sun to be shining in, but the light was very dim. And as she looked around the room, she realized that this was not where she went to sleep.

The room was almost all black and there were videos of iCarly going and lots of clocks all over the wall. Each clock had a different time, and some were not even readable. She looked at the bed, and it was definitely the same one she fell asleep in. She quickly pinched herself to see if this was a dream, but alas she felt the sharp pain. She walked towards the door in the room and walked out into a long hallway that was covered in all these different doors. Some looked fun and artsy while others looked ancient and rickety. Above her, she could see more clocks, this time melting as if they were a part of some Dali painting.

She could faintly hear all different noises coming from each of the doors, and she considered opening one of them, but at the last minute, she pulled away when something didn't smell right. She ran down the long hallway searching for something familiar, desperately trying to maintain her sanity in this dream world she seemed trapped in.

Reaching a much larger room, she could see hundreds of people floating in midair, seemingly deep asleep. Carly shook a couple of them, but they didn't move much more than to shift, never actually waking up. She followed a winding corridor until she reached a pillow-y door covered in bright purple and gold sheets. She heard a faint voice inside but it sounded very familiar. As she touched the door, she realized it actually was made of pillows.

Carly fumbled with the door but finally got it open and peered inside. The room had a very desert landscape feel to it, jars upon jars of colored sands, the giant clocks everywhere, a bright purple and gold throne, and faint Middle Eastern music playing. There was a giant metronome in the corner, but where Carly's eyes were mostly focused, there was a giant hourglass.

"Are you lost, little girl?" came this booming voice, which Carly jumped at the sound of.

"Um… Where?" she looked around for the source, and suddenly the throne was occupied by none other than the teacher from Hollywood Arts from the party last night, dressed in a long flowing purple robe with moons and stars all over it. "Oh my god, you're that teacher."

"That teacher? That is all the impression I made? I think you can do better than that. The name's Irwin J. Sikowitz, but for the purposes of this conversation, you could probably just call me the Sandman."

Carly laughed at that. "You're weird. You know the Sandman is just a fairy tale right?"

"Exactly."

"So, what? This is the land of Nod or something?"

"You do know your fairy tales, don't you miss Shay. Guess that shouldn't surprise me though, given that you ended up here."

"What," Carly asked looking around this place as Sikowitz stood up and inspected the sand jars on a nearby table, "am I doing here?"

"Hang on," he said, opening up a jar labeled Cat Nap. Sprinkling it on his face, his eyes immediately shut and he fell asleep where he stood. He stayed like that for nearly two minutes, as Carly kept talking to him, and eventually she had to shake him, and he awoke with a jolt. "Ahh!" he screamed, looking around, and then added, "Needs more snooze.'"

"I'm really scared, sir. I don't understand what's going on. I just want to get out of this dream world and wake up from this dream."

"Well, you're half right," he said mixing some sands together as if he was doing some chemistry. "This place really is a dream, but, uh… you're not dreaming."

"What are you talking about? How can this be?"

"Well, let's take a look back. Here's the scene playing out. You heard me tell you kids to wish wisely and you pressed your hand to the orb, and made a wish tonight that you wanted to live in a fairy tale and guess what? It came true. Isn't that cool?"

"I mean, yeah, I wished it, but I didn't, you know, think it would… or even could come true and this whole process is seriously scaring me."

"Well, you're in your own fairy tale now, no bones about it." Sikowitz waltzed over to several books by his throne, and running his fingers along them, he chooses a very thin but wide book. "Here we are… iMake a Wish. Silly name for a fairy tale if you ask me, but then again, what do I know?" He thumbed through the pages, for a few moments. "Would you like to see how your story ends?"

"Yes!" Carly said, rushing over to look at the book.

"Too bad!" he says, laughing and slams the book shut. "That would be cheating."

"But I just want to go home or even back to the house in LA."

"Umm…" Sikowitz peeks at the end of the book again. "Nope, that's not what happens. Besides, fairy tales can't be changed anyway. As many as you've read Miss Shay, I figured you would probably know that."

"What are you talking about? Fairy tales have been changed over and over throughout time."

"Ah… but have they?" he asked, as if there was something Carly was missing. "I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this. You're getting what you wanted- live in a world of fairy tales, free from all your responsibilities and fears, and none of your mean friends or family will ever bother you again and you can live happily ever after here."

"But I don't want that," Carly said, beginning to cry. "I wanna go home and see my brother. And Freddie and Sam and even Gibby. I want-"

Sikowitz got very close to her face as he spoke, the words dripping with the golden sand that he seemed to be spitting out as he spoke through a sneer. "Then maybe you should have been a bit more careful what you wished for."

Carly let out a shallow breath and ran out of the room. From behind her, as if it was coming from every wall and ceiling came a very familiar tune. **( watch?v=CD-E-LDc384)**

As the music boomed, Carly ran back down the corridor covered in the clocks and the floating bodies, desperately trying to escape the haunting music. This isn't right, she thought over and over as her path was blocked at every turn by the floating sleepers. She screamed in fear as the bodies almost seemed to overwhelm her, but climbed over them to escape from this nightmare.

"So you don't like your story? Why not try someone else's?" came the booming voice that filled the hall from every corner. Carly really wanted the music to stop, but now that it had been replaced by his overly theatrical and menacing voice, it felt even more terrifying. As she arrived where she started she ran into the door matching her bedroom. Inside it looked the same and she lay in the bed, pinching herself and trying to focus her way out.

"You look silly, you know that?"

"Fuck you, you crazy asshole!" she screamed at the disembodied voice.

"Now, that's no way for someone like you to speak. Think of the children that will be reading the story of the foolish girl who made a selfish wish."

Carly's blood ran cold at his words and ran back into the hallway with all the weird doors, racing to find one that might help her escape.

She saw a rigid door that looked like an Ace of Spades, and she burst into that room, but stopped herself just in time before going neck first into an axe. As she looked around her, she immediately recognized the playing card soldiers, and she definitely recognized the large red card with the angry looking woman on it that was coming towards her rapidly. She backed out of the room and shut the door just before she saw a huge axe come through the door, but she could hear the familiar shout of "Off with her head!" through the thick door.

Carly ran across the hall to another door that looked very rustic, like a castle door. She opened it but stopped short as a big black dragon flew by, blowing hot fire that was quickly extinguished by the heavy door as Carly shut it and ran back out.

There was a door decorated in candy, and Carly ran inside thinking it might be something Candyland related, but her stomach turned when she found out that she was incredibly wrong. The door led straight to a giant oven where an ugly witch was waving around a giant wooden peel, and the web star recognized the fact that she had walked right into the world of Hansel and Gretel. She shut the door but the bloodcurdling cackle from behind her sent a stuff chill through her spine.

Her mind raced for some other fairy tales that were a bit safer and tried to find what doors might correspond with them. She saw a nice and simple cottage door, and thought it was worth a shot. Unlike the other rooms where the danger appeared right when she opened the door, this time, the coast was clear and was just a simple forest. Carly snuck through the woods, unsure of what kind of fairy tale she was in. There were no houses or buildings, and it was just endless trees. As she looked back, the door seemed to be surrounded by nothing as if it really was a path to another dimension.

Carly snuck through the woods, and just as she had given up hope and was going to turn back, she spotted a very familiar person with a short crimson cape and bright red hair who rounded a nearby tree.

"Cat! Ohmygod! I'm so glad-" She called out, running towards her friend.

"Carly," she shouted back, looking terrified, "You-"

FFFTSSHHHHH

She was immediately cut off as something stopped her and she stared with a look of despair and apology as blood slowly fell from her soft lips.

"Should… run," she finished, falling to the side, revealing what gotten her. It was a wolf the size of a car.

Carly cried and screamed as she ran as hard as she could back through the woods towards the door that she knew would lead to safety, at least from this world. Carly dodged the wolf's lunges and remained unscathed as she headed towards the door, and she reached the door handle just in time to hit the wolf in the face with it before she shut it.

Carly breathed a small sigh of relief at her survival, but the horror of seeing Cat die in front of her was all she could think about. Were all of her friends trapped behind these doors? Did they all die too? She wanted to know, but she was too afraid to find out so she just sat in the corridor and cried to herself.

"Looks like you're having a little trouble there. Not everything you imagined, this fairy tale world?"

"Just let me out of here, you sick bastard!"

"Why don't you just accept your fairy tale fate, child? It's not so bad."

Carly ran as fast as she could back through the sleeping bodies, and searched high and low for her friends and Spencer. Finally she found Sam, but no slapping, hitting, or screaming at her seemed to alert the unconscious blonde in any way. She found Jade and Freddie nearby, wrapped up with each other in a way that Carly felt a twitch in her stomach. Several yards away she spotted Spencer and some other girl, both naked and asleep on each other. Carly looked away and tried not to vomit. The last thing she needed was to see Spencer naked right now. Near the two of them she spotted Cat looking completely fine and happily asleep. The thought that this wasn't real made her feel much better, but the situation had become no less dire.

Nobody was waking up and she felt utterly powerless. She thought long and hard about her situation and resigned herself to facing the Sandman/Sikowitz again.

She fumbled into the purple pillow palace and found the room completely empty, but a booming voice echoed through the room as soon as she approached the hourglass.

"Get away from there. Don't touch it!" Sikowitz appeared in a massive tornado of sand as he edged towards her.

"Back off… and let me and my friends and brother go."

"Miss Shay, I'm sorry… that's not how this works. I told you that you have a set path and don't worry, you will be able to see them every night as they spend the necessary time in my domain. Why are you fighting this? This is what you asked for."

"No!" she screamed. "This isn't fair, and I swear I will smash this if you don't help me."

"Fine," he said, sneering at her and reaching into his pocket. "I have tried to be nice and fun and represent my world as best I can but if you insist on being foolish, rash, and rude, then I will have no choice put to put you down for a nice long nap."

Carly started to say something, but all of a sudden she was struck with an idea, as if it was a lightning bolt. "Then you lied to me."

"What in blazes are you talking about?"

"You said that fairy tales have a set path and can't be changed, but if you can put me to sleep, then… that's changing the story. I-"

"You don't understand, Carly. This-"

"No! I'm making a change right here and now, I don't want to live in the fairy tale world and I'm getting the fuck out of here."

With that, she smashed the hourglass to the ground, shattering it, sending sand everywhere. The sand shifted as if it had a mind of its own, and rose up as it encircled her like a tornado, lifting her off the ground and tossing her upwards into the black nothingness. In a flash, the sand disappeared and she could feel herself falling fast and she landed hard on a bed making her scream.

She looked all over the room and it was back to normal. It was her room in the mansion. Just the same as it had been when she went to sleep, but the room was glittered with sunshine. She checked her phone and saw that it was only 6am.

As she was trying to process, her door burst open and Sam rushed in.

"You ok, Carls?"

"Yeah… I guess."

The blonde sighed, clearly having been startled awake. "Fuck… you were screaming like crazy, and I rushed over. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah… I just… had a really bad dream, I guess. Sorry to wake you up and everything."

"It's cool. You want to come hang with me in my bed? Not in a lesbo way… Just figured you might need some company."

Carly smiled, "I'm good, Sam. I think I just kinda did it on the fairy tales. Must have rotted my brain and all that. I think I'm done with that stuff."

"Thank fuckin' God," Sam said, raising her hands to her face. "About time. Good for you and everything. I'm going back to sleep now."

Sam exited the room and Carly lay back comfortably in the bed, feeling the cool sheets on her skin, reveling in the feel of being safely out of the dream. Her eyes became very heavy all of a sudden and she felt herself drifting off to sleep, praying that she was free.

On her desk, one of her books, The Sandman and Other Tales, flew open, the pages flipping quickly and stopping on a page with a single paragraph:

And so, after defeating the big bad Sandman and escaping from his domain by breaking his prized possession. Carly Shay finally faced life and stopped living in a fairy tale. She accepted the love and affection of her friends and family and had learned a valuable lesson about the danger of wishes.

But, there was a tiny number at the end of the conclusion, leading to a small footnote at the bottom of the page, almost too small to read:

_But if she knew what was good for her, she never would have gone back to sleep in that bed!  
_

**THE END**

**(cue watch?v=BHRyMcH6WMM )**

* * *

**Wasn't too awful, was it? Certainly a very different take than my normal work, but I figured something really fantastical was overdue after all the social intensity of the last few. And a fun ending that I hope works better than I fear it will. My editor hated that ending, and 90% of the rest of it, to be honest. Anyway, please review with your thoughts and I will be getting right to work on the next chapter. And thanks for reading as always.**


	7. Sam

**So, I thought this chapter would take a week to write, but after getting stuck at my office for a few hours, I managed to knock this out. It's pretty different, even compared to the last chapter and this goes pretty dark. It definitely went in a direction that I wasn't expecting. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sam Puckett could not get to sleep. She'd managed to drift off mostly due to her drunk tiredness, but after a couple hours, she found herself wide awake. The thought of what might be happening inside Jade's room between the love of her life and her nemesis was driving Sam completely bonkers. She knew she only had herself to blame for dumping him, but at the same time, she couldn't help but hate every fiber of Jade's being for having what she wanted.

Sam lurched from the bed, and stumbled over to the bathroom to take care of business. Once she was done, she felt completely thirsty, and decided to head downstairs to grab a drink. Maybe a snack, she thought, if I can find one.

As she crept down the stairs to the kitchen, she heard someone moving around. She considered running back to her room and just drinking from the faucet, but figured that her oversized t-shirt and pajama pants would cover her well enough for whoever was down there. As she stumbled over a table in the den, stubbing her toe, the kitchen door opened slowly, and she instantly felt better.

Freddie stood in the doorway, shirtless, and staring at her intently, with a smirk across his face. Sam went from rubbing her toe to looking at what stood before her eyes, and she felt a little quiver inside her stomach as her feelings of love and lust and anger and hate all crashed her brain at once.

"Did you need something, Sam?"

"I… uh, just wanted to get something to drink or maybe to eat."

"Go figure, I was thinking the same thing. Got some leftover party food in here and some drinks," he said, half smiling and from the way his eyes looked at her as she walked by and started eating some chips and salsa, he was just as interested in her. "Though, now that I'm thinking about it… I'm actually hungry for something different."

Sam nearly choked on the chips as he walked over to her and stood in front of her. "Benson!... cough cough… what the fuck?"

"Just relax. I know what you really want."

He eyed her slyly before crouching down and pulling her pajama pants down slightly, followed by her panties. Sam let out a soft whimper and started to say something when he pushed her against the counter and licked her outer lips.

"Mmm… your pussy tastes even better than it smells," he said softly, licking her hood softly like a kid with an ice cream cone. Sam let out a louder moan as her very core felt like it was exploding. It had been a couple months since she had been with Freddie, and while she felt desperate for another man, she never found anyone she wanted to share. The way that Freddie's mouth was devouring her most sensitive areas reminded her why she thought no one else would work.

His head tilted so he could reach inside of her with his sponge-y organ, and Sam gripped the counter for support as her body felt like it was going to implode. She stepped out of her pants and panties and gripped his head tight, pressing his mouth further inside her as her hips bucked against his touch. His hands began gripping her sides tightly, every so often squeezing her ass when he wanted to really touch a nerve.

She cooed as she got closer, biting her lip and trying not to scream in absolute ecstasy as her orgasm was building fast.

"Freddie, I'm gonna-"

His hand shot up to her mouth and pinched her lips together as he looked up at her. "You can cum when I tell you to."

Sam was so turned on by his aggression that it only made her come even closer to the brink.

"I can't-"

"No," he said standing up and pressing her harder against the cold countertop. "You get to come when I tell you to. And be quiet. You don't need to wake every person in this house to remind them of how much of a little slut you are."

Sam wanted to laugh at his tough guy act but the way that he looked in her eyes told her that he was very serious and there was a twinge of fear that ran through Sam's body. So she just nodded to signal that she would do as she was told.

"Now, I'm going to take you to your room and we'll see what we can do about this problem of yours"

Sam was about to ask what that meant when his hand reached down and without warning, he inserted his middle finger inside her wet folds and twisted it like a hook. Using his thumb and middle finger, he began to pull her, leading her from the kitchen. She was completely naked from the waist down so the fear that someone might see them scared her, but his touch was so pleasurable and painful at the same time, that her fears subsided.

"You're so wet and tight," he muttered as the walked up the steps towards her room. "I'm going to take care of that."

"Oooh, I can't-"

His grip turned tight on her as he spun around, sneering at her. "What the fuck did I say about keeping your mouth shut?"

"Sorry.."

"Not yet you're not," he said pulling her harder and faster by her sensitive core.

He opened her bedroom door and pushed her inside, landing firmly on the edge of the bed. Sam rubbed her soreness, savoring the touch and the pain all at once. Eventually her rubbing for healing turned into rubbing for pleasure. Her clit was so overstimulated that she winced at the touch.

"Baby, I think you might have hurt me… I-"

Freddie grabbed her hair tight and pulled. "Clearly I'm going to have to do something about that mouth of yours." Holding her in place with one hand while he slipped his pants off, fishing his rod from his pants. In one swift movement, he forced her onto her knees and pushed her head forward.

Sam smiled and licked her lips and gripped his base and licked up the tip. But in a flash her hand felt a sharp sting and she pulled back from him.

"I didn't tell you that you could use your hands," he said coldly.

Sam almost talked back but she stopped herself, somewhat afraid of what he might do to her.

"Now, listen closely Samantha. This cock is going in that whore mouth of yours. Not your hands. And it's going to stay in there, being sucked and licked until I say so. You can just give up any ideas of control and don't fight back. If you do, I can't be held accountable for what happens to you. Are we clear?"

Sam just nodded, breathing shallow breaths to keep calm.

"That's a good girl. I'm going to let you speak, but only the words 'Yes, Master' or No, Master.' Now take that top of yours off. I want to see those big slut tits bounce as you service me."

"Yes… master," Sam said, doing as she was told and undressed completely, feeling absolutely helpless.

"Now get to work."

He didn't leave Sam much of a choice as he gripped her head tight with both hands and forced her mouth onto his hardening member. It had been so long since she'd done anything like this that it took some work getting reacquainted with sucking Freddie's cock. And having no control of how far he would push her head down or how fast he'd pull her back made Sam feel really uncomfortable, and somehow, insanely turned on.

She began touching herself with her free hand, inserting two fingers inside herself, amazed at her own wetness while her other hand kneaded her breasts.

"Look at that wetness… you really are a little whore aren't you? A man gives you a job to do, and you can't even manage that without grabbing your tits and fingering that naughty pussy of yours?"

Sam grinned at him, and his he pressed further down on her head, pushing his member deep into her throat, ending her smile. He took it a step further by grabbing her nose, thus stopping all airflow, and for a few seconds kept her there before letting go and pulling her face off of him.

Sam took a deep breath, gasping for precious oxygen as her eyes were watering from being unable to breathe. "What the hell was that, Freddie?"

A hard smack fell across her face, as he pulled her up by her hair and looked at her red, tired and puffy face. "Let me make something clear to you right now. We are not dating. We are not here to make love. You are just a collection of holes for me to fuck wrapped in a soft body with great tits and perfect ass, nothing more, nothing less. You are mine and you will submit to me. Am I understood?"

"Yeah, Fr-"

The words had barely left her mouth when he slapped her breast, leaving a bright red handprint in his wake.

"Yes… Master."

"Good. Now…" he said, grabbing her shirt and ripping it up to make a piece of cloth, "we are going to move forward. Put your hands behind your back."

Sam did as she was told and Freddie quickly wrapped her hands together behind her back, keeping them from moving.

"Now, since you apparently need stimulation at all times and want to be in charge, I'm going to give you exactly what you need." He pushed her facedown onto the bed, leaving her exposed ass in the air. He rubbed her peach up and down, spanking it softly every so often as he crouched and licked her from behind. Freddie licked her flavor from his fingers and got two of them nice and wet as his hand crept up and his two fingers slowly inserted themselves almost half an inch inside her ass.

"You're so tight back there, I almost feel like my fingers might break… You better loosen up soon, or this could get very bad. Now…" he stood up, his raging erection rubbing against her outer lips as he teased her with it, "there are more words I'm going to let you say. You may say 'faster', 'harder,' 'more,' or any variation of 'I'm a dirty whore.' Notice I didn't say anything about slower or softer or easier? There's a reason for that. You follow?"

"Yes, Master…" Sam swallowed as she felt his hips line up with hers and like trying on the perfect pair of gloves, Freddie sheathed himself inside of Sam's sex slowly.

"I'm going slow right now because you are behaving. Does that feel good, Samantha?"

"Yes, Master," she said as her body adjusted to his size and girth impaling her. Freddie may have been an enormous aggressive douche, but this, Sam thought, this just felt perfect. "More please…"

She was worried when she had said please since he didn't say that was a word she could say, but he stroked her hair softly. "You really are a good girl." He pulled from her slowly and quickly rammed his length back inside her.

With her arms out of commission, Sam had nothing to hold her up and her face was pressed into the bedspread while he had his way with her. She moaned at the feeling as he gripped her ass for support as he continued going in and out.

"Harder and faster, Master."

Freddie's hands planted into her hips and slammed himself harder and faster inside her tight pussy.

"Oh god… fuck me like a little whore!" She screamed, only slightly muffled by the bedspread and Freddie gripped her arms and pulled her up so their bodies were pressed together, his arm around her neck, holding her in place.

"What did you say?" he whispered into her ear.

"I said…" she struggled through her words as she caught her breath from the intensity, "Fuck me… like the… dirty little… fuckin' whore I am."

Freddie held her with one arm while his hand pressed onto her mound and his pace and force increased. Holding her this close, he could feel her heartbeat and feel her chest sweat as her beautiful almost DD cups bounced with each pistoning movement.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, probably waking the house as she felt her orgasm building to superhuman levels. "Harder! Faster! Pound my little slut hole!"

Freddie pushed her back down on the bed, silencing her cries and moans while he fucked her as hard and fast as he could until he felt her pussy contract tighter than a vice around his cock.

Grabbing her arms tightly, he pulled her back up. "I told you that you could come when I told you, and you still did it. You filthy little bitch whore… You're going to need punishment."

Sam gulped as she tried to catch her breath and regain her sight after being fucked into absolute oblivion.

Freddie slid himself from her soaked and puffy pussy and pressed his cockhead against her puckered backdoor.

"No," she said softly, defeated as she felt the bulbous head push inside her asshole. "Please…"

"You disobeyed me. And now I'm going to show you the cost of that."

His length and girth pressed on deep inside her, and there was a point where the pain was so intense she thought she might pass out from the feeling of being split in two. Sam bit down on the bedsheet to silence her sounds. Thank god for my wetness, she thought, or else he would kill me.

It took a few tries, but finally Freddie had pushed his entire length inside her asshole. "It's been so long since I've been back here. Remember the day in the bathroom, when you begged me to take your virgin asshole and… boy, did I… Well, tonight, your whore body is going to relive that moment because I'm going to fuck your ass until I cum inside it, so however long that takes…"

His words bounced of Sam who heard them but was so lost in the mixed feelings of pain and absolute pleasure that she could hardly form any type of understanding. The sharp pain had dulled incredibly as he entered and exited her with such force and speed that nothing seemed to matter. She wondered if this was what having your brains fucked out meant.

As Freddie found his rhythm he mercilessly fucked her asshole until he felt his own release coming. He powered through and increased his force and speed, and when the moment came, he gripped her body and pulled it up close to his. He grabbed her generous tits with both hands, to keep her in this exact position as he shot his first stream deep inside her bowels. The hot cum inside her sensitive ass made Sam scream.

Once her tight ass had milked every bit of his cock, he slowly pulled out of her, and pulled the shirt off her hands. He started to head towards the bathroom when he heard her voice weakly say something. Freddie came over and flipped her reddened and sweat covered body over so he could look at her.

"Thank you, Master," she said weakly, showing her full submission. "Please fuck your whore again."

Freddie gave her a half smile as he pulled her up to face him. He gripped her body and pulled her into the bathroom towards the shower.

"I think we are both too dirty for that, so lets clean you and me up. Just consider this halftime, Samantha. We definitely aren't done yet."

* * *

"I'm telling you babe… its ok. Happens to a lot of guys."

Jade sat close to Freddie at the breakfast table and rubbed his back, kissing his neck lovingly. The two of them luckily got down just in time to eat alone so they could talk about what happened last night, or in their case, what didn't happen.

"But it shouldn't. I'm 17 years old, Jade. I don't know what is wrong," Freddie said, starting to cry a little bit.

Jade was a bit turned off by how much of a pussy Freddie was being, but she was trying to be sympathetic of his troubles. She was definitely let down when their morning sex turned into her blowing him for 5 minutes with little to no response. "It's ok, baby. I promise."

The two didn't talk much more about the situation as they ate some cereal. Jade wondered if Freddie had heard the same things she had last night. She heard Sam having sex with some guy, and she while she knew her and Carly had fooled around at times, Jade was pretty sure that wasn't who she was with. So it was either Gibby or Spencer, and given the fact that his RV was missing from her driveway, she had all but confirmed that the pudgy creepy kid was the one giving Sam the ride of her life.

Jade was immediately proven wrong as Sam gripped the banister to hold herself up, obviously very sore, and she looked like utter hell. Jade didn't spend too much time looking at her as she did who was behind her.

Freddie.

Both Sam and Jade were stunned as they looked and saw that Freddie was with the other one. They exchanged looks with their respective guy and looked over at each other. The girls quickly decided to call the one by Jade, Jeddie, and Sam's partner, Seddie.

"There's… two of them?" Sam asked, as hers approached the table with her.

"I guess so," Seddie said, "am I really that good looking?"

There was nervous laughter by all but Jeddie at the table.

"I don't like this," he said. "This seems really wrong and we need to figure out-"

"Whoa… didn't realize that I was such a complete and utter pussy!" Seddie shouted back, with a throaty laugh.

"And I didn't know I could be such a arrogant asshole."

"Both of you shut up," Jade interrupted. My Freddie has a point. Something is very wrong here, and as many fantasies as I've had about there being two of you," she looked over at Sam whose eyes were shut and she was nodding with a mild grin, "I know this isn't right. How did this happen?"

"You know, I'm not really sure," Seddie said. "You went to go take a shower after the party and when it took forever, I kinda fell asleep. Woke up and you were still in there, so I went downstairs to go read some to try and clear my head. I was in the kitchen and Sam found me. You can imagine the rest. Or, if you can't I'm sure Sam can-"

"Anyway…" the blonde said with growing hostility.

"I remember you taking a shower, but I guess I was so tired, I just passed right out and I don't remember anything until you woke me up, babe."

"Huh…" Jade said, quizzically. "Well, at least we kinda know where the break in the time is."

"Should we really be questioning this?" Sam asked while shifting in her seat, still feeling sore from the intense activities of the night before. "We've been fighting over Freddie for months now and now we each have one… is that such a bad thing?"

"I kinda have a problem with it," Jeddie said. "I'm not sure where the other me came from and I certainly think it could be bad for both of us to be around."

"Leave it to me to be a completely selfish ass…" Seddie said, sighing. "You just couldn't handle sharing. Fate made our choice easy and you're just being a pain."

"It's not that. I feel like something's definitely wrong and I am afraid that we may be two different personalities and the separation could cause one of us to experience major problems. Like in movies, where one double is a certain way and the other's the opposite… like good and evil."

"So now I'm the evil one? Jeez… you're insane," Seddie said, pushing himself from the table.

While Sam was originally on the side of keeping one a piece, what Jeddie said resonated with her pretty heavily. The Freddie she knew and loved would never have been that aggressive. Sure he got a little aggressive during, but last night was pure domination and she knew that Freddie would never hit her the way Seddie did last night.

"Well, that brings up a good point, though Seddie," Jade said, "We should probably figure out if there are any key differences between the two. So far, I know that Seddie is incredibly arrogant and kinda aggressive while mine seems to be smarter but a bit whiney."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, babe… just stating the facts."

"Well," Sam said, taking a long sip of juice, "I know mine is extremely aggressive. He's the reason I am pretty beat up this morning."

"You're welcome," Seddie said, winking at her, which she smiled at, but inside, it made her feel creeped out.

"So that was the sound last night? Very loud sex. Freddie couldn't even get his plumbing going this morning," Jade said, sounding exasperated.

"Whoa!" Jeddie said, walking into the kitchen for a moment and coming back empty handed.

"Just telling the truth. So those are some big differences between the two. Now we just have to figure out how this happened."

The four sat around the breakfast table for several minutes and ate, not really talking until Sam downed her bowl and her milk and with a resounding "Ahh…" she followed up with a revelation. "I think I know how this happened."

All eyes turned to her at once and stared.

"I, uh… made a wish on that thing last night that I wanted to have Freddie as well. I never imagined-"

"You!" Jade said, looking furious. "How could you be so foolish?! Sikowitz specifically told us to be careful what we wished for. That's why I wished for something precise and possible."

"I didn't know! God, get off my back. It was a mistake!" Sam shouted back.

"Well, clearly you need to undo it," Jeddie said. "Is there a way to reverse it? Should we call your teacher and ask him what to-"

"Dude, stop being such a pansy." Seddie walked from the kitchen as he spoke. "This isn't such a bad deal. You're just mad because your dick doesn't work. Jade, if you're looking for what you really need, I can handle that. And then you can cuddle and watch Good Will Hunting with Little Bitch over there."

"Alright! That tears it," Jeddie shouted out and took a swing at Seddie. He missed and the more aggressive Freddie punched him in the stomach and then kneed the gasping weak version right in the face, knocking him backwards. Jade rushed over to help him up and grabbed a napkin for his bloodied nose.

"C'mon, Sam… let's go," Seddie snapped and when she dawdled, he gripped her shoulder tightly until she stood up. Jade stood up to try and stop him, but he used his free hand to push her against the wall, running his fingers over her throat. "You need to stop, Jade. I'm sorry that you got the raw end of the deal with that sycophantic shitbag over there, but you need to let this go. I'm not ever sharing a body with him again. All my doubts and fears and insecurities are gone. I have never felt more free in my life, and if you value yours, you're going to let this go."

Jade nodded softly, a single tear running down her cheek. He looked and sounded like the love of her life but whatever Freddie had become, she could never feel that way about. She looked into Sam's eyes and suddenly saw how scared and defenseless she was now. Seddie backed away from her and took Sam upstairs, not even looking back as he spoke while leading her up the stairs.

"Samantha and I have some unfinished business, and don't dare interrupt us."

After she heard the bedroom door shut, and knew they were safe, Jade picked Jeddie off the ground and got him some ice from the kitchen. As she looked around the kitchen, she couldn't help but think that something was missing, but shrugged it off as paranoia, and took him to her room so he could rest.

"As much as it pains me, I think you guys need to go back to one body or else that psycho is going to do something that we are all going to regret."

"We never… cough… got the chance to talk about reversing it. Is there a way?"

"Yeah… Sikowitz told me about that thing once when I had to do some errands at his house. All Sam has to do is not want the wish anymore."

Jeddie rolled his eyes, "Well, that's probably a wash. He's got that girl under some kinda brainwashing. Like he literally screwed her brains out."

"Maybe… I actually have an idea that might change her mind."

Jeddie leaned forward to listen to the plan, but with a groan, he fell backwards on the bed, intense pain coming from his midsection.

"It's honestly best that you don't know, babe. Just know I love you."

Jeddie wanted to know what that meant, but his eyes were getting heavier, and he gave in to the grasp of unconsciousness.

* * *

Within a few hours, Seddie had broken Sam in everyway imaginable, having sex almost nonstop, long after she couldn't protest any longer. Her existence had become pain and she could not move from a corner that she'd crawled to. Seddie sat on the bed, flipping through the television while he prepped himself to have sex with the naked and shaking Sam again. He felt himself getting going again as he passed by a very attractive girl on the television, and was about to call Sam over, but a knock on the door stopped him.

He jumped off the bed, ready to fight Jeddie if he was trying to come in and play White Knight. A pleasant surprise, however, awaited him, as he opened the door to reveal Jade in her dark purple negligee, completely naked underneath the thin see-through material. He gave her a look to let her in and she walked in, looking at Sam, sitting naked in the corner.

"Sorry about that," Seddie said as he led Jade to the bed and to look away from Sam. "I should really learn to get rid of my trash when I'm done with it. Bad habit, I know."

"Its ok, baby." Jade said, reaching up and caressing his strong features. "I actually don't mind her there. I kinda want her to see this."

Jade kissed his lips and he gripped her hips tightly, pulling her in to kiss her deeply, biting her bottom lip a bit as he pulled away from her. Jade ran her hands up his chest, rubbing him and savoring the feel and taste.

"I see you decided to trade up to the better model…" he said.

"Yeah… you may be a little aggressive, but I like that. And I'd rather feel a little pain than never be able to experience that godlike cock of yours." Her hands drifted to the front of his pants and rubbed him through his jeans, feeling his growing erection. "Oooh I think you are ready for me."

His hand grabbed her breasts and kneaded them. "You know what my favorite thing about you is, Jade?" he whispered, fondling her.

"What?" she asked, looking into her eyes with a pouty look that screamed sultry and horny.

"How you think you're a really good actress," he said angrily, grabbing her breast way too tightly before ripping the top off and pushing her towards the bed so hard that she hit her head on the headboard.

"Jade!" Sam said, lunging at her romantic rival. "Are you ok?"

"She won't be for long," Seddie said, ominously. "Sam can tell you about what happens to people that cross me, Jade. If I can reduce the big bad Sam Puckett to a simpering little cum dumpster in 12 hours, what do you think I'm going to do with you?"

"I-I…" Jade stammered, scared for her life. "I'm sorry… I just want you to go back to normal?"

"Normal?! Do you realize the hell that I live in when I have to deal with his whining and fears? I can't do anything attached to him, and by the lack of satisfaction you had this morning, I assume he can't do anything by himself. So you want to combine us back so you don't have to share?"

"No!" Jade screamed, "I want you to stop being such an asshole! Stop hurting Sam! I hate whatever this is, and while I am upset at what I have, at least I know there's some good in him. There's good in you too… I know it. Please… I'm begging you to just go."

"I'll be damned if I take orders from a-"

"'Sup guys?" Gibby said opening the room's door. I heard some… whoa… naked ladies. Nice job F-"

Gibby was quickly silenced by Seddie's fist, armed with a clock radio that shattered on impact with the odd boy's head. Gibby went down hard, and Seddie turned back to the girls.

"See what you made me do? Ughh…" Seddie sighed, and began pushing Gibby's unconscious body out the door. "Stay right there. I'm not done with you two." He had to get on his hands and knees and roll him out of the room. Just as he got the heavy kid out into the hallway, out of sight of the girls, there was a loud gasp and gurgle noise, and Seddie's body went limp.

When he didn't move for a few seconds, the girls rushed over and saw him lying on top of Gibby, a steak knife sticking out of his throat. Standing above the body was Jeddie, blood all over his hands from stabbing the other kid.

"Oh my god… you killed him! Freddie…"

"He," Freddie took a deep breath, "deserved it. I couldn't let him hurt you girls anymore… I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to go get a knife from the kitchen and wait for my moment."

Sam looked at the body of the man she loved and hated all at the same time, she started crying, covering herself up and praying to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

The three friends, along with Carly and Gibby once they were told about the situation, quickly disposed of the body in Jade's backyard. They swore never to mention it again, and the two girls and Freddie headed off upstairs to talk about how to get back to normal in some way. Neither girl had any idea on what to do, but once Jade explained that the wish ends when you don't want it anymore, Sam knew what she had to do.

Downstairs, Jade joined Carly and Gibby in hanging out and trying to relax from how scary the day had been. Sam wanted Freddie to sleep with her, and while Jade said that was ok, Sam knew she couldn't retract her wish if she knew Freddie there beside her. So, Freddie said that he was beyond tired and felt drained so he was going to bed.

"So, were you scared?" Carly asked, putting her book aside to focus on talking to Jade.

"Oh, seriously afraid. I really thought that he might really hurt me. I don't know if he deserved to die, but the situation got out of hand really fast and I'm just thankful Freddie was able to save us.

"Yeah, it's really lucky that he had that knife in his room so he could rush over and save you guys.

"Carly, Freddie got the knife from the kitchen and then ran back up there to save us," Jade said matter-of-factly to make sure her story was straight.

"Umm…" Carly said, looking confused. "I was down here in the den the whole time reading. Gibby sat down and talked with me for a bit and then headed upstairs when he heard the commotion. I looked up and Freddie was walking across the way up there with the knife."

Jade looked panicked, and was completely thrown for a loop. She raced into the kitchen, her mind clicking about what was missing from this morning. She reached the knife holder and there were two knives missing, not counting the one being bleached in the upstairs bathtub. Jade searched the kitchen and dishes up and down to see if either of them were in there, but she couldn't find them.

"He had the knife the whole time! And he's got more." she shouted and raced back into the den to tell Carly and Gibby that something was wrong, but she was too late.

Both of the iCarly kids were completely still, and as she moved to get a better look, she saw that both their throats had been cut. Jade screamed upstairs for Sam who slowly walked out, clearly barely able to stand from all the trauma she'd suffered in the day.

"What?!" Sam called back, but she didn't give Jade a chance to respond as the sight behind Jade filled her with dread. "Jade, look out!"

Her words arrived too late as Jade felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and she pulled away stunned, pun around and pressed her hand to the wound, afraid at the blood she was losing. Freddie, the one she had spent the whole day caring for, the one who had saved them, was now standing in front of her, covered in blood and brandishing two large knives.

"You made fun of me not being able to get it up. That wasn't funny and it certainly didn't deserve to be told to everybody. You shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry… it was an-"

"No excuses, Jade."

And Sam looked on in horror as Freddie made a swift move and Jade fell where she stood. She tried to run, but she was too tired, and the last thing Sam Puckett heard before everything faded to black was the sound of his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

* * *

**So, yeah... pretty dark, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you can (and you can) and I will try to write the next ones just as fast. Thanks so much for reading and I really look forward to your always amazing feedback. And special thanks to the following (in alphabetical order, of course) for sticking with me for my entire stories' run:**

**BigStuOU, Fanfic-Reader 88, and irishfan62. To all the rest that have joined along the way, thank you so much, and you have no idea how much it means to have the supportive fans that you guys are to me.**

**Anyway, until next time.**


	8. Nate

**Well, after all the really awful and dark stuff, I figured this chapter should be a bit lighter and I think it definitely is. Lots of romance. Pretty sick right now so I'll keep things simple; Enjoy.**

* * *

Nate Shepherd woke up with a really bad hangover. He had no idea how many beers he had at Jade's party and he was ashamed to admit that he had a couple more when he got him. He hadn't even managed to take his clothes off before passing out. Tori was on his mind, which was normal, but this time, he was stuck on the idea that she would never feel the same way that he did. Despite feeling awful, he found himself gripping the sheets next to him and imagining it was the fit and warm body of Tori Vega instead of the cold thousand thread count sheets.

Unable to keep the fantasy for very long, he trudged over to the shower and quickly immersed himself in the steamy water, desperately trying to get his head together. Once again, he imagined what Tori would look like in the shower with him; her steamy naked body covered in the water. His hands reached out to hold the mirage of his girlfriend but of course they passed through.

This girl is driving me crazy, he thought. I can't even have a thought or do anything without her popping up. He finished his shower and walked back into his room and quickly got dressed. He had no idea why he was getting dressed since there was nothing going on today and he was probably just going to crash on his bed and watch tv, but he felt the need to be prepared either way.

His foresight paid off as his phone vibrated after ten minutes with a test from Andre which was immediately followed by a text from Tori, both about the same thing. They wanted to eat as this Mexican restaurant called Taco Bueno, and while he was looking forward to seeing his friends, the food didn't appeal to him. Dallas, Texas wasn't much more north than LA, but somehow the Mexican food in this town tasted awful to what he had back home.

Knowing that Tori would be at the lunch, he took the extra effort to clean up, ironing his shirt, shaving, and just making sure he looked good. This took up every minute of the 20 minute window he had to get to the food joint, so he was running just a bit late, but still ended up there before either of the Vega girls. He was less than pleased to see that Beck was there, but having Robbie and Andre around served as a simple enough buffer that he didn't mind.

Tori and Trina showed up and the eldest Vega tried sitting next to him, but Tori punched her in the arm and quickly sat down.

"He's my boyfriend, Trina… Back off."

No matter how many times Nate heard variations on what Tori just said, he never got tired of knowing that the two of them were together and that he was the boyfriend of the hottest girl in school.

"You're such a bitch, Tori… Just like this morning." There was silence as everyone got comfortable and started looking at the menu. "Well?" Trina asked impatiently. "Isn't anyone going to ask what happened this morning to make me say that?"

Andre rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Go ahead, girl. Just tell us whatever you're crazy ass is upset about."

"Fine. I won't say anything, if everyone's going to be mean to me," she said triumphantly. "But it had pancakes in it and Tori lying to me about whether or not they were fat free."

Beck looked over at the mouthy Vega. "Then you just told us what happened. What a rousing story…"

"Soo… Anybody hear from Jade or Cat?" Tori asked, attempting to defuse the tension.

"Yeah," Robbie said, finally getting into the conversation, "Cat said she was busy and I don't think Jade's coming since she's got the iCarly people."

There was silence at the table for a few moments when Tori leaned into Nate's ear and whispered, "You smell reeeeally good, babe." She playfully nibbled at his earlobe earning glances from the table.

"Girl, you need to chill that stuff out," Andre said, giving her a look.

"I can't help it," she replied. "I love my boyfriend and I shouldn't be held accountable when love comes into play."

Nate desperately tried not to show his shock that she had used the L bomb, not once, but twice. He had craved hearing her say those words for months and now, here at a shitty Mexican food joint, she just says it like its nothing.

"I, uh, love you too, Tori," Nate said nervously.

"Of course you do, baby. You tell me all the time, and now I'm going to-"

"Fuck!" Beck said, tossing his menu on the table.

"Dude, you-" Robbie tried to say, but was cut off quickly.

"No… I can't do this shit… Fuck this," Beck said sliding his chair out and grabbing his coat before bursting out the door just as the waiter reached the table and took orders.

The rest of lunch went by without much of a problem, besides Trina annoying the piss out of everyone at the table. Halfway through, Tori had slid over so close, she was practically in Nate's lap, which more than made up for not liking the food at all.

"It's ok, baby," she said, whispering at him and smiling, "I'm going to make you such a good meal tonight. Just the two of us."

"Ohmygod, Gag!" Trina shouted at the happy couple. "That reminds me… can I come hang out with you tonight, Robbie? Tori needs me to clear out of the house so she can screw him."

Nate coughed with surprise and cleared his throat, "Hrrmm… that's not-"

He was stopped when he felt Tori's hand rub his thigh up and down and giving him a look telling him that that might actually be the plan. His eyes went wide and his face blushed a bit, and if anything was said for the rest of lunch, Nate certainly didn't hear it.

* * *

Nate spent the rest of the day getting ready for what he assumed was going to be something really special. For the first time, he honestly felt like Tori was feeling the same way that he did, and that feeling was indescribable. He did a few chores after lunch. Actually, he and Tori made out for almost 20 minutes after lunch, but after he dropped her off and went home, he did some work around the house. Nate wanted to work up a real sweat so he would have an excuse to shower and change completely.

After all the work and cleanup was done, he threw a jacket, shirt and tie on, making sure he was well dressed for the woman he loved. And now that, at least it seemed so, she loved him back, his life felt like it was complete. Once he was pleased enough with his appearance after looking in the mirror for way too long, he finally headed out the door to see Tori.

But first, he needed to make a stop.

* * *

Tori Vega had never felt the way that she was feeling now as she raced through her empty house. Nate was due any minute and she felt like she was so unprepared for him and she was so nervous. This was big, and she knew that she had already said that she loved him at lunch, but this was the night she was going to show him how much. She had spent an hour on her hair and makeup. She found the cutest dress that still displayed sex appeal, and she created an outfit that worked. But as cold as it was outside, and as few clothes as she was wearing, her body still felt like it was on fire.

She was putting the finishing touches on her chicken parmesan as she sat it on the table when she heard the knock at the door. She let out a deep whine and ran to answer the door, ready to kiss him, and ran right into Trina.

"Trina! I thought I made it clear not to come around the house for a while tonight."

"Ummm… you did, but I live here too, so you're just- Hey!"

Tori pushed her sister back out the door in a rush, which caused a draft with some leaves to come into the den.

"Please just go, Trina… I would do this for you if you wanted me too."

"Fine… ughh… you are so aggravating."

Trina headed back out the door and Tori tried to pick up all the stuff that had blown in the door. As she bent over to grab the last of it, she missed the sound of someone walking up.

Nate's eyes were nearly watering from seeing how gorgeous she looked and how perfectly her ass was hugged by her dress. It was royal blue and hugged her every curve perfectly and ended just at the knees. He considered sneaking up behind her and grabbing her, but was worried he might be too forward or that he might scare her.

Tori turned around and came face to face with Nate who was way too obviously staring at her ass, but he was holding flowers, so that probably helped her forgiveness. She laughed, knowing that her rear was one of her best features and couldn't blame him for staring, and besides, she was his. No shame in that. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip, looking half naughty and half innocent, which was maybe the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life.

After their mutual silence and nonverbal standoff, she kissed his cheek softly as she tossed the trash stuff out the door and shut it tightly.

"You're here right on time. I just put dinner on the table, and I hope you enjoy it," she said, pressing her face into his neck, nestling her whole body onto his.

"I do try and be punctual-like when I can help it."

He smelled so fresh, she thought, and warm and she could feel his muscles and he seemed so strong, like he could hold her forever. As his arms wrapped around her, her safety, comfort, and want only increased. Her mind ran through all the fantasies of the two of them finally being together and she could feel herself giving in to lust. Her hands brushed over his chest and, as she reached his heart, feeling it beat, she couldn't resist.

"Baby, I'm going to have dessert first if that's ok?"

"Umm… yeah, babe, that's fine."

Tori sighed softly, "Good."

While Nate was expecting there might be some cookies or a cake of some sort, he was certainly not expecting what happened next.

Tori dropped to her knees and quickly undid Nate's belt.

"Tori?! What… I mean-"

"Just relax," she said, looking up at him with eyes filled with hunger. "I have been waiting on the big moment all day, and now here we are and I can't even get to dinner without savoring you. So, I am having my dessert now."

Nate tried to speak, but as she reached inside his pants and pulled his member out, he was rendered speechless. Adding to this issue was the look on her face when she saw it. Tori had felt it when they had made out, and had rubbed against it when they got really hot and heavy. For a while, she wondered if he was embarrassed about it and now she had no idea why they hadn't been together.

"This is… just… wow. I-"

Tori didn't even finish her sentence and stroked the member slowly, having to use both hands as there was a good inch and a ½ between her fingers that she couldn't reach with just one hand. After feeling comfortable, Tori licked the underside, prompting Nate to flinch from the intense feeling of his first blowjob. Knowing she had that effect, she licked it more, like a child with a piece of candy before finally engulfing what she could in her mouth.

Nate's mind was just reeling nonstop. First there was the love comment, then this nice dinner invite, her body in that dress, then the look in her eyes, and now this. It was just too much for him as his hands floated around, unsure if he should put them on her head like in some of the porn he'd seen, or if he should leave her be.

Tori answered his conundrum for him as she reached up and grabbed his hand and gripped it tight, their fingers intertwining. She had certainly started this out of an animalistic lust and want for him, but as she held his hand and made him feel ecstasy, she could only feel love and the need for this to be special.

Her newfound passion showed as she gripped his hand tighter and finally brought the hand to the back of her head. He didn't put much pressure on her but he kept it firmly there. There was something really amazing feeling but as he looked down, he couldn't help but feel like this was wrong; like she was better than kneeling on the floor and servicing him. He was going to say something, but he felt the familiar rush coming and he knew he was close.

"Umm, Tori, I'm uh… I am close."

Nate was expecting her to stop, but she actually increased her pace, bobbing up and down on the first few inches she could get in, sliding her tongue underneath his length and as he felt the last dam burst, Tori grabbed his free hand and the one from her head and held them tight as her mouth was filled with Nate's hot release. Tori only tasted a bit as she swallowed what she could, and it seemed almost sweet and found herself wanting more.

Slowly, she tucked his weakening rod back in his pants and rezipped, rebuttoned, and rebelted him. Tori stood up and faced the man she loved and gave that same lip biting smoldering look before pressing her face into his neck.

"Tori, I-"

Nate was silenced by her finger being placed over his mouth. "I just don't want this moment to end," she said, softly. There was silence for nearly a minute as they slowly rocked back and forth with one another, neither speaking and only moving to shift to more comfortable holding positions. "I'm sorry…" she said weakly, and he could hear the tears welling up as she spoke. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I just woke up this morning, and I just wanted you. But not just sexually… like, I wanted you to be beside me in bed, and in the car with me, and I thought about getting married and how we would spend our honeymoon and then our kids. I know I sound crazy, but I just feel like I'm on fire whenever I think about you, and whenever I realize that you aren't there, I just feel cold and alone. And there are moments like lunch or now where you're right here in my arms and while I'm aching for you physically, I feel this-"

"Calm?"

"Ohmygod, yeah," she said, excited that he identified the feeling perfectly.

"Look, I don't know what just happened with us, or why you suddenly feel the way you do, but what you described is what I've been thinking about since we started dating. But-"

"Oh god… please don't say 'but'" she whined. "Let's just have dinner."

Nate wanted to stop her but she went into homemaker mode, lighting candles, getting plates, and pouring some white wine.

"Wine, really?" he said, unsure where she got this.

"Yeah, my parents have a whole rack of them, and I thought that it would go nicely with dinner," she said, taking a sip. "I was going to do red, but knowing me, I'd spill it all over me. Plus, you know, it stains the teeth."

Once everything was done with the setup, the couple shared a short kiss, the wine completely masking the taste he was afraid she'd have, and began to eat.

The food really was heavenly for Nate. As the chicken and the cheese and the tomato sauce filled his mouth, for a moment he forgot what happened in the den. She's perfect, he thought to himself, to which a little voice replied "Dangerously so."

After a few minutes of silent eating, Tori asked him how it was.

"This is amazing baby… you are a goddess in the kitchen," he said, taking a sip of wine.

"I'm pretty great in every room of the house, really," she said, giving him a look to show her meaning. He coughed a bit at her forward words, but caught himself. "You ok?"

"Yeah… sorry… Just had a…" he was now pointing at his mouth and throat and ear, and realizing he couldn't explain, he just settled on saying "thing."

"Oh? A thing? Well, ok then. For a second, I thought you were trying to tell me to steal second."

A baseball joke, he thought. Where the heck has this girl been all this time? His mind reveled in the vision of perfection in front of his eyes and things were silent as Tori stared at him and he stared at her while they ate, smiling coyly at one another.

"We should, uh…" Tori was searching for the words as she twirled the pasta around her fork, "talk about what happened in there."

"We don't have to if you don't want to," he said, wiping his mouth. "It was a thing, and we both got a little out of control."

"You didn't. You just stood there and didn't really do anything, and I loved that, but I guess I'm so used to guys pushing and being a bit more active when I do that. Beck used to-"

"And… stop. The last thing I need to know is what other guys, especially Beck, did with you. All that matters to me is that you're happy."

"Awww…" she said, taking in his sweetness. But you seemed to show such restraint and I was just wondering how you did that and I wondered if I wasn't doing it for you."

"Whoa, Hoss," he said putting his hands up, and earning a look for calling his girlfriend 'Hoss.' "You were most certainly doing everything right, but I don't have a lot of experience with that kind of thing."

"You've never had a girl go down on you? I'm so sorry… I just assumed…"

Nate blushed a little bit. "It's no big deal, darlin'. I just never had the opportunity."

"Does that mean… you haven't… you know."

Nate put his fork down and sighed. "Yeah… I've never had sex. Before tonight, the furthest I'd ever gone was that one night that I did that mouth thing you liked."

"Ohhh yeah," Tori thought back to the night he adventured below her belt and licked her core. It wasn't Jade level work, but the way he held her made all the difference. She wanted it to go further but he stopped them. "I had no idea. Is there a reason why?"

"Not really, but I guess in a way, yeah. I don't have any, you know, religious reasons. I just… I look at my dad and how much of a jackass he is and how he treats women, and I just don't want to be that. I want to find the one, and love her if I'm going to make that leap."

"Do you love… me… that way?"

Nate was searching for how to respond without sounding too overeager. "Yeah… I, uh, do. Kinda knew it the moment I first met you. I was pretty head over heels."

"Well, I don't know why everything is suddenly so clear for me, but I feel something I've never felt before and I don't want it to stop, but… I feel bad."

"Why? There ain't no ruttin' reason for feeling bad about being in love."

"It's not that," she said, sliding the plate away from her. "I had no idea that you were saving yourself for love, and now that we're here, I'm kinda ashamed of, you know, being with another guy first."

"Tori… look, that stuff is in the past. You fell for Beck, and I guess he was a nice guy once upon a time, but that's just history."

"But I have something that should still be intact and we can share that moment, and I used my one chance on… him."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah," she said, trying not to look him in the eyes over her shame. "It bled more than I thought it would."

"If it hurt you, then I'm glad I had no part in it. Do I wish it wouldn't have happened? Of course, but it did, and I certainly am not going to love you any less." He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I have never loved another girl or another thing as much as I love you, and I'm going to love you even more tomorrow, and the day after that. It doesn't matter to me that you aren't a virgin. You're the love of my life and one day we will have our own 'first' experience and that's all that matters."

Tori gripped his hand tight as she felt herself welling up. She couldn't even form the necessary words to try and respond to him putting his heart out there. Tori couldn't help but feel ashamed, but all that washed away when she looked in his eyes and felt her heart melt.

"Nathan?"

"Yes… Victoria?"

"Please carry me upstairs."

Nate smiled at her and slid out of his chair and headed over to pick her up, his hand holding her upper back while his other held her just beneath the knees. In his arms, and seeing how emotional she was, he couldn't help but be amazed by how vulnerable she looked. She pressed her head hard against his chest, hearing his heart beat and she purred. His strong hands were right at her thighs and his touch was driving her wild.

Like a groom on his wedding night, Nate carried Tori to her bed and laid her down softly, kissing her lips gently. His warm mouth's taste, along with the wine she tasted on his breath made her hungrier for his kiss and his touch. It wasn't until he had stepped away that he noticed the little lights in her room, making the scene incredibly romantic. And that scared him.

"Do you want me to go? I know a lot was kinda said, and I don't know if it was too much and-"

"Nate, you made my heart skip a beat, you told me you loved me, and you just made me feel like a princess. You have more than earned the right to stay. And more importantly, I think I might die if you don't make love to me in the next 15 minutes."

"Tori, this is a big thing… Are you sure you-"

"I have never been more sure of anything of my entire life. Take me, Mister Shepherd."

Her smile as she said his name sent waves of adrenaline to Nate's mind. He really wanted to do this and the situation was perfect. The lighting, the large bed, the way she looked in her dress with those eyes that begged him to cross the line. It was all he could do to keep it together, and he prayed his nervousness wasn't showing on the outside. It was a moral quandary for sure, but after tonight he knew his answer.

Nate lost his jacket and kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed with her, kissing all the exposed flesh he could find; her neck, arms, face, sternum, and legs. His mouth seemed to cover every inch of her body, and his passion was so intense as he gave in to his urges that there were moments she was almost positive that he was eating her. Her body had never ached for something like she yearned for him to move to more erogenous zones, knowing that if he could do this kind of magic on her body with just these parts, when he got to the good stuff, it would be amazing.

Her hypothesis was proven correct as Nate's hands drifted to her dress, running them up her thighs, moving a bit too quickly over her shaved mound for Tori's desires, and they settled on her stomach.

As he moved into more foreign territory he seemed to lose a little of his steam, the fear that this might be a mistake taking hold, but Tori assuaged his fears very quickly with a smile. She slipped from the bed for only a moment and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. As the blue fabric fell to the ground leaving Tori only in her thong, Nate finally got to look upon the full body of his girlfriend, savoring every curve in the soft light.

She covered up a little bit, feeling exposed in every sense, but the look in his eyes wasn't one of wanton lust, but of deep appreciation for her body, and Nate pulled her back down onto the bed. His hands cascaded all over her sides, discovering untouched flesh and as his thumbs traced her heaving breasts. He leaned in slowly, never losing eye contact with her as she laid back comfortably, and took her hard pencil eraser nipples into his warm and hungry mouth.

The moment his mouth made contact, Tori began to feel an orgasm taking hold. She'd never experienced anything like this without some sort of vaginal stimulation. And she was absolutely pouring between her legs. It only got better as Nate switched to her other breast, taking the freed one into his hands to massage.

Tori's back arched as his hands drifted over her torso, trying to touch every inch of her skin, part of him fearing that this might end soon. Tori sat up and undid Nate's tie and began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off his muscular body, licking her lips at his own exposed chest.

Gently, Nate pushed Tori back down on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing down her fragile body until her scent became too intoxicating, and he couldn't resist the desire to taste her. His thick fingers hooked around her underwear and slowly slid the thong down, revealing her waiting core.

Tori knew his head was right at her entrance, and yet he wasn't doing anything and the wait was absolutely killing Tori. Eventually the moment came, with a jolt of electricity, and Tori gripped the sheets tight between her fingers as Nate's tongue raked over her outer lips, circling the center, finally settling on her clit. If the first lick was electricity, then his mouth tackling her clit had to be a fucking thunderstorm.

Nate hadn't done this much, but as he became more confident, his hands gripped her sides tightly, desperately trying to force his face deeper into her core as his tongue tried to reach places that Tori didn't even know existed. This newfound feeling was proving too much for Tori who just released several high pitched squeals in response, and the final straw broke when Nate slipped two fingers inside her sopping cavern.

Her body shook as the wave rushed over her and she rode out what felt like the perfect orgasm, and Nate felt her pussy contract so tightly, his fingers almost wouldn't come out, but as she came down from ecstasy, he eased his digits out.

With newfound invigoration from his amazing treatment, she pulled him up and kissed his lips, savoring her own taste on his lips as their tongues massaged one another's. The kissing went on for what felt like days as their hands explored each other's bodies each giving the other as much attention as could humanly be given.

Tori pulled from the kiss slowly and gave him a look that had every message imaginable between the bounds of love and lust all at once. She kissed down his chest slowly, and eased herself off the bed. Tori quickly undid Nate's pants and slid them and his boxers down releasing the item that had been on Tori's mind since before dinner. She didn't tease or stroke Nate, opting instead to just get to work with her mouth. She had barely gotten a couple inches down when he pulled her body upwards.

"Tori," he said softly, "I think this is the moment. Are you sure you want this?"

"Nate, I'm set. I don't have any regrets. Are you ok?"

There was silence for a few moments and Nate finally nodded. "Should I…" he asked, pantomiming putting a condom on, which actually was hilarious to see.

"I'm on the pill… now, come here."

Nate climbed on top of the bed and got on his knees and pulled Tori's abdomen close to him, his member now resting on her mound. Tori took a deep breath and gave him a look that made him completely sure about this, and lining himself up, pushed into her opening very slowly. Tori's eyes shot open and she bit her lip softly as she felt like he was way too big, but it felt so good to fill completed and filled completely. Luckily, she was so wet that he encountered little resistance as he sheathed himself, but it was a very tight fit. Nate had never imagined that it would feel this way, and as he was inside her, he did sorta feel a bit of jealousy that he wasn't the first one to experience this special experience.

Once she was finally ready, she whispered for him to start and he slid out of her love cave slowly and then pushed back inside, gripping her thighs with his hands. As his pace increased, every molecule in Tori's body felt like it was on fire and he was most assuredly hitting her g-spot. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, and gripped his shoulders for support as he kissed her sensuously.

The kisses, the way his naked chest rubbed against hers, making her nipples ache for his attention, and the immeasurable pleasure that she was experiencing down below- all three were pushing Tori to a whole new level. Nate somehow knew that she needed attention elsewhere as his strong hands covered her chest, his thumbs toying with her nipples and dipping his mouth every so often to taste them.

Tori was no longer content to let Nate be on top and whispered to him. "Let me get on top. But don't you dare pull out of me…"

Nate turned his body and the two swapped places, Tori managing to keep him inside her as she now straddled his abdomen. She slowly began to bounce on top of his rigid member, beginning by completely pulling off from him and then quickly impaling herself, which felt like she was destroying herself but it was ok because she knew that no matter what happened or how much pain she felt, the pleasure she experienced was unimaginable, plus she knew she'd be curling up in his arms once they were done.

Tori eventually found her pace as she bounced up and down harder and fast as her gripped her hips and began pushing himself up as she went down. When their flesh would crash together, her fingers would dig into his chest, leaving small scratch marks from her nails. Her hands slowly made their way back onto her body and gripped her breasts as she leaned back a bit, getting a better angle.

Nate could feel her body pulsate a bit and as he looked upon his love, he saw her eyes beginning to roll back as she let out a scream. Tori felt tight when she came the last time, but the vice-like grip her pussy had on his member worried him that he would lose blood-flow down there.

She came down from the feeling, colors returning to her vision and she rolled off of him. She took a deep breath and kissed the side of his neck, as she reached down and stroked his member as she whispered in his ear. "We've made love, Nate Shepherd, and now… I really want you to fuck me. How do you want me now, baby?"

Nate was completely taken aback by how forward she was being and he'd be damned if he ever wanted this to end. "However you want… I just want to experience you in every way that you want me to. I'm kind of at a loss at this…"

Tori bit her lip softly and kissed him passionately, smiling through the kiss. "You like my ass, right? How about I bend over…" she said, getting up and turning away from him and gripping the headboard, "and you just…" her eyes pierced his soul as she looked back, "enjoy yourself?"

Nate had never seen something hotter that what was inches away from him right now. He got on his knees behind her and slowly tried to line himself up.

"Lower!" she shouted earning a scared look from Nate. "Sorry… I got scared for a second that you were at the wrong hole… My bad."

"Yeah… that's just," he looked where he was positioning and realized she was right to worry, "… crazy."

Placing himself at her entrance, he grabbed her sides and pushed forward, sending Tori's head nearly into the wall from the force. He quickly built up a steady rhythm and began pounding into her, enjoying watching her ass jiggle as things got faster and more intense.

"Oh fuck!" she exclaimed. "Please baby, harder."

Nate obliged, causing Tori to grip her headboard so hard there was a loud crack. She began forcing her hips backwards against his as Nate's hands slipped up her tan fit form to grab her breasts as he pistoned inside her.

Tori released a deep moan as she tried to speak, "Pull my hair…"

Nate reached into her beautiful brown locks and gripped it tightly with one hand as he kept up his pace, pulling her closer so he could grab her chest with his free hand. Tori had never experienced such a feeling of togetherness as she found in tonight and as she felt her third orgasm coming, she could also tell that Nate was reaching his end too.

"Mmmm… baby… please… I'm almost there. Fuck me… ooohhh… I want to release with you. "

Tori's words were proving too much for Nate as he gripped her tightly and with one final push his dam broke and he fired deep inside Tori, coating her inner walls with his release. Tori cried out, rubbing her own clit to get her to the edge as he finished. He shook a bit, and the feeling, along with her rubbing and the newfound heat deep inside her, sent her over the edge as well, and she clenched around him, releasing.

It wasn't exactly in unison like the fantasy Nate had imagined, but there was no way this night could have been more perfect. Tori felt likewise as they crawled back down from their intense lovemaking and climbed underneath the sheets of her bed. As his member began to weaken, Nate completely pulled from Tori and the two embraced lovingly, and just breathed together, content to just listen to their shared heartbeats.

Tori didn't want the moment to end, but she knew that they needed to get cleaned up. And there was a part of her that seriously hoped this affection and love would continue into the bathroom, maybe the den, and hopefully, for the rest of her life.

* * *

The bright light of the morning shone through the window and the sound of birds stirred Tori from her sleep. The first thing she felt was that she wasn't alone and there were strong arms wrapped around her. He smelled like her body wash still despite the fact that they got just as dirty as they got clean. She could still taste his skin and his lips and her mouth was still electrified by all the kisses they had shared. And as far as sight, there was nothing that could beat turning her head and seeing that not only was Nate still with her, but he was awake and smiling down at her. Her hold on him tightened as she peered down at herself. They were completely naked when she passed out and now she was wearing Nate's button down shirt with her panties, and he was wearing his boxers.

Their flesh felt electrified as they touched and shared their first "morning" kiss and there was nothing that ruin this moment.

"What the hell?!" came a deep manly voice that Nate immediately recognized as Tori's dad.

Well, maybe one thing could.

The two teens sat up and looked horrified, covering themselves up.

"Nathan, I'm going to give you 15 seconds to get out of this house, and you are not to come back here… ever."

Every fiber in Nate made him want to bolt but somehow, having Tori in his arms and knowing he had crossed into manhood lat night, he found some courage.

"Sir," he said, his voice shaking, but still sounding confident, "I respect you and I am sorry if I violated your trust and I know this shouldn't have happened, but I'm in love with your daughter and I couldn't imagine my life without her. I have every intention of marrying your daughter when I can, and I understand that I shouldn't have done this, but I don't regret a moment that I spent with your daughter."

Mr. Vega was taken aback, expecting him to run off with his tail between his legs like that Shapiro kid Trina dated a while back when he caught them half naked on the couch. But this confident kid made him furious, and yet, he understood.

"Nate, you are going to leave my house in the next minute and I don't want to see you for a while and if I ever catch you here between 10pm and 10am, I'm going to shoot you. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tori… we are going to have a talk as soon as he is out the door. And you're going to clean up the mess you made in the kitchen."

And just like that… the scariest moment of Tori's life ended and she was amazed at what Nate did.

"What was-"

"I had to tell him the truth, baby. I had to tell him how I felt and what my intentions were. I just didn't expect it to work."

"Yeah, me either," she laughed and the two kissed once more as he pushed himself out of the bed.

"Tori, last night was-"

"You know that no words you could ever come up with are going to describe it, right?"

The two just smirked in silence and they would have stayed that way if not for the voice booming downstairs.

"Ten seconds!"

Nate grabbed his pants and threw his sock and shoes on as he was heading down the stairs. He should have grabbed his shirt, but Tori looked amazing draped in it and he certainly wanted that image in his mind. He was out the door even faster when he saw that Mr. Vega was sitting on the couch cleaning his gun. He hopped in his truck and drove off, looking up at Tori's window where she stood waving.

Tori buttoned up his shirt and covered herself up as her she heard her dad climbing the stairs. She threw on some shorts to cover herself up just in time as her dad came in and shut the door behind him.

"Victoria, I'm really disappointed in you. I trusted you and I just… I guess I don't know what to say to you. Your mother will be here any minute. And your sister has locked herself in her room for whatever reason. Its just you and me kiddo… and I love you but this isn't… Did you-"

"We were safe, yes," Tori said, halfway telling the truth. She was on the pill and he actually put a condom on the next time they had sex, just not the first.

"Look, I know you're a smart girl, and I'd be lying if I didn't say I like Nathan. He's a good kid, old fashioned values, or at least I thought so, and it was nice to finally have one of your friends that I could talk about sports and guy stuff with."

"He wasn't the one who wanted to do it. I did. I just wanted this and he protested and threw as many stops as he could before he just couldn't anymore. Don't be mad at him. Be mad at me."

"Oh I am… and I don't know what to think about him. On the one hand, he had sex with my little girl, and on the other, I was a teenager who fell in love too. But love can be a tricky fickle thing, so just be careful, ok? Promise me you will be smarter and careful, and be safe."

Tori nodded, careful not to get too emotional or he might leave, or seem too happy and he'd get mad. Here dad got off the bed and walked towards the door but stepped on Nate's jacket.

"Make sure you tell him he left his jacket," he said, picking it up, but something in a bag fell out of the pocket.

As Mr. Vega went to pick it up, a knot formed in his stomach and he looked in the bag at the little black felt covered box. He knew what was inside too, but he still peaked and he was right.

"Actually, make sure Nate talks to me to get his jacket back. I think I need to have a longer talk with him."

Tori was confused, but she let it slide, her mind racing as to the mystery that made her dad act so weird. What was in that jacket? Tori sat alone on her bed as her dad left and she stared at her bedsheets reliving the most amazing night of her life.

* * *

It had been nearly three days since Nate had spent the night at the Vegas' house and he could not wait until he could see Tori again. She had been grounded for two weeks, but her mom was going to let her out for Christmas so that she could see a movie with friends, which included Nate.

The newly devirginilized cowboy was hanging out with Andre and Robbie at his place and when girls came up, Nate had to bite his tongue as he listened.

"So, Trina came over the other night, and she was just really nice, and genuine, and… I don't know. I think I kinda forgave her."

"Better man than me," Andre chimed in. "She's got some serious snakes in her head."

"That's the weird thing," he said, messing with his phone as he spoke. "I think her being nutso is the reason that I feel the way I do. Like if she was normal, like Tori," he pointed at Nate, "I don't think I would be attracted to her."

"That's messed up, man."

"I'm thinkin' Andre's got a point." Nate said. "The girl ain't right by any means, and you I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole. You're a little wacky, Robbie, but crazy and crazy don't exactly go together."

"Well, the sex is pretty great," Robbie joked, earning a smirk from Andre.

"Seriously? Girl comes over for one night and that's all it takes to make you throw your hands up and get back with her? Man…"

"She was very… convincing."

The three guys laughed to themselves about the situation and the idea of what kind of nightmare that relationship could turn into.

"Suppose Trina coulda wished you two back together?"

"Oh yeah… That sounds likely," Robbie said sarcastically. "Knowing her she probably wished for her fame and fortune and thousands of guys. Either one of you get what you wished for?"

"Nah man," Andre said, "I, uh, didn't wake up with superpowers. Though I did try and fly and breathe fire and do all the normal stuff but, nah… nothing. Nate?"

Nate was silent for what felt like ages, as the idea of getting what he wished for seemed to haunt him. He wished for Tori to love him and in a matter of a day- twelve hours in fact, from the party to the lunch- she had said she loved him.

"Nate?"

If all of that, all the things she said, and what they did was based on his selfishness, then what did that mean? He got what he wanted, and the world didn't end. He made love to a beautiful woman who he was going to propose to in the near future once he got his ring back from her dad. He had everything he could ever want.

"Dude!" Andre punched him in the shoulder, snapping Nate out of whatever spell he was under. "You back on Earth?"

"Yeah… Sorry… my, um, head is…"

"That sounds normal… Robbie, you get what you wanted?"

"I can't really say what my wish was, but suffice it to say that I didn't get what I wanted."

"I did," Nate said softly.

"What?!" the guys said in unison.

"I did. I wished that Tori would love me like I loved her and sure enough, the next time I saw her, she was different."

"You know, I thought she seemed a little off the last few days. But… you don't honestly believe that a wish at a party caused this, do you?"

"I don't know, Robbie… maybe. I know that I love her and would do anything for her and that the night we spent together was the happiest moment of my life."

"But… what if… it was the wish, and everything that happened is just because of that… like, it's not really her," Andre said, leaning back in his chair.

"But it's not like he's hurting Tori by giving her a happy relationship? Without him, she'd probably still be with Beck. Or wrapped in whatever weird shit Jade's into."

"No, Robbie, but he is kinda going about it all wrong way. If Tori doesn't really love him, then he's kinda enslaving her."

"Are sure you should be throwing out the enslaving metaphor so easy?"

The two friends bickered while Nate was immersed in his own thoughts about this crisis.

"Look, I'm just saying that this might be bad juju, Robbie."

"How is this bad? I don't get it. Tori will never know, and Nate got what he wanted and both of them are happy and isn't that what matters?"

"But it's like somebody's playing puppet master for her. Tori didn't choose this. She just thinks she did. How would you feel about someone controlling you?"

"You do realize you're talking to a ventriloquist, right?"

"Whatever… Nate, man… you gotta shut this down."

"How? Not like there's a coin in a fountain I can just take back…"

"I don't know… Maybe not want it anymore?"

"I don't really think that's an option, Andre"

"Well, honestly… can you really live with the chance that you're forcing Tori to love you?"

* * *

Nate fell silent, and stayed pretty unresponsive for the next few hours, long after his two friends had left. It was late at night when he finally moved from the chair he was sitting in and he took a shower. He had never felt so torn in his life. He would have to give up everything he dreamed of on a gamble that she might still love him without the wish and that just seemed insane.

But, that being said, knowing that he might be forcing Tori to love him and it wasn't out of free will was a thousand times worse for his conscience. With less than 24 hours before he had planned to propose after the movie date, Nate Shepherd had to reject his ideal life. Knowing that he was putting his own happiness above her life was just too much for him to handle.

And so, with a heavy heart, he did what any person does when he faces insurmountable odds: He prayed for guidance. He prayed for forgiveness. He prayed for things to go back to normal. And then prayed that she would still love him. And prayed some more on both sides until finally, his mind couldn't hold out much longer and he fell asleep, where his dreams were haunted by the choices he had to face.

* * *

**So maybe it was a little dark after all. Thanks so much for reading and I really look forward to all the feedback. Before I forget, I am taking the poll down and putting it back up since there have been a couple people who voted before reading a chapter, so it will pop up again once all the wishes are over. Thanks again.**


	9. Freddie

**Hello loyal (and new) readers. Thanks again for reading my work and I really appreciate all the feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

**"I wish Jade and Sam could be combined into one person so I wouldn't have to choose."**

Freddie Benson was having a really good morning to say the least. He couldn't believe that his wish came true, but the woman whose head was now bobbing between his legs truly was everything he had hoped for. He had been woken up by, who he thought was Jade, but as he looked down, he saw light brown hair and quickly realized it was someone else. Once the covers were pulled back, he could see her completely, as she smiled up at him. She was just… gorgeous.

She had light brown shoulder length hair and the most piercing blue-grey eyes he had ever seen. Her lips were so soft and pouty that he felt like he had fallen in love at first sight. As he looked further he was amazed at how perfect her body was. Her breasts were bigger than Jade's and had better form than Sam's- quite honestly the most perfect rack in history. Her skin was very fair and soft to the touch, like Jade's but she was warm like Sam. She truly was the perfect combo.

Freddie reached his hands down and entangled his fingers into her perfectly soft hair and pushed her head down a bit as she serviced him. She pulled away once he signaled he was getting close and she climbed back up his body, and Freddie admired hers once more. Her ass, clearly a gift from Sam, was amazing and he couldn't help grabbing it as the two shared a deep kiss.

Freddie pulled away and smirked at her and looked a bit embarrassed. "I… uh… don't even know what to call you," he said, hoping she wouldn't be offended.

"You could start with Mrs. Benson," she said, not wanting to break the kiss at all.

Freddie laughed, "Yeah, I do like the sound of that… but you're like the perfect girl, I don't even know your first name."

"Ummm…" she said, finally pulling from the kiss. "Jasmine. What's wrong with you?"

"Now? Absolutely nothing," he smirked as he pulled her in for a deep kiss while she got on top of him and straddled his abdomen, his erection nestled comfortably in the crack of her ass as she grinded against him softly. As Jasmine leaned back on top of him, the light of the morning colored her body beautifully, showing every perfect curve of her body.

Eventually jasmine's teasing had reached the breaking point and she shifted her body backwards and impaled herself slowly on his member. It was so tight, Freddie could not believe it and the look in her eyes which screamed ecstasy and love without a word. Freddie's hands massaged her hips and he watched her supple chest bounce as she began to grind and bounce on him.

"Fuck, that's nice," he said, his hands climbing up her body, all the way to her breasts so he could pinch and massage her nipples while she threw her hair and arms back and began bouncing like there was no tomorrow. But then something caught Freddie's eye on his hand.

He pulled his left hand to his face and saw a gold ring wrapped around his ring finger and a quick look at her hands showed that she was also sporting wedding jewelry. Freddie started to panic despite feeling real perfection at his core, and looked around the room. It was all very unfamiliar of both Jade's room and his own, and the more shocking factor was that there were clothes strewn all over the floor. Nice clothes. Like a tux and if Freddie was right, there was a wedding dress in a big pile near the door.

Freddie looked up at Jasmine, but she was changing, like she was getting older by the second and before long, his beautiful ideal of perfection was getting wrinkled, but still very much having sex with him. As she reached something that resembled 60, Freddie was desperately trying to get away, but he couldn't squirm from under her and so he shut his eyes and prayed the moment would end. As his eyes felt a weird feeling like something was on them he looked up at her body turning to dust and now his penis was stuck in a skeleton.

* * *

He sat up in Jade's bed, breathing a thousand shallow breaths a minute, wiping the cold sweat from his face. Finally having calmed himself down, he looked over next to him and felt his blood run cold as he saw blonde hair slowly shifting to face him.

Shit, it's Sam, he thought. How the hell did she get in here? Did we… No, that's not possible. Jade will kill them both if she catches Sam in this bed. He rubbed her shoulder softly to quicken her awakening and as her eyes fluttered open, she smiled up at him.

"This is a really good dream," she said calmly.

"Not a dream, Sam," he said, looking dead serious. "How did you get in here?"

Sam looked around and quickly recognized this as being Jade's room. "Holy fuckin' chizz," she said, covering herself up quickly. What the fuck am I wearing?"

As she pulled back the covers, Freddie could see that she was wearing very thin purple lingerie that he thought he saw on Jade at one point.

"I don't know, but we need to get you out of here before Jade comes in here…" Freddie sprung into action and seeing that it was still pretty early, quickly led Sam to her own room.

"Freddie…" Sam said, softly touching his shoulder.

"Look, I don't know what happened, Sam, but we need to talk about this later, ok?"

"Whatever, nub," She murmured, recoiling her hand back. "Your fuckin' life. I don't give a shit."

Freddie looked at her and sighed, mouthing "I'm sorry" as he shut her bedroom door, leaving her alone and wearing Jade's lingerie. She ripped it off her body in one swift move and quickly replaced it with her own clothes- a t shirt and some panties.

Where the fuck did he get off, she thought. She had just as little of a clue as he did on what just happened and yet he treats her like some dark secret to toss out? Sam felt so pissed, but the thought of waking up next to him and the way he felt against her skin really was perfect. As she reflected further, she felt herself being less and less angry and more loving of her former beau. She imagined the way he would hold her and talk to her and make her feel like she really was the only one in the world, and laid her head back on the bed, hoping to have dreams of Freddie.

And that's when the sharp pain inside her torso began.

* * *

Freddie raced back to Jade's room, checking for her around the house as he looked, just to make sure she wasn't going to pop out and scare him or anything. When it seemed like she really wasn't anywhere to be found, his fear turned into a deep confusion. It was like she'd just vanished into thin air. He had just lain back down in the bed, feeling like he needed to sleep some more to make sense of all this, when the bedroom door flew open.

* * *

"Where the fuck am I?" Jade asked as she looked all around the room she was in. Judging by the mess and the sheer amount of flannel hung up in the closet, she made an educated guess that she was in Sam's room. "Ok… why the fuck am I here?"

Jade's stomach was killing her as she rolled out of bed and looked down to see herself wearing a large t-shirt that said GRAVY SALAD and panties, which was a surprise since she was wearing her special purple lingerie for Freddie last night. The mystery of where that article could be was answered as Jade looked near the trash can and saw where the fabric had been ripped.

"Ooooh," she exclaimed, sneering, "She's fucking dead."

Then an image popped into Jade's head that made her even more furious. If she was in Sam's room, then Sam must be in hers… with Freddie. Jade grabbed her lingerie and ran down the hallway and nearly kicked open her own bedroom's door, finding Freddie sitting up in her bed.

"Where the fuck is she?"

"Who, Jade."

"Sam, duh…" Jade stared daggers into Freddie's eyes and she could tell he knew something but he wasn't saying a single word. "Where the fuck is she? I just woke up in her room and she's fucking gank enough to try and drug me and take my place with you. She's-"

"Jade, calm down," he said, sitting up and reaches out to take her hand and pull her to him. "Why are you wearing Sam's shirt?"

"Fuck if I know?! I woke up with this shit on in her room. I don't know-"

"Jade… umm… are you sure that's where you were? Because I was in there just a few-"

"WHY WERE YOU IN HER ROOM?!"

Freddie took a deep breath before he started talking, hoping Jade wouldn't murder him. "Look, about 15 minutes ago, I woke up, and when I rolled over, Sam was in your bed with me and was wearing your purple thing. I-"

"She was in my bed with you?! Oh I'm going to mount her stupid fucking head on a pike when I find her!"

"Let me finish, please…" he sighed. "I immediately freaked, and so did she, and I rushed her to her bedroom and told her that we'd talk about this later because I couldn't find you. I left her there and she was just as pissed at the situation as you are now."

"Somehow I doubt that," she said, sneering.

"Well, she seemed it, but I promise you that nothing happened. But her room was empty when I got there, and I've been looking all over for you since then."

Jade stared at her boyfriend for several seconds, trying to figure all this stuff out. There really was no explanation and while that drove her crazy, knowing that Freddie didn't mess around with Sam made her feel more comfortable. Freddie took some of her hair and tucked it behind her ear softly and kissed her cheek, giving her the sign that it was ok.

She smiled weakly back and nestled her face into his neck, hoping her head would stop spinning. While Jade was certainly feeling a bit better, Freddie was making her head spin in a whole new way, holding her close and nibbling right on her ear's sweet spot. She released a soft moan and threw off Sam's over sized t-shirt, revealing her nearly nude form.

Freddie's warm mouth immediately went from her ear, tracing down her neck slowly and then latched onto her right nipple. Using his tongue to worship her glorious chest, he pulled himself closer and Jade pushed his head into her chest more. Freddie took more and more of her soft and vulnerable flesh into his mouth and he covered her torso with deep kisses.

Jade was enjoying herself, but her mind was pretty stuck on the crisis; more specifically, she wanted to get away from her bed since Sam was in there with him.

The goth teen backed from Freddie, her breasts nipple slowly pulling from his mouth as he applied his teeth softly. God, he feels good, she thought. She kissed him softly and led him to her bathroom, still kissing deep, and quickly turned on the shower, not breaking their kiss.

They each slipped from their underwear slowly as their faces refused to separate, and as their bodies came together once they were stripped down, Jade felt a pain in the pit of her stomach and began making noises, but Freddie didn't stop. She was getting pissed but then she suddenly felt better. Her first thought was gas, and she certainly didn't want Freddie to know about that.

As they entered the hot water, they separated so that that they didn't drown in the shower while being too busy making out. They shared smiles as they watched each other be covered in the cleansing liquid. Freddie grabbed a handful of her body wash and quickly lathered Jade up while she did the same to him. Naturally, he paid special attention to her chest, while Jade's hand went a bit lower and focused on 'cleaning' Freddie's growing member. The two kissed while they explored each other's bodies for what always seemed like the first time.

Once he was good and hard, Jade spun around and pressed her back against him, his member resting between her legs where he could feel a very different kind of wetness beckoning him. She bent down a bit and grinded against his rigid tool, teasing him with her love hole until finally Freddie gripped her body and his member and gave her what she needed.

As he pressed inside her wet folds until he reached her very core, he gripped her sides tightly, bending her a bit more for a better angle. His pace increased as he began plowing her against her shower wall, her moans echoing in the tiny white encasing booth. While having full control of pushing inside of her and pulling her body back to fuck her harder and faster was a great feeling, he really loved to touch her breasts as he railed.

Staccato moans escaped Jade's lips as her body was losing all control as he fucked her like an absolute animal. In her mind, she was being kept alive solely by lust, but her heart knew that this truly was love. And this is what love is all about, expressing-"

Her brain was overtaken by two things at once. The familiar white oblivion of her orgasm was rapidly approaching, but her body felt like it was being crushed inside. Like a girl possessed, Jade put all her energy to finishing before the pain got any worse, and she almost made it, but as Freddie held her body close, something went wrong.

Her body convulsed as her pussy tightened around his member, but it kept shaking as she fell to her knees. Her body was seizing badly and making cracking sounds, and Freddie immediately shut the water off and pulled from her, getting down to face her. But that was a problem.

As if she was a witch, Jade's face had begun to melt, her features now just a glob of flesh that was quickly gaining features. She was clearly screaming in agony but she wasn't responding to him at all. He then noticed her black hair turning lighter and lighter until it was a very blonde mess. The face had nearly fully formed and it became rapidly clear that this was Sam for sure. Jade's pale skin darkened up and muscles began to appear all over the body, including an ass that seemed to be plumping up, and before Freddie even realized it, the transformation was complete and Jade had become Sam.

He was absolutely speechless, and he couldn't even process what he had just seen. It was awful, gross and clearly painful, but he was honestly worried for her well being.

When Sam awoke, she was not expecting to see Freddie's cock hanging over her, and despite being pissed at him the last time she recalled, she swooned a bit as she remembered all the amazing things that he did to her with it. She shook her head and found herself naked in a shower with Freddie sitting on the edge of the tub and looking down at her.

"What's going on?"

"I… uh… I don't know," he muttered.

"Well… how the fuck did I get here?" she asked standing up, and Freddie felt ashamed for checking her out as she did it. And Sam felt ashamed that seeing him do that really turned her on.

"You kinda just showed up, honestly."

"I just showed up?" she felt herself getting pissed and grabbed a towel to cover herself up. "What in the fuck does that mean?"

"I actually am still working on that."

Sam quickly grabbed the nude teen and pressed him against the bathroom door, and raised her fist top threaten him. "You're going to tell me exactly what is going on or I'm going punch you so hard, you'll…" she said, trailing off as she felt his member between her legs, and felt a little weak in the knees, "something. Just say something."

"Ok fine…" he said, drying himself off and sighing, knowing that she would never believe his story. "Jade and I were getting a shower together and right as we finished, she just sorta collapsed and started just shaking like she was having a seizure. And her body just kinda melted and reformed into you. And then you woke up."

"What?"

"That's what happened. One minute, you were Jade and then one horrifying minute later, you're here now. And I'm… just at a loss. What's the last thing you remember?" Freddie opened the door and the two headed into Jade's room.

"You ditched me in my room and I was just changing clothes and I think I laid down and fell asleep," she said, sitting on Jade's bed.

"Wait, were you wearing that Gravy Salad shirt when you fell out?"

"Umm… Yeah. Stalk much?"

"No… it's just… when Jade came back in here she was wearing that shirt and your panties, and-"

"Ugh… I hate that word."

"Sorry… but she was wearing your clothes. I think you turned into her this morning and then came over."

The two sat on the bed and looked around for a few minutes. Sam eventually grabbed her towel tightly around her and said she was going to go change, leaving Freddie naked and alone.

He sat there for what felt like hours before an idea sprung into his head and he felt like an idiot for not thinking of it earlier: The wish. That would explain it. He wished that there would only be one of them and now that has happened. But he never anticipated this. The trigger for the change was still a mystery for sure. He needed more information if he wanted to form a hypothesis.

Freddie rushed down the hall to Sam's room and knocked quickly before entering the room.

"Every hear of privacy, nub?!" she called out, standing in a bra and pajama pants.

"Sorry… I just need to know what you were thinking when you changed. Like, something happened while Jade was sleeping that caused it. Then you must have felt or thought something before sleeping. Then she changed after we… were together in the shower. Have you had any pain recently?"

"Are we counting the part where you just told me you fucked her? Other than that… well… actually I did feel really queasy this morning and right as I got on the bed, my stomach felt like I had been kicked by a horse."

Freddie sat down on the bed, trying not to watch Sam change clothes. "Ok… what were you thinking about?"

"Truth?" she stopped short of getting her shirt on.

"Please."

Sam sighed and finished putting her shirt on and sat beside Freddie on the bed. "I was thinking about us. How nice it was to wake up next to you, to be held while I slept. I don't remember if that's what happened, but I know that's how it used to be. I… miss it. And I miss you," the blonde said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Sam… I don't-"

He was silenced as her lips enveloped his, leading to a kiss that felt like it was made of fire and longing and everything that Sam imagined it to be. And Freddie felt a lot of repressed thoughts about his friend well up as he brought his hand to her face. And that's when things went sour fast.

Sam wanted the kiss to last forever, but she winced back in pain, her body beginning to contort. She began screaming and Freddie could hear bones crunching and reforming, and the color of her skin was lightening to Jade's porcelain shade and darkening the hair to the jet black and colored locks of Jade. Somewhere in the middle of the transformation, Freddie saw the girl from his dream and she mouthed an "I love you" before her eyes split and changed to Jade's.

Jade's body lay still on the floor for several seconds before she sat up with a mighty breath, like a child waking from a nightmare.

For the next few moments, Freddie and Jade shared an exchange very similar to what he shared with Sam, explaining what happened and this time, and once he figured out the cause of the changes, it made his own stomach turn.

"I think these changes are caused by love. Like moments of extreme happiness or love. You changed last night, Sam changed when she thought about how much she loved me, you changed when you finished in the show, and then Sam kissed me and started to change," he said, making sure to leave out the part where he kissed her back.

"That doesn't answer why this is happening," she said, stretching out and trying not to sneer as she searched Sam's clothes for something decent to wear.

"Well, I think I did it. I made a wish last night."

"What?!" she exclaimed, eyes growing wide. "What did you wish?"

"I just wished that you both would be one person so I wouldn't feel so torn."

"Are you fucking serious?" Jade said, throwing her arms in the air. "Why would you wish for something like that? You are a fucking selfish asshole."

"Babe, I'm-"

"Don't you fucking start! You're going to fix this or I'm going to stab out your beady little fucking eyes."

"I don't even know how to separate you two."

"Look, I'm going to tell you how to fix this, and then I don't want you to speak to me until I say so. We were together and you did something despicable and maybe I didn't help by the way we jumped back into things and that's the only reason you're still alive. That and I don't want to share my body with some backwoods gank."

"Jade, look, I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"The fuck you didn't!" she shouted at him through gritted teeth as she stabbed his chest over and over with her finger. "You didn't think about the consequences, did you? That if love is what triggers this painful change; and believe me, it's the worst feeling I've ever experienced, then neither of us will or even could lead a normal life. We will constantly change and our entire existence will be pain. But whatever… Sikowitz once told me how to get out of a wish. You have to stop wanting it and wish for the opposite. And you have to mean it."

"Ok, but-"

"Not another fucking word," she said pushing him onto Sam's bed and walking back to her own room. She saw Carly and Gibby sitting on the couch in the den. They looked up at her, but she just flicked them off as she headed in her room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Freddie sat in Sam's room for several hours, almost frozen in place as his mind reeled, clouded by anger, shame, and total confusion. Desperate to get out of the house, his friends left and went to lunch with Jade at some taco joint and returned hours later, seeming like they might becoming friends.

He considered the option of breaking up with one of them, but that could be an even bigger problem. Because if the dumped one ever stopped loving him, which would be likely if he really dumped her, it would impossible for them to change, and thus the one he chose would be lost to him forever. And similarly, all it would take is one time for the chosen one to feel love and she'd turn and the cycle would be the same.

Freddie also knew he couldn't just do nothing and not choose either of them. That's what got him into this mess. But he'd be lying if he said that he wanted to close either door and as long as he felt that way, this wish was never going to unravel.

The only way to fix this, he slowly realized was to make a choice and stick with it. He needed to commit and let the other go and be happy. The realization came with a wave of memories where he reflected on all the good times he had with both Sam and Jade. Sam was the sensible choice. They had so much history, lived close together and they could spend time together while Jade was a thousand miles away. But he felt like Jade had the better connection and he just felt right with her.

As with most issues where the head and the heart are at odds, usually it's the stomach that ends up losing, Freddie had to throw up to try and keep himself together. He stared in the mirror as he washed his face and washed his mouth out to get rid of the taste. He had to do the right thing and no matter how much he wanted all this, their lives were more important than his selfishness.

He took a deep breath and went to Jade to talk to her. Enough time had passed that she wasn't planning to murder him any longer so she allowed him to talk to her in the hallway as she exited her room.

"I've been thinking-"

"Well, I would fucking hope so given the shit tornado that you caused."

"I'm sorry… Look, I made the wish because the idea of making a decision scares the shit out of me. I don't know which is the right choice and I'm scared that by making a choice, I am throwing away possibilities, but I don't really have that option now. I love you both and a part of me will certainly regret this, but I have to make a choice."

Jade adjusted how she was leaning on the wall, and felt her stomach tighten as she faced the fear that he was going to not choose her. She thought about how much fun they had and how he made her feel, and that's when the pain started.

"Fucking tell me," she said through gritted teeth, as she tried not to think about how she really felt about him.

"I choose…"

Jade couldn't hear anything else as she toppled over into the floor, and while Freddie tried to catch her, she pushed him away, and began crawling towards him until they were at the stairs and the banister, her skin starting to change as her body writhed in pain.

Freddie was trying to catch his balance from the hard push and saw that her body seemed to be rejecting both girls, as the hair kept flickering between and the face was some nightmare feature with Sam's nose, Jade's eyes and no mouth.

The thing managed to get up and grab Freddie by his shirt, shouting into his face, but without a mouth, no sound was coming out. She shook him and managed to get the words "Tell me" out before her face changed around again, making sick cracking and squishing noises.

I love you both but I have to choose s-"

"Nooo!" she screamed out, and pushed Freddie and it was unclear who had control of the body until the last moment as he peered into Jade's fiery and pained eyes and felt himself falling over the railing of her upstairs.

It felt like a lifetime to Freddie as he fell, and he saw his life and choices flash before his eyes and what the futures could have been with either of them. As the cold, hard, wooden floor made contact with his skull, things went dark very quickly with one thought surging to his mind:

I wish I could have finished that sentence.

* * *

**That went in some really gross and dark places, right? What the heck is wrong with me... Anyway, please review and let me know how you feel about this. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Andre

**So this is a little different... but I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

9 am came way too quickly for Andre Harris who could barely form a coherent thought as his alarm blared next to him. He reached up to hit the snooze button so he could get a bit more sleep but as soon as he touched it, the brand new digital clock exploded with a loud crack, leaving smoking remains behind.

Needless to say, Andre was completely awake now. He stared at the smoldering clock and tried to figure out what happened. He grabbed some clothes and threw them on to see if there was some sort of power surge he wasn't aware of. He could still hear his grandma snoring loudly, so he knew she was ok. He finally reached the fuse box and it seemed to be fine so he figured it was just a weird fluke of an occurrence. He took a deep yawn and considered taking a dive on the couch in the living room to get some sleep, but was stopped cold by a sound.

As he got closer towards the tv, it turned on and was putting out a strange crackling noise that send a chill up his spin. He looked all over for the remote to turn it back off, in case it woke his grandma up, but couldn't find it. Relegated to just reaching for the power button, Andre felt along the bottom, and felt a weird surge from his fingers and the tv shorted out.

Andre toppled back onto the couch and stared at his fingers as blue lines of light began to link his fingers.

"Electricity powers? That's pretty badass and all, but what the hell is going on here?" he asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Halfway across town, the West mansion was awoken to a very loud cracking noise, bringing everyone out of their rooms in a hurry. Carly was wearing a robe that she clearly just threw on. Gibby was fully dressed for some reason, and it was very clear that Freddie and Jade had been interrupted by the noise. She was wearing his clothes and he was just wearing boxers, which did little to hide his erection, so he walked out with a pillow in front of him.

They all stared at Sam, who was standing there in the hallway, holding the heavy white wooden door to her bedroom.

"Sorry…" she muttered, a bit too softly for everyone to hear.

"You're going to be sorry," Jade said sneering and heading down the hallway to strangle the blonde when Freddie reached out and stopped her, but she still managed to pull away.

"Jade, I don't know what happened. I just-"

"You just, what? You are just going to-"

"Umm… Jade" Freddie spoke up.

"Pay for that fucking door for sure."

"Jade?" Carly asked, sheepishly.

"Do you have any idea-"

"Jade!" Freddie shouted at his girlfriend.

"What?!"

"Look at yourself, girl." Sam said, shrinking back.

Jade looked down at Freddie's clothes, which were smoking, but they were slowly getting burned up, revealing her naked form. It was quickly revealed that her skin was what was on fire, seemingly burning the carpet under her feet.

"Holy fuck!" she exclaimed trying to put herself out, despite the fact that she wasn't feeling any kind of pain at all. "What did you do?!" she said, lunging at Sam.

"Stop it!" Carly shouted and stepped in to stop the two girls from fighting and the girls remained separated for a bit, Sam pushed through her and pushed way too hard, knocking Carly back so far that she was not only pushed down the hall but burst through the banister of the stairs.

Freddie threw his arms out to try and catch her, but she was falling too fast. There was a creaking noise from the living room, and if by magic, the couch slid across the room just in time for Carly to land on it. As everyone was staring at Carly's miraculous save, they quickly noticed something even stranger. Freddie's arms were at least 5 feet long, stretched out from his rescue attempt.

Gibby approached Freddie and put his hand on his shoulder to make sure he was ok, and Freddie realized he couldn't pull his arms back. He felt like his arms were just giant wet spaghetti noodles. Jade, still very naked, had managed to cool down and was no longer on fire as she and Sam peered over the banister at the safe Carly, and the seemingly mutant Freddie.

"Gibby, go downstairs and get us some water, if you don't mind," Jade said, calmly. "I need some clothes."

Gibby did as he was told and headed down the stairs to get them some water bottles that were leftover from the party. As if something just clicked, Freddie found his arms beginning to retract a few seconds after Gibby disappeared down the stairs. Just to see if he could do it again, Freddie found himself willing his arms to stretch out further and further and the more he did it, the weirder his body felt, as if he was made of some sort of rubber. He pulled his arms back just as Gibby and Carly headed back up the stairs after moving the couch back.

"So, that was kinda weird," Gibby said astutely.

"Yeah," Jade said, rejoining the group in what looked like several layers of clothes, "pretty odd."

"I think I moved the couch with my mind. Like I needed it and it flew across the room for me."

"Oh cool, Carly can talk to furniture."

All eyes turned to Gibby to mock what he'd just said, but quickly realized that this was definitely a weird enough situation for that to be true.

"Alright, let's run through this really fast. Sam ripped the door off and from the way she pushed Carly, I think she has some sort of super strength. Jade clearly has some sort of fire body when she gets mad. Carly might be telekinetic and I am apparently stretchy now. Gibby, can you do anything?"

All eyes were on the social misfit as he tried to do all the different super powers he could think of. He was doing fine until he decided to see if he could fly and jumped over the banister to the shock of all the teens. Unsurprisingly, he landed with a sickening thud and they all raced down to see if he was ok.

Gibby looked at his arms and saw a bone sticking straight out of his arm. It hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before. But as if by some sort of magic, his arm moved right back into place and the wound healed up within several seconds. By the time his friends reached him, he was almost completely healed up and they stared in mixed amazement and horror as his wounds healed up before their eyes.

"That's pretty awesome," Jade said, the concept of seeing blood always seemed appealing to her, and somehow this actually made her want to see him hurt again.

"Actually, I think I want to test something. I think you have another ability Gibby." Freddie had the others step back as he tested his theory. "I'm going to stretch out and after I do it, touch me."

"Oh… ok," Gibby said, doing as he was told and as soon as Freddie stretched his arms to double their length, Gibby touched Freddie, and his arms fell to the floor. Gibby immediately pulled his hand back and after a few seconds, Freddie was able to pull his hands back up to where they belonged.

"So apparently, you can heal up and you can stop powers from working. That might be useful for Jade if she burns out again."

Jade looked around, feeling embarrassed at her earlier nudity and seeming inability to control her powers, and just sighed. "Puckett, you owe me a door."

"Yeah… I'll pay for it or whatever… I didn't-"

"I know. This all kinda happened really suddenly."

The two girls just nodded and looked everywhere they could but at each other, things still awkward between them when it came to the Freddie situation.

* * *

When Andre headed over to Tori's place, there were a lot of things that he was expecting. Trina Vega only wearing a pair of panties and sprawled on top of the family car was not on that list. He rushed over to make sure she was ok.

"Do I look 'ok' to you?!" she shouted. "And don't look at me!"

Trina sat up and covered herself up as she raced around to pound on the front door. A few seconds later, Tori answered it, in a towel, fresh out of the shower it seemed, looking just as frazzled as her sister. She tried to put on a friendly smile when she saw Andre but it was clear she was freaked out.

"You alright, girl?"

"Honestly?" she asked as he nodded. "Not at all. I'm really freaked out. Something's wrong with me and Trina."

"I might beat that, but what's wrong?"

"Ok, this is going to sound completely insane, but I think she and I got superpowers this morning."

Andre was stunned, and wondered if this was connected to what happened to him this morning. "Go on…"

Tori was surprised that he seemed to believe her story, so she explained. "So, I was in the bathroom getting ready for my shower when Trina barged in and took up all the space. I of course blessed her out and we got into one of our standard sister fights, but then something weird happened. I put my hand up to signal that I was done with her and for her to just stop, and water just shot out of my hand, like I had some super soaker in my palm. Trina freaked out and was knocked back by and she just fell through the wall. Like she just went right through the wall. It was insane. And even crazier, all her clothes didn't go through. Thus why she was naked."

Andre stood there in stunned silence as Trina slowly made her way back down the stairs, now fully dressed and careful not to get too close to her sister.

"You tell him what you did to me?"

"I did the water thing, but you're the one who went through the wall. I had nothing to do with that." Tori looked back at Andre, and looked as confused but seemed more excited as she thought about it. "I practiced it a little bit and I think I can control it. Oh, and when I thought I killed Trina, I did this."

Andre and Trina stepped back with gasps as Tori literally melted in front of him, her towel dropping into the puddle at their feet. Andre was very careful not to touch the water, unsure how it would work given his new powers. The puddle quickly reformed into the very naked Tori who covered herself with the towel which was also as dry as it could be.

"Cool, huh?"

"It's fucking gross is what it is, Tori."

"I might not be able to beat that, but this is what I could do when I woke up," Andre said, rubbing his hands together and slowly pulled them apart weaving sporadic neon blue bolts of electricity that formed almost a web between his fingers.

"That is so cool, Tori said, reaching out to touch them but Trina grabbed her arm like lightning.

"Are you fucking brain dead?! You're water. He's electricity. Do you not understand science?!"

Tori shook her head, amazed that it was her sister who somehow got smart and saved her from whatever would happen if they touched.

"So we've all got powers," Andre said, with a deep breath that showed he was a little excited for this. "If the three of us got them, maybe the others got some too."

"That's a thought," Tori said, searching through her phone, trying to decided who to call first.

"I was thinking we should try and meet up and talk and maybe somebody might remember what happened last nigh that could have caused this," Andre seemed confident, but inside he had a feeling his wish for superpowers might very well be the reason.

Tori was going to respond, but her phone rang and it was Jade. She quickly answered it and talked for only a few seconds before she shut the phone and looked at her sister and best friend. "Jade says we need to get over there right now. I think all her people have whatever this is too."

"Guess that settles it, I'm gonna hit up Robbie and Beck and I'll meet you over there. You wanna call Nate?"

Tori looked around, unsure of whether or not she really wanted to. "I-"

"You need to tell that boy the truth. Cowboy's crazy about you and you're only putting off breaking his heart. You're better than that, girl."

Tori just hung her head in shame. "I'll check on Nate and Cat and then me and Trina will see you at Jade's."

As Andre walked out, Trina shot a glare at her sister, as if to further shame her for stringing Nate along, but Tori made a gun with her fingers and shot a small stream of water at her sister's face, but it passed right through.

* * *

It took almost an hour for everyone to get in touch with one another and head over to Jade's place. Tori and Trina sought Nate out first, and found him doing chores and wearing gloves, cleaning up some brush outside his ranch house outside and while he acted like everything was cool, Tori could tell something was off. When they finally prompted him with questions about powers, he sighed and took his gloves off and crouched to the ground and put his hand to it as if he was looking for a heartbeat. A few seconds later, a giant hand made of grass, rocks, and dirt popped up several feet from them. The girls were amazed but he was just as surprised to see that they had abilities as well.

After Nate joined them, they headed to Cat's place and they didn't have to look far or even ask if something was different with her. The petite redhead was fast. She waved from her bedroom as they pulled up and before they could even get their doors open, she was all over the car, so excited by what she could do. Nate threw a bunch of things as hard as he could and was easily amused when Cat raced off to fetch them. After a quick explanation of what they could do, Cat hopped in the car and they headed over to Jade's.

A few minutes before he reached Beck's trailer, Andre got a call from him and he sounded really off. He wouldn't talk about his powers but as Andre pulled into the driveway, Beck met him, and it was blatantly clear that something was wrong. Beck was almost blue. The normally tanned and coiffed teen now had what seemed like really stiff hair and his skin seemed as if he had frozen to death. Andre was half right as Beck illustrated that he could not only freeze things with a touch, he could also do it by looking at something, as a shattered glass illustrated. A quick display of Andre's power convinced Beck to throw on a hoodie to hide his skin, and to come along to head to Jade's where everyone else apparently also had abilities.

Before they got there, they stopped to talk to Robbie who was completely unchanged and didn't have any powers that he could speak of. After seeing Beck, who, once exposed to Robbie's warm house began to drift back to his normal color, Robbie was convinced to join the gang and see what was going on, and why he might not have gotten any.

At the West mansion, the teens were all hanging out in the den and waiting for the others to arrive. Carly had called her brother twice but he still had not called her back, and all she could get was his voicemail. She was getting worried. He never even mentioned that he was going out last night, and it was really unlike him to not be around for a long period of time.

Just as the two cars pulled up with all the others, Spencer pulled in and carefully shut his door and headed inside with the others. He motioned to Carly to come talk to him, but she rushed him with a hug.

"Look, kiddo, I think I need to go to the hospital. I'm sorry I haven't called but my phone kinda got… tornado'd."

"Your phone got a tornado?" she asked half smiling as she tried to make sense of him.

"Kinda… I, uh, and this is going to sound-"

"Just tell me, Spence,"

"Ok… I woke up and when I tried to answer the phone half asleep, it kinda started spinning and it was like there was this mini tornado and then Amy's room just kinda exploded and there were papers everywhere and I honestly think that I caused it. Like I had to really focus, but I think I stopped everything from blowing all over the place. It's probably not safe for me to be inside, and-"

"Spence," Carly said, patting his shoulder, "I've been calling to tell you that we all have similar problems. I think we have super powers."

"Please don't use that phrase," Robbie said groaning. "The words are like rubbing salt on my wound. I didn't get any kind of powers."

"Oh, quit bitching," Jade said, smacking Robbie in the arm, a small flame staying on his shirt which she quickly put out. "At least you haven't burned through two good outfits just because you're 'mildly' upset." She led everyone through the house, and took them into her spacious backyard. "I figure we could kinda do what we need to do out here, that way everything in the house should be pretty safe."

One by one, they each showed what they could do, except Gibby who stayed inside so he wouldn't risk messing anybody's up. Jade pulled her thumb from her palm like she was striking a match and created a flame in her hands. Freddie stretched his arms out almost 15 feet to grab his girlfriend and pull her close. Sam sneered at them and punched the ground in front of her, sending a mild shockwave over the nearby soil. Cat ran really fast around the yard. Andre shot a spark from his fingertips. Beck covered the ground in a wave of frost and ice. Trina walked through the door to enter and exit but ran right into the door on her attempt to walk out, apparently getting too close to Gibby which stopped her powers. Tori shot water jets from her hands. Nate used his powers to patch up Sam's mess and made the ground look perfect again. Carly lifted Cat off the ground a few feet before she got a headache and had to stop. Finally, Spencer drummed up the courage to show what he could do, and with a heavy focus used a heavy wind to blow a few of the girls backwards.

Try as he might, Robbie couldn't do any of these things. He also tried to jump up and fly, make copies of himself, test himself to see if he was super smart, and even shouted every 'magic' word from Abra Kadabra to Shazam in an effort for something to happen. Sadly, nothing did, and eventually everyone got tired of watching him fail and went inside one by one.

"Sorry, Robbie…" Trina said, patting his back softly. "I don't know what your power is, but I'm sure you'll find it. Even if you don't have one, it's ok, right?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Trina… Just don't talk about it."

Trina looked puzzled for a moment, and looked like she was struggling for words. "Fine then, be that way!" she shouted.

"Why don't you go walk into a door some more, Trina."

Trina got up and Robbie turned to apologize for his outburst but she actually did just that. She was running herself into the door over and over.

He rushed over to her and told her to stop and checked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt, and besides some minor redness, she was.

"What was that, Robbie?!" she shouted. "I knew I was going to hurt myself but I couldn't stop. Why did you make me-"

"I didn't mean to…" he said softly, slowly realizing that this might be his ability. The power of mind control or persuasion or something. He waved his arms and shouted for everyone to come back out which they did, and he was unsure if it was because he asked or because his power was working. "Andre, can I borrow you… and Nate for a minute?"

The two teens nervously stepped forward, hoping this wasn't going to be something stupid.

"Alright, Andre, please shoot some of that lightning at Nate now."

Nate shot him a look that screamed "what the hell?" but the fact that Andre did as he was told, was much more jarring, and Nate was knocked back, sending a wave of dirt and rock to knock Andre down."

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Nate shouted at Robbie and then at Andre who was shaking his head. "You coulda electrocuted me!"

"Sorry, but I know electricity is not very effective against rock and ground stuff."

Freddie pushed past the others, with an annoyed look on his face. "Did you really just use Pokemon logic?"

Robbie shrugged. "I was right, wasn't I? Anyway, I think my power is to persuade people."

"Great," Jade said, rolling her eyes, "I burn through all my clothes and puppet boy gets to be the Puppet Master."

Freddie rushed next to her and whispered, "If you're making a Marvel supervillain reference, I'm pretty sure I will be compelled to propose right here."

"If I lied, and said I was, would you still do it," she shot a smile back and the two shared a quick peck on the lips.

Everyone went back in the house as it seemed like it might rain at any given time. They all sat down in a circle and began to give each other looks, waiting to see who was going to speak up. Finally, a hand shot up.

"I don't mean to pull rank here, but I'm the oldest by like a decade," Spencer said, looking all around the group. I know I'm just Carly's brother and I think we need to get to the bottom of why this happened before we go out and show everybody this stuff. Not to mention half of us can't control the stuff."

"But those of us who can should be able to do whatever we want, right?" Trina asked, "I could really use this skill to be a star because nobody else can do what I do."

"That's pretty selfish, Trina… We could do a lot of good trying to help people," Andre said, pointing out the door. "We got these powers, we can work on them while we go out and try and make things better."

"Are you saying we should be heroes?" Robbie said, smirking. "Because I was thinking that if it was just for a day, we could try it. We could be heroes-"

"I swear to God, if you're making a song based joke, I'm going to wring your neck?" Jade said, looking so annoyed, she could catch fire any second.

"Maybe you should just strangle your boyfriend instead," Robbie said calmly, and Jade, as if in a trance, reached towards Freddie's throat. "Nevermind, sorry," he said apologetically.

"This is my point," Spencer said standing up and pointing at Robbie. "We're still just kids, and yes, I'm including myself because I'm basically a big kid. But I can see when something is over our heads and that is this. It would be way too easy to not be able to control this stuff or to use it for the wrong reasons."

"Maybe we should take a vote," Carly said, coming to her brother's defense. "There seem to be three ideas here and there's 13 of us so we should be able to vote."

"I'm out," said Gibby. "I can't really do anything except stop other people so don't count me."

"Alright… guess that makes it 12," Freddie said, preparing to preside over the vote. "All those in favor of using the powers however we want?"

Trina raised her hand, surprising no one, and Beck and Robbie joining her didn't come as a huge surprise. With Beck's look he couldn't exactly maintain the secret and Robbie was already seeming a little drunk with power. The real surprise though was Sam. She turned her face away so she wouldn't have to look at them and see their judgment as she voted.

"Alright, that's four. How many vote we should be out using the powers to help people, like heroes or something?"

Andre raised his hand high- this was his wish that caused this and he had every intention of taking on the great responsibility that came with his great power. Tori, ever the good hearted one, raised her hand which prompted Nate to do the same. Cat sheepishly raised her hand, just muttering "I could make costumes really fast now."

There was a slight laugh as Freddie saw that there were four votes left. "And those in favor of keeping this a total secret and not using our powers unless it's important?"

Freddie raised his own hand along with Carly and Spencer and Jade joined the count. It was 4-4-4, which meant nothing was being solved.

"Maybe," Andre said, trying to be cool, "we should do what we want to do. We can just stick with the people that agree with what we want to do. I don't think any of us are going to expose those who want to keep this a secret. And I don't think I can tell you guys what you can and can't do with the powers."

As everyone mumbled silently and they all shared glances which displayed exactly how they felt about this whole situation before heading out the door to go their separate ways and maybe talk about this again in a few days when everyone had some time to think about this.

As Andre got in his car with Beck and Robbie, he looked at his friends and had a really bad feeling about those two. He couldn't help but think a few things to himself, at the forefront, this superpower wish may have been a really bad idea…

* * *

**So, I know this probably as action packed as many of you were hoping for, but I kinda cheated and just made a little prologue to what might be an offshoot full story if you guys like this. It will contain all the stuff you've come to expect from my writing with a fun super twist. If you think the idea is stupid, please let me know. Thanks for reading and please review/comment.**


	11. Jade

**So things have been kinda off the last couple weeks and I have been through hell with colds/allergies/ other stuff, but I am back to fighting fit so I can drone on and on about what you're about to read. Jade wished to be the star of a Scissoring remake and she's going to get her wish. Hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Jade West smiled as she woke up, the familiar scent of her boyfriend wafting through her nose. More than the smell though, she was smiling because she could feel his warm mouth along the side of her neck and shoulder. Part of her didn't want to open her eyes, in case this was just a dream, but as she felt the small pain of his teeth slide across her earlobe, she knew this was reality. Her green eyes fluttered open and looked into his deep browns as he smiled down at her. There was a small glitter of sunlight coming through her window, signaling that this was just barely morning and they didn't have to be up and around for a little while.

Freddie leaned in and kissed her lips softly, tasting her delicious lips for the first time of the day and found himself drawn back to them over and over as his hands slid all over her body. No longer playfully avoiding waking his lover up, he now could really cut loose. His legs wrapped up around hers quickly, his strong lower legs rubbing along her freshly shaven smooth ones.

Jade had really wanted him to do this act last night when she had cleaned up and dressed up in her nice lingerie for him, but somehow this early morning lovefest was something so much more. Their fingers entwined as the smiled and laughed between soft and simple kisses. Her body was aching for him to do something more but she was just happy. She wondered if she had ever felt as happy as she felt in this moment. Despite her mental urgings, Freddie teased her body with his touch, refusing to touch any of the spots that could relieve some of her tension. His fingers would run up her thighs but would pull away just before reaching her core.

"Please stop teasing me, baby…" she finally urged.

"I knew I'd get you to start the conversation…" he grinned, as his hands toyed with her bra straps.

"Only because you're a sadist, and coming from me, that's something."

"So…" he propped himself up on one arm and looked over at her body, her pulse clearly quickening, "what is it exactly that you want me to do?"

"Whatever you want… just don't tease me anymore. I need-"

"What do you need, baby? I want to hear you tell me exactly what you want."

Jade bit her lower lip seductively, and looked up at him. "I want you to make love to me, Freddie Benson."

"I like that answer…" he grinned as he kissed her lips softly and allowed his hands to truly roam free. His strong hands slid over her chest, where she'd been eagerly awaiting his touch, and he began kneading her breast as his warm sponge-y tongue slid over her exposed flesh of her breasts. The damp organ slid down her cleavage as his fingers toyed with the top of her lingerie as if to tease her with going further. Jade sat up and slid the straps off her shoulders, just enough for her contained orbs to spill out.

Like a hungry animal, Freddie clung to her exposed nipple and began playfully licking and suckling on her aching peaks. He switched between her breasts every couple minutes, as his thigh slid between her legs to get a feel for how wet she was. And to no one's surprise, she was practically drenching through the thong of the outfit.

She released a soft moan as the pressure of his strong knee rubbed against her core, and Freddie kissed her softly as his hands drifted down her soft stomach until they reached the warmth of her pussy. His fingers toyed with her lips and the thin piece of fabric separating them from each other, and Freddie kissed Jade more deeply as his teasing increased. The anticipation was killing Jade and she wondered if she could orgasm without him even penetrating her. She didn't get her answer as she felt his tongue slid into her mouth and she recoiled in surprise; not because of his mouth, but because he timed his oral intrusion with the surprise digit insertion down below. As his thick finger felt around the familiar dripping love cavern, his finger curved into a small hook and he vibrated his hand so fast and hard inside her that she began gripping his back with an incredible force, her sharp nails breaking into the skin of his back and within seconds, he felt her tightness contract, and her mind-numbing orgasm took hold.

A few short and shallow breaths later, Freddie began moving his hand some more inside her, and once she had come down from her high, she began doing the same for him. His rigid member was poking from his boxers, teasing her side and stomach as it poked her every so often. She fished his hard cock out and after spitting on her hand, began stroking him slow and intently, her saliva serving as the perfect lube.

The couple continued kissing while their hands serviced each other, laughing and moaning and grunting into each other's mouth. Freddie stopped suddenly and looked into Jade's eyes, his sexual activities halting and, using the non-fingering hand, touched her face softly.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too… Is something wrong?" she stopped her actions and just looked into his eyes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do in a week. I have to go home, but I literally do not want to wake up in a bed without you."

"You'll have to do what I do too- get up and make the best of the day and think about each other until the day comes that we can get right back here," Jade stroked his face, knowing that his fears were the same as hers.

"Wait right here," he said before slipping out the door silently. Jade sat in bed, and quickly took the lingerie off, and slid back under the covers, hoping to surprise him with her nudity when he returned to her. After a couple minutes, Freddie came back, looking nervous.

"Can I see your hand?" he asked, softly.

She nervously extended her arm out to him and her heart nearly stopped as she felt cool metal sliding onto her finger. She peered down and saw that it wasn't really an engagement or wedding ring, but it was still very fancy. It was a white gold ring with a heart shaped frame filled with a green heart.

"I bought this a long time ago, back in like middle school when I thought I was in love with Carly but… I was wrong and I'm glad I kept it."

"Freddie, I…" Jade stammered, looking at the ring was somehow the perfect size for her ring finger.

"We don't have to talk, baby… I just wanted you to have this. A promise. I know I've been the kind of guy who rides the fence, but I don't have a doubt that you're the one for me. I have every intention of replacing this ring one day with a very different one, and I just… needed you to know that. I love you."

Jade tried to speak but her tears were coming on too strong. She just couldn't take her eyes off the jewelry and she didn't have the courage to look him in the eye right now. She'd never felt anything like the happiness, fear, and butterfly creating emotion cocktail that was flowing through her body.

Her hand was shaking as she took his and gripped it tight, the ring digging into the sides of his fingers as she created a vice-like grip around his hand. His free hand wiped off the slowly descending tears from her face, and she hid herself away a bit.

"You're really beautiful, Jade. Even when you cry… You don't have to hide your face anymore. Or cover up all those perceived flaws with makeup and outfits… but those are actually really fucking sexy so, that's fine either way."

"Shut up…" she laughed at his corniness and wiped her own eyes. "I can't even begin to respond, baby… This… this is just too much for me to… I don't… you know?"

"There were about seven sentences in there… but I think I got the gist-"

"You are such an asshole. You're such a… You wake me up with kisses, make me beg for your touch, make me come like a fucking geyser, and then you do this insanely romantic gesture and almost propose to me, and then you make fun of me… I hate you sometimes."

"You don't hate me, Jade. You love me… that's why you feel the way you do," he said matter of fact-ly while she collected herself.

She knew he was just doing this asshole bit so she could get herself together because she hated being weakened by grand romantic stuff, but somehow that knowledge made it even more romantic. Jade pulled Freddie close to her and tried to pull the covers over them. "Get under here," she ordered.

He followed orders and slipped his body against her nude form, realized for the first time that she was completely naked.

"Huh… Naked. Alright then…"

"I had this great idea that you would come back in here and I would surprise you with nakedness and we could fuck like rabbits until someone interrupted us. But you had to go and be Prince Charming so I'm sorry if this is kinda awkward. I just-"

His finger touched her lips. "Nothing awkward. But rabbits? I imagined we'd take our time… you know…" he leaned in close to her ear, the reverb from his voice sending goosebumps all over her arms. "I thought I'd hold you in bed for a few minutes, our parts just slowly rubbing against one another until the tease is too much, and I have to enter you. I thought I might do it slowly, like you were my virgin bride, which is a dream I've had too many times. I would ravage your body with my mouth and hands while I make love to you."

Jade's body was absolutely shaking with anticipation and the cocktail of emotions she was feeling before had just been lit on fire. The Molotov inside her was on the verge of burning her out from the inside and he was doing it with just his words. She felt a ping of regret when he said 'virgin' feeling somewhat ashamed that she gave herself to Beck, but Freddie loved her anyway, so it didn't matter.

Their fingers entwined once more, the ring catching the sun's light as Jade watched how beautiful it was. Freddie pulled her closer, her breasts pressing tightly against his chest as her soft lips embraced his more passionately than they had kissed in what felt like forever. She had never needed anyone like she needed Freddie at this moment and for the first time since the last day at the camp she felt like she might not survive when he had to leave. As his mouth drifted to the crane of her neck, her mind drifted into the fantasies of their future together. What her wedding dress would look like and how he'd fill out that tux. She imagined them on a beach honeymoon somewhere and the further future where they had kids and then grew old together.

Jade snapped out of her daydream as she felt his strong hands disengage from hers and run down her body. She cooed slightly as he teased as he stroked over her mound before reaching beneath her and picking her up. They embraced each other as he shifted so his still rigid member toyed against her entrance. Freddie pulled her from bed and held her midsection firmly as she held on to his neck as he stood up.

She shifted her weight a bit and slowly Freddie lowered her body, impaling her slowly on his waiting pike. Jade's eyes rolled back from the intense pleasure of having him stretch out her insides, the never-ending wetness from the morning forming the perfect lubricant for him to bury himself deep inside her. He paused for a few seconds as she got acclimated to the feeling and slowly lifted her so that his tip was just barely inside of her, and then pulled her back down a bit faster. Her body was already shaking a bit and they shared a deep kiss and she increased her grip, signaling for more.

Freddie kissed her softly as she squealed as he penetrated her faster and harder. He moved through the room and placed her body against her bedroom wall. The cold hard wall on her back was the perfect contrast to his hot and soft body that was enveloping her. Freddie looked deep into her eyes as hers fluttered with each thrust and withdraw. Her low coo's were slowly turning into deep moans as he could feel her contract around him. They exchanged no words as they made love, only nodding and smiling to serve as signals as her orgasm began to take hold, her eyes going wide as electricity flowed through her until she came with a mighty moan, which he silenced with his own mouth.

Freddie grunted to signal that he was also close and Jade really wanted him to fire deep inside her, unafraid of the risks and just wanting to feel him, but his cool head prevailed and he unsheathed himself from her as he softly lowered her to her feet.

Jade dropped to her knees slowly and took his glistening cock into her mouth, the taste of their mixed sex was amazing, and she savored it the way that you would enjoy a perfect steak. She licked the tip down to his balls and then back up before taking as much of him as possible into her mouth, his engorged member pressing into her throat. She only had to worship his member for a minute before his strong hand pressed onto her head, signaling that his dam was about to break.

She began bobbing her head back and forth until she felt the first shot, and then she remained still, letting him fully release before she began to move again. She swallowed every drop of his release and licked him clean before standing up to face him and smash her face into his chest, just taking in the feel of him again.

The two stumbled, laughing, over to the bed and collapsed together, tightly staying in a tight embrace. They didn't speak and they didn't have to. This was the definition of perfection and true happiness for both of them, and nothing else mattered outside of this morning. Jade heard her phone buzz and saw it was Andre, and she ignored it without a second thought.

Jade's face nuzzled into Freddie's neck as they just breathed and every so often their heartbeats would line up and there would just be this sense of true peace that neither had ever felt before. The moment would have lasted forever if it were up to them, but the loud sound of the television downstairs alerted them that they were no longer the only ones awake.

Freddie began to speak, but she shushed him with a sly smile.

"Last time you opened your mouth, you made me cry like a little girl, so you don't get to talk for a while, ok?"

Freddie grinned back and just nodded.

"Now go hop in the shower while I play hostess, and after that I will join you in there."

Her boyfriend kissed her forehead softly and stroked her hair, taking in this moment, as if he knew it was going to be the last happy moment the two would share.

* * *

Once she heard her shower turn on, Jade quickly dressed and headed out to see who was making all the noise. Of course, she thought, it had to be Sam. Despite it being only 10am, the blonde was already chowing down on a bag of potato chips, the crunches creating echoes in the large house. Jade considered shouting something down at her, but something else distracted her.

She raced back to her room and grabbed her phone from her nightstand, expecting to see another text from Andre about a lunch hangout, but it was a number she didn't recognize. 555-487-7676. Unsure how to proceed with this, she decided to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Yes… is this… Jade West?"

"Umm… yes it is. May I ask who is-"

"Jade!" the voice shouted. "This is Lee Myers. We haven't had the pleasure yet, but I was just looking through some of our files on actresses and I see that you turned 18 not too long ago."

Confused, Jade went along with this, "Yeah… why?"

"I'm not sure if you had heard but I'm directing a… remake, you could say… of The Scissoring, and I see in your file here that it's your favorite film."

"Ohmygod," she exclaimed, not even trying to hide her excitement.

"Somehow I figured that might be your reaction," he laughed. "Listen, as with a lot of updates, there are going to be a number of changes- nothing integral to the foundation of the story, but some updated changes and something to really give it a good sex appeal, and I think you might be just the type of fresh face that could come through for us."

Jade was absolutely speechless. "I don't really know what to say, Mr. Myers. I don't know how you found me but I cannot say yes fast enough."

"Oh, we kinda keep an eye on that school of yours, and normally have some talent scouts checking out new talent all the time. And it's Lee. Anyway, we're going to start shooting pretty quickly. Are you free to head out to the Valley this afternoon? We need to go over some paperwork first, but I think we will probably get a couple scenes in today and a couple more days and we can knock this whole thing out before the holidays."

"Umm… sure. Yeah, I can do that," she said, so quickly, that she completely forgot all about Freddie, and was already in a world of her own imagining her star-making moment. She didn't even consider that she schedule seemed really strange.

"Fantastic. My office is actually in Los Angeles and the address is 4692 Jameson Lane. Try and be there around 1. Good to talk to you, Miss West."

She hung up the phone, the rushed phone call disorienting her so much that if it wasn't for hearing the water cut off in the shower, she probably would have just continued standing there in a haze. The surge of excitement about telling Freddie about the opportunity was quickly replaced by the shame of forgetting about joining him in the shower, and by proxy, leaving him for the rest of the day, and probably longer, so she could shoot her movie.

Jade searched for the words while he was no doubt drying off and throwing some clothes on, but she just couldn't find the right words to say how both happy and sorry she was at one time.

"Did I hear you talking out here?" he said as he opened the door, revealing his nearly nude form, still somewhat wet, as his muscles glistened against the bathroom light.

"Me?" she asked for no reason, "Yeah, I mean, I got a call. I, umm…"

"You ok?" he asked, reaching his hand out to her since she seemed to be shaking a bit.

"Yeah… I'm… great, I guess. I mean, I know I am. I just have news that's really great for me, but I guess it's not really good for you, but-"

"Jade… I love you and its ok. Just tell me what's up."

Jade took a deep breath and tried to say everything in a single breath. "This director just called me and he's doing a Scissoring remake and he wants me to star and that's awesome but I have to leave in a couple hours and I don't know when I'll be back but it might be a few days really, and so I would have to probably miss you guys heading back, but you're more than welcome to-"

"Wait… what? You're just… bailing on us?"

"Not really… I mean, I guess, but look at the bright side… I am going to be starring in a movie. Your girlfriend is going to be a movie star."

"I'd like to think my girlfriend would at least consider me before making a decision like this… I mean, do you even know this guy?"

"No… but he seems like a nice guy and I'm going to his office in a bit to fill out some paperwork- probably just a union thing."

Freddie looked at Jade, all the love and affection from the morning was now gone and he just seemed disappointed, and his eyes were absolutely killing Jade on the inside.

"Fine…" he said, firmly, "But I'm coming with you to meet this guy because this feels really off to me. Too sudden."

"You're too paranoid, baby," she said, hoping that smiling and stroking his shoulder would be enough to make him ease off, but he shook her off and grabbed some clothes and left her to stand on her own in her room.

She gathered up a change of clothes and headed into her bathroom to get a shower of her own, hoping the steamy waters would give her the answers she needed.

* * *

Freddie and Jade were still not exactly on speaking terms as lunchtime rolled around and it was time for them to head over to Myers' office. The car ride was awkward no matter how hard Jade tried to come up with conversation topics, he would only respond in one or two word answers, and he refused to look at her. She looked down at her hand and saw his ring catch the sun's light and she felt overwhelming shame drift over her.

She wanted to regret her decision to follow through with this Scissoring movie, but there was a part of her that really couldn't. This is what she wanted more than anything, what she had wanted for her life for years now, and was actually what she wished to happen last night. The idea that this could be a wish come true seemed crazy, but there was a part of it that made her wonder, especially given what Sikowitz had told her about that wishing orb.

The longer the silence went on between them the more she began to resent Freddie. It was her decision, and it wasn't like they were married. He couldn't be mad at her for following her dreams. To hold her back was just selfish, she began to think. She started parking the car and went to unhook her seatbelt when his hand met hers.

"Look… I'm sorry if I've been a jerk about this. I love you, and I might be a little overprotective but something seems off and I can't help but feel slighted. I get that this is kinda like the perfect thing for you, but it's hard to be happy when it means losing you to it."

"You're not losing me to this, Freddie. We just have to cut our time a little short and we can make it up next time."

"I guess…" he said, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. He held the door open for her, but he was still trying to avoid looking her in the eyes, knowing it would hurt a bit too much.

The two former lovebirds followed the signs until they reached Myers' office, passing several posters of scantily clad women on the covers and there was something that felt really off about they kind of movies they seemed to make, but Jade wasn't interested in any of that and kept her eyes narrowed on the task at hand.

She knocked on a door softly and a very toned and handsome individual answered the door.

"Jade?!" he said, opening his arms like he was going to hug her. Seeing that she wasn't really going for the hug thing, he shrugged. "Come right in and have a seat." He looked at Freddie and looked him up and down. "You didn't have to get out of the car, kid. She doesn't need a bodyguard."

"I'm her boyfriend actually," he mustered, trying to fight the intimidation move the director was putting on him.

"That's cute…" he said in a sardonic tone. "You brought your boyfriend here? That's a pretty unusual thing in this business, sweetie."

"I didn't bring him," she said, smiling through gritted teeth at the handsome man. "He insisted that he come along."

"Well, either way, you can wait in the hallway, bud. We'll only be a few minutes," Myers said, as he shut the door, but made sure Freddie could see the man make a move with his tongue in the side of his mouth signaling oral sex before it slammed and locked. Beyond furious, the Seattle teen took a walk down the hallways of the building, but never straying too far from the office.

Inside, Myers was all business as he sat down behind his desk and began shuffling through papers and typing stuff into his computer.

"So, you know that this is a very physical role, right? And there will be some… nudity involved. Is that going to be an issue for your tagalong out there?"

"I don't see how it is any of his business what I do for my career," she retorted to the joy of the director.

"I like that…" he smiled as he slipped on some glasses. "Now, we will probably be shooting this thing over the next few days and we'll naturally take off Christmas Eve and Christmas, but we should be done well before New Year's Eve. How's that sound?"

"That seems pretty fast, sir. I-"

"Please, kiddo, call me Lee. Being called sir is just weird sometimes, you know?"

"Sorry… Lee. I just thought these types of movies took months to shoot and everything."

"Oh, yeah… that's Hollywood magic for you. We shoot a ton of shit all at once and then we take time to edit it and honestly, in this industry it seems like stuff just flies by. But you'll be working on a scene by scene basis so you'll probably knock out all of your stuff in a matter of days. Whatever you think you can handle, of course."

"Well, I'm up for anything," she said confidently.

"Well, then that is great. Just," he shuffled and grabbed several pages, "sign these two pages here and here and then initial these pages."

Jade was so caught up in the situation that she never even bothered to read what she was signing. But she did see the $150K per scene note, and she silently squealed that her dream was truly coming true.

"Now that all the business stuff is done… maybe we can relax and get to know each other a bit," he said, getting up from his desk.

Jade backed away a bit. "Maybe another time… I don't really want to leave my-"

"JADE, WE NEED TO GO!" came a loud voice from behind the boy.

"-boyfriend," Jade said, finishing her sentence and feeling embarrassed that he was acting this way, but she was also super uncomfortable with this guy coming onto her. And yet, part her kind of felt like it would hurt and she did kinda owe him something for getting her this opportunity. "Hang on, Freddie. I'll be done in a second. Just-"

"Jade, this isn't some movie studio!" he shouted, struggling with the door handle. "They don't make movie movies… these people make porn!"

Jade spun around to look to Lee for answers. "Kid's not wrong," he said, shrugging.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me this was some sort of porn thing?"

"I like that mouth on you, girl. I did essentially tell you that. The nudity, the large physical role, the shooting schedule, and the fact that you're getting paid by the scene… where in that did you think 'this is a normal movie thing?'"

"Then I'm out. I don't-"

"You want to be a star, right?" he said, sitting confidently back in his chair. "A lot of good people in this business just want to be famous, and if you want to have a fake name and get dolled up so nobody recognizes you, that's all good. But if you walk out, then you will be blacklisted from this business. That includes the real movies and television. I know people in both worlds and I can squash any chance of you ever getting work if you violate your contract. Are we clear?"

Jade's face was flushed with fear, anger, despair, and shame.

"Look, I get that you're mad and you think I tricked you or something... and maybe I did, but this is a real opportunity. I like what you're working with and this outburst aside, I like everything I've seen of yours. Including that weird short film with the jack-in-the-box in the bathtub thing. Shit was fuckin' creepy, but it was still pretty solid. You help me with this movie, maybe a couple others, and I promise I will help you get real movie work. That's a pretty fair deal.

"DON'T DO THIS, JADE. IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"

"Or you could listen to the iCarly kid. Yeah… I know who he is. I tell you what. You can even bring him on set. He's not up to par with my actors of course, but if it makes him-"

"NOT A CHANCE. LET'S GO, JADE!" Freddie said, beating on the door.

"Lee, I really appreciate this, but I don't think I can. I can't do that to him."

"Alright then," he said, looking annoyed and walking over to stand face to face with Jade so he could whisper. "Let's try this deal. You do this movie, and I help you, and, this is where I really make it irrefusable, I don't have my guys beat the shit out of your boyfriend, and ruin his chances of ever having a good job? How's that? I saw that he's looking at UCLA. I'd hate for something to happen to that dream."

"Stop…" she whispered, feeling tears rush down her cheek. "I'll do it. Just tell me where to go and what to do."

"That's a good girl," he breathed onto her face as his hands 'accidentally' brushed up against her breasts. "Go to this address at 6pm tonight. I'll be waiting. And lose the tool. Now get the fuck out of my office."

Jade unlocked the door and rushed by Freddie who was red in the face, and for a moment he wanted to storm the office and kick Myers' ass, but he needed to chase after Jade. He finally caught up with her as she got into the car.

"You made the right choice, baby," he said stroking her hair as she fell apart in the car. "I'm going to make sure that you're taken care of, Jade. I promise. I know giving up stardom is a huge thing, but who knows, he might be full of shit. I just-"

"I said yes."

Freddie felt like he'd just been shot in the stomach. "You… what?"

"I said yes… I didn't have a choice. He threatened to ruin both our lives, and he knows who you are and I just couldn't risk that. I need to go get ready to do this."

Jade was shocked she got that out before she started bawling again. She had barely collected herself, when she pushed the car into reverse and like a bat out of Hell, she raced home to the mansion.

* * *

Freddie wanted to say so many things but none of them would come out and even if they did, it wouldn't change anything.

"We're going home tomorrow," he said, coldly.

"That's probably a good idea," she replied, just as deadpan.

They didn't speak again as they reached the house and she quickly went to their respective rooms and neither came out for over an hour, leaving Carly, Sam, Gibby, and the newly returned Spencer confused as to what was going on.

Finally, Jade exited in a rush and slammed the front door on her way out. Freddie heard her exit and part of him was screaming to stop her, but his pride just wouldn't let him, so he just sat in his room tossing away all his fantasies of their future together. She made her choice, he thought, and she can live with the consequences.

He lay on his bed contemplating what he wanted to do, and headed downstairs, averting the gaze of everyone else as they looked on. He grabbed a few beers from the fridge and headed back up to his room to enjoy them in solitude while he thought through his day.

* * *

It didn't take Jade long to find the ranch house that Lee had given her the address to. The place was huge, but it gave off the feel of being completely vacant. As she pulled into the driveway, the muscular director came out of the house and greeted her like she was an old friend. She slowly got out of the car, making the conscious decision to take Freddie's ring off and put it in the glove compartment

"Jade!" he called out, as he strutted out. "There's our star attraction. For a minute or two, I was seriously wondering if you had gotten cold feet."

"No…" she said coldly, "I came just as you asked."

"You need to perk up. You frown so much and the camera is going to catch every bit of that. And I actually went through the process of making sure we did a certain scene first just so you could get the full experience of what we're doing here. I get that you think I'm a bad man, but I promise you, after all this, you will thank me."

"Guess we'll see…" she said, looking through her car for her makeup.

"Oh you don't need makeup, Miss Jade. We have excellent makeup people inside that will make you look wonderful. And I was thinking about coming up with that stage name we talked about. Just for this movie, we're going to make you look extra goth-y- this is a horror movie after all. How do you feel about the name Stabitha?

"Stabitha? It seems, given how I feel right now, pretty apt."

"You are such a firecracker," he laughed, putting his hand on her back and leading her inside.

To Jade's surprise, everyone seemed very friendly in the house, and they all welcomed her and complimented her figure and their excitement to work with her. For only a second, she was able to forget all about the mess with Freddie, but she quickly snapped back into reality and knew that she was about to be naked. On camera. Where she will have sex. Three times, by the sound of it.

"Now, Jade, I've got a script for you. It's very organic dialogue and if what I hear is true about your familiarity with the film, you can probably take cues from the film. This.." Lee grabbed a guy walking by, "is James, your costar tonight. He's literally one of the best in the business and he's a really nice guy. He's pretty quick on the improv stuff so just let things happen as they will and he should follow."

James extended his hand and Jade slowly accepted it and Lee left them alone as the makeup and lighting people worked with Jade to make her look 'ghostly.'

"So this is your first scene ever, huh?"

"Umm… yeah," she said nervously. She was kinda caught off guard by how handsome James was. Strong jaw, short brown hair and really beautiful brown eyes. He was very thin, but wasn't without muscles either. "Is it that obvious?"

"Nah… Lee told me what was up and that you were really nervous about everything. Planning to do like a 'one and done' kind of thing, I guess?"

"That's the plan. I love the movie that this is based on so I jumped at the opportunity to be a part of it, and only after all the paperwork finished-"

"-then you realized you'd be having sex on camera… I get it."

The two laughed a bit and then a woman came over to Jade and began undressing her. James began undressing himself and another woman rushed over and began applying makeup and setting his look up for his whole body. Jade couldn't help but look at what he was working with, if for no other reason, curiosity. His member was about as long as Freddie's but it was definitely less girthy. It remind her a lot of Beck's.

"You ok?" Jade was caught looking at him and her eyes slowly rose up to meet his feeling somewhat embarrassed. "It's ok… I'd be lying if I said I wasn't checking you out as well. I find it helps to become enamored with who you're working with. Makes for a good scene. I've always said that I fall in love for 45 minutes every day."

"45 minutes?" Jade said, semi-scoffing.

"Yeah… that's how long this normally takes. Sometimes we have to stop the action so that they can take pictures for the press releases and stuff. It's no big deal and I promise I'll walk you through it. You're in good hands, Jade."

As scared as she was feeling about this whole thing, somehow she was starting to feel better. She was now on display for the whole cast and crew that were walking around so she felt a bit exposed, but the more that James talked to her and complimented her, she felt somewhat proud to be in the buff. And then her fear returned when Lee came back.

"Alright, we were going to the first scene where you come and get your first victim, but instead we are going to the end of the film where one of the girls you have taken's boyfriend has to come in and put your soul to rest."

"So he's got to stab me in the heart with scissors? Why would we have sex?"

"Oh… because that's not how you go down in this movie. Here, James must overcome your hyper sexuality and essentially stab you until you are defeated… but with his penis. Make sense?"

Jade couldn't help but laugh at how dumb the concept was, but as every began to set up and she quickly memorized her lines, she began feeling more and more nervous. She called Freddie to talk to him, but it just rang and rang with no answer. She was starting to feel very sad again, but James' hand drifted to her shoulder and handed her the dress she'd be wearing.

A wardrobe change and a few breaths later and the camera began to roll.

"Who dares enter my tomb?!" she called out, feeling as dumb as that sounded.

"It's me. I don't know what you did to Tiffany but you have to go back and fix her. Undo whatever shit you've caused, Stabitha," James shouted as he made his way towards her dressed as a stereotypical high school jock, equipped with a lettered jacket.

"Never! They must pay for what they did to me. They ruined my life and now their lives are forfeit! To be my scissoring slaves forever!"

James made his way over to her and pressed her body against the tomb walls. "Then I will just have to give you a dose of your own medicine," he said aggressively undoing his jeans, where his fully erect cock sprung out. When her mouth opened and salivated a bit, Jade had to admit to herself that it wasn't all acting.

"No…" she said weakly. "I can't be penetrated by any man. Then I will lose all my power over my scissoring slaves!" This is fucking awful dialogue, she thought. "But somehow I can't resist your big, hard cock!"

Jade felt his hand on her head forcing her down to her knees and gripped the back of it tightly to push his member into her mouth. She was surprised by the taste. Apparently makeup had put some flavoring or something onto his member before everything started. She feigned resistance but found herself enjoying blowing this guy as much as her character was. James was just so damn charismatic, she thought.

"Stop!" she heard Lee say. "Picture time. Jade I want you to remain completely still for about a minute and look horny if you can."

Yeah, she thought, that won't be an issue. After all the pictures were taken, the filming began again and he was forcing his cock deeper into her throat than even Freddie ever did and pushed her to go until her nose met his balls, and her eyes began to water, the makeup dripping down her eyes. Using his firm grasp, James pulled her head off his cock and watched her take a deep breath, lines of saliva going from the corners of her mouth to his engorged cock.

"Now that you have submitted to me, Stabitha, I'm going to make sure you never hurt another girl!"

Jade's head had barely gotten back together when she felt jerked up and thrown onto the actual coffin in the tomb. James lowered his mouth for only a few seconds to lick her pussy and it became very clear very fast why he was in this business. His tongue touched her depths in ways she never imagined possible, and just as she felt herself weakening and about to come, he pulled his face away and without warning, thrust his member deep inside Jade which caused her to scream out in a mixture of extreme pleasure and pain. For nearly two minutes he gripped the back of her neck tightly and held her face to his, and mercilessly pounded her as she felt her mind slowly slipping away and she experienced her first porn orgasm.

Once he realized she had come, he released her neck and maintaining the look on his face that screamed animalistic passion, he asked her if she was ok, which she weakly nodded to. A few pictures were taken like this and James laid her down, her head dangling over the side of the coffin. He rushed over and placed his cock at her waiting breasts and began to fuck her funbags as his balls slapped against her face. She licked them every so often, but he was having a blast fucking her breasts.

Once he was satisfied and the pictures had been taken like this, James drug her off the coffin and turned her around so that she was facing away from him and then pushed her face downward, causing her body to jump her peach shaped ass to be waiting before him.

He wasted no time grabbing her hips and thrusting himself deep inside her core, fucking so hard and fast that she was pretty sure her cervix might be bruised by the end of this. After a few minutes he grabbed her arms and reached through them like some sort of wrestling hold and with one hand, he had trapped both her arms. He never stopped his pistoning parts as he fucked her until her eyes rolled back into her head. This was on some other level. This was animalistic. After being fucked like this, Jade's body had been pushed to the point of exhaustion. Her breasts had bounced and taken so much abuse from all the movement that they looked even bigger from being swollen.

After she came for the second time she felt herself being released and she collapsed on the floor, her body red and tired, her pussy leaking with juices, her hair a mess, her makeup looking awful, and to top it all off, James now stood above her and as she seemed to beg him not to, despite Jade really wanting this finish, he fired at least seven thick ropes of cum all over her face and breasts.

Jade tried to catch her breath as she saw the camera zooming in on her, showing her weakened state, but she felt consciousness slipping away from her, and she felt used, gross, and ashamed of her choice. Her last thought as she heard James and Lee rush to her was:

This isn't what I wanted… but it's what I deserve.

* * *

Freddie was getting ready for bed. It was only like 9pm but he just felt beyond exhausted from all the day and he hoped sleep would cure his problems. But then he heard his door creak and it opened.

It was Sam.

She was also dressed for bed, and she looked upset, but not in the angry way- more like she was concerned.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"I really wish you wouldn't, Sam. I just kinda want to sleep right now and end this day."

She came over and sat on the edge of his bed and began twiddling her fingers like she couldn't decide something. "I'm sorry for whatever happened, Freddie. Whatever it was, I promise that I would never do to you."

"Actually, I can believe that," he said, smiling a bit. "I'm sorry I was a jerk to you the other morning. I… I think I've just been really mixed up. I saw something that wasn't really there, and I'm glad you're here, Sam."

"It's ok, Benson… I know you care about Jade just as much as you care about me… I just feel like we never get the chance though. Like I always screw it up when I should just be happy."

"Don't worry about that this time, Sam. I am 100% responsible for everything I did and didn't do here. But thanks."

"Don't mention it. I… love you," she said softly, almost below the hearing level.

"Sam… I love you too, but this is a really mixed up time, and you should probably go before something happens that we will regret. Hit the light if you would please."

"Sorry… you're right."

Sam got up from the bed and headed to the doorway. She paused for a second, and then as if finding a new feeling of clarity slowly shut the door in front of her and turned to where Freddie could see her and undressed to nothing but her underwear. She hit the lights and the next thing he knew Freddie was being held down by a very naked blonde who very much wanted to make him feel better.

And he had no intentions of stopping her.

* * *

**And there we are. Jade even had choice for her wish to not come true and she could have kept goign with true happiness, and she said no. As my editor said, "it's the very definition of jaded anguish. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. No weird creepiness of supernatural stuff. Just love and broken hearts. Please comment/review because I really look forward to those.**


	12. Spencer

**This chapter came together way faster than I expected and I owe a lot of that to my editor, SGD007, as she wrote most of the action scene featured in this one. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Spencer wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but someone was rubbing the inside of his thigh while he sat with his head back and his eyes closed. He also felt odd, like he was floating but his body was somehow heavy enough to keep his seated. When he opened his eyes slowly, he had to blink a few times to make himself understand that he wasn't blind. As Spencer's eyes adjusted to the darkness, faint light filled his senses and he looked around. He was flying.

"Whoa!" he shouted, seeing Amy in the seat next to him. "What the heck is going on?!"

"Calm down, Spencer!" she hissed through her teeth. "People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh… sorry," he called out to all before sinking into his seat. Only then did he notice that he was wearing some sort of tux. "I'm really confused… the last thing I remember, I was sleeping over at your apartment while visiting LA."

"Well, yeah, of course you stayed at my place when you visit… are you ok? I know you had a lot to drink, dude, but you're kinda weirding me out."

Spencer checked his watch and shook his head completely lost in what he was looking at: February 25, 2013. He was 99.999% sure that when he went to bed, it was December 20th. So, his mind began to race for the answers, how did he lose two full months?

"Sorry… I guess I got some of that plane amnesia."

Amy stared at him, unsure if he was being serious or not. "Plane amnesia… and what exactly is plane-nesia?"

"Umm… where you sleep on a plane and then can't remember like two months of your life. It's uh… pretty rare."

"Yeah…" she said, nodding with a vague smile. "That completely sounds like a legit thing…"

"Amy… mind just humoring me? I'm actually kinda confused."

"Umm… ok," she said, taking a deep breath and sighing as she recalled the last two months of his life to him.

Spencer and Amy had spent several days together over the winter break, but eventually had to go home with his sister and her friends. They talked regularly and when the middle of February arrived, the winner was announced and it turned out that Amy had won, and he had come in second. So he was able to take the trip and won 10 grand. Naturally, he talked over the possibilities with his sister and didn't hesitate to give her nearly all the money to support her while he went on this trip.

He took off back to LA naturally and for the next week, Spencer spent a lot of time doting on Amy, giving her small gifts and taking her to lunch. He finally found someone he could connect to and even though they competed for the number one spot, and a grand prize, he was content to just be around her. He even enjoyed how she would find a way to show him how much she cared each day. Whether it was a sweet text message or breakfast in the morning.

Each day she had grown more lovely to him, with her long dark hair, styled to outline her curvy facial features and full luscious lips. Lips he couldn't get enough of. They had spent hours with their mouths locked in a gentle yet treacherous fashion. Whenever they were really engaged in the moment it was always an inopportune time, like when it was their turn in line at the coffee shop or when leaning up against the movie rental box outside of the local pharmacy. Spencer realized there were that obnoxious couple that you wish would get a room and just hump in private.

Likewise, Amy was over the moon for Spencer. She didn't really know why but whenever they were together she felt as if a part of her that was missing had found its way back, completing her. However, Amy wasn't a romantic person, but she wanted him to know she cared. It was a struggle to find someway to show him each day. Part of her knew she'd run out of ideas eventually, but that neither here nor there.

Tonight there had been a banquet, which honestly was really poorly timed. They had very minimal time to go from this fancy shindig, which explained their clothes, to the airport to catch a flight to New York. And now they were on the red eye flight to Paris.

Spencer liked how intimately she seemed to know his life and his feelings, signaling that he had apparently been very open with this woman and that meant that she was something really special. Not like Kenzie who was fun, but just a little too out there for him. But this just seemed, even in his state of plane-nesia, somehow right.

Rubbing his leg, Amy hoped to ease Spencer up, so maybe he would ease her loneliness. The guy had been asleep for several hours and she was tired of watching movies on her iPad, and for her, sleep was still hours away. Watching him wake and seeing the panic in his eyes forced her to stifle a giggle while he put the pieces together. Behind the hand covering her laughter, she smiled at him and leaning in, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as his body finally relaxed.

"So…Where are we?" Spencer tried to keep his voice down as Amy quickly shushed him.

Slapping him on the arm Amy glared at him "Spencer, keep it down! People are trying to sleep."

Looking around him, Spencer observed several people shift and mumble in their seats, a few of them staring at him angrily. "Oops, my bad people. Get back to sleep. I'll be quiet now." he said, turning in his seat and giving the folks paying attention a fake smile.

"Spencer, you're going to have to keep it down. I'm pretty sure we're being hated by half of coach right now." she said playfully. "We're somewhere over the Atlantic. You've really got a bad case of this plane-nes- Ok, the more I say that word, the dumber, I feel," she said, laughing.

"You know it's a brilliant term… I guess I was so tired by the time we boarded the plane I was bound to be a little groggy. Where are we going in Paris anyway?" he asked placing one hand on hers, which was still lodged between his knees.

"I can't believe you don't remember." Amy said, letting him go and sitting back in her seat angrily, crossing her arms.

"Amy, I'm sorry. Babe, please. I didn't mean to forget, but I was apparently really wasted thanks to that awards show. You know what stress does to me." he pleaded with her. "I promise, as soon as you remind me, I won't forget again." Holding up his right hand and placing the other on a pretend Bible. "I swear."

Relaxing a bit, Amy reminded him of their destination and how they came to be on the plane. They were flying all over the world for an all expenses paid trip, courtesy of the Museum. The expectation of knowing you had a one in a million chance of winning was easier to swallow than the baby shrimp she choked on as the announcer called her name to come accept some award which she could barely fit into her luggage. Spencer stood up immediately of course and clapped for her, his face beaming with excitement and pride. She had won.

"We're going to Paris? I can't believe it, I won! How fantastic is that?!" he exclaimed looking at her with a goofy grin on his face.

Staring at him flatly she responded in a haughty tone, that hid a playful nature, "No Spencer, I won. You were just too drunk to remember."

"I remember you winning…" he lied, "I'm just teasing you. I may not recall hopping a plane tonight, but I do remember you standing up on stage, face flush, thanking all the little people. Including yours truly. I'm proud of you." he stated, taking her right hand in his left and intertwining their digits.

"Oh Spencer, thank you. That means a lot. I'm glad I get to share this time with you." she sighed, kissing his cheek again. "But I never thanked you at the show… You are such a little fibber."

"Oh, come on,,, I'm sorry," he pleaded.

Shifting in his seat, Spencer relaxed as Amy started rubbing his leg again. Her hands moved along his inner thigh and her knuckles grazing his crotch purposefully. Grunting softly Spencer looked around them and realized the majority of the passengers were sleeping. One kid was seated in the rear of the plane with his hand held gaming device lighting up his face while in the front of the plane the stewardess was engaged in a quiet conversation with a handsome man in first class, flirting a little it seemed.

Amy was still wearing her evening dress and high heels, which had to be uncomfortable on a 16 hour flight, but Spencer was in worse shape with a tailored tuxedo complete with bow-tie and cummerbund. Looking down at Amy's full busty chest Spencer took his free hand and began running his middle finger along her cleavage at the front of her gown, where he guessed her nipple would be. Moving his finger in slow circles he watched Amy uncross her legs and begin sliding her hand upwards, stroking his dick through his pants.

Using his now free hand, Spencer reached down and unzipped his pants. He let Amy reach in and fish out his cock. Her fingertips were a bit cold, but her grip made up for it, strong and confident she started stroking him. Spencer sat up a bit and looked around one more time before taking his finger, hooking it in the neckline of her dress and pulling her down towards his growing member. He'd never gotten head on a plane before and this was always a bit of a fantasy of his.

The chair next to Amy was empty, the red-eye flight half full, so no one noticed her movements. As her face was nearing his cock Amy got up quietly from her seat and kneeled as best she could in front of Spencer. Not letting go of his stiff rod, she used her free hand and tugged on his balls. Hearing him take a sharp intake of breath, Amy quickly impaled his throbbing cock into her throat.

Spencer nearly rocketed out of his seat as he watched his dick swallowed to the root in Amy's hungry mouth. She kept it there for a few seconds, he assumed adjusting to the size, before bobbing her head up and down for several minutes. Her slick and rough tongue teased the underside of him while she tugged, squeezed, lifted and juggled his balls. She'd never been this good before, Spencer thought, as he felt himself near the edge of his resolve.

Tapping her gently on the head, he warned her of his nearing threshold. Opening her eyes and looking up at him she took his cock a few more times into her hot mouth before gasping softly. Between his knees Spencer heard Amy whispered for him to meet her in the rear bathroom in 5 minutes.

Standing up and adjusting her dress, Amy made her way shakily to the airplane bathroom. Opening the door and stepping inside she noticed there was barely enough room for her, let alone Spencer's tall lanky body. She suddenly felt like attempting this might be a mistake and try as she might, she wouldn't want to wake the whole plane. Amy was super horny and she planned on getting off 30,000 feet off the ground, especially to the man she was head over heels for.

Spencer lifted the front of his pants and corralled his dick back inside enough to zip them. He didn't have a clue how he ended up here or how he could have just lost two full months of time. He figured that Carly had to know that he was on this trip and maybe she could help shed some light on everything. Still, he felt the brotherly need to check on his sister. It was just after 1 am eastern time, so a quick math session later, he figured that it was around the time she normally went to bed back home. Though for all he knew, he might have just abandoned her in California with her friends. He knew she could take care of herself and, based on what Amy said, he left her with plenty of money. He then got the funny image of Freddie trying to drive the RV back home, desperately trying to focus on the road and not the two teenage girls that seemed to be on his mind.

Reaching into his back pocket Spencer fished out his wallet. Going through the steps on the monitor in front of him, he swiped his credit card and picked up the receiver. Dialing Carly's cell he let it ring a few times, before hearing her pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carls, it's Spencer. Are you ok?"

"Yeah… you called me like two hours ago… are you on the plane still? Those phones are insanely expensive you know."

"Sorry… I guess I just woke up scared or something and my head's all wonky. Guess its this oversea flying thing. I just feel like this was way too spur of the moment thing and I'm going to be gone for nearly a year, I guess. I'm sorry if I left without saying goodbye-"

"Spencer," she said, sounding serious. "You couldn't avoid saying bye to me enough… we've been in constant contact ever since you went to LA two weeks ago."

" If you need anymore money, I keep it in that old gummy bear lamp that burned up. It doesn't work so there's no reason it should catch fire…. But yeah, it's there for emergencies-"

"Spence…"

"You're welcome to have Sam keep you company at the loft. And Freddie and Gibby too, I guess. But no overnight boys."

"Spencer…"

"Don't forget to go to school every day and we will call and email often. Am I forgetting anything?" he pondered while listening to shuffling in the silence on the other end. "Carly? You there?"

"Yes Spencer, I'm here," she said almost sounding annoyed. "I'm not sure what's up but you know Freddie and Sam aren't going to be around here for a while. And I don't know what's been going on with Gibby. Are you ok?"

"Umm… yeah, I'm ok. Just got a little plane-nesia, I guess."

"I'm afraid to even ask," she said nervously on the other end. "Oh, I got my letter from Berkeley today, but I'm kinda too nervous to open it. Can you call tomorrow after school. I'd like to know you're with me when I open it."

"Sure thing, kiddo… I'm really excited for you." He took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh so she wouldn't hear. The idea that she was going to college was a really scary thing for him, but he wanted her to do what would make her happy. "Think you'd be happy there? Back with all those LA kids?" he asked softly.

"I think so, yes. We'll see. It'll be nice to have people I know around me, you know, if I needed anything."

"If it makes you happy, go for it. I'm pretty sure I can get a flight home for your graduation, ok kiddo? If you need me for any reason, I'll be on the first plane home ok?"

"Thanks Spencer. Have a great time, I love you."

"I love you too kiddo. Be safe." he said, hearing her disconnect the call.

He was a bundle of emotions and was worried he made a huge mistake. Spencer hoped he prepared Carly for this period of time, but she was over 18 and could make adult decisions. He trusted her judgment completely. He was worried, but part of him knew she'd be ok. Perhaps giving her this time to blossom into a responsible adult will do just that. Even if his crazy wish at that party didn't come true, he knew she'd make it happen on her own.

Standing up slowly, Spencer looked towards the stewardess and seeing she was still very distracted, he tip toed his way to the back of the plane. Knocking on the door quietly, Amy opened it and pulled him quickly inside. Giving him a deep kiss, Amy closed the door behind him and went to work unzipping his pants. Spencer felt her uncertainty at how they would fuck one another in this tiny space, but taking her face in both of his hands and placing a kiss gently on her lips he felt her body relax. Feeling a slight breeze Spencer knew Amy had undone his pants and freed his cock, his pants and boxers falling to the floor. Giving it a few strokes she had it fully erect and ready to bury itself deep inside her core.

Spencer watched as Amy slid the straps of her dress down past her elbows letting her enormous orbs of flesh fall into view. Spencer quickly grabbed one in each hand and lifted them up, dancing and pinching her nipples between his fingertips. Hearing her begin to breathe heavily he growled for her to lift up her dress. When she did he took notice that she'd had the foresight to remove her panties.

Standing there, baring her pussy to him, Amy bundled the dress up around her waist. While Spencer still held her tits she stood on top of the toilet, one heeled foot on either side. Squatting down she placed her knees on either side of his hips and teased his rod with her dripping core. Spencer let her tits fall onto his clothed chest as he picked her up and switched places with her.

Amy had to duck her head from banging into the ceiling when Spencer lifted her, but when he turned around and sat on the toilet, he let her own weight bring her slowly down onto his waiting cock. With legs on either side of his hips, Spencer started to lift himself upwards to bury himself inside of her juicy core. Feeling full, Amy began to rock her body, bouncing up and down on his rod, holding onto his cummerbund for support, while her slutty pussy swallowed him whole.

The fucking wasn't going to last long, with the awkward positions they were both in, it was a raging race to an orgasm. Spencer had to wait for her to cum first, because it was polite, not because it was easy. He felt his body form sweat on his skin, the air warm in the tiny space they shared. The flat white walls kept him squarely focused on Amy's bouncing tits and gripping her ass and driving her body hard he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Pulling on it with his teeth he suckled her breast, he hoped to drive her higher.

Feeling Spencer bite and tug on her nipple made Amy want to climb the walls, but knowing they were on a time crunch she took one finger and started rubbing her clit rapidly. Rubbing and bouncing on his slick cock, Amy felt herself begin to topple over the cliff of ecstasy. Giving her hips a few jerky movements she buried his soaked cock deep into her core and let herself fall over the edge. Dropping her head back, she let out a smooth and steady moan which echoed off the walls of their coffin-like space.

"Just cum inside me, baby… I want to feel every bit of it," she grunted as her orgasm began to take hold.

Spencer felt her pulse and quake around him. Her slick juices had forced their lovemaking to be a hot and sticky mess, but he pressed on. Giving her body a few more thrusts he watched her face go from determined to blissful. Seeing her body bend back slightly and her flat stomach press against his chest, Spencer let himself shoot his load inside of her. Ropes of cum bounced off the walls of her pussy and made their way towards her womb, some escaping her hole and soaking his lap.

As he came down from his sex high Spencer wished he could feel this good all the time. He knew they needed to get cleaned up and return to their seats, but being able to release himself into this woman was pure heaven. He was satisfied and happy.

While making themselves presentable enough to return to their seats, Spencer felt a little awkward. As weird as it seemed, he couldn't help but think about Carly as he had airplane sex. Not in a weird way, but she was on his mind. He hoped his sister would find happiness in the path her life was taking her. After all, it was his job to make the women in his life happy, the sweaty sexy one he just ravaged and the inexperienced teenage girl he had watched grow into a young woman.

Nevertheless, he wished Carly didn't resent him in the end for abandoning her. But as he resumed his seat, looking over at the spent and extremely sexy woman that he might actually be in love with, he knew that this truly was the happiest this could have gone. The fact that this was all due to his wish never occurred to him even once as he slipped back into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I know it was a little short, but I think it gets the point across. If you like my editor's work, shoot her a PM. Thanks so much for reading and feel free to comment and review. **


	13. Robbie

**Been so busy lately, I've had very little writing time. Hopefully my stressed out nature won't show through on this chapter... or maybe it will and it will add some depth... which is good, right? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. As always, I own none of the characters featured here, except for the one I actually did make up.**

* * *

Robbie felt nothing but grogginess as he woke up. After turning over a few inches, however, he certainly felt the floor as he toppled out of bed. Apparently, he was sleeping on the very edge already.

"Good job, dummy."

"Dammit, Rex! I thought you hated that word."

"Only when it applies to me. Your dumb ass, on the other hand, its right on."

Even without a body, Robbie was still haunted by the all too familiar voice of his puppet, and this morning felt like the worst yet. Maybe it was because he had a little too much to drink last night, or maybe it was the feeling of failure with Cat; feeling so desperate that he actually made a wish on some insane thing for her to be straight.

"You know she'd never go for a guy like you anyway, right?"

"Rex… just leave me alone," Robbie said, heading towards a shower, hoping the water would clear his head. The distraction of the loud water and the heat from the steamy shower was enough to silence Rex for a while, but he knew he needed to do something to fully distract himself if he really wanted this to end.

The sound of his cell phone getting a text served as his reprieve, rushing and drying off in a hurry so he could see what the situation was. It was a text from Andre asking him out to lunch at this new taco place. Robbie never really cared for tacos, but he figured it was worth getting out of the house for.

He dressed quickly ignoring minor comments from Rex and was on his way out of the house. Robbie rarely heard Rex outside of the house which was probably why he wanted to spend as little time there as possible, but it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go.

Running out of the house early pretty much assured that he'd be the first one to the restaurant and he was right. The place wouldn't even be open for another 20 minutes, but that didn't bother Robbie at all. It was just a matter of turning up the music in the car and waiting patiently.

The place opened pretty promptly at 11 and Robbie grabbed a table near the window. It didn't take long for Andre to show up since this was his suggestion, and Beck wasn't too far behind him. Robbie thought this might be just a boys' day but then Tori and Trina showed up along with Nate. He felt a little ashamed of himself when he got a bit giddy when Andre mentioned that Cat was on her way as well. Soon enough, she joined the party and they began their lunch.

Something did seem a little odd about Cat, to say the least. She was dressed differently for one thing. No pink or frilly stuff, and her clothes were very tight and her skirt way too short. The guys, including Nate, the pillar of chivalry, couldn't help checking her out. Andre was practically salivating. Cat's tone was different as well. The simplistic innocence that she displayed was buried behind a breathy voice and a subtle sexuality that all the guys were on edge over. Robbie couldn't take his eyes off her as they all awkwardly ate, the girls looking for things to talk about that would stop the guys from staring at Cat.

Of course, the usually shy redhead didn't mind the attention and thanks to the way that she had been feeling since she woke up, she didn't want them to stop. She found herself flirting a lot with a couple of the guys at the table, especially Beck, whose legs she was rubbing against. They stared at each other and Robbie couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on between the two of them.

As the food arrived, everyone eased up on looking at Cat now that they had something to distract them. Except for Robbie of course. And Beck, but that was due less to the lack of interesting food and more due to Cat's nimble feet rubbing his inner thigh and crotch. The redhead's petite feet were nearly jerking him off as she casually ate and joked with her friends, every once in a while, giving Beck a sultry look that screamed sex.

The teens finished their meal as normal and hung out for a bit longer talking about everything from the weather to what Jade and the iCarly people were up to. Somehow the idea came up, from Tori of all people, that they should have another party and do it at the school this time. The place was vacant but Robbie, Andre, and Jade all had keys to the place, so getting in and out would be easy. Tori said she'd talk to Jade about it and see if they were up for a shindig tomorrow night.

"Maybe Sikowitz will actually bring something to the party that will really be magic," Beck joked to the laughs of everyone but Robbie, whose cold reality was beginning to set in.

The idea that he may have caused Cat to act like this… slut… was absolutely horrifying to him. He never imagined that what he thought would come true, and now here 'straight' Cat was and she still wasn't paying him any mind.

Once the party plan had been discussed enough, the teens began to disperse and Robbie stayed seated a little longer to watch Cat leave, and he felt the all too familiar pang in his heart when he saw her standing so close to Beck and clearly flirting with him. The two separated and Robbie rushed out to talk to her, but she had already raced off by the time he got out there. And now he stood in a nearly empty parking lot all by himself.

* * *

It was almost 8 o'clock when Beck started unwinding so he could get some sleep. He was certainly still struggling with the reality of not having the life he wanted and screwing things up with Tori, who he really did love. Sleep never came easy once he stopped taking the pills, so he found that unwinding for a couple hours was just the way to go. He certainly didn't anticipate being interrupted by a soft knock on his door, but he couldn't say he was surprised to see his visitor considering the day.

"Hey, Beck," Cat said softly, batting her eyelashes as if to ask if she could come in.

"Hey… what's… up?" he asked, somewhat confused at why she was here, opening the door widely so she could step up into the RV. Beck felt a little ashamed that he was pining over Tori a few moments ago, and yet, seeing Cat in this outfit; a small trenchcoat, similar to the one she wore last Christmas, with no visible garments besides knee high socks; he couldn't help but stare.

"So, lunch was pretty interesting," she said, in her usual soft tone. "I couldn't help but get the… feel that you were into me."

"Cat… I'm-"

"C'mon, Beck… you can be honest with me. I know that I got you kinda… hard," she whispered, focusing on that last word. "I've actually been thinking a lot about you."

Beck swallowed his nerves as best he could. "Oh really?" he said, sitting down in his chair.

"Jade used to tell me all about you guys, what you were like, what you felt like, and what you tasted like… and I woke up today with a real hunger."

Beck cleared his throat, worrying that sleeping with one of his few remaining friends would be a really bad idea. "If this is about you having those Bibble cravings, I-"

The petite redhead giggled as she unbuckled her coat and let it fall to the floor, revealing a tight black tank top with no bra and very short and tight white shorts. "Oh, I'm far beyond the days of only craving snacks and pussy… what I need right now is a big strong man with a big hard cock."

"Cat, this isn't right… I can't-"

"Beck…" she cooed, leaning in towards him and putting each of her knees on each side of him in the chair, locking him in place. "I know you want this. You were so hard and throbbing, even through your pants, and," she reached down and stroked his crotch, "you still are… I know what you need."

Beck got up from the chair and backed away from Cat. "I really can't do this, Cat. This is just like Trina. I am turned on, yeah, but this isn't right."

She was like an animal as she pinned the lanky teen against the wall and began to kiss him, and after a few seconds, he just gave in to her ministrations. Her hands drifted all over his flannel shirt, rubbing his chest so deeply that Beck wondered if she was leaving marks.

Cat stepped back and her innocent demeanor disappeared in a flash as she crosses her arms at the bottom of her shirt and pulls it off her head, revealing her tight and toned body. Her fiery red hair contrasted to her pale skin beautifully and as her hair was let down, Beck could see the petite girl's extremely hard eraser sized nipples poking through the crimson locks.

Beck couldn't help admiring her body and almost didn't notice that she was undressing him as well, stripping him of his over and under shirts. She wasted no time allowing her nimble hands to reach over Beck's taut stomach and abs, and moved on to the waistband of his jeans.

Beck wanted to tell her to stop and that this was wrong, but it had been a long time since he'd been with a girl and Cat was not making it hard to go along with. He felt even more mixed as she undid his belt and unzipped his pants, pushing them to the floor before she herself fell to her knees. She used one hand to grab her B cup breasts tightly as her other hand fished his hard cock out of his boxers. She looked up and smiled something that screamed seduction and innocence before she licked her lips and erased any angelic notions away. Her tongue licked up and down his cock, and she found herself getting even more turned on by his musky taste. She licked him up and down like he was her favorite piece of candy before she finally opened her tiny mouth and tried to take his rigid member as deeply into her mouth as possible.

Beck held his breath, trying to keep his head on straight as he watched the sweet girl he'd known for years, and secretly suspected was a lesbian, swallow his rod, gripping his base with one hand while she kneaded her nubile breasts with the other. She moaned softly into his cock and managed to slide more into her mouth before pulling off with a mighty gasp. She smiled sweetly as she stroked him, her plethora of saliva serving as the perfect lubricant. She sucked the head softly before bobbing her head up and down so fast and sucking so hard, that it was a miracle that Beck could stay on his feet, let alone, hold back his release.

Cat knew she'd done enough and slowly kissed back up Beck's body, making sure his cock pressed against the valley of her budding breasts. She didn't have enough for him to fuck her breasts, but she wanted her whole body to rub up against his member.

She playfully kissed him as she turned around and bent over as she slipped her shorts off along with her panties, unabashedly shaking her pert ass at Beck. She backed her naked body up against his and grinded her ass against his cock, letting it rest in her crack, teasing him with what was coming. Cat reached up behind her, and held Beck by his neck as she danced against his body, his hands drifting over her chest and grabbing her breasts softly. He pinched her sensitive nipples between his fingertips as he kneaded her breasts, her moans and coos filling the small space.

The teasing was proving too much for Beck, who reached down and gripped his member and began rubbing against her incredibly wet outer lips. He had to bend a bit to get on her level, and as she grinded against him more, he slipped deeper and deeper inside her tightness. Beck was stunned at how tight she was, one of the best fits since the first time he was with Tori, and honestly expected to feel a hymen as he filled her more and more.

As his length filled her up in ways she never imagined feeling, her aggressive animalism began to fade and she became submissive as Beck began to take charge. He kept her arms held up with one hand as his other began rubbing her clit slowly at first before his pace increased.

Pistoning upwards wasn't easy to do when she was shorter than him, but he managed to do it. His pounding, along with his strong fingers playing her clit like a fine violin, was sending untold waves of pleasure to Cat's brain. She knew she was going to come and she couldn't wait for the release.

Beck wondered if he would even feel her tightening up since she was so wet and hot, but as her pussy turned to a tight vice, he knew the answer. He slowed down, letting Cat ride out her orgasm, nibbling the redhead's ears as she shook, goosebumps covering her arms. Beck released her arms from above her head and she grabbed his fingering hand and brought it to her mouth. She sucked his fingers clean, savoring the taste of her own juices, feeling even more turned on. Her small body could only take so much and she fell over Beck's desk, using her arms to support herself.

Beck wasn't expecting her to be ready to go so fast, but as she looked back at him, shaking her perfect ass at him. He was tempted to push inside the unexplored hole, but her pleading eyes to fuck her left him no choice. He lined himself back up with her folds and pushed inside.

"Ugghhhh!" she grunted and screamed at once, finally fully feeling his full member inside her. She thought she might be torn apart as he gripped her hips tight and fucked her dripping cunt forcefully.

"Is this too much?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

"No!" she shouted back. "Faster, harder, Beck. I feel so horny and bad and I need to be fucked like a whore."

Beck almost stopped what he was doing, amazed that she would even use those words, and the look in her eye as she spoke told him that she seemed just as surprised. He didn't know what inspired him, but just before pushing into her, he spanked her plump ass.

"Ow… fuck!" she shouted, reaching an arm back to soothe the reddening flesh. "Am I that bad of a girl?"

Beck answered here with another quick slap as Cat's hand returned to supporting her weight.

"Spank my little slut behind!" she shouted, biting her lip from the immense mixture of pleasure and pain. Jade used to do something similar to her, and as much as she liked Jade's fingers, there was no substitution for a cock.

Beck spanked and fucked the girl like mad, pulling her hair when he felt like her ass had had enough trauma. Seeing her red hairs pressed tightly between his fingers as he used her hair like reins for an animal was insanely hot for Beck and only inspired to be more rough and fuck this girl like crazy.

Through the reflection from the mirrored glass, Beck could see that her eyes were rolling back in pure ecstasy that her body was not ready for but was hungrily accepting. She knew she was going to cum again soon and she was trying desperately to hold out, but eventually his aggression proved too much for her and she came with a powerful rush.

Beck picked her up and held her in place, himself still buried inside as she screamed out obscenities as her body shook from such an intense experience.

"Baby… my pussy…" she whispered. "I can't even…"

Beck bit her earlobe softly as he slowly pulled from her love cavern. "Do you want me to fuck your ass?"

"Ohmygod," she exclaimed as his rod pressed against her rear entrance. "You're too big… I'll be split in half."

"I promise you'll like this," he whispered, as she slowly nodded, feeling a bit scared as his cockhead pressed into her ass, her juices serving as all the lubricant needed as he pressed deeper inside her.

"Owowowowowowwww…" she moaned. "It's too much…" She winced in pain until she finally felt the familiar feeling of his balls slap against her pussy, signaling that he'd bottomed out inside her. She had to take a few seconds to get acclimated as he slowly slid back out of her, and had almost fully pulled out when he pushed her back down onto the desk.

Somehow not looking at Cat as he fucked her seemed to be good for Beck as it allowed him to imagine that he was with Tori again, but the illusion was easily broken when he'd see her red hair waving back and forth as he pounded her. His speed and force increased tenfold as he gripped her ass which was completely red from all the spanking and assplay.

He fucked almost as hard and fast as he fucked her pussy, reaching around and gripping her tits and playing with her nipples as their hips crashed into one another. Cat loved the feeling of being manhandled this way, and the pain had completely subsided for her as she forced her self backwards to meet his thrusts.

"You feel so good, Beck. Fuck my little whore ass!" she shouted as he hands reached down to finger herself like a woman possessed. Her fingering, along with clit massage, and his hard assfucking was sending Cat to new feelings that she never even considered and she felt so dirty and she loved the way she was being tossed and fucked like a toy. The idea of fucking guys willy nilly and them treating her like a cum dumpster ragdoll was the hottest thing she could imagine and with a mighty scream that could have woken the neighbors, she came for a third time.

It proved too much for Beck as he grunted that he was close as she was riding her final orgasm out.

"Cat, I'm-"

"Cum in my ass!" she shouted, forcing her body backwards hard enough to shatter each of their pelvises. "Shoot your hot fucking load deep inside me!"

Beck happily obliged as he fired shot after shot of his hot cum inside her waiting bowels, the overwhelming feeling sending a deep burn through Cat's body and as he slowly slid out of her ass, her body almost collapsed from the intense session.

The normally shy and petite girl was breathing heavily as she managed to reach his bed, her body covered in red spots and her pussy and ass were extremely swollen. Beck felt tired as well, but he had to admit that her pale body now this heaving pink mess was insanely hot and he seriously wanted to fuck her again, but he was going to be out of commission for a bit.

Beck crawled into bed and spooned Cat's body and was about to speak when she stood up and started grabbing her clothes from the floor.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, confused.

"No… you were soooo good. I've never cum three times that fast before… I can't wait until we can fuck again." Her words were dirty, but she looked like good old, innocent Cat. "I just need to get going, and I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

Beck had no words for her as she headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up and she came out of the bathroom far quicker than he'd imagined anyone could clean up and get out. She blew him a kiss as she headed out the door, but as soon as she got close to her car, she knew she shouldn't have left the RV.

"You have fun?"

It was Robbie. There was no telling how long the awkward teen had been standing outside the RV, no doubt listening and stalking the young redhead.

"I don't need to say anything to you, Robbie."

"No… I think you do, Cat… I think this is because of me."

The redhead stopped and looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about? How is what Beck and I did, or didn't do, even related to you?"

"Because," Robbie took a deep breath as he continued, "Last night at the party, I made a wish that you would be into guys and now, here you are, messing around with guys. I mean, that's more than just a coinc-"

"I just decided to give guys a shot, Robbie… stop thinking something magical is going on because you're insecure."

"So what happened to you being gay; you know that detail you confessed to me after I confessed my feelings?"

"I don't know what to tell you," Cat said, starting to feel a little bad about what she did and for how Robbie was feeling. "I just woke up and decided to give guys a shot."

"And you didn't come to me first? I'm not saying I have dibs or anything, but-"

"You're insane and you need to stop right there, Robbie, before you say something you'll regret. I don't want to talk to you about this, I don't feel that way about you, and what I do is my business so go away."

"You never answered my question," he said bitterly as she got into her car. "Did you have fun stretching your straight legs?" He was trying not to be an asshole, but his insecurities just wouldn't allow it.

"You wanna know, Robbie?" she said, her innocent demeanor shaken off to reveal the animal underneath. "Fine. I fucked Beck. And it was amazing. I came three times, and I let him fuck my virgin ass until he came deep inside. That enough info? You wanna hear what he made my body do? How big his cock was that I sucked off?"

Robbie's face was flushed with anger, hate, and all he wanted to do was cry but he wouldn't dare do that in front of Cat. She finally stopped talking as she started her car and sped off, kicking up dirt and asphalt as she raced away from the RV.

The awkward teen gave into his pain and began to cry as he made his way back to his own car. He almost made it when Beck stepped out of the RV and looked at Robbie.

Beck waved and called out that he was sorry, but Robbie was beyond caring at that point, and once he was no longer sobbing, he started his car and drove off, looking back at Beck who was still standing there, slowly hitting his head on his door.

* * *

Rex was already getting louder and louder before Robbie even got home. The puppet's voice echoed in his mind and he felt himself filling with every negative emotion possible and he was insanely pissed at Beck despite knowing that it wasn't really his fault, and he was only human. How could she be so flippant about screwing some guy? She was a virgin as far as he knew, so she just gave herself to Beck, and somehow that idea hurt even more.

Robbie trudged in the house, his doubts and fears being shouted by Rex who never missed a chance to mock him, and he really wanted Rex to be wrong about this, but the more he listened to his puppet's voice, the clearer it became that he needed to prove to her that he was the one she should be with. And so, he and Rex formed a plan together for the party the next night that would assure that he would win her heart, and if it didn't work… well, that wasn't an option he wanted to even consider.

* * *

The party surprisingly came together without much of a hitch. The iCarly kids helped out of course, always excited to do something different, and Freddie would find literally any excuse to spend more time with Jade. Sam was even enjoying herself, doing physical labor for an hour or so took her mind off her sadness, and Carly seemed to be coming out of her shell a bit which was nice.

The weirdest couple of the day, though, had to be Andre and Gibby. The two seemed like they wouldn't get along at all, but they quickly bonded over the music and spent most of the afternoon working on a playlist while Jade gave the teens a tour of the school. One by one the other people, not including Spencer, who was spending a lot of time with his new girlfriend, began to arrive. The very nicely dressed Vega sisters, along with Nate showed up to take over the last of the setup while the others went home to change before coming back. Sam hadn't exactly planned for more than a party so she had to borrow a dress from Jade, which the goth gladly gave up. Beck and Andre came back together and spent a lot of their time just hanging by the music area, with Gibby, while watching everyone else.

Cat arrived and all three guys couldn't help but drop their jaws a bit. The dress she was wearing was even shorter than the one she wore the previous day to lunch. Any sort of bend at all revealed her red thong and the supple curve of her ass beneath the skintight white outfit. Beck tried not to give anything away about the previous night but it was difficult as his two friends grunted their appreciation for the normally shy redhead.

Things got even more awkward when Robbie arrived, with his guitar, and wearing a tuxedo for some reason. Beck tried to avoid eye contact with the nervous teen but Robbie sauntered over to the guys and tried to be friendly with some simple conversation, but they could tell something was up with him.

"Hey, I'm sorry for last night, man," Beck whispered, making sure he was out of earshot of the other two.

"I want to be mad at you, but I guess I don't have any right to… she's not my girlfriend. I just wish I was the one who got to be her first, you-"

"Dude," Beck said, pulling Robbie away as the two headed towards the refreshments, "I was definitely not her first. I guess I could be wrong, but she certainly didn't act like a virgin, and she didn't have the… you know… the thing."

Robbie slowly nodded, but felt the knot in his stomach tightening more and more. He honestly felt sick as he looked at her on the dancefloor (which was really just the school's open lunch area), showing way too much of her body.

"If it makes you feel any better, something seems seriously wrong with her."

"Yeah… it really doesn't," Robbie said shaking his head. "I'm gonna let you get back to the others. I need to think about some stuff."

Beck put his hand on Robbie's shoulder apologetically before walking away towards Gibby and Andre who were currently who would win in a fight between Storm and Wolverine.

* * *

Just left of the dance party, Jade stood hand in hand, dancing slightly to the music as the watched the rest. Freddie was looking at Cat dancing by herself in the center of everything, but shifted his gaze whenever he thought Jade might be looking at him. It wasn't that Jade didn't look good to him. She looked gorgeous, wearing a tight black dressed with amazing cleavage.

"I don't care if you look, babe," she said softly, squeezing his hand a little bit. "But something is seriously wrong with her for sure."

"I guess I wouldn't know any difference. The only other time I've ever really interacted with her was that night at the camp."

"Huh…" Jade said, pulling his arm over her shoulder. "I forgot about that night. You, me, Carly, and Cat in our all night orgy. Mmmm…" Jade's eyes closed as she relived that night. "I actually wouldn't hate if that happened again… the idea of bringing somebody into what we share is always so hot."

"You really are the perfect girlfriend, you know?" Freddie said, nervously chuckling, and secretly hoping she was being honest. He felt the extremely familiar feeling of Jade's hand brushing "accidentally" against his crotch. He bit his lip softly to muffle a groan as he shifted so that nobody could see what she was doing.

"If you're going to hide my affection away, so nobody can see how much I want you, then I don't think I'm interested anymore," she said, only half joking as she pulled her hand away.

"Actually," he said, trying to cover his tracks, "I think I might hit the head." After Jade pointed the way to the guys' bathroom, she joined the dancing

Back in the dance party, Tori was desperately trying to dance with the sadly flatfooted Nate, and his being distracted wasn't helping him at all. He knew he should focus on Tori, and how couldn't he in her tight blue sparkly dress, but Cat's ass shaking and sexual dance moves were something to see. His eyes were focused on a beaded necklace that lay in the soft valley of the redhead's surprising ample cleavage in the dress. Added to that, Carly was now her grinding target and she was dancing very close to her former lover.

The youngest Vega knew exactly why he was distracted and after a quick soft slap across his face, he certainly got the hint, and looked ashamed.

"You're a pig," she said, shaking her head. She wasn't really mad at him, of course, Nate was the very model of chivalry and even Tori for all her non-lesbian feelings couldn't help but be turned on a bit by the scantily clad redhead. "Why don't you go get us something to drink while I see what's up with Cat."

Nate did as he was told and headed to the bar they had set up. The punch had been spiked with alcohol since open containers of alcohol could get them all in serious trouble. Standing by the punch bowl, he took a moment to take in the beautiful blonde who looked a bit lonely. She was wearing this tight black dress that seemed like it would be something Jade would wear.

"Don't think we've actually met. Nate," he said, offering his hand out.

She looked at his hand and at him for a couple seconds before shrugging and nonchalantly saying, "Sam."

"Can I assume that's short for Samantha?" he said, fixing a punch.

"Only if I can assume that you're an asshole whose gonna get punched in the fucking face."

"Whoa, missy… I didn't mean nothing by that. Just making small talk."

"Yeah… well, I guess my bad. I'm just kinda on edge," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Any particular reason?" he asked, putting the punches for he and Tori down so he could focus on Sam.

"None that I feel like talking about… You're with the thin Mexican girl, right?"

"Yup… I guess I am," he said half proudly and half depressed. Nate looked out into the crowd where Tori was dancing with Jade very closely. "Though, I can see why that might be under some contention."

"Yeah… Jade's something. I can't think of anyone or anything that girl hasn't rubbed herself against. Kinda why I'm avoiding the walls of this place."

Nate laughed a bit before he could take a sip, "That was pretty good. I don't mind Jade. She's always been fairly nice to me, and while she seems to have a weird relationship with my girlfriend, I can kinda get it. Sometimes I wonder if Tori's even into guys. I don't think I've ever made her look that happy."

There was a somber moment as Sam felt a real twinge of sympathy towards this country guy. He was handsome, and very muscular. Moreso than Freddie even, and she felt that flutter of interest but she shook it off. Now was not the time to flirt. "Sorry, man."

"No… it's ok. I mean, I love her and she's with me, and I should just appreciate that, you know."

"I actually know how you feel…" she said looking at the floor. "I'm in love with a guy who says he loves me, but I guess he just loves her a little bit more. I should appreciate the fact that he wants to keep me close, and I love him more than life itself… but I'm tired of being the backup girl."

"That's some tough stuff. Guess it's only natural that the two saddest people would be naturally drawn to the alcohol. But you seem sweet and you're very beautiful," he said, almost regretting his words incase they were misconstrued, "I'm sure you'll find someone who will make you really feel like the 'one'"

Sam laughed a bit. "Not likely… Momma's a bad seed, and only cleaned up tonight because she had to… and Freddie's my one, for sure. You seem like a good guy, though. You'll find someone I'm sure. Or maybe she'll come to her senses. Never know."

The two awkwardly stood there, unsure of what else to say to each other at this point. As if snapping out of a spell, he suddenly realized that he was supposed to be getting Tori a drink. He gave Sam an awkward salute and headed back out to deliver the drink.

As he slid by, he almost ran into Freddie, who was whispering something about the bathroom to Jade.

"Well, just use the girls' one, babe. Just knock and make sure no girls are in there or come in."

This was a good enough answer for the iCarly teen as he secretly headed to the other side of the school, but his exit didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

* * *

"Cat!"

The petite redhead turned around and saw Robbie walking towards her. She started to bolt but he quickly made it clear that he wasn't here to fight.

"Look, I'm sorry for losing it last night."

"It's fine," she said crossing her arms and leading him away from the loud music and voices. "What do you want?"

"I just want a chance to tell you how sorry I am. I really care for you, Cat, and I acted like a real asshole. If you want to do something, you don't have to check with me or anything… wrong of me to expect that."

"Well, I guess it was kinda sudden," she said softly. "But Robbie, I still don't-"

"Just wait," he said, leading her to a room in the school where they could be alone. "I wrote a song for you, and I just want you to hear me out."

Cat sighed and took the seat by him as he prepped his guitar. Robbie took a deep breath and began his song.

(Cue "I Think You're Swell," if you haven't heard it: watch?v=myUBIaDXo-A .)

"I think you're swell…" he closed, hoping that she would be swooned by his heartfelt song, but she looked unfazed.

"Robbie, that was nice and all, but we could never… I just could never feel that way about you. I'm sorry… but that's just kinda the reality."

'But I wrote that song, and we had a real moment there, and-"

"Look, Robbie, you've always been a good friend and I really hope that we can still be friends, but I just can't be with you. If I ever did anything with you, it would just be out of pity, and is that what you really want?"

Robbie searched for the words, where his heart (or more likely his dick) was shouting yes, but his brain overrode the order and he ended up just shrugging.

"I should have known…" she said, turning in a huff. "Just don't talk to me for a while Robbie. Until you can actually act like an adult."

Robbie watched her leave in a rush, and stared around the empty room, searching for anything for him to grasp onto since his heart felt like it had just been ripped out. He smashed his guitar against the wall of the room and stormed out to head home.

* * *

Freddie was checking himself out in the mirror, and straightening his clothes up as he was finishing up in the girls' bathroom. He would never admit that he was vain, but he found himself constantly drawn to working on his appearance. The narcissistic teen was fixing his hair when the bathroom door burst open to reveal Cat.

"What are you doing in here?!" she shouted.

"Sorry… The mens' room was locked and Jade told me to just come in here."

"Did you pee on the seat?" she asked, as if this was a normal question.

"Ummm… no. I live with a crazy obsessive compulsive mother, and so I always lift and lower the seat."

"Thank god," she said, before collapsing on the couch in the bathroom.

"You, uh… want me to leave so you can… go?"

"Oh, no…" she said, relaxing. "I just wanted to go somewhere where I could be alone for a while."

"Ah, well, then I will definitely get out of here then."

Like a bolt of lightning, the petite girl was off the couch and blocking Freddie's way to the door. "You don't have to go, you know."

"Umm… look, you seem like a completely normal and sane person… but this is a girl's bathroom and I'm definitely not a girl-"

"I definitely noticed," she said, her hand running along the front of his pants.

"Whoa… No… Cat. I can't do that. Jade's waiting for me out there, and I couldn't you know… do any of… this." Freddie had never been this nervous in front of a girl since he hit puberty.

"Your cock says differently," she whispered. He wasn't as tall as Beck, which made this a lot easier, and while she felt ashamed for coming onto her best friend's boyfriend, she was really horny and the whole mess with Robbie had put her on edge. "I've been thinking about that massive thing destroying my virginity last summer and I need it again."

"Cat, this is very wrong and I need to get out of here and get back to Jade, and we won't ever speak of this again."

"Or…" she said, "we do this and never speak of it again. I really need to get off, and-"

"Seriously?" he said exasperated, "This can't-"

"Fine… you've been in here long enough. You either help me out with this problem or I tell Jade that you fondled and fucked me in here. I know you were checking me out, out there."

"So, you're blackmailing me? Wow… that's really fucking cheap."

"That's me," she said, reaching behind her to unzip her dress slowly, "Cheap slut who just needs a good fuck and we can both be on our way."

Freddie was still torn, but as more of her body was revealed to him, he grabbed the side of the couch and slid it over to block the door. "I might be a loyal boyfriend, but I'm not an idiot…"

"I knew you'd see it my way, Fr-"

She was cut off as he pushed her onto the couch, and slid his fingers into the top of her dress.

"Oh, fuck…" she cooed, feeling his strong hands actually ripping the dress off of her. His hungry mouth devoured her breasts as she called out every thought that came to her mind. "Mmm… Freddie, suck my tits… bite them… they need so much attention."

Freddie normally tried to keep sex romantic, but when he was just trying to get this girl off, all romanticism was out the window and replaced with pure lust. He bit into her exposed flesh, while squeezing the other in his hands.

Cat was already on the verge of a release and he had only touched her above the stomach so far. She honestly felt like if he didn't penetrate her in the next minute she might die. She shakingly fumbled with the front of his pants and reached in to free his cock. Cat pulled from his tight hold, turned to face him, and quickly slid her thong to the side, impaling herself as fast as possible on his near fully erect meat spear.

She quickly realized this might have been a mistake as the pain was insane for a few seconds before the complete pleasure took hold. Cat wondered if she hadn't had Beck stretch her out a bit if she'd have even been able to do this.

There weren't many thoughts after that as Freddie began to thrust in and out of her sopping cunt, which was no doubt soaking through his pants at that very moment. The redhead only had to bounce for a few seconds before she felt a release coming and after his mouth latched tightly onto her peaks, her orgasm was ensured to be intense.

He looked up to see her eyes roll back in her head as she gripped him tightly to ride out this orgasm. Freddie had no intention of slowing himself down as he used his hands to use her beaded necklace to slap her breasts as he kissed the other. Once he knew that she was done, he lifted her like a rag doll and flipped her over, lifting her leg to the side, and ripping her thong off of her, as he pounded her pussy like a man possessed.

"Yes… I'm not your girlfriend! Fuck the shit out of me!" she shouted as her face was forced into the couch cushions to silence her. "Fuck me like the whore I am!"

Freddie had no problem obliging her wishes as he gripped her ass tightly and increased his pace and his force. She screamed in ecstasy at the feeling, and it only got more intense when he began slapping her ass much harder than Beck had.

The little redhead summed up some strength and pushed Freddie back and relieved herself of her ripped dress, leaving her in nothing but shoes and a necklace. She pushed Freddie onto the couch and sat on his cock again, this time facing away from him, and rapidly flicked her clit as he pounded her so hard, gripping her tits tightly, that she started to lose the feeling in her legs.

She was in the middle of her third orgasm when Freddie lifted her up and pushed her against the sink, bending her over so her perfect ass could be revealed.

"You wanted to be fucked like a whore and blackmailed me to do it… I've never felt so disgusted in my life," he whispered through gritted teeth as his cock ran along her outer lips and even poked a bit at her ass.

"Are you gonna whine or are you going to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk out of here?"

Realizing that clearly his words weren't going to have any effect, he removed all his clothes and without warning, pierced her core with his cock, going deeper inside her than he had yet and as she felt like she was going to be torn in two, she knew this feeling was the most incredible thing she'd ever felt.

Her body was on fire and he wasn't letting up, spanking her ass as he fucked her like an animal, pulling her hair, grabbing her arms, and screaming for her to look at how she looked in the mirror. Fuck, she thought, he really is going to fuck my brains out.

"I can…ugghhh I can't stand anymore," she pleaded.

Freddie pulled her from the sink and pressed her nubile body against the wall and fucked her from behind, holding her up so her feet weren't even touching the ground. Cat was disgusted but she could do nothing more than moan into the bathroom wall as her third orgasm took hold.

Her vicelike pussy had become too much and Freddie knew it was only a matter of time before he came. He mercilessly dropped her, his raging erection slipping from her as she crumpled onto the floor, trying to catch her breath as she leaked her juices on the tiled floor.

He looked down at her, seeing her makeup looking an absolutely mess, her hair was all over the place and a part of him felt bad that he was so rough with her, but his anger driven lust took back over and he grabbed the base of her head, and pulled her upwards, forcing her face onto his cock.

The taste of her own juices, what tasted like blood, and his natural musk took over her senses and she could honestly taste some of Jade as well. Her body pulled its last reserves and hungrily stroked his cock as his strong hands pushed her further onto his cock, pressing the behemoth deeper into her throat than she'd ever imagined.

Just when she thought that she might pass out, she felt a shiver from his body, as his grip tightened, and her throat and mouth were painted with his hot cum, filling her up so much that some of it had begun to dribble from her mouth as she slid the member from her lips, dripping his seed all over her pert breasts.

Freddie began to dress himself in a hurry and re-examined himself before moving to move the couch back, paying little attention to the redhead that was gasping naked on the tile floor. Serves her right, he thought, as he opened the door to reveal Jade looking extremely pissed off.

The last thing Freddie remembered was his girlfriend tackling him with her hands wrapped around his throat. Even as he began to black out, he still thought she was the most beautiful creature ever.

* * *

Robbie Shapiro was finished. He had trudged into his room, feeling exhausted and defeated. He was so beyond emotion that he couldn't even hear Rex, and that was a pretty hard thing to do. His true love had been turned into a whore by his own whish and she had at least screwed Beck, and if what he heard coming from the bathroom when he went back to a nearby room to get something was what he thought it was, she had fucked someone else at the party.

He removed his suit and stared at himself, now clad in only a white undershirt and a pair of boxers. Slowly, Rex's comments about his physical appearance began to re-emerge. His ectomorphic body type wasn't attractive to anyone, and his need for glasses was a hindrance. He would have switched to contacts, but he looked even creepier without the glasses. His shaggy curly, black hair was a mess, and he tried pulling it out, hoping the pain would take his mind off his life's failings.

Rex began to mock his pale skin, thin lips, small penis (despite having never seen what anyone else had), and of course the fact that no woman could ever love him. Previous date failures were brought up from his sycophantic relationship with Tori to the way her sister treated him like a pet that she could kick to the curb whenever convenient. The sore spot however, of course, was Cat.

He knew now that there was no chance and every moment he spent pining for the petite redhead was a complete waste of time. She'd all but said she wouldn't touch him if he was the last man on earth. None of his friends had even said anything to him or texted him since they saw him leave. At least Beck spoke to him about his feelings, but he knew that the cool kid was trying to assuage his own guilt. This life wasn't what he wanted at all.

Robbie didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he suddenly felt like he had the clarity and the answers he needed. He removed the belt from his pants and created a loop for his neck to go through. He put the other side of the belt on the other side of a door and once the leather noose was around his neck, he shut the door. He used a suitcase to stand on and with a quick kick away, hung himself.

He realized too late that this was a mistake, as he struggled, his feet moving around like crazy, trying to hit the doorknob with his feet before he lost consciousness. Robbie Shapiro was going to die, for sure.

A sudden snap from the old belt saved his life momentarily as the belt snapped, dropping the awkward teen, and he had a split second to enjoy life before his head bashed into the dresser, the same corner that he had 'killed' Rex on, and everything went black.

Though, he could swear in that second, he heard Rex's familiar laughter and his mocking words.

"Huh…Idiot can't even fuckin' kill himself right…"

* * *

**I know that was kind of a dark ending, but I thought it was apt for the situation. I hope everyone enjoyed and please review/comment. I always appreciate feedback and always answer those that log in to comment. I might have the new chapter up in before Valentine's Day (which probably would have worked better for this chapter, but eh, I had a schedule) but it could be a full week before I can get it written if I can't grade papers fast enough. Thanks again for reading.**


	14. Tori

**I know this one has taken a while and I really wanted to knock this out a couple weeks ago when it was a bit more... timely, but alas, I can only write so fast. I feel it is vitally important to point out that I own none of the characters featured and know none of the actors involved. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When Tori Vega woke up, she felt extremely worn down. Dancing with Jade for half the night at the party had certainly taken a toll on her body. She even got a few dances in with Nate, but by the time they had the chance, the party had already died down and she was ashamed to say that she was a little drunk. Tori wished she felt bad about not giving Nate as much attention as she should, but honestly, she didn't and she just couldn't bear to tell him how she really felt. She made her way out of bed and into her shower, groaning and trying to fight the hangover that was splitting her skull.

As she got out and dried off, she could hear Trina moving around downstairs but what really threw her was that her parents seemed to also be there. Something felt nice about knowing that her family was around today. Lately, it felt like they were never around anymore, so just having loved ones around seemed to ease Tori's pounding head.

"Hey, sweetie," her mom casually said.

"Hey, mom. Glad to see you and dad are actually-"

"Ughh… can we finally eat breakfast," Trina whined from the table. "You can talk later. I'm really tired and hungov-"

Trina was silenced by a look from her dad as he shot a look that might as well have been a gunshot.

"-Hung over my clothes on a clothes hanger…" the eldest Vega said, trying to save face. "Which is a completely normal thing to do."

Mr. Vega just shook his head and checked his watch. "Tori, hun, would you run out and grab the paper for me? I'm making breakfast and your mom is helping me. And your sister… anyway… can you go out and get it?"

Tori sighed and shrugged, heading out into the morning's light, the sun's brightness making her eyes feel like they might explode. She walked slowly up the drive to grab the paper from the box, but as she reached inside, she found something that felt like a magazine. As she pulled it out, it was blue and seemed to be filled with pages. It was a script.

**VicToriOus:**

**"Falling Star"**

**Directed by: Joe Catania**

**Written by: Dan Schneider**

As Tori flipped through the first couple of pages the script had every word that she had just had with her family. Right down to her dad sending her out to get the paper. Shaking her head like this was a dream she quickly made her way back inside and saw her family sitting around the table and staring at her as if to wait for something. Tori quickly took her seat at the kitchen table, holding tight to the script.

"So, I hear there's someone whose been breaking into the school," her dad said, looking at her strangely.

Tori stared at him confused and quickly looked under the table at the script. Sure enough, the line was there. She mumbled as she read it out, "So, I hear there's someone whose been breaking-"

"I JUST FUCKING SAID THAT!" he shouted in a voice that was completely unlike his own.

"Cut!"

Hearing another voice echo through her house scared her and she jumped and looked into her living room where the voice came from. The wall, she just thought, her mind feeling like it had snapped. The wall was gone, and now there was just a crowd of people standing in her living room with cameras and other technical pieces.

Her family each got up and headed into the crowd, apparently for makeup touch-up and the like. A middle aged man came from the crowd and looked a bit upset, and Tori was secretly worried that whoever this was mad at her for something. Luckily he was wearing a hat that said Joe, so she prayed that was his name.

"Victoria… what's up?" Joe said, eyeing her.

"Umm… you can just call me Tori…"

"Want to stay in character? Ok then… that's fine. So… what's wrong?"

"I… umm… I don't really know. I guess I'm just really confused. What's going on here?"

Joe laughed, "I don't think any of us ever really do. Why don't you get your makeup on and we'll do another take once you're ready. I know you're worried about today."

Tori was about to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see a heavyset man with black hair that seemed overly friendly, but there was something off about him.

"VJ?" he said, spinning her around a full circle. "You're killing me."

"Umm… I'm sorry. What did you call me?"

"VJ… you know? Your nickname… based off your initials… Victoria Justice…anyway…" he paused, seeing that his star was beginning to hyperventilate. "Look, I know you're tired and I get that you really don't want to shoot today, but we don't have the money to spend another day on the series… so, try and keep things on schedule, if you don't mind kiddo."

"What is going on?!" she shouted, earning the attention of everyone on set. "Where is my living room?"

The crew watched as Victoria Justice began to just lose her mind, racing up the house's stairs that actually didn't lead anywhere.

"Where's my room? What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?"

"Ummm… Victoria?" the heavyset man asked, "I'm gonna go ahead and call for lunch… take some time to get… whatever this is straight, ok?"

The large man sauntered back into the crowd and Tori was left standing in her fake living room. It took her a few seconds to recognize her family on the side of the set. She rushed over to them as they were removing their microphones, and changing clothes.

"Mom! Dad! Trina! What's going on?"

"What's going on is you're fucking up your lines, Victoria," her mother responded snidely.

"What?!" Tori said, completely taken aback.

"She's right, Victoria," Trina said, taking a seat that said 'Daniella' on it. "It's time you really faced the inevitable. It's not that we don't like you. We're just ready to move on to more important roles. Just learn your lines and ride this thing out."

"Yes," Mr. Vega chimed in, with a British accent for some reason, "It's not as if we are performing Chekov, dear girl. I never imagined that I would be giving up a real Broadway career for some children's show."

"What's wrong with you guys? Why are you acting like this? I'm your daughter!"

"Oh, now she takes her role seriously," her mom said, rolling her eyes as she left the stage area.

Trina and her 'dad' headed off together as well, and Tori was mortified when she saw her dad reach down and grab Trina's ass before her sister slapped his hand away. Tori could hear the two of them arguing back and forth as they exited the stage area. Tori stood around, feeling like she was about to cry when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey VJ," Cat said, causing Tori to spin around. "You look lost. Did you lose something?" There was something about her voice that just seemed off.

"Yeah, Cat, I-"

"We're not filming, you can call me Ari, you know?"

"Oh sorry… Ari… I guess I just feel like I've just lost my life," the Latina said looking all over the set which looked faker and faker with each glance.

The redhead giggled a bit, "That's after lunch…" The normally shy girl laughed a bit more and then headed out to where everyone was standing.

Tori rushed out and saw Trina drinking a smoothie, wearing giant aviator sunglasses.

"Trina," she called out. "I've gotta get to my room. I gotta something out of it."

Her sister looked confused and pointed across the way from where they were when her room was made of a whole different set. "Your room set's over there, VJ. And you can call me Daniella… what's up with you today?"

"I'm not really sure, Tr- I mean, Daniella. I am so confused."

"It's because you're stressed. You need to do some yoga and you need to cut down on the meat that you eat. Eating meat ruins our ability to think clearly and you need to put your all into today's filming, especially if Ari is... well, you know."

Tori was going to ask what she was talking about, but Daniella had to rush away, leaving Tori standing with her back to the darkened set of her house. The teen looked out into what appeared to be a huge backlot, seeing several of her friends and costars walking around, but it was mostly crew and tech people carrying or setting up stuff.

The Latina casually walked up and down the streets, and saw that a lot of people were dodging eye contact with her. Tori looked around searching for something that seemed remotely familiar when she heard some very familiar singing. Her eyes darted across the way and saw the school and she raced over, hoping what she heard was who she thought it was.

Sure enough, she rounded the corner inside the hallways set and saw Sikowitz in his classroom. Only as she saw that he seemed the exact same did the concept of the wish even remotely cross her mind.

"Tori Vega!" he shouts, sipping from his trademark coconut. "You were not someone I was expecting to see today. What brings you by?"

"Welll, Sikowitz, its… Wait, did you call me Tori?"

"Yes… that's the name you're identified as, right?"

"Umm… yeah, I guess. So, here's the thing-"

"Would you like a coconut?" he offers her one just like his.

While Tori could use a drink, this was certainly not what she was wanting. "I'm ok. So, anyway, I woke up and everything was normal, but now… I'm like in this tv show and there are cameras everywhere and everyone's being super cryptic about, like, everything."

"So what exactly are you saying?" he said, with a serious face, taking a sip.

"I don't know, Sikowitz… that's kinda why I'm here."

"Well, then…" he said, moving over to his desk, "why don't we just look at these pages?" he says, flipping through a script that was identical to the one she had this morning. "I find that whenever there's a plot that needs some moving, I just sorta come in and say something relevant and then go away. If you just follow the pages, you should be just fine."

"The pages?" she said, quizzically. "It was that script! Everything went all nutso when I looked at that script. Maybe that's what caused all this. Maybe that's the key to getting things back to normal."

"Maybe," he said flipping through. "Here we are… Tori, that's you, heads to school to talk to Mr. Sikowitz, which is me. And here's all our lines: I offered you a coconut, check, you talk about your crisis, check, and now here I am looking up what happens next."

Tori stared at him for a few moments, eventually snapping out of whatever stupor he was in when she yelled, "What happens next?"

"This is odd, Tori… the rest of these pages are blank. See?" he asked, offering her to take a look. "I… don't know what I'm supposed to do. The last thing it says is for me to show you the pages. Maybe you should stick around they might send some more pages. Maybe change things. The higher ups do that all the time."

The two sat in silence for a couple minutes when an idea struck Tori so hard, she nearly fell over. "If there's a script, Sikowitz, there has to be a writer!"

"You know… there is some real brilliance to that logic, Vega. If we didn't have an exact script to follow for everything than the world would descend into true chaos. You can't just have people moving and shaking all willy nilly. Looks like this Dan guy is the writer… maybe you should go see him… and maybe he'll have some more of these wonderful pages."

Wasting no time, Tori bolted from the classroom, running down the fake halls of the school, and trying desperately to find a map to go and talk to this Dan guy.

* * *

It took almost 20 minutes to track down, but Tori finally found out where Dan's office was and stormed the place, rushing by the secretary who warned her twice that she was not allowed in the writer and producer offices without proper consent. Tori didn't care. She just wanted this nightmare to end.

Quickly finding Dan's door, she burst inside and found the heavyset man from earlier inside talking to Cat.

"Umm… VJ, you know that actors aren't supposed to be in my office, right?"

"But… Mr. Schneider," she said as if she was just guessing his name, "I'm not a real actress."

"It takes a really confident person to admit to that…" Cat muttered, earning a laugh between her and Dan.

"Sir, I'm not entirely sure what is going here, but I-"

Tori was cut off as Dan rushed her over to the couch where Cat was seated. "I'm actually glad you're here though, Victoria. Ari and I have been discussing some things in your final scene and I think we might be making some changes to the script. Just tweaks."

"Thank god… I've been-"

"So, here's the setup we have right now. It's nighttime. You left the house to head to the school. You're in the auditorium getting some materials for Jade, and I already talked to Liz about this, and you two are going to try and put on a small play together. Anyway, that's not important. What is important, though, is that Avan, or 'Beck,' since you seem so set on using character names today, Matt/Robbie, and Ari here are also in the school."

"See," Cat spoke up, "we have been talking about this prowler thing, and earlier this guy, who has been stealing art supplies, attacked Leon, or Andre, and hurt him pretty bad. So, we're out to try and stop this guy."

"Right, but you don't know anything about them showing up. You finish getting what you need and you cut the lights out just as they get into the auditorium. Our girl, Cat, here, comes in and being the oblivious cutie she is, thinks you're the bad guy and she shoots you."

"Actually," Cat said, putting her hand on the horrified Tori's shoulder, "I'm thinking I might need to shoot her a few more times… say seven or eight… you know, so it's clear to the viewers that she is good and dead. And then we can easily go to 'Sam & Cat' without a problem."

"Oh my god! That is a good idea," he said, quickly jotting that down. "If this goes well, I smell Emmy. No more meaningless Kids Choice Awards."

"Ummm…" Tori said, finally getting her mind wrapped around the idea. "What exactly does dead mean?"

The two of them looked at her oddly and began spouting off euphemisms:

"Croaked."

"Pushing up daisies."

"Kicked the bucket."

"Six feet under."

"Deceased."

"Stone cold."

"Worm food."

"Bought the pine condo."

"Erased."

"C'mon Tori…" Cat said, grinning sheepishly, "Aren't you ready to get your angel wings?"

* * *

After hearing all the horrible plans that the writer and Cat had for her, Tori bolted from the office and spent some time walking around the set. There were all these different shows that were being filmed. "Big Time Rush," "How to Rock," "Marvin, Marvin (whatever that was)," and she could swear she saw Drake Bell at one point. This really was her dream but this had become a real nightmare for her. If this was a show based on her life, and they were planning to kill her, does that mean she would actually die? The quandary she was in blinded her as she meandered throughout the Nickelodeon set.

Tori wandered back to her house set and found Trina and her mom… or at least the actresses of those roles, sitting in their chairs and eating salads with one of the women who was doing their makeup earlier.

"I really wanted to explore the bad side of this role," her mom said, sighing and flipping through the new script. "We had this really interesting subplot of me having this torrid affair with my husband's partner, but of course the show has to end so 'her dye-ness' can get her own fuckin' show."

"Seriously, Jennifer," Trina said, "I don't know why you want to keep diving into these roles that have no depth and all they do is continue to set us back." Trina sighed heavily, and looked over at her sister. "I mean, I am an ardent feminist and I feel my soul dying every time I have to say one of these bitchy older sister lines. I'm not about being objectified like the other girls on this show. Be happy you're getting out of here, Victoria."

Tori was going to say something but her eyes caught a huge tattoo on her mom's arm and shoulder. "Holy cow, mom… does dad know you have a tattoo?"

"Who?" she stared back at her fake daughter. "Oh, you mean James? I don't see how it's any of his business… and I'm pretty sure that guy knows nothing about women."

"You know tattoos are just another way that society objectifies women-"

"Quit being an activist cunt, Daniella. Not everything is some big cause…" Tori was stunned to hear the words come from her mom's mouth, but she had to focus on the fact that they weren't really her family. "Look Victoria, it's not a huge thing to be killed off on a show. I had a recurring thing on '24' but then got murdered. I cried for weeks, but I got over it. You're going to be fine."

Tori bolted from her chair and ran off into the hustle and bustle of the crew, looking scared and desperate.

"I wonder where that poor girl's going..." Jennifer said, taking a big bite of her salad.

"I know where she's going," the makeup girl said, "She's going where any red-blooded child star goes after getting cancelled. On a crime spree."

The three women laughed wholeheartedly, a strange cackling echo that Tori could still here even from a distance away.

* * *

The Latina tv star raced through the backlot of the show desperately searching for a place to hide out from everyone, and just as she reached a group of planted trees, she looked behind her and saw her dad on a massage table. She considered saying something, but from the way that he was flirting with the surprisingly attractive masseuse made her feel really uncomfortable. She decided to keep running and hide behind another set wall just in time as she looked back to see a Delorean pull up next to her dad.

"Have you seen Victoria?" the voice, which Tori immediately recognized as Dan's, called out to James.

"I believe she went that way, Daniel."

"Thank you, sir," came a second voice which sounded like Cat's but Tori wasn't entirely sure.

"Something wrong?" he asked sitting up to look into the car.

"You bet," Dan said, sounding angry. "First, the girl bursts into my office and breaks down because we're going to kill her character, demanding that she not die. Now, we can't find Victoria and if she's not on set by tonight, then we're not going to finish this episode and all of us are gonna get cancelled."

"Yeah," Cat said, Tori was sure it was her now, "Our fans deserve closure for Tori's character before they get used to me as the new star of the show."

"Well, you and Jennette, Ari."

"Whatever," the redhead said, getting out of the car. "I'm gonna go grab Liz and Avan and we'll go track her down and take care of this. VJ can't hide for long. It's not like she has a vehicle on set."

Tori bolted behind a building and saw several of the show's sets in front of her. She took a deep breath and headed for her house which was at least a third of a mile away. Behind her, she could hear the calls and shouts from Cat, Beck, and Jade from a megaphone as her three former friends were making better travel via a golf cart.

Tori got inside her front door just in time to hide, her heart sinking when she realized it was just a set and there was nothing inside, realizing her house set was somewhere different. It worked well enough though as a hiding spot.

"Why would she be here," she heard Jade say from the other side of the door.

"Because, Liz," Cat said, peering through the windows, only inches away from seeing Tori, "our little Victoria is the type of dumb cunt that really believes that there's no place like home."

Hearing her sweet friend talk about her like that, Tori just lost and lunged out the door, racing away, but Cat was too fast and wrestled her to the ground. Beck moved closer to the girl fight, not wanting to interrupt because it was hot but wanting neither of them to really get hurt.

Jade was now back at the cart, on the phone with someone and she was casually flirting with someone, trying to ignore her two costars rolling on the ground and fighting.

"You have to tell me everything, Cat. Or Ari…" the brunette said, pinning the short redhead to the ground, "whatever your name is now. Tell me everything."

"Ok, Victoria… let me go and I'll tell you everything, ok?" she said innocently, batting her eyes. Foolishly, Tori let her go, and the redhead flipped them so that she was now pinning Tori to the ground, with an arm on her tanned throat. "You really are stupid."

"What do you expect? I'm literally a lamb being led to slaughter here. You don't get it. This is my life. I'm not an actress, and this is literally my life that this 'show' is and if my 'character' dies, then I'm going to die. I'm not this… VJ that you keep talking about."

"Look, Victoria," Beck said, helping the two girls up, "I'm not sure what's up with you, but you're not going to die. You're going to get work after this. You'll be ok."

"We'll see about that," Ari said, standing up and cleaning herself up. "Nick isn't big enough for both of us, and its time you went on. I'm the twitter star and I'm the pretty one that all the guys go nuts over. You had Zoey 101 and the iCarly guest spots… But now is my time, and if it means killing you in real life, nothing is going to stop me from being the biggest star at this network."

"Ari," Beck said, looking a bit offended by her anger, but was cut off when Liz shouted from the cart.

"Hey, Ari babe, I've got Teen People and they want to do a whole article on you. Get people ready for the new show."

The redhead looked away for a second to respond and Tori punched her hard in the shoulder and started running away, leaving the three costars to stand around.

"Don't bother running, girl! There's nowhere to hide!" Cat shouted out. "The script says you die and so you're gonna die! It's inevitable." She looked back at her two costars and shrugged before the three of them headed back to set, leaving a hiding Tori to come up with a plan.

If the script says it, it has to happen, she thought. Then I just have to change the script.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Scheider. This is Kurt, your Delorean's service and valet guy." Tori was trying to mask her voice on the set phone as well as she absolutely could. "There's been an issue with your car."

There was a shout on the other end of the line, and she saw Dan burst from his office and run down the street, presumably to where his car was, screaming for his baby. The secretary was a few steps behind him, shouting that the script needed to be finished for tonight's episode, but he did not slow down in the least as he headed towards the garage, yelling back that this was an emergency.

While both of them were distracted, Tori was able to sneak into Dan's office and get onto his computer. She found that he was already working on the script and she summed up all her writing skills to quickly write a new ending, this time one she was sure would be fine.

Tori quickly printed out the pages and went to the secretary, who was rifling through notes on what she could do for this situation.

"Ummm… Dan just sent these pages over. Says they are the finished product for the scene tonight."

"Oh…" she said softly. "Glad to see you got yourself together, Miss Justice. Dan was really worried something was sincerely wrong with you."

"Oh… I've never been better. Just had to get some things set straight."

* * *

Tori arrived onset happily and saw that her family was also getting into position as well, having their final dinner scene with her before she headed off to the school, and her doom. A huge Hispanic guy walked over to her and scared the teen half to death when he spoke.

"I need you to take your shirt off, ma'm."

"What?" she said, surprised, spinning around.

"I'm the prop guy. I need to get these blood packets on you, but I can't find where I put that fake gun."

"Oh, don't worry about it," came a voice from behind the guy. He moved back to reveal Cat. "We won't need the prop gun. I'll be doing this one," she said, pulling a pistol from her waistband, "au naturale." She and the prop guy exchanged hearty laughs as Tori backed away from them slowly.

She took her place at the dinner table and looked at her family, for what felt like the last time. Tori thought she had found a way out of this, but the script in front of her still had the same ending.

"It's been an honor, Victoria. You are quite the young lady and I hope you have the best luck in your future endeavors," her dad, giving her a nod, which her mom also nodded and patted her hand.

"Have… uh… any new pages come out tonight?" Tori asked nervously.

"Oh god, I hope not," Trina said. "I'd hate to miss my one bitchy line in this episode…" she said, sounding just as angry as always.

Tori let out a sigh, scared that this really was the end, and just as the director was getting in his chair to start things, the secretary burst onto the set with the new pages. The director rolled his eyes as he flipped through the pages and handed copies around the kitchen table.

The Vega family checked their lines and saw there was a real change here, and they quickly tried to memorize things before the camera started shooting. Tori felt better but she felt overjoyed when she saw that Cat was there and peeking through the pages, looking incredibly pissed. Her face was now red enough to match her hair.

The petite girl grabbed her phone and started pressing buttons until she heard ringing. It rang and rang, but all she could get was Dan's voicemail.

"Dan, what the fuck is this happy ending shit?!" she screamed. "How can we go from murdering her to her parents throwing her a party, stopping her from being in the school? The show can't end like a normal friggin' episode! How can I get my own show if we don't kill this show-hogging cunt that you've magically decided not to kill?!" I'm gonna take this into my own hands, is what I'm gonna do."

Tori looked up at the angry girl who was taking steps towards the dining room stage as the director started his countdown.

"3… 2…"

"Noooo!" Cat screamed as she pulled the gun from inside her dress and just as she pulled the trigger, sending a very real bullet at Tori, the brunette teen closed her eyes, wished for her normal life, and just said a single word.

"Action."

* * *

When Tori opened her eyes, she just saw her family. No cast, no crew, and no Cat, which she was most grateful for.

"I love you guys," Tori said, absent of any reason to say anything. "I can't imagine my life without you guys… even you, Trina. I just love you."

"Wow, thanks sis… but maybe you shouldn't be drinking this early in the day…"

Tori laughed at her sister and checked the clock, seeing that it was the same time it was when things went crazy this morning.

"I'm going to go out and get some fresh air guys…"

Tori was excused and the thin teen headed out the front door, and Tori took in the sight of her neighborhood, taking a deep breath and enjoying the real life that lay ahead of her. She was just about to head inside and shut the door when a blue page flew in and caught on the door.

A chill went up Tori's spine as she picked up and turned over the sheet:

TORI: (opens eyes) I love you guys. I can't imagine my life without you guys… even you, Trina. I just love you."

TRINA: Wow, thanks sis… but maybe you shouldn't be drinking this early in the day

TORI: (Laughs) I'm going to go out and get some fresh air guys…"

TORI walks out into the yard and seems happy until she sees the blue page. She looks into the camera as, the slow horror is revealed.

END

Tori looked up from the pages and looked around the neighborhood and then back inside her house, and she felt more scared than she'd ever felt in her life. Everything was the same, but if this page was here, that means it wasn't over. Tori shut the door and joined her family again, praying that this wasn't going to end the way she feared it would.

Outside her house, a very familiar heavy-set man grabbed a script from the Vega's mailbox and tore it up, the pages drifting in every direction, littering the neighborhood. "Win some, you lose some," he said calmly, as he walked off into the neighborhood.

**Produced by:**

**Dan Schneider**

* * *

**So, that was different, right? Given the 'fight' between Arianna and Victoria over the last week or so, I thought this was kinda apt. I hope you enjoyed and regardless of how you felt, please comment/give feedback. I could definitely use it. I only have one more of these left before the ending chapter(s) so hopefully everything will go smoothly from here on out. Thanks as always for reading.**


	15. Gibby

**So, final wish time. This definitely ended up much shorter than I had anticipated. I wanted to plot out a lot of the events described but I couldn't really make it work without being way too heavy handed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Gibby was awoken with a start and his head was absolutely killing him. He looked around his bedroom, and saw his brother Guppy standing over him and staring at him. This was a normal morning in his house, but after he really started waking up, he knew something was wrong. He was almost positive that he went to bed in Los Angeles, so how did he wind up back in his room in Seattle?

He pushed his brother off him and raced over to check his phone and saw that the date was right. It was December 22, for sure, and he was definitely back home from the trip. He looked around his closet to see if his suitcase was around, wondering if he was passed out for the whole trip back home, but everything seemed to be in order like he never went on the trip at all.

Everything from the last few days was starting to blur into an absolute dream, and he wondered if any of it ever happened.

"That was a pretty intense dream," he said aloud to no one in particular as he headed downstairs. His mom and brother were already down there eating breakfast.

"Well, hey there sleepyhead," she said softly. "I thought you were never going to come downstairs this morning. I had to send Guppy up to get you."

"Happy birthday!" the young boy shouted, still repeating the only phrase he seemed to know.

Gibby sat down and joined his family for some breakfast, his mind still scanning for whether or not everything he knew had been a dream, or if this was the dream. A quick painful pinch answered that question. He looked for signs from his family to see if he had been missing recently, and even dropped a few hints but his mom just smiled and told him everything was fine.

"Mom, I think I might head over to Carly's today if that's cool."

"Why?" she said with a startled look.

"Ummm… because I kinda want to see my friends."

"Well, you might have to look a little further for Carly… she left a month ago to go to Italy, remember?"

"What?" Gibby had never been more lost in his life.

"Happy birt-"

"Not now, sweetie," his mom said softly. "Yes, hun, she moved to be with her dad."

"But Spencer's her-"

"I'm gonna stop you there, Gibby. How many times do I have to tell you that he's her brother, not her dad. And I don't like you hanging out with just him… he's gotten… weird since his sister left."

Gibby's mind was reeling. It was a reality check that he wasn't quite ready for and he found himself running up to his room before he even realized he'd moved. A part of him was hurting because he really had a crush on Carly and, despite knowing he never stood a chance, her apparently moving a world away still made him feel awful.

The teen looked out his window and stared down at the city, the sky and horizon looking a lot whiter than he'd ever seen before. Maybe it might snow later, but something about the lack of color just seemed a bit sinister.

Gibby reached for his phone and quickly called Freddie up, hoping he could clear some things up. The phone rang and rang and finally Freddie picked it up, sounding annoyed.

"What do you want, Gibby?"

"Oh… sorry if I'm like interrupting or anything. Just thought I'd see how you were doing."

"No different than when we talked last week," Freddie said, the hostility in his voice nearly palpable. "Still depressed."

"About Carly leaving?"

"Duh… and losing Sam hurt just as much. Now I'm all alone here in this city."

Gibby looked around, making sure he was actually still in Seattle. "I'm still here, man."

"I was talking about women, dude. And we talk like once a week. Ending iCarly really put a hamper on hanging out with people. I'm working on a paper for when classes start back-"

"Hey…" he said, Freddie's words just now reaching him, "what happened to Sam?"

"Oh, come on, man… Are you intentionally fucking with me?"

"Ummm… no… I'm just a little confused today."

"God… when are you not? Sam left on her motorcycle the night Carly left and never looked back. I was just working up the nerve to ask her out again when she bolted. Heard she's doing some babysitting job with the weird redhead from that party we went to a while back in LA."

"Oh… you mean, Cat, right?"

"Umm… yeah, I think that's her name. How did you know that?"

"Just… good memory I guess."

"Well, we only met her for like a minute at that thing so good job, I guess. Hang on a second." There was silence on the end of the line for about a moment when Gibby heard Freddie from a distance shouting "What the hell?!" and then it was just static.

Gibby tried calling the number again but all he could get was a 'this is no longer a working number' message. He tossed the phone onto the chair in his room, and all of a sudden a crack appeared along his bedroom wall.

The crack looked odd because there was a light coming from it, and to make it even more odd, the crack went through things, including the chair and floor that lay before it. And it seemed to be growing every so often. Gibby wanted to get up and touch the crack, but he decided to test the crack first. This proved to be a good idea, as the pillow that he used to poke the crack was swallowed up in an instant.

Gibby quickly backed away from the crack and started heading downstairs to tell his mom, but halfway down the stairs, he looked at his living room which was no just white. Not like it had white paint or there was white stuff there. There was literally just blank nothingness at the bottom of the stairs.

Gibby raced back up to his bedroom and began to rock back and forth on his bed as the white light grew and grew and grew until he could see little more than the area around him.

Just when he thought that he was going to get sucked into the light, a hand grabbed him and pulled him up on his feet.

"Are you Gibby?" the voice asked.

Gibby , now looking the guy square in the eyes, recognizing him as the teacher from the Hollywood school with the wishing thing, nodded, and in a flash, the two of them were gone.

* * *

"So, somehow, you managed to break the universe with a wish of yours, boy."

Gibby looked around him and he looked like he was in some sort of crazy science fiction lab. "Umm… I don't understand what's going on here."

"Ok…" Sikowitz took a deep breath before beginning his explanation, "Last night, you made a wish on something I brought to that party, and while it isn't strong enough to blow up the universe, somehow you asked for something that was the linchpin to how this universe works. So what did you wish for?"

Gibby was stunned for several moments, his mind still trying to wrap itself around what was going on here. "I… uh… I just kinda wished for my chicken costume."

Sikowitz stared at Gibby for what felt like an hour trying to figure out how on earth that could make the universe implode. "OK then… so that apparently caused some sort of… problem."

"I still don't understand how me getting my chicken suit back caused the world to be destroyed."

"Not just the world, the whole universe. And it's quite simple really. Think of everything as a giant game of Jenga. In our lives, we build and remove stuff to make sure nothing falls apart. Now, imagine everyone is playing this Jenga game at the same time. You took out a piece that was integral to a lot of people's lives and so the universe can't cope with that much change. So we need to put things back together. When did you last have that chicken suit?"

Gibby thought for several moments and mentioned that it had been almost a year. After some working back and forth, they got the date of the incident with the chicken salad iCarly bit. The teacher went to work on something on his computer and after several minutes, had a total "Ah ha!" moment before rushing back over to Gibby.

"Ok, I can see why everything is unraveling. I want to show you what happened in your timeline, and what's happened now. And I warn you… this might get a bit graphic… and I'm pretty sure all your friends are really messed up."

Gibby just said ok, as he looked at the computer screen in front of him, seeing two universes existing at once.

"Ok, originally you left that chicken suit behind after making a big mess and the cleanup resulted in your friends Freddie and Sam sharing their first sexual experience. Your friend, Carly would join them and the three would experience an intense rebirth in that very moment. They seem to get around quite a bit and your friends Sam and Freddie date while Carly explores girls."

Gibby was stunned, completely unaware that any of this stuff was going on with his friends.

"Ok, so here's what happened now. You came back to help with the cleanup and got your chicken suit, which stopped Freddie and Sam from doing the deed, and since she never caught them, Carly never gets her experience either. None of the three of them have had any sexual experiences now, and things turn really heated between Sam and Freddie as they have so much sexual tension and nothing to do with it since neither wants to take a chance. This creates a fissure in the group and iCarly is done and less and less. Feeling like her friends are getting further and further apart, Carly takes her father's offer to come live with him in Italy. And so your friendship falls apart with all of them."

Sikowitz took a deep breath and kept going, finally understanding why this was affecting him too.

"Since the group fell apart, you kids never get offered the chance to go to that camp with all my students. So all the hookups that should have happened there take a very different turn. Also, you and I never get lost looking for Bigfoot, and without you, I apparently die in the woods. Which explains why I don't fit with this, and could get away in my cupcake."

Gibby looked all over the rounded lab and realized that it really was shaped like a cupcake. "What-"

"I had to build a float for a parade with my students, and afterwards, I just made it a lab."

"Huh… that's pretty awesome."

"Yes, boy. Yes, it is. Anyway, without Freddie and Sam there, Beck and Jade don't get with them, and end up back with each other out of loneliness. This means he gets with Tori, and since the kids never fooled around in the hot tub-" Sikowitz pulled from the computer. "Really?! You kids are just fornicating all over the place… Jeez…"

"I had no part in that…"

"Clearly… Moving on, no hut tub drinking, means Trina and Robbie dating, which honestly might be for the best, but whatever. Jade being back with Beck causes a rift between her and Cat. Beck still loses his family member when he gets back, and has the same downward spiral, but with Tori and Cat not really being her friends anymore, she has no one to talk to about the problem, which gets very out of hand, and when she finally stands up to him about his drinking and drugs, Jade nearly dies from his assault. Though Tori is single, without the catalyst that Beck causes, Nate never really gets the chance to approach her, so he spends his time ogling her creepily. Back in your neck of the woods, Freddie never has a broken leg, so he doesn't need Sam's help so they never manage to get together. As I said, Carly leaves, Sam leaves and finds the lonely Cat, Freddie becomes cold and bitter, Spencer becomes more and more introverted and now he barely leaves the apartment. And then there's you… who wrecked the whole blasted universe. I don't understand why but you sir are the linchpin to the entirety of time and space right now."

"Holy cow, man… how did… or how do we fix it? I really don't want to live in that universe."

"Well, there probably is a world out there where things played out like this, but if we don't fix this universe fast, we're all going to cease to exist and that is the world we're all going to be trapped in. Which is a bummer… because I'm kinda dead apparently. All you have to do is not want your chicken suit anymore, and given the toll that it has taken on reality, you really don't have much of a choice."

Sikowitz placed his hand on Gibby's shoulder, and Gibby focused his whole being into wishing that things would return to the way they were supposed to be. He hoped that he wouldn't remember any of this. Somehow the idea that all his friends had been screwing each other while he was none the wiser seemed almost like a betrayal of their friendship. He sucked up his pride and closed his eyes, and prayed that this worked.

* * *

**So, yeah... Gibby is the key to maintaining this universe... go figure. It's interesting that things played out very much the same as the iCarly show worked out and things went a bit darker in the Victorious world. I had always felt like Gibby could undo everything I've ever written with something like this, and knowing what he now knows about his friends, that could a problem. I've got another chapter.. maybe an epilogue. Now that all the wishes are done, I cannot implore you enough to give me feedback or comments about what you'd like more of, most all of the wishes could be picked up for at least a little more squeezing and don't forget to mention which wishes you'd like to see come true. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 3

**So this took a long time to write and I went through several rewrites on a number of pieces. This will probably seem very similar to the penultimate chapter from the Summer Vacation chapter in a number of ways. I do not own any of the featured characters besides Nate, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As Freddie opened his eyes with a start, he had to squint against the bright light of morning, and took a deep breath. A dream, he thought. That's all that was- I just imagined turning Jade and Sam into a total Jekyll and Hyde case. He felt over himself and found he couldn't move one of his arms. He looked down at the wave of dark brown hair lying upon his chest and smiled, happy to be exactly where he was. Freddie turned his neck a bit to kiss her head, so thankful to be in her bed and holding her close.

Just as he shifted a bit so he could hold her closer, she jerked awake, breathing deeply and looking around the room. Jade had to take a second to feel the situation out, knowing full well that what she felt was so much more intense than any dream she ever had before. Embarrassingly, she had to take a quick check between her legs to feel how soaked she had become from that dream. Once she realized exactly where she was and that everything was fine, she looked up at Freddie and smiled before pressing her face into his neck.

"You have no idea what kind of nightmare I just had," she whispered, nuzzling her nose against his jugular, nibbling softly.

"I bet I could beat it…" he said, stroking her hair and pulling her closer. "Let's just say, I won't be wishing for anything ever again."

Freddie chuckled at his words, but Jade wasn't laughing as she sat up and looked down at him. "I had a wish related dream, too… that's crazy."

He could tell that she was upset, but just looking at how beautiful she was made Freddie smile. Even as she covered herself in a sheet, he could still see the outline of her perfect body. "Well, baby, it was just a dream. We're both ok now, right?"

"Yeah…" she said, as if she was unsure before lying back down on Freddie, their bodies entwining as the birds chirped outside. "What was your dream about?"

"Ummm… just something stupid. Backfired pretty badly in my dream."

"Then tell me about it," she said, running her hands up and down his muscular chest, feeling nervous that he was being so dodgy.

"Trust me, babe… it was nothing. What was your wish dream about?"

"If I tell you mine, you have to promise to tell me yours… deal?"

Freddie sighed heavily, hoping her dream would let him off the hook. "Sure…"

"Ok then," Jade sat up, "You know my favorite movie is the Scissoring, right?

"Umm… yeah. Until you showed it to me that night, I seriously thought it was a porno..."

"Right… so I kinda wished that I could star in a remake of it. In my dream, I did, but the movie wasn't a 'remake' remake. It was like a porno version of-"

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. "The moment you said what you wish was, I was like 'How can this get twisted?'"

"So anyway, I got tricked into the movie and had to leave you here for a while and be in a porno."

"Oh…" he said, almost seeming hurt. "So… you… had sex with someone on camera? I'm not sure how I-"

"It was just a dream, dude," she retorted. "I thought I had no choice, so yeah… dream porno scene. It was just ending when I woke up… it felt so real."

"Mine too…" he whispered. "If I tell you mine, you can't get mad, ok?"

"I never agreed to that… so spit it out or I really will be."

Freddie took a deep breath and looked at his girlfriend, and knew he was wrong to wish what he did. "I made a wish that you and Sam were one person so I wouldn't have to choose."

"What?!" Jade exclaimed, backing from Freddie with a start, almost covering up the sound of someone saying the same thing from the other side of the bedroom's door. If it weren't for the shuffling of the feet beneath the door, the two of them probably wouldn't have noticed. "Who's there?!" Jade shouted out, bursting from bed, and tossing a robe over her lingerie-clad figure.

When there was no answer, Jade flung open the door to reveal Sam in her usual sleeping clothes, an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Why were you eavesdropping outside my door? It's bad enough that I've got him dreaming about fucking you and now-"

"Whoa…I actually was going downstairs and heard you guys talking. Had a really weird dream and I kinda needed to talk to Freddie about it, but I guess I picked a bad time…" Sam rarely looked vulnerable, but this was certainly one of those times as she glanced over at Freddie as if to ask if he really wished for what he did.

"Whatever," Jade said, grabbing a chair from the wall and setting it in the center of the room for Sam to sit on. "Since you're so deadest on interrupting us so you two can make sex eyes, you might as well be here where I can watch you."

Sam took the seat and looked at the two of them, no longer holding each other, Jade clearly disgusted with Freddie.

"So, Freddie, where were we?" she asked, sardonically. "Oh that's right… you were telling me that you're kind of a pussy that can't pick a girl even when you're fast asleep next to the superior one."

"Wait… Jade… look. I'm in a tough spot. For years, I've had this thing with Sam and I've always loved her and for the longest time, I was pretty sure that she'd be the girl I married." He couldn't help but notice Sam swoon, and he knew the 'but' coming was going to hurt. "But… then I met you Jade, and all that kinda went out the window. Then you hurt me, and I found myself with Sam again, then we tried to balance and that failed, and then I had no one… and then I was here with you. And I saw how hurt Sam was that we got back together and it kills me to know I am hurting someone I love. Just like it hurts me to know that my wish is hurting you. I made a cowardly call, unsure of what to do with all these feelings and I fully admit that."

There was silence for a few moments and then Sam broke the silence.

"I wished for there to be two Freddie's so I could have one too-"

"Are you fucking serious?!" Jade screamed. "Am I the only one who didn't have some secret relationship in their wish?!"

"Jade," Freddie said, reaching to put his hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off. "You're the one who got fucked on camera by who knows what for your dream-"

"That was different!" she shouted. "You wished to be with her and she wished to be with you. I just wished for a chance to be famous."

"You still might. 'Goth porn chick!" has a nice ring to it…" Sam joked, trying to be bitchy but also break the tension.

"It was Stabitha, for your information."

The two teens stared at Jade for a few seconds, trying not to laugh at her, but after a while it couldn't be helped and the two doubled over causing Jade, to smirk as well.

"Fuck you both," she said, still smiling. "Now, I've got to hear how those wishes bit you both in the ass. Freddie?"

"Well, you became this Jekyll and Hyde thing where you looked awful transforming and eventually, you both were so mad that you killed me." Freddie knew he was fibbing a bit, but they'd never know.

"Good… asshole." Jade said before turning to Sam. "What about you?"

"Well, like, the two Freddie's were like really messed up. One was violent and the other was a wuss and mine hurt me, and we were saved by your cowardly one, but then he turned out to be a killer and he killed everyone. It was a true nightmare."

"I'm glad you both got what you deserved," Jade said, matter-of-fact-ly.

"You got boned by a stranger and abandoned your 'love,' Jade. I don't think you get to have the moral high ground here."

"I hate you," Jade seethed until she figured out how to annoy the headstrong blonde. The goth slipped back into bed with Freddie and cuddled up with him while Sam's face began to flush.

"So…" Freddie said, sitting up, knowing that Jade was using him. "Did you just want to come and tell us about that dream, or-"

"Actually, I just wanted to talk to you, Freddie. I just… I don't get what you see in her or whatever, but I guess I just want you to be happy. And I'm sorry I got in the way of that."

Freddie tried to respond as Sam slowly started getting up, but Jade held him down, choosing to speak for him.

"You don't have to go. We've shared a bed before, Puckett… I guess you could hang out here for a while. I doubt you want to be alone after having that big bad dweam," she said mockingly.

Sam wanted to punch her in her face, but she honestly was too tempted to stick around. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I'm an unrepentant bitch and 'maybe' I took things too far trying to force Freddie into being with me. Besides, you can't exactly confide in the bookworm or the creepy kid."

While Freddie and Jade sat up in the bed together, Sam sat on the edge of the bed and watched with both hope and fear as she looked into Freddie's eyes praying he'd love her the way she loved him.

* * *

Carly was still trying to catch her breath as she sat up in bed. She hated nightmares that made you think they were over and then suddenly try and scare you again. The Sandman guy was bad enough, but being sucked into her bed was a thousand times worse. She knocked on the wall to get Sam but she wasn't responding. She desperately needed to talk to someone, and she really wanted to get the hell out of this bed.

The web star grabbed her phone and made sure she was dressed enough and then headed downstairs to see if anyone else was up. She could hear talking coming from jade's room, and she really didn't want to interrupt whatever was going down in there. She tried calling her brother, but there was no answer as he had apparently turned his phone off. She scrolled through the contacts hoping to find someone to talk to, and finally she found someone: Cat.

Carly felt bad about the way she had shut down the little redhead at the party and ignored her. She knew Cat was really sensitive and Carly decided then and there to make up for the mistake. She worried it might be too early, but she was happily surprised when she picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" came the voice sounding a bit exhausted.

"Cat, it's Carly… I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Oh no…" there was silence for a few seconds. "I actually had a really bad dream where I was drowning and it was very sad, so I'm actually happy you called."

"Same here actually… I just needed to talk to someone. And I feel really bad."

"Why's that?"

"Well," Carly said, sighing, "I guess I've been a loner lately and I was a real bitch to you last night and I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. I had a dream I made everyone mad because I guess I want everyone to be happy. Maybe that's too much to ask."

"I don't think so, Cat. You're a naturally happy person and there's nothing wrong with wanting people to feel that way too. You just need to relax and not worry."

"I know, but it's hard to not want to escape from all the negativity from my friends."

"I know how you feel. I had to face my fears of being trapped in a storybook… that was a real nightmare."

"Ooohh, that actually sounds cool. Living in a fairy tale and-"

"No," Carly said firmly. "It really wasn't."

There was silence on the phone for a few moments until finally Cat perked up and spoke.

"We should do lunch… maybe with everybody. I just want to hang out with people honestly."

The two girls talked about plans to do lunch for several moments before saying goodbye and attempting to discuss plans with their respective groups.

* * *

From upstairs, Gibby couldn't help but eavesdrop on Carly's call. His dream seemed way too real and as much as ripping a hole in reality sucked, he honestly feared that his friends had been keeping huge secrets from him. But nothing that Carly said or implied made him feel like anything was wrong, so that was a relief. He considered slinking over to Jade's door and listening in, but he kinda knew that Freddie and the vampire chick were together. It wasn't a huge leap to see those two doing… it. Gibby was awash in feelings, unsure where he stood and he feared he might forever be outside of the close friend circles that surrounded him.

* * *

Across town, Beck was tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep after that dream. Try as he might, he couldn't shake the images of the love of his life being violated. He wanted to punch that Freddie kid so hard, but he knew it was just a dream and it wasn't real. Beck knew Tori wouldn't split from her hick boyfriend, and he didn't have to worry about that guy since, according to Andre, Nate was still a virgin. Still, the idea of how vilified he was in the nightmare was upsetting enough even without the Tori sex thing.

Beck sat up in bed and looked around the room, figuring that he might need to do something to distract himself from all this crap. Nothing really appealed to him and as much as he wanted to go back to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking. Overthinking had always been his problem. Well, that and underthinking, but those were the two.

Grabbing his cell, Beck called the only friend he felt like he really had these days: Andre. Like Carly, he worried about calling so early, especially with how insane Andre's grandmother was. After a few rings, Beck was about to hang up when Andre answered with a start.

"Dude! I have got to tell you about this dream I had. I had like electricity powers and everyone else had cool powers too and you were like ice and stuff and-"

"Whoa… Andre, slow down."

"Yeah… sorry. It was just a cool dream until I realized everybody wanted to use the powers for not hero stuff… so I guess I made myself wake up."

"Sounds like your dream was a thousand times better than mine. I dreamed I was a total asshole that everyone hated and then Jade and Tori hooked up with Freddie and sent me pics."

"Wow…" Andre said, creating an eerie silence for a moment. "That's some hardcore chizz, man."

"Seriously… but it kinda got me thinking. Am I bad guy?"

"You're asking a guy who just had a kickass dream with superheroes and villains in it whether or not you're a bad guy?"

"Yeah…"

"Then, I don't really know how to answer that. You've always been a good guy and a good friend but you were a bad guy for Tori, and I know you've changed since then, but, yeah, I don't know. I don't think anyone, besides Jade who is just a ball of hate, hates you though. You made some mistakes and I think once you make up for them and prove you're the guy you were a year ago, you'll be fine."

"Ok then… I appreciate it, man. How…" Beck was searching for the words, Andre's thoughts still sinking in, "How exactly do I do that?"

"Man, you really got messed up by this dream… I don't really know. Just be yourself, and be a friend to people who need it. Maybe giving Nate a chance-"

"No… I don't think so."

"Huh… well, then I don't really know. Maybe eventually everyone will forget about all that stuff."

"So…" Beck said, holding the word for as long as he could, searching for a change of subject, "Ice powers, eh?"

"Yeah… it was pretty badass. Wait 'til I tell you about how insane everything was. Let's grab lunch with everybody and maybe hang out afterward."

* * *

A few miles away, the object of Beck's affection sat up panting in absolute fear as she rapidly looked all over her room just to make sure this was real. The idea that everything you know and love is a lie is certainly a concept that shook the youngest Vega to her very core. Everything seemed to be completely normal, but Tori was still very hesitant to leave her bed. There was silence in the house, signaling that even the good part- her parents actually being around- was all just part of the elaborate dream.

She listened out for Trina who seemed to be moaning and groaning. Tori had learned a long time ago not to go anywhere near her sister when she was making those kinds of noises, but the fear that her sister might actually be hurt was too strong and she flew from her bed to check on the noises.

"You ok, Trina?" she said, knocking on the door.

"Yes!" she shouted back in a hurry. "I mean… you can come in." The bedroom door opened softly and closed behind Tori. "I guess I was just having a nightmare."

"Tell me about it, I-"

"Ok, so last night I made a wish that guys would be into me and then I had this dream where like the guys wouldn't get off me and they were all over me and it was pretty bad." Trina was getting out of bed and getting her stuff to head into the shower to clean up.

"Oh my god," Tori said, covering her mouth. "You were raped in your dream, that's aw-"

"I wasn't exactly unwilling… At least not at first. It escalated and I had three guys at once. Trust me when I say it gets insane really fast. Don't ever screw three guys at the same time, Tori."

"Thanks, Trina. I'll… keep that in mind," she said sardonically. "My dream was-"

"I don't really care, Tori. It was a nightmare. Get over it and grow up. We don't have time to play dream doctor all day." And with that, Trina disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door in her sister's face as she stood there.

"Fine… If you're in the shower, I'm gonna tell you anyway."

"Ugh…" Tori could hear her sister's groans from inside the shower.

"I had a dream I was on a tv show based around me, and you and mom and dad and all our friends were all just actors and Cat was like psychotic."

"So you had your own tv show and you called that a nightmare? You are so ungrateful sometimes. I'll tell you what's a nightmare- having your boyfriend's giant dick in my ass."

Tori was going to continue describing the dream but Trina had just friend her brain. "What the hell are you talking about, Trina?"

"Tori, in my dream, that cowboy dude you're with was like huge, and I really don't want to know if that's true, and he was all over me. Robbie and Beck were there too… it was seriously awful."

"Yeah, Trina, I don't really know… Nate and I haven't really done anything. He's kinda shy about it."

"Oh my god! That was in my dream too… He's a virgin. I felt so bad for him, but I guess whatever love spell power I had over him was too strong, and can you blame him-"

"Trina… just stop… I really don't want or need to know. I haven't even thought about him… I guess I should call him."

"Whatever, go with what you feel."

Tori headed back to her room to get her phone and saw that she had a text from him, but it was blank. She tried calling him, but it kept going straight to voicemail. Tori felt so bad for Nate and she really wanted to have him hold her, but she knew that she didn't love him the way he needed. And she knew that eventually, she'd have to break his heart.

* * *

Tori had no idea that the big tough cowboy was already feeling a bit heartbroken at waking up to the harsh reality that he lived in. Knowing that he had somehow forced Tori to love him made him feel sick to his stomach, and the idea that he just gave up paradise for an answer was somehow ten times worse. He had tried texting her when he woke up but he couldn't find the words, and just hit Send by accident. Great, he thought, now she's going to really think I'm an idiot.

Nate was on his way to the shower when his phone buzzed, and he lunged at it hoping it was Tori, but it was only Robbie. He considered not answering because Robbie sometimes was a little whiney, but he felt bad for the kid so he picked up.

"Hey Robbie, how goes it?"

"Oh good, you're awake. I don't really know why I called you, but I had this insane nightmare, and I guess I don't know how to process it."

"So, let me get this straight. You had a bad dream and you called me? I ain't your momma, man…"

"No… it's not like that. I guess I just wanted to get your thoughts. I kinda wished that Cat was into guys and she was… all the guys but me."

Nate scoffed, holding back a chuckle, "That's some ol' bullshit, Robbie. Guess I can sympathize… I kinda wished last night for Tori to love me back and I got it, but I just couldn't accept it. Guess the idea that I forced her to feel that way drove me nuts."

"Huh…" Robbie said, seemingly thinking back to something. "That kinda reminds me of this old Twilight Zone episode about this boxer and-"

"I'll be right honest with you, brother… I ain't exactly up for any sci-fi talk right now. Kinda want to get myself a shower and get my head right."

"Oh, yeah… sorry. Sorry, I guess, about the Tori thing."

"Yeah man… you too. Guess ol' pussycat is just-"

"Nate, I will give you money not to finish that joke."

"Groovy."

The stout teen hung up the phone and looked around his room, imagining Tori there with him. He knew he had a real problem and borderline obsession with her, but in this moment he couldn't really shake it.

* * *

A couple hours, a few dozen texts, and several showers later, all the Hollywood Arts kids and the iCarly's were meeting for lunch, at Andre's suggestion, at this new Mexican place, Taco Bueno. Though none of them had been there before, something seemed strangely familiar about the place to several of them.

Carly and Cat became quickly inseparable once they got seated, sitting close by and talking like friends who hadn't seen each other in years. Carly only left the perky redhead's side when she took a call from Spencer who seemed pretty enamored with this girl he met. Gibby sat next to Carly and Freddie sat on the other side of him, tightly seated next to Jade, who was practically in his lap. Sam sat next to them and looked super annoyed. She was distracted easily by the big guy seated next to her with a strong southern twang that Sam always found kinda sexy. But of course he had a gorgeous girlfriend, which was just Sam's luck. Tori and Trina sat together separated from Andre and Beck by Robbie, who Trina honestly was starting to regain feelings for. The twelve person group took up quite a bit of room in the taco joint, but no one was particularly uncomfortable. At least, not physically.

The magnetism between Carly and Cat was pretty obvious as the two giggled incessantly throughout the meal, and Carly unashamedly began stroking her leg against Cat's. the girls locked eyes a few times as they physically pushed their limits, but no one at the table was any the wiser, except Gibby who was rapidly becoming frustrated at the lovefest on either side.

Jade and Freddie were being one of those obnoxious couples and it only got worse when Jade started whispering things into his ear. As her secret words entered his ear, he couldn't help but look over at Tori who, on the outside seemed to be her usual self, she clearly was looking a bit uncomfortable with everything. He felt no shame in eyeing the thin brunette as Jade stroked his ego just as much as she was stroking his arm.

Normally, seeing Freddie and Jade being so cutesy would drive her up the wall, but she was feeling good for some reason, which her neighbor picked up on.

"Those two always act like that?"

"Yeah… gets on my damn nerves," she replied back.

"Tell me about it. I can't stand that PDA stuff. Ain't romantic or nothin'. Just awkward. Makes me wish this place sold beer."

"You and me both, dude," Sam laughed, and offered her glass of soda as if she was toasting.

Nate met her and the glasses clinked while they laughed. Tori took notice of their exchange and tried to get in on it, but the moment was gone.

"So…" she said trying to avoid the awkwardness of her boyfriend and Sam sharing a moment, "How long are you guys staying for?"

"Just another day or so," Freddie chimed in. "My mom really wants me home for Christmas, so we will have to leave way too soon."

"Oh ok… well, you guys have to come down again. This was a lot of fun and stuff."

The iCarly gang, minus Gibby, all nodded in agreement and Freddie and Jade shared a quick kiss to celebrate whatever moment they were having.

Though Tori was focused on the Seattle based teens, Beck was wholly focused on her. He could see for the first time really that she didn't really love Nate, and so he was inspired to make the most of this chance. Beck made sure to catch Tori's eye and gave her a look that expressed his feelings and he looked into her eyes for a second too long as Nate's arm wrapped around her a bit tighter, snapping her out of whatever eye fireworks were going on across the table.

As Beck was annoyed that the object of his affection was distracted, Robbie was just as thrown, watching Cat and Carly do whatever it is that they do. He was angry at cat for stuff she only did in his dream, but the feeling was certainly a tough one to get rid of. If he didn't feel a hand on his leg as he stared at the two girls like a man possessed, he probably would have said or done something really stupid. He wasn't that surprised that it was Trina. He knew she wanted to try things again, and with the way he was feeling today, he honestly considered the possibility.

The friends, despite their internal struggles with what they faced in their dreams, never brought them up at the table and for the most part ignored the weird or erratic behavior of each other. From a distance this seemed like a big group of best friends having a great lunch, but for one awkward kid from Seattle, this was absolute hell.

* * *

The night came pretty fast since it was winter, but that only made the dinner Nate had planned, reservations at a really nice Italian joint, even more romantic. Nate put his heart into trying to make this date with Tori really magical, praying he could make her love him like he dreamed. He did all the big stuff- holding doors, pulling out chairs, making sure they were alone, and even brought her flowers. He had dressed nicely but as always he was stunned to see her looking so beautiful. She was wearing a tight black and grey dress which came to her upper knees, with a vertical 'boob window', which showed off her magnificent cleavage without being too revealing.

His difficulty to find words told Tori everything that she needed to know, and she loved that he was always so kind to her and sweet and he made her feel like the most beautiful and important thing in the universe.

Despite her feelings about him from this morning, she was now feeling more confident in being with him. He was good to her, and was so much better and different than anyone she'd ever dated. For a few moments, as she looked at how handsome he was, she even considered taking him to bed with her.

They enjoyed some bread for a few moments while their order was being cooked and Tori was going to say something the smiling Southerner, but there was music that was getting closer and closer. As they reached the table, Tori couldn't find a way to respond as he stood up and offered his hand for them to share a dance. There in the corner of the restaurant, far enough away from people not to be annoying but close enough that they got looks, no doubt admiring their romanticism.

As the two danced, he was so mesmerized by her smile that he knew he missed a few steps, despite spending the afternoon prepping for this moment. They twisted and twirled, and he pulled her close and as a closing, he dipped her and she surprised him by pulling up on his neck so she could kiss him deeply. As their lips met, she could feel the spark she'd been looking for, for what felt like forever. And as she was pulled up to her feet, earning the applause of the people in the dimply lit place, she began to see things a bit differently. There was no questioning about it now: She wanted him. And not just romantically. For the first time in their whole relationship, she craved him.

Dinner went by in a blur, and the got to the Vega house for him to drop her off, but she refused to let him go. Tori led the staunch cowboy up the stairs to her room, looking back at him semi seductively along the journey, and Nate had never been more nervous in his life.

"We have the house to ourselves tonight and well into tomorrow, Nate… I don't really want to waste this opportunity," she said, reaching behind her. Just as she took a breath to unzip herself, Nate took his own deep breath, not really knowing what he was about to experience.

The dress was loosened and it fell ever so slowly, and Tori wasn't looking away from Nate at all, and before he even realized it happened, Tori Vega now stood in just her panties. Nate felt the tug of his heart screaming about how this was everything he ever wanted, but his mind screamed back that this was wrong.

The decision was made for him as she stepped towards him, offering him a sly smile as she gripped his shirt and began to unbutton it one by one before reaching inside and feeling his chest up and down. It was warm and muscular, and she pulled the shirt off as fast as she could so she could press her exposed skin against his. Damn, he smells good, she thought, burying her face in his neck wrapping her arms around him. His strong hands, likewise, fell over her naked back, her soft flesh taut against his hands.

Nate knew this was wrong. It was a sin to sleep with a woman before marriage, and 12 hours ago, he was almost positive she didn't even love him. This was lust pure and simple. He wanted to resist but the jasmine smell in her hair stopped him short and he felt like putty in her hands. She led the two of them to the bed and sat on the edge, kissing down his pecs and abs and nibbled at him playfully as her expert hands undid his belt and pulled his pants down to reveal his boxer briefs which were clearly holding something back.

Jesus, she thought, Trina was right. Her hands ran across his clothed member, and Nate wanted to stop her and tell her it was wrong but he really couldn't push himself to do it. He had waited his whole life for this moment and it was as perfect as he imagined. Tori looked up at him seductively and bit her lip as if in contemplation.

Her fingers wiggled into his waistband and pulled it down slowly, until it caused his member to bounce once it was fully uncovered. She mouthed a silent 'Wow" as she stroked it, her hand unable to reach all the way around it. Tori felt so overcome with lust, she couldn't help bending towards him further and licking his virgin (Maybe, she thought) cock like it was her favorite candy. Once he had been teased enough, she opened her mouth wide and tried taking the head in her hot and moistness.

Nate's eyes nearly crossed from the feeling, and while he knew that this was now ten shades of wrong, he had never wanted anything more. His strong hands drifted down to her head and he kept one on the back of her head, holding her hair when he could. The other drifted down to her shoulder and she held his hand while she bobbed her head up and down his length. It was such an intense experience for him, seeing her take over half his length into her hungry mouth, that he lost all of his bearings, and was barely able to say anything about his coming release.

Tori knew he was close without his words, just from his tightening hands, and she turned into a woman possessed. Sucking and licking and bobbing her head, taking as much as she could. She was giving Nate the royal treatment and with a minute, she felt his first shot. She stopped all movement and gently stroked him into her mouth as he shot load after load into her tired and waiting mouth. Tori was pleasantly surprised that he had a very sweet taste and it was certainly a better taste than Beck's but not nearly as good as Jade. Once he was done, she sucked on the head softly and stroked him, just to see if he had anymore in him.

On the one hand, she was a little disappointed that he had come so soon, but she knew that when he was ready for sex that he would last really long, and god did she need it. She looked up at him, and he looked embarrassed for some reason, so she stood up and, once she was sure her lips and mouth were cum free, kissed him and held him close.

He started to speak but she silenced him with her finger, and she felt his strong arms wrap around her midsection and push her onto the waiting bed. Like an old pro at this, he hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down her freshly shaven legs, which he took every opportunity to kiss as his mouth slowly led to her molten core.

Nate kissed the inside of her thighs softly, sucking ever so slightly until his mouth met her dripping wetness. His tongue slid along her lips, playfully toying with her slit which were craving a cock so bad, she thought she might die if he didn't stop teasing her. To her delight, his tongue came with full force and performed the most amazing cunnilingus that she'd ever felt from a guy, while his strong thumb toyed with her hyper sensitive clit and her slight moans turned into full on screams as she reached down and pushed his mouth as hard as she could into her pussy, her fingers gripping his short hair while her other hand grabbed her soft breasts, rubbing her own nipples.

His sponge-y tongue reached her G-spot and she felt her body beginning to shake before she came with a mighty squeal, and Nate happily lapped up her delicious juices as she came down from the intense high.

"Ok, that was amazing, where did you learn that?" she said between heavy breaths.

"I studied. I have been waiting for you my whole life you know…" he smiled down at her as he climbed on the bed next to her. It was only as their bodies connected that she realized that Nate had put his underwear back on.

"What's up, baby? I thought I took care of those…" she said slyly, reaching down as he pulled away slightly.

"Look, Tori… I love you, and you know that I'd do anything for you, but I don't feel right about us having sex when I don't even know if you love me."

"Are you serious?!" she said sitting up and covering herself with a pillow. "I just sucked your dick. I don't just go around doing that. I clearly care for you."

"Then tell me, wholeheartedly, that you love me. I need to know."

There was silence as Tori looked into his deep blue eyes, and tried to find the words he so desperately needed but she couldn't. The lust had worn off and now she was left feeling ashamed and disappointed that she lost control. Nate felt the exact same way as he reached out to touch her.

"Now, don't you see? This was… maybe the best night of my life, but you just don't love me-"

"I might…" she said softly. "I just… I just need some time, you know."

"Babe… we've been doing this here dance for months. You should know by now. I knew it the moment I saw you."

"Please, Nate… I just need more time… please. I don't want to lose you."

He seemed contemplative as he grabbed his clothes and began dressing again, until he stopped once he started buttoning his shirt. "You sure you want to stick with me? I saw you making the puppy eyes at the pretty boy today."

"Yeah, baby… I really do. I want to love you. And Beck and I are completely through… I promise. Please stay the night at least. Now that we know your limit, maybe we can have a round 2 together…"

She's relentless, he thought. But that's what he loved about her. He slipped his pants off and climbed into bed with Tori and held her close as the two kissed and held each other, exploring each other's bodies, each one searching for something more than what they'd find. They never fooled around again that night, but they slept happily and comfortably together, and for now, that was good enough.

* * *

Across town, things were going significantly better for the eldest Vega and her date. Due to vehicle issues, Trina had to pick up Robbie but he made sure it was clear that she was the one being taken out for a nice dinner as well, though without all the frills of her sister's experience. She actually dressed up for their date, wearing a violet flowing oversized blouse that covered everything it needed to and little more and she was wearing a lot of necklaces and jewelry. Robbie was being very nice but she could tell he had something heavy on his mind. She knew he had an unhealthy obsession with trying to get cat to like him and really he was just with her because Cat was a big dyke apparently, but she still felt something for the nerd.

In fact, she didn't even mind being seen out with him, her fear of ridicule and foolish pride no longer holding her back from being happy. She was still as self-absorbed as anyone could be, but she figured that baby steps were the way to go. A nice sushi dinner and some talking led the two to Robbie's house, since Trina didn't even want to think about what home might be like with her sister screwing Nate all over the house.

They had hung out in his room a few times when they dated and even a couple times outside of that. It was a nice room, and if you could ignore the super clean smell like the walls were covered in sanitizer or something, it was a great place to stay. She thought back to the few times they managed the privacy to have sex in his room, and Trina couldn't help but be turned on by her memories.

"You're not second place to Cat, if that's what you're thinking," he said boldly without any trigger.

"Oh… I kinda thought I was. You get with lesbo girl so you were naturally drawn to the next best thing. Even though I'm the first best-"

"Relax, Trina… I kinda had to accept the fact that she's never going to feel the way that I do and this morning and lunch was tough, but I'm glad I had you there. But you have to stop this self aggrandizing stuff. It's really annoying."

"What you see is what you get, Shapiro."

"That's the thing. I see a beautiful girl who I really like and want to spend time with, but what I hear is a different story…" he said only half jokingly.

"Fine… how's this for hearing something: I really want you to fuck my brains out. Like crazy animalistic shit that the neighbors can hear. I had a dream that you screwed me so hard I could barely see straight… that's what I need right here and right now."

Robbie had to admit that he was stunned. He was not prepared for this kind of anarchy, but he still reacted like any red blooded male would. He pulled her in close for a kiss that was hard, and wet and it surprised Trina enough that he could wrap his hands around her waist and puller her very close, smashing her breasts against his thin chest.

Being so close, she could feel how hard he was through his pants and her hands drifted toward his clothed member as he swatted her hands away. Robbie pushed her against the door of his room and let his hands explore her front wasting no time tearing off the shirt dress, leaving Trina in her panties and a bra that was absolutely struggling to support her heaving chest. Robbie played with the necklaces that now rested in the holy valley that was her cleavage. He wasted no time snapping her bra off, freeing her glorious chest and he immediately latched onto one of her breasts with his mouth.

Robbie knew that Trina's real key spot was her breasts. Her nipples were so sensitive that she could practically orgasm just from his breast worship and he really wanted to test that theory tonight. He wrapped the necklaces not tightly but enough to feel around each of her breasts, licking the nipples softly. He suckled on one nipple while he kneaded the other with his fingers and then swapped. He used his free hand to silence her moans as she suckled on his fingers. Robbie was so good at this, Trina couldn't help imagining she was sucking him off, giving him the same pleasure he was giving her right now.

Right on cue, he heard Trina's breaths quicken and with just a little rubbing on her clit, the eldest Vega experienced her first orgasm of the night. Her panties, now soaked, were pulled off in a flash, and Robbie gripped her plump ass tight with his hand while she rode out her orgasm, still sucking on his other hand.

Pulling his hands from her, he quickly undressed and tossed his shirt to the floor. As if this was the international signal for "come on," Trina dropped to her knees, and began undoing his belt and pants. When she wasn't fast enough, Robbie's hand came down on the back of her head, forcing her closer and closer to his underwear with a significant tent. She pulled the boxers down and marveled at his cock. She hadn't seen or felt the real thing in a long time, and she apparently had forgotten how big he was. She spit on it and used that to lube him up as she stroked, licking the head and slapping herself in the cheek with it.

Finally, the moment Robbie had been waiting for arrived and she opened her mouth wide and took him as deep as she could. When that wasn't quite enough, he pushed her down a little further. It was a surprise and she nearly gagged, but the fact that he was taking charge so much was such a turn on, she could feel a puddle building between her legs. Robbie shifted his angle so she could get a better reach and began bobbing her head like mad. Trina slowed down for only a second before she felt his surprisingly strong hands on the sides of her head. She knew he was about skull fuck her so she relaxed and let him take over. She had never been subjugated quite like this before, but it was really hot being his fuckdoll. She never imagined he had it in him.

Robbie's paced slowed and he pulled out of her mouth leaving a ton of saliva to drip down her chest. Trina spit a bit more and created a nice way for him to fuck her massive tits. The assault earlier actually made them look even bigger and Robbie thoroughly enjoyed fucking her flesh pillows and hitting her wet and welcoming mouth every so often.

"Are you getting close?" she said, exhausted.

"Not even. I kinda jerked off before the date so I'd be ready for this."

She was going to respond with something snarky, but his cock pressed into her mouth and she got the hint.

Robbie pulled her up from the ground and she attempted to kiss him, but he quickly spun her around and pushed her facedown on his bed. He lined himself up without even trying and in one sudden push, pressed deeply into her core, his length filling her up so much that she thought she might pass out from being so full. Trina gripped the sheets tightly as Robbie had his way with her, her eyes rolling back into her skull.

When did he get so fucking good at this, she thought.

Robbie smacked her ass a few times, which only caused Trina to push against him even harder making their crashing sexes all the more intense. His hands drifted to her hair and he pulled it tight while he fucked her. He looked over at the side mirror in his room and watched himself dominate the self absorbed teen. It was empowering and it only led to harder and faster thrusts.

Trina's knees began to weaken and her body shook violently as her throbbing pussy clamped down on his cock like a vice, and Trina came with a shriek that truly was going to wake the neighbors. Her body collapsed onto the bed, with only Robbie to hold it up. His hard member still inside her.

"You've got such a nice plump ass Trina. I fucking love it," he said spanking and grabbing it softly at first.

"Mmmmm…" she muttered. "You like my ass so much, why don't you just fuck it?"

Trina didn't realize what she had said until she felt the well lubricated member press against her backdoor. It honestly felt like she might be torn in half as his length slowly slid into her tiny asshole. If it weren't for her sopping pussy, she thought, this would be my death.

Once he was safely inside, he gave her a chance to get accustomed to it before pulling out and shoving it back in. The half pain/pleasure from this was overwhelming her senses and she felt herself crying out "Stop" as much as she was crying out "More." Either way, he gave what she wanted until the 'more's' overwhelmed her and he began to pound her harder and faster.

Gripping her sensitive breasts tightly, Robbie fucked Trina's ass until she could barely move, seeing in the reflection that her eyes were rolled back and a permanent smile was plastered onto her face before she spoke again.

"C'mon baby, harder… fuck my tight little asshole like you fucked my pussy. I don't want to walk or sit without thinking about this. Please… I'm so close… make me come from fucking my ass… please… I need you to shoot that hot jizz up inside me."

Her words were pushing Robbie to the edge. He grabbed her arms from behind and held them, holding her whole weight in his arms as he pistoned inside her like a man possessed. She finally elicited a squeak and a shiver before squirting onto his bed. The sight that his actions caused that was too much and he shot what felt like five or six thick shots deep inside her ass.

Utterly exhausted, the teens collapsed on top of each other on the bed and Robbie slowly pulled out from her asshole and quickly headed off to his shower to clean up. Trina wanted to follow, but she could barely move, let alone stand. She grunted at him, and he came back and he helped her into the tub, which they shared for almost an hour. And once she was ready, round two began.

* * *

At the Valentine house, it didn't take any sort of fancy dinner or awkward romanticism to create sparks between Carly and Cat. The shy redhead picked Carly up at Jade's just to hang out and watch a movie, but as they relaxed on her bright red couch, neither girl could think much about movies or eating food. There was some movie on the television, but as Carly propped herself up on the arm of the couch, Cat draped over her and nuzzling her face against the web star's neck, she really didn't care much about that.

Carly Shay had felt 'horny' in months, but now she felt like her whole body was on fire wanting some attention. Part of her kinda wanted a guy here, but as she thought it through, there really wasn't anyone except Cat that she'd want to share this moment with. Part of it was that she really missed having someone she could just be free with, but the idea that Cat's parents could be home at any time really drove Carly crazy to take advantage of the situation.

The two girls had shared a few pecks over the course of the evening for their kisses but as Carly shifted, leaving Cat no other option but to be face to face with her, the two shared a much longer interaction. Smiling as their lips met, both enjoying the taste of the lip gloss the other was wearing.

Within a few moments the girls were practically devouring each other's mouth as Cat was now climbing on top of Carly, her flaming red hair swaying and tickling Carly's porcelain face. Their hands eagerly re-explored the other's body quickly getting reacquainted with all the curves and sweet spots. Carly pulled on the bottom of Cat's shirt and pulled the shy girl's blouse over her head and was happy to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. The dark haired teen craned her neck so she could subtly lick and suck on the supple breasts, toying with her pencil eraser nipples.

The web star happily suckled on the pert breasts while Cat moaned and stroked Carly's hair. Eventually, Carly sat up and pulled her own shirt off and quickly unhooked her bra, just in time for Cat's hungry mouth to latch on to her slightly more developed chest. Now it was Carly's turn to cradle Cat's head as the redhead nibbled on her sensitive peaks. Carly could feel her body aching for more attention and she was sure that her panties were beyond damp at this point. And from the way Cat was grinding on her right now, she was clearly wet as well.

As Cat's mouth was busy, Carly's hands began to wander, landing softly at the waist of Cat's pants. Quickly unbuttoning them, Carly's nimble fingers reached inside, playing with her underwear, teasing her by getting her fingers so close to Cat's steaming sex, but never quite getting there. Finally tired of the games, Cat pulled away and removed her own pants and underwear, forcefully shoving Carly's hand against her dripping core.

Once she had Carly's hand right where she needed it, the redhead began working on undoing and removing Carly's tight jeans. The job became further complicated as one of Carly's fingers penetrated her and began to hook inside her, nailing her G spot perfectly. Finally, Cat was able to remove Carly's pants and panties and began fingering her as well. The intensity of the moment was increased as both girls refused to look away from each other as their hands shook from the pleasure of the other's hand. They shared a few passionate kisses as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Their tongues battled as the two raced to see who would make the other come first. Cat pulled away for a moment and lay back on the couch pulling Carly half with her. Carly thought she understood as she got on her hands and knees and spread Cat's thin legs a bit before diving her tongue into the exposed sex. God, Carly thought, she tastes so sweet. Her desire for more the taste drove Carly to dive her tongue deeper and deeper while her thumb toyed with her clit.

Cat reached and gave Carly a look, knowing they didn't need to use words and Carly understood completely now. The web star brought her body around so that her own love hole was just over Cat's face, where she could feel the shallow hot breaths against her pussy.

The two girls devoured their cores like someone who was starving, and to be honest, after the long sexual drought they had, they practically were emaciated. While Carly's mouth was animalistic and hungry rapidly thrashing Cat's sensitive lips, Cat's mouth was using slower and more intense strokes, hitting all the right spots like a true marksman. Carly knew she was getting close to her goal when she heard the all too familiar sound of Cat's high pitched squeals. She could feel the muscles contract around her tongue as she pushed Cat over the edge and the eager redhead painted Carly's face with her juices as she came with a might shudder. Her job completed, Carly sat up and rubbed Cat's hardened nipples as the redhead tried to return the favor.

This release gave Cat newfound energy as she pushed into overdrive to get her partner to the same finish. Her tongue rapidly broke through the lip barrier before she began to suck on Carly's clit, sliding her sponge-y tongue along the nub sending violent shakes through Carly's body. Carly thought her very spine might snap from how hard it was quivering as her release fired with her back bending. Cat happily lapped up her tangy deliciousness before Carly climbed off the petite redhead.

The two girls were sliding together to cuddle when there was a loud sound coming from Cat's garage signaling that they were no longer alone. Like women possessed, they gathered their clothes and sat back down on the couch and prayed that the overwhelming smell of sex wasn't nearly as strong as they thought.

* * *

Freddie Benson was relaxing in his bedroom, eagerly waiting for his girlfriend who had gone out for ice cream, to come back. He didn't particularly care for ice cream, but the sooner she got back, the sooner he could stop feeling bored. He thumbed through a book he'd been meaning to read all winter break but had yet to get around to it, but just as he got started on the first chapter, he heard a loud thump in Jade's room. She's home, he thought, and jumped from the bed and looked into her room.

The person standing there was certainly not Jade, but Sam. His feelings for Sam were complicated, and in this moment he honestly found it hard not to feel something for her. She stood there in a tight white sleeveless shirt and some running shorts. She was clearly wearing a bra, but it was cold enough that he could steal make out her peaks.

"Umm… what are you doing in here?"

"Oh… Freddie… I… you know, I was talking to Jade earlier and there was this… thing that she said I could use… and I just kinda came in here so I could get it… from her. And I was like 'Cool' and she was like 'cool' and then she just kinda left."

"So, let me get this straight," he said crossing his arms. "Jade said you could borrow a… thing. And now you're here looking for that thing?"

"Umm… yeah?"

"Did you actually think that was enough to convince me that you're not snooping through her shit?"

"Actually… no," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear, and giving him a playful smile. "But… would a blowjob?"

Freddie was so taken aback by her words that he somehow blurted out "Yes!" before the words even went to his brain. The aggressive blonde dropped to her knees and quickly undid Freddie's jeans and pulled them and his boxers down his legs.

"Mmm… Momma missed this," she said, stroking him softly. "You got no idea how good you feel, Benson. So big and hard," she muttered, knowing that it would boost his ego. "I could not want to blow you more if your dick made harmonica noises," Sam said, excitedly as she casually licked the tip, looking up at him before taking a few inches into her hungry mouth. "Mmmm…" she moaned, savoring his taste.

"Ok… ok… Sam, I have to say I'm convinced," he said, as she began to pull off of him. "I didn't say stop," his hand held her head in place as she smiled at his joke and began bobbing her head faster, sucking with all her might.

Freddie pulled his t-shirt off in a hurry and reached down to Sam who was pulling her shirt up as well. Her mouth only disconnected from his member for a second as he pulled the shirt off of her. She took her hand off his member as she savored his flavor with just her mouth while her busy hands unhooked her bra, allowing her breasts to breathe as her hand slipped into her shorts and began to rub her clit. She had no idea what had come over her to do all this, but she could not believe how hot all this made her.

Between the unresolved feelings they had shared for months and the fact that Jade could be home any second, both of them had never felt this dirty in a long time. Freddie stepped out of his clothes and pushed Sam onto Jade's bed, pulling the blonde's shorts and panties off as they slipped back a few feet.

Freddie sat up on the bed as Sam crawled to him like a hungry tiger who honed in on her prey. As she took Freddie's cock deeper into her throat, Freddie reached behind her and squeezed her perfect plump ass. His hands could feel the intense heat emanating from her core and his fingers slid downward until her slid his index finger along her moist lips. A subtle moan escaped her lips, creating a pleasant vibration on Freddie's rod. He fingered her softly from that angle and slapped her ass a few times, knowing that all these things drove Sam absolutely crazy.

"I really shouldn't let you fuck me, Freddie Benson, but this is just too amazing." Sam was now stroking his cock as she licked her lips and looked him in the eyes with an intense fury and passion. "Momma cannot help herself."

Freddie slid down a bit and Sam climbed on top of him, his massive tool stretching her sex out as she impaled herself, a thin smile never leaving her lips until she reached the base.

"Oooohhh fuck!" she exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth when she remembered Gibby was still in the house. "You always feel so much bigger every time we do this, baby."

"And you are so hot and tight. God, your pussy is like heaven."

"Oh… I'll show you heaven, Benson."

Sam began to gyrate hard on his cock before bouncing her body up and down, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as his thrusts slowly began to meet hers and his hands explored her eager flesh. Freddie was always amazed by how soft Sam felt, considering how tough and bitchy she was to almost everyone. As they naturally did, his hands gravitated towards her chest where her glorious breasts were bouncing heavily.

"Ooh… squeeze my tits, Freddie!" she practically screamed through gritted teeth.

He did one better, as he squeezed one with his hands, his thumb rubbing her nipple as he arced his neck up and took the other massive melon into his mouth, sucking hard. His tongue flicking across her sensitive peaks as she rode him like mad was creating a deep fire inside Sam that was on the verge of an explosion.

Once Freddie switched breasts, she knew it was too late and he understood too as her pussy clenched like a vice around his cock and she came, her juices spilling out as he slowly pulled out of her. She tried to cry out but he pulled her down so that she could only exclaim into his hungry mouth as he devoured her lips.

As if the romantic moment was not what she needed, she pushed him down as she rose back up and began grinding against him with renewed vigor. She grabbed his hands and slammed them into her chest, and Freddie immediately began to knead her amazing flesh as he felt his dick might break from her force.

"You… are such a dirty whore," he said, enjoying her actions.

Sam smiled, with a half sneer, down at him, her arms now in the air behind her head as she savored this moment. "Then why don't you fuck me like one?"

Wasting no time, Freddie pushed the buxom blonde off of him and as he maneuvered her to get on her hands and knees, wiggling her perfect ass at him and still gasping her breath. Freddie got on his knees behind her, and in one swift motion, pushed his entire length into her love canal as fast as he could.

Sam desperately tried to say something, but she found that all she could do was make noises as he pounded her insides, keeping with what she asked. She tried to say "You're going to tear my pussy apart!" but all that she could say was "Unghh Tear my unghh pussy."

Freddie did as he was told, grabbing her arms and holding onto her wrists like reins as he pulled back on her body. In Jade's mirror, he was able to watch himself plowing his best friend and that somehow simultaneously made him both sad and even hornier.

Completely under her lover's control, Sam just allowed her body to relax and just enjoy the absolute best sex she could remember.

Freddie certainly wasn't slowing down and as he let her body slip from his control before gripping it tighter as he pistoned in and out of her exhausted body. He didn't even stop when Sam began to cry out such obscenities that Freddie was certainly unprepared for, and once she was through, he felt her pussy contract around him once more as he watched her in the mirror, eyes rolling back and her body going completely limp. He was getting so close and he couldn't wait to cover her in his own release…

"What are you kids up to?"

Freddie nearly fell backwards as he looked at the slowly closing bedroom door where Jade stood in an oversized t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Oh my god… baby. This isn't-" he blabbered, backing from Sam's exhausted body.

"This isn't what it looks like? Because from my perspective, you were just fucking your ex-girlfriend's brains out on my bed. That's not what this is?" Her eyes had this menacing glare in them, but she was still smiling, her ruby red lips twisted into something sinister.

"Yeah, but I mean, she-"

"Let me guess, Freddie…" the way that she said his name sent a chill down his spine. "You tried to stop her from doing something and you were paralyzed as she turned into a succubus, blowing you and leaving you no choice but to screw her?"

"I- well… I" Freddie was quickly losing color as Jade approached him.

"Because…" Jade leaned in to whisper in his ear, "that's what I fucking told her to do."

Freddie's body almost jerked with utter surprise. "You… what?"

"Yeah… You didn't really think I would go out into the cold of LA, by myself, just to get some fuckin' ice cream, did you?"

"So… this was a test?" he said, nervously. "I guess I failed."

"Not really… I kinda wish you guys hadn't gotten this far, and I told Sam not to have sex with you, but I guess she couldn't help herself…"

Freddie and Jade looked down at Sam, who just grunted and gave them a full armed, thumbs up, before dropping her tired arm down.

"Why, though?"

"Well, I got to thinking about you and your wish this morning and I wondered what the best Christmas present I could give you before you left me, and knowing that Sam was feeling the same stuff, I figured we would team up once more. So, what do you think?"

"Well, it was… definitely memorable," he muttered, smiling. "Though I do wish I could have come…"

"That's because we're not fucking finished." Jade pulled her oversized shirt off revealing her naked torso, which became her full body when the pants came off. The sight started to rejuvenate Freddie's member which had retreated a bit in his fear.

Jade lay down on the bed next to Freddie as she took the back of his head and forced his hungry mouth to her pale breasts. Surprisingly, it seemed like Sam wasn't finished either as she took to the other side of Jade and began sucking on the goth's beautiful chest as well.

Two warm and hot mouths on her supple and sensitive peaks was an incredible feeling as she held both their heads in place as the suckled on her breasts, leaving marks no doubt as if they were hungry children. Jade looked down at Freddie's no longer limp member as it slowly grew, she knew what she really wanted right now.

She pushed Sam downward until the blonde was at Jade's well manicured pussy. The blonde hungrily devoured her waiting sex, not even sure why she was doing this, but Jade definitely had a good taste. Jade pulled Freddie so that he straddled her stomach, his now engorged member settled in the valley of her cleavage. Freddie knew what she wanted and slowly pushed until his cock met her tongue as she playfully licked. She gripped her breasts and pushed them together as he fucked her tits, every so often feeling the hot warmth of her mouth. Jade could taste Sam's sex, and while it wasn't unpleasant, she missed tasting the pure man meat she was really craving right now.

Jade let her tits go as she pushed Freddie closer so his crotch was right over her mouth. She took as much of his cock into her throat as she could, moaning deeply whenever Sam would hit a sweet spot. Freddie's strong hand cupped the back of her dark hair and helped her blow him, Sam's sex suddenly dissipating as she sucked him dry, and now tasted his man musk. The deliciousness of his cock teamed with Sam's amazing mouth slowly sent Jade over the edge as she came with great force, her back arching, sending Freddie's cock even deeper in her mouth.

Jade's squeals may have been silenced by Freddie's cock but they were still pretty audible as her body shook and Freddie withdrew, coming down so he could kiss her as Sam climbed back up to them to kiss deeply. The three teens kissed each other while their hands explored one another.

Freddie pulled Jade down the bed until he was standing at the foot of the bed with Jade bent over in front of him. Sam crawled down the bed and spread her legs as Freddie pushed inside Jade, sending the goth's face hungrily into Sam's swollen pussy. While Sam's core had seen a lot of action, it was still hyper sensitive as Jade licked up and down her entrance before suckling on her exposed clit.

The sight was so hot that Freddie forgot he was inside Jade a few times as he plowed into her pussy, spanking her pale peach of an ass whenever she would make Sam let out a moan. Freddie was in absolute heaven as he gripped Jade's hips, filling her love hole fully, sliding out slowly and pushing in fast as she moaned into Sam's cave.

Freddie fucked Jade harder and faster before letting go of her body and grabbing Sam's feet. He pulled the blonde even close to him so Jade's face was smashed against her dripping pussy which only made the situation even hotter.

Her boyfriend fucking her like a madman and Sam's hands all over her body as she ate the blonde ate made the dark haired teen feel like she was being ravaged in every imaginable way. Jade felt her spine shiver as she screamed out as her pussy clenched and released with a mighty burst. The moans gave Sam the last little bit she needed to also come, and she gripped her tits tightly as she bent her back, covering Jade's face with her hot and sweet juices.

Freddie also felt close as he pulled from the girls and once they were both kneeling in front of him, shot several thick white ropes of cum over their face and waiting breasts. The girls licked off what they could from their own bodies before going to work on each other's, licking their torso's clean before fully kissing one another, each actively trying to save Freddie's taste from the other's mouth.

Freddie sat on the edge of the bed and watched them for a few moments before they smiled up at him and pushed him down on the bed and the three crawled onto the bed, and argued over whether or not to get a shower. Freddie sided with Sam to just lie in bed, but after Jade offered the chance to screw them both again in the shower, he felt like his hands were tied.

* * *

Downstairs in the West mansion, Gibby sat on the couch with a half gallon of ice cream that someone had just left on the counter. Not seeing any name or reason for it to be sitting there, the awkward teen grabbed a big spoon and quickly ate as much of it as he could before he passed out watching cartoons, desperately trying to ignore the sounds coming from upstairs.

* * *

Tori was confused for a few seconds as she looked around the saloon, unsure how she got here. Or how she got into this dress… if you could even call it that. It was practically a corset that had a long flowing bottom. But she felt at home in it for some reason. She looked to Andre who was the barman… and he also had a weird handlebar mustache.

"You got another customer, Tori," he said, polishing a glass. "Pretty boy by the looks of it."

Something seemed so strange and yet so familiar about all of this for Tori and she found herself walking up the stairs, looking out over the crowd in the bar. She thought she saw her sister sitting on a piano played by Robbie, but she couldn't be sure. The hallway upstairs looked weirdly like the hallway in her house, and she instinctively headed toward her bedroom.

Inside, it looked much the same, but everything was old fashioned, with candles instead of lamps and the like. The biggest difference however was the thin body sitting up on her bed.

He had a black cowboy hat on, which only accented his dark flowing hair and his piercing eyes as they peered out from beneath the brim. He was dressed in a red flannel shirt with a black vest, and Tori immediately felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at this mysterious stranger. She knew in her mind that it was Beck, but there was something new and different about him.

"So you're the best the Hollywood Arts club has to offer?"

Tori was unsure whether to take this as an insult or not. "I suppose so. You, uh, like what you see?" she asked, feeling so out of place, but she also felt like she needed to follow a certain script.

"Oh, yes I do. I just wanted to make sure I was getting all the... bang… for my buck."

Tori slid closer to him seductively and found a gun on his hip. Her fingers slipped around the cold metal and she couldn't help but be enamored with the weapon.

"You best be careful with that, missy. That thing's loaded and it's made with hard steel like a man's weapon should be."

Tori could help but laugh at his cheesiness, but found herself reaching across his belt and rubbing the front of his pants. "Girls have weapons we like to use too. They're normally long and hard and filled with loads…" Tori had no idea where this stuff was coming from, but it clearly was working on Beck. "And just like men, women need their weapons in them… I mean, on them, all the time."

The Latina teen ripped open Beck's vest and then his shirt exposing his tight and toned upper body. Knocking his hat off, she couldn't help but run her hands all over his body, thoroughly enjoying how he felt under her hands. Beck returned the favor and undid her dress and just as the top descended, his mouth latched onto her waiting flesh. His warm mouth enveloped her nipples one by one, gripping her back as he pulled her closer, loving the taste of her skin.

Tori held his head as he worshipped her upper body, and she savored his touch. She eventually couldn't wait to get to the rest of him and pushed him back. She sunk to her knees and undid his belt, dropping his gun as well as freeing up his pants. She pulled the pants down as his hardening cock sprung into her waiting face. Tori took a few moments to take in his long tool and found herself licking it up and down like it was a piece of candy.

Beck's strong hands descended down and gripped her head as her open mouth took as much of him in as possible, running his fingers through her hair as his other hand rubbed her shoulders. The strong massage sent intense electricity through Tori's body as she moaned into his member. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking his cock and using her tongue to massage him, and from the way he was gripping her head, she was doing a really good job of it.

She could tell that he was getting close, and he had to pull her off of him. As she stood, her breasts exposed, he pulled down the rest of her dress until she was as naked as him. He lifted her up and pushed her to the bed, her legs widening as she landed. Beck wasted no time licking along her glistening slit, his nimble tongue going deep inside.

Tori couldn't help but grip her legs around his neck to hold him in place as he devoured her. He was like a hungry animal as his mouth ravaged her and his strong hands pulled her lips apart for better access before he began to rub her clit. Within a couple minutes, Tori were on the verge of an orgasm, and it came with great force. Beck softly licked her juices up before crawling back up to her, his member lying against her leg.

"Oh fuck… I need it. Fuck me with that amazing cock, Beck."

Beck certainly didn't argue as he climbed on top of Tori and gently stroked her hair as he tried to line up with her hole, sliding inside slowly. Her eyes rolled back and smile plastered itself across her face as she savored the impalement. Once he had bottomed out inside her, he pulled out and slowly increased his pace, kissing her as he absorbed her moans with his mouth.

Once he felt more comfortable with her body, he sat up, taking her legs over his shoulders and held her thighs as he pounded into her faster and harder than Tori was ready for. The intense fuck caused Tori's eyes to cross as her body tightened and she let out a deep guttural scream. Tori's fingers grabbed towards Beck's body, scratching his chest with her nails as he pistoned like a man possessed.

Tori eventually tried to roll them over so that she could be on top and turned away from Beck, giving him an amazing look at her perfect ass as his cock slowly disappeared inside her love canal. She moaned as she grinded against him, feeling his strong hands grip her soft ass, gripping her hips as he met her bounces with her thrusts.

His animalistic passion was too much for Tori and she came once again, gripping his cock with her vice of a pussy. She collapsed backwards as his hands held her breasts keeping her in place while his other hand drifted down her body to massage her clit as he continued to pound into her.

There wasn't even a discussion as he began to grunt louder and his pace and force increased ten fold and eventually he let out a deep groan, and Tori felt her pussy walls being absolutely covered in his seed. She gasped at the hot feeling and desperately tried to catch her breath as she was held tight.

Tori turned over to look at Beck and she instead saw Nate's face, which started her so much that everything went black for a moment as the teen sat up in bed. She looked all over the bedroom and everything was as it should be, including Nate's open arms that she just pulled herself from. That was a really vivid dream, she thought, as she lay back into her boyfriend's open arms, which closed around her without him ever waking up.

Though this night with Nate was amazing, she couldn't help but lie awake for an hour contemplating the depth and the meaning of that dream. And Beck, of course. Tori felt utterly ashamed that she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming attraction to her ex-boyfriend, and contemplated ways she could fill her need for him.

* * *

**So that was worth the wait, right? I thought so at least. I'm halfway through the next chater/epilogue so that should be up pretty soon. A lof of work has gone into this story and chapter so please shoot me some feedback, comment, review, etc. I always appreciate that stuff. Hope you enjoyed, as always.**


	17. Epilogue

**Well, here we are. The end of this story and for a while at least, the end of the storyline for these characters. I will come back to them soon enough, but for now I 'm going to explore a very different kind of story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Morning came way too quickly for Gibby as he stretched next to the couch, which had become his bed for the night. The house felt so empty, between Carly and Spencer being gone and Sam, Freddie, and Jade all sequestered to one room. Looking down on the floor, he saw the half gallon of ice cream had been all but finished, and he felt a bit ashamed for devouring a whole container, but seeing how he was kept out of all the romantic festivities, it seemed only fair.

He made his way over to the kitchen and looked out the window and saw a different car sitting in the driveway. Gibby could make out that there were people inside and quickly ascertained once he saw the bright red hair that it was Cat and Carly. He immediately regretted looking as he watched the two girls making out whole heartedly. While most guys would kill to see two beautiful girls devour each other's faces, Gibby wasn't one of them and felt disappointed in what his friends were doing.

Hearing no more noises from upstairs, Gibby made his way to his bedroom to grab some more sleep and try and forget that this was going to change things forever between his best friends and him.

* * *

Tori Vega wasn't used to waking up in the arms of another person, but she had to admit that it was an incredibly enjoyable experience. She considered waking Nate up with some subtle kisses, but quickly decided against it when she realized she'd have to turn around and then she saw how happy he was with his dream.

The thought of dreams was like a thunderbolt to the Latina teen's heart as she quickly remembered her dream where she was the old west hooker and she had passionate sex with Beck. It felt so good, but it was wrong, she constantly tugged back and forth between her brain telling her what was wrong and her heart telling her Nate was wrong. Part of her honestly wanted to tell him and let him know that she was having these feelings. He had a right to know, but he would probably make a bigger deal out of it than he should.

The thought of her being with another guy before him was enough of a heartbreak for the sturdy teen, and adding the fact that she was dreaming of getting screwed 8 ways to Sunday by a guy she hated, he would probably shatter. Her hips slid against his and she felt his morning wood nestle into the crack of her pert ass.

Tori couldn't help but grind against him, savoring the feel and fantasizing about him actually having sex with her. The more thought she gave to it, the less realistic it seemed. He had no intention of scoring until he knew for sure that she loved him like he loved her and Tori knew, no matter how much it hurt, that that would probably never happen.

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand and luckily didn't wake up the sleeping giant. Tori could just barely reach it as she flipped it open to read the text she'd gotten. When she saw the sender's name, her heart skipped a couple beats and she nearly went into cardiac arrest as she read Beck's words:

-I miss you. I love you.

Tori stared at the screen for several seconds, unsure of what to do with this, and eventually decided not to even answer and just chuck her phone across the room onto a pile of clothes. She should tell Nate about this, right? Tori argued with herself even more than usual, knowing it would hurt him, and every moment she continued lying to herself was a moment that he was going to hurt more at the end.

But she couldn't hurt him right now so she decided to just lay still and let her body bask in her boyfriend's arms as her soul soaked in shame.

* * *

Things were certainly going better for the other Vega sister who was currently wrapped up in the sheets so tightly with Robbie that they might as well have been a burrito. Even after having sex twice last night, they were still all over each other the moment they woke up. Robbie's hands explored her torso which was tightly bound by a t-shirt of his that she slept in. given their difference in sizes, the shirt was extremely tight on her and had almost become a second skin.

Their mouths remained attached for several minutes, only stopping their kissing to take breaths of the hot air that they were sharing in the enclosed space. Trina could feel Robbie's tenting boxers rub against her thigh and she really craved him, but she was also very sore. He had worn her out more than she could have imagined any guy doing. For now, she was just happy to make out and enjoy his company.

"What's going to happen in a couple weeks when we go back to school?" Robbie asked, pulling slowly away from Trina's blustering lips.

"What do you mean?" she said, her hands firmly on his chest, ready to push him off her if he screwed up.

"I mean… us. Is this… I mean, are we…?"

"Just spit it out, Shapiro!"

"Are we together? Like boyfriend and girl-"

"Why do we need to put a label on this?" she said, understanding that he was in uncomfortable territory, and as much as she didn't want to admit, so was she. "We're just... you know… us."

"I need a label. I need to know where I stand. I need to know that… you aren't, you know, going to do exactly what you did last time."

"You're really shitty at pillow talk, dude."

The two separated and untangled from the sheets and stared up at his ceiling for several moments before Robbie finally spoke again.

"You really hurt me, and I really like you… I just want to know that this is a legit thing. Actually dating and no more running around crap, you know."

"I get that. I know I'm not really the easiest person to deal with in this situation. I do like you Robbie, and I guess we could try it out. Publicly." Trina found herself pulling towards him again, rubbing his arms and chest as she nestled in close.

"Not exactly what I was hoping for, but I guess that'll work," he said, kissing the top of her head. "For now."

Trina giggled as she kissed his neck and nibbled at his earlobes. "Ok…Would a handjob help?"

"You know… it might," Robbie couldn't argue with her logic and lay back as she serviced him and he looked forward to presenting his 'girlfriend' to other people.

* * *

"Don't suppose last night helped you make up your mind…" Jade whispered into Freddie's ear, trying not to wake Sam up. The three teens were tightly fit into Jade's bed as the girls sandwiched Freddie throughout the night.

"Did you really think that would help?" he said, wondering if he should have even messed around with Sam last night. "I just love you both and I don't want to hurt either one of you."

"The longer you spend dangling me or her along, the worse it's going to be when you actually do it. I'm getting to the end of my rope myself."

"I know, but-"

"No more 'but's', Freddie. I'm in love with you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I want to do all the stuff I never imagined myself doing, like… getting married, and having kids, and growing old with you. Also, the sex."

"Could you not put 'growing old' next to 'sex' in that statement?" he joked, earning a stiff elbow to his shoulder. "Ow!" he exclaimed, causing Sam to stir a little.

"You deserved it, asshole. I'm trying to be real with you. I don't show this side to everyone, and you're only maybe the second or third person I've been open with." Jade tucked some hair behind her ear. "You just can't mess with my heart anymore is what I'm saying… I need to know that I'm not competing, and if you choose her, that's fine. I get it… she's pretty, funny, she certainly loves you, and she's not too bad in the sack. But just come right out and tell me soon, please."

Freddie kissed her lips and savored her taste. Even with morning breath, Jade still tasted amazing. He pulled her in close and just said, "I will."

He apparently said it too loud since it woke Sam up. "Sup?" she said, sitting up for a moment before crashing back down onto Freddie.

"We were just talking that uhh… bacon shortage the country's going through…" he said, tauntingly. "I know-"

Sam cut him off by gripping his throat. "You best either take it back, Benson, or I will beat the ever loving shit out of you if you're bullshitting me."

"I'm kidding… I'm kidding. Relax, Puckett."

"Momma loves her bacon… go get me some bacon, Freddie… please." The shift from sleepy teen to angry carnivore to sweet and loving threw Jade, but she couldn't help but play along.

"Yeah, Freddie… go get us some breakfast… Plleeeeeease."

"Pleeeeeeeease!" they moaned in unison, trying to give off a sexual vibe, as they begged for some food.

Freddie shook his head and threw some clothes on as he headed down the stairs to see Gibby exactly where he saw him last night before heading into the kitchen.

"Wassup, Gibby?"

"Oh… nothing much, Freddie. Just watching some tv. You looking for food?"

"Yeah, the girls… I mean, you know-"

"Look, you're hooking up with two girls, dude. Two more than me, so that's something. It's all good or whatever… I don't need or want to know."

"Wow, Gibby, I didn't mean to strike a nerve or anything…"

"Yeah.. it's whatever… any word on when we're leaving this morning?"

"Not yet… Hey… is that…"

"Yeah," Gibby said with a deep sigh, "Carly and that redheaded chick making out in a car. Been out there for like 20 minutes at least."

"Huh…" Freddie shrugged as he went to work on making the girls breakfast in a completely unfamiliar kitchen. Luckily, Gibby came to his rescue and the two friends tried to get along despite knowing the deep tension between them.

Back upstairs, Jade and Sam were getting dressed. Sam couldn't help but look at Jade's wardrobe, and was especially intrigued at the amount of costumes.

"So, you like to play dress up, I guess?"

"Ha…" the goth teen laughed. "I usually take the costumes I use in plays."

"I didn't realize you did a slutty Santa play…" Sam lifted up the outfit from a few nights back off the floor of the closet.

"Oh… that," Jade said, biting her lip a bit. "You should ask Freddie about that one… I think he certainly liked 'playing' with it."

Jade's words stung a bit as Sam turned and finished prepping herself in the mirror. "You guys are good together, Jade. I don't hate you for being with him, you know."

Realizing she may have crossed a line, Jade stepped back a bit. "Yeah… I know. Just like I don't hate you for him being in love with you. It's kinda stupid."

There was some silence as the girls searched for the words to say, but Sam was the first to open up. "I'm going to leave Freddie alone when we get back. There's no reason besides me being selfish that I would try and chase him. He's got you."

"But there's ten thousand miles between us. He's always had you and he will always love you… I don't know if I can honestly compete with that."

"Yeah… I can't believe I actually miss the days that he was torn between me and Carls. Now that was his first love. I think I was just the first everything else…"

"That's kinda my point." Jade crossed her arms as she touched up her makeup. "I certainly don't want to stop you guys being friends and if that means you guys do stuff, for now at least, I guess that's ok. I fool around with Tori sometimes, and probably when she finally breaks that cowboy's heart, she'll be back here, so I am not wasting my time here. I'm sure Freddie will do what's best for him, and I guess we just have to hope that he eventually gets his shit together."

"I'm going to ignore the you hooking up with chicks thing because a lot of stuff makes more sense now, but I guess that's a good way to think. Hey do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Sure…I guess I owe you something."

"Two things: Can I borrow something from your closet and mail it back to you? And two, which of these outfits do you think he'd like most?"

* * *

After hearing the front door slam, the two girls headed downstairs to see Carly and Cat being very close on Jade's couch while Freddie and Gibby were putting the finishing touches on some bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. It wasn't the fantastic spread that anyone was hoping for, but the two guys did the best they could with what they had.

As the teens gathered around the table, there was some subtle awkwardness between everyone, but not a word was spoken about any of it. Everything was practically subtext, like their conversations each had parentheses attached.

Sam started to reach but then politely asked "Hey Gibby, can you pass the butter (because you definitely didn't awkwardly hear me screwing your best friend half the night)?"

Of course, he nodded and passed the tub, just saying, "Sure (because I definitely don't know anything at all that happened last night where you had a three way).'

Carly seemed pretty happy as she tried to make morning conversation, "Did you guys have a good night here (because I had amazing sex with Cat last night)?"

"Oh yeah," Freddie said. "We just hung out here and relaxed (But really I had sex with two girls at the same time last night which was arguably one of the best nights of my life)."

"Same here," Cat chimed in. "Then we made out in the car this morning."

All eyes looked over at Cat, realizing that what they heard wasn't even subtext and was just casually blurted out. Jade couldn't help but laugh and after that, the awkward air seemed to have cleared for everyone but Gibby, who felt more and more distant from his friends.

The awkward teen was just contemplating whether or not the end of the universe was that big of a deal compared to this hell, when the door opened, sending all eyes to see who it was.

"You guys miss me?" Spencer said, earning Carly to jump from her seat and hug her brother even thought it only had been a day or so since she saw him. But then she noticed that he wasn't alone. She wasn't jealous of the woman standing beside him, by any means, but she did feel weird that he spent more time here with her instead of his own sister.

"I'm Amy, by the way," the geeky looking brunette offered her hand out as Carly slowed grasped it to shake her hand.

The others had managed to get closer to meet the visitor, and Freddie had to admit that Spencer had good taste. But there was something vaguely familiar about her. Jade was feeling the same sense of déjà vu, like she had seen her recently, but she honestly couldn't place her at all.

The teens resumed their breakfast which Spencer and Amy passed on, saying they ate on the way here, which was laced in some subtext that Carly didn't even want to think about. Once they finished, Spencer said he was going to go get the camper prepped and headed out, leaving the teens to say their goodbyes. Gibby headed upstairs to grab his bags, not really feeling like being a part of whatever this was.

Cat and Carly certainly seemed like just friends at first glance as they discussed getting together sometime and trying to do something fun. They hugged, but didn't get much more affectionate, clearly getting all that out of their system before they even came inside. Carly pulled away and headed upstairs in a hurry, ready to leave, but knowing that she was going to miss this.

The other three however were much more tense with their goodbyes. Things were going to change after today no doubt and Jade didn't want Freddie to know how much his exit was going to kill her, especially since he was leaving with Sam. They exchanged no words as she hugged Freddie tightly before he headed upstairs.

Sam and Jade awkwardly went for a hug which lasted two seconds too long, as Jade whispered into Sam's ear, "If there is a single stain or tear, I will shove a pair of scissors so far up your ass that… well, actually that's bad enough as it is…"

Sam laughed, "Yeah, you do that. Guess I'll catch you later… Stabitha."

"Right back at you… ah, Anything-male-I'll Fuck-it."

"That was the single dumbest thing-"

"Bite me… I made it up off the top of my head."

They shared a smile as they nodded before Sam headed upstairs for her bags. Sam casually passed Freddie on the way up, trying not to come off as clingy after being all over him last night.

Now alone in the den, Freddie and Jade shared a deep kiss as his hands gripped her sides. His tongue invaded her lips and massaged her own as he held her tight. Jade could even feel her back leg turning upward from this. Fuck, she thought, he is too good at this.

"Promise me we'll talk everyday."

"Jade… I don't-"

"Promise me you will at least text or IM me… I'm really gonna miss you."

"Ok, promise. But you have to text some too. My mom has a limit on my-"

Jade grabbed the front of his shirt, "Don't be such a little bitch… I will text you when I feel like it." A sly smile crept across her face and they kissed again, only stopping once they heard Sam up above them, clearing her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should probably be going."

Freddie was going to argue, but Jade began pushing him out the door, trying to get this over as quick as possible so she could just be alone and cry.

As the iCarly kids loaded into the camper, Amy gave Spencer a quick kiss before jumping in her car and disappearing. Jade just waved a slow sad wave while Cat waved franticly like a child. The camper pulled out and Jade let out a deep sigh, and headed inside.

"Hey Jade…" Cat said, reaching up to touch Jade, "do you want me to-"

"No," Jade said coldly, gripping the door. "Not today."

The heavy door was shut in Cat's face while the shy redhead stood on the door stoop and stared at her car.

"Jade!" she called out, "My keys are on your table in there."

"TOO FUCKING BAD!"

* * *

The ride home was actually pretty uneventful, but it took absolutely forever for them to get home. Between some really bad traffic in Oakland and the camper needing gas three or four times over the course of the trip, it was hell to be stuck for that long. Carly and Gibby played games and tried to clear some of the air, but it was a little weird to say the least. Several times, he considered confessing his feelings to her but the idea that she might be into girls stopped him from ever getting much out.

Sam and Freddie, however, were not having the worst time. They shared a seat and held each other for much of the trip. They shared a kiss, and while she teased him by rubbing the front of his pants, it never really advanced past heavy petting. Freddie held her close and stroked her hair as she slowly fell asleep on him, and just when he thought the moment was perfect, he also fell asleep.

Try as he might, Spencer could not stay awake for the last few hours of the trip. He pulled into a Hotel just south of Portland and quickly got two rooms, one for the guys and the other for the girls. The teens sleepily trodded into their rooms and Gibby and Spencer passed out within a few minutes. Freddie would have too, if he hadn't had to share a bed with Gibby.

The girls spent a bit longer before getting into bed, using this time to finally talk to each other and share what went down on this trip. Carly was amazed by Sam's wish dream and the fact that she had a three way with Jade and Freddie again. Sam was, however, less than surprised when Carly talked about hooking up with Cat and was happy to hear that the fairy tale stuff was way over for her. Carly even laughed that she forgot one of her books at Jade's and had no interest in getting it back.

Eventually the cold took hold for them, and they shared a bed, cuddling for warmth. There was something missing though, and Sam couldn't help texting Freddie for him to join them… purely for warmth reasons, of course. The eager male was more than happy to run a couple doors down to their room. He wasted no time jumping into bed with them, but, at least in this moment, there was nothing sexual between them. There was, however, something about all three of the best friends so close together in one place, no doubt, in spite the feeling of looming change, that just felt… right.

* * *

Back in Los Angeles, Tori Vega was waiting nervously outside her favorite coffee shop. She knew she had no business being here, and her ability to not process caffeine well after 6 pm was the third reason why that was true. Reason number two believed Tori had to have dinner with her parents tonight, and reason number one was walking towards her at this moment, his perfectly coiffed hair swaying in the cool night breeze.

"I'm glad you called me," he said coolly, taking a seat at her table.

"I'm still not sure if I am…"

"And why's that?"

"Because," Tori said, pushing her hair over her ear, as she always did when she was nervous, "there are like a million reasons why I shouldn't feel the way I do."

"All you need is one reason for this to be right, you know."

Tori stared at him, thinking about the nonsensical line he just threw at her, and he subtly shrugged, refusing to take that back.

"Ok… fine," he said, flagging down the waitress who took their order. "Obviously there's something going on here or you wouldn't have called me to meet you here and made it clear this was supposed to be a secret."

"Well, yeah… the truth is," she said taking a huge breath, "I still have major feelings for you."

"And I obviously do too, you know."

"Exactly, but we didn't work. You became a different person, and I know you were into some bad stuff, and we could blame that, but you knew what you were doing all the way through. You hurt me in literally everyway that a boyfriend could."

"I'm a different person though," he said, reaching for her hand which she didn't pull back nearly as fast as she should have. "I was just in a really bad place a few months ago, and I'm really trying to get back up."

"And I get that, but I'm with Nate now."

"And yet, here you are…" he smirked, reaching out to grab his drink when the server came around.

"I'm not here like that… I just… I guess I just wanted to talk, you know?"

"Actually, I don't. If you're with the redneck, why would you call me up, tell me you needed to see me and not to tell anyone about this. If this isn't a secret hook up, I don't-"

"Secret hook up?!" she shouted a bit louder than she meant to. "This isn't some stupid booty call. I feel very strongly for you, but I shouldn't and I just needed you to know that. I don't know why I thought this was a good idea."

"Because deep down, you know you love me over him, even though I scare you. I get that. But you can't deny your taste for bad boys."

"Bad boys? Jeez… you are really full of yourself sometimes, Beck."

"It's true," he said as he his hand reached and held hers, and try as she might, she couldn't just pull it away like last time. His hand was warm and soft and her mind immediately went to how his hands would touch her when they were together. Her daydream stopped suddenly he pulled his hand away and said, "Look me in the eyes."

She did as she was told, and she knew deep down her was right. "I think we should get out of here," she said, softly, her mind fixated on him taking her to bed, but just as she stood to walk away with him, her body froze.

"You ok?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Ummm… I don't know. I was absolutely sure I knew what I wanted when I came here and then 30 seconds ago, I knew something completely different. Maybe this is going to fast…"

Beck looked annoyed, but he had to admit this wasn't altogether surprising. "So what do you want then?"

"Time, I guess. I need some time to think and sort some stuff out. Plus, this wouldn't be right to Nate. I couldn't just cheat on him."

"Fine… Take your time, I guess. It'll just give me more time to come up with ways to say 'I told you so' when we are in bed again."

Tori wanted to punch him, but she just couldn't help but grin and blush as he grabbed his coffee and headed back to his car, leaving the confused teen alone again as she tossed her coffee away. I'm not going to be able to sleep as it is, she thought before heading to her sister's car and heading home.

* * *

Jade West waited twenty minutes before she finally threw Cat's keys out the window, narrowly missing the redhead. She spent the rest of the day feeling extremely sad, and even cried a few times. Jade was never the type to be sentimental or overly emotional when it came to her lovelife, but she had never felt so empty. The only time she felt something remotely positive was when she finally realized where she knew Amy from. Except in her dream, the director had called the girl April. Once the realization and wonder if she was going crazy passed, her crushing depression and sadness returned in full force.

She tried eating a couple times, but her stomach was so tight that she couldn't really get much down before she felt sick. She had a very similar issue with alcohol. For the first time in her life, Jade was unable to sate her problems with booze. Jade spent almost the whole day downstairs, not wanting to go into her room and be assaulted with more memories. That was where they made love. That was where they laughed and kissed and cuddled. It was also where she felt a happiness she even imagined as he made her feel like a whole new girl.

Jade was planning to just sleep on the couch, but it smelled like Gibby and she couldn't imagine having that smell waft through her nose for much longer. She headed up the stairs and managed to get to her bed before collapsing, unsure of whether or not to open her eyes, or even breathe the air of the room. Since breathing wasn't exactly optional, she took shallow breaths until she couldn't really smell Freddie's musk or his clean scent any longer.

She crawled into bed, hoping she could get to sleep fast, and reached her arms underneath her pillows and felt something sharp.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, opening her eyes, turning on her lamp, and running her hands slowly underneath the pillows searching for what attacked her. Pulling out a small folded paper square, Jade was confused as to how it could have been folded so perfectly.

Freddie, she thought, it has to be. She felt it was a little heavier than it should be and cautiously opened it. Inside, there were a few words and something taped up tightly underneath:

-I knew my decision the moment I woke up this morning. I just need to make sure Sam's ok.

She tore open the bottom part and a ring fell from the note. It was the exact ring from her dream, with the white gold heart frame with the jade green emerald. Jade could not get the ring on fast enough and of course it fit perfectly. She barely felt the tears of joy dripping down her face until the first one fell on her chest.

Having this did nothing to fill her need for Freddie actually being there, and honestly she felt even lonelier. That being said, knowing that he had picked her and had given her this dream ring made her feel so much warmth and happiness. She wanted to call him and talk his ear off, but he was no doubt asleep in that camper. He said he'd call when he was home anyway.

So for now, Jade West grabbed a pillow and gripped it in her arms tight and looked at her newfound jewelry until the pain went away and she felt nothing but bliss as she sweet embrace of sleep swept over her, knowing that everything was about to change.

* * *

**So that's all folks. My super story (probably named something silly, no doubt) should be up soon enough as well, and I will actually be reposting the Andre wish as the first chapter with some minor touchup, so don't be thrown off when you see its the same thing. Just going to be a reminder for those who might have missed it. I thank you all so much for reading and supporting this massive undertaking and I hope you are pleased at the current ending. If not, you know me, things can change pretty quickly. Please review/comment if at all possible and thanks again.**


End file.
